Her name is Jade Miller
by WTfan86
Summary: Like  dysfunctional couples, dominence issues, love triangles? Mr. Gold found his second love, problem is...his "nephew" Evan, who is Baelfire, aged 29  is getting in the way.  Another prob? She is meant to be with Evan, but she's cursed...litteraly
1. Jade meets Rumpel

Rumplestiltskin heard a knock at the door. He had a guest! Another beggar? Hymmmm.

He quickly made his way to the door and opened it. This definitely wasn't a beggar. She looked like a princess. A young women with a pretty face, most of her profile, shielded in a green emerald cloak, in the doorway.

"Are you Rumplestiltskin…" Her voice was velvety. She looked at him intently, trying to confirm her was honest.

"Yeah."

"Good…I have a proposition for you."

"You mean a deal," he corrected.

"No…I like, proposition better." He looked at her, interested, and amazed. She didn't look like a typical girl. He could only see a small burst of auburn on her head, her pale complexion with bronze undertones, flawless, she had a medium frame, a few inches shorter then him.

"Well…aren't you going be a gentleman and let in, Rumplestiltskin?" He didn't know who to handle a women like her, she was so firm, so to the point, and confident. He gestured her with the way of his hand , stepping to the side.

She walked in. Took of her cloak, and held it under her left arm. Her long, straight, layered hair, had to be knee length. He was enraptured with the rare beauty. Her piercing green eyes, she had a rare detail…a indicator she came from evil descent, black rings around her iris's. Evil blood. He had a feeling she would not tolerate his time wasting antics. When she spoke, her beautiful thick lips moved, when she moved her eyes back to him, he felt like she stared into the depths of his soul. He was in awe.

"What is your name Dearie?"

"Well, it's definitely, not dearie…it's Jade. Simply Jade. She smoothed out her leather corset. When if came to her dress, it seemed she had a style like his, dark and leather.

"What…brings this pleasure, of your visit," he asked. Jade moved swiftly, looking around.

"You have…a beautiful home, Rumplestiltskin. I take it, you got all of this...from power?

"_How did she know?" _he thought. She quickly sighed.

"Well, ok, let's get to it." She went up to him, until she was at arms length.

"See, I have, a valuable piece of information, for you. I sincerely hope you appreciate it, because, you soon realize…" She let out a giggle. "I'm a traitor to my own family." He raised a brow.

"I see…go on."

"I'd like to make a proposition."

"A deal," he corrected again. She wagged her finger in his face.

"Na ah, ah, a proposition."

"A very valuable piece of information for you…a insider fact…would you say? For…some power. See, I'm leaving my Mother, and I will never come back. I plan to disappear. I am sick of her, and her selfish ways."

"What kind of power," he asked.

"Well, for starters, you don't need to worry, you're an ally really, in my eyes. This piece of information…for you, you'd really appreciate it. But, to answer…I want power, to spin hay into gold. Like you, no competition either. You can have your power, your talents, I just want the gold part. I need a way, to live. Can we work something out?" He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Who are you…"

"Well, I guess we had two propositions now, eh? Now, for this one, for me to tell you, who I am, you have to promise, to make my Mother, curse her, to forget about me. Or, is this, to much for you to handle," she challenged.

"Deal," he confirmed.

"Ok, let's do the most recent request…shall we?" She smiled at him.

"I am Jade, the evil queens…daughter. She never spoke of me, I wasn't worth anything to her, after what she did to my stepsister…oh…didn't even get to say good-bye. I had enough. I want out. I don't care, if I see that bitch again."

"You should think twice of leaving her, Dearie, are you sure she means it. He knew who her mother was...but was trying to pick her mind. Jade looked at him, with a warning stare.

"She had everything she needed, and let it all go for everything she wanted...do I need to further explain myself, she said in a retorical mannner.

"Granted." Rumple snapped his fingers twice. He looked at her confidently.

"She doesn't remember."

"Nope." He smiled, then giggled.

"Good, and thank you…now, for our last…oh, what the hell…deal! The power , my friend?"

"Give me you hand," he requested. She took it. Highlights of bronze cascading translucently through her skin. Her eyes…turning so dark, her iris's from, green, to gold. Her transition was complete.

"Now…my part of the deal…Dearie."

"Very well then…my Mother's…excuse me, the queen, is coming with all the force she has, with 500 men to conquer your castle, and lock you up for good. You have til night fall. Good luck." She walked away, with a high pitched giggle, like he did often, but it was a a sort of sweet, haunting, laugh.

"Bye-bye." He watched her walk away, until her skirt disappeared behind the door. He stood there in disbelief.


	2. Whyhello there! wink wink

It was a slow Wednesday. Luckily Mr. Gold had one slow day, and one day off, which was Sunday. Every other day the store was busy. Business was so crazy the last few months, he needed a part time assistant…and was he the perfect person. Evan Gilt. He was the nearest thing Mr. Gold ever had to a son…in this lifetime.

Mr. Gold knew him since he was 10 years old, through a friend. 16 years later, he was still in his life…working in his shop.

"Evan," he yelled from the front. Evan came out.

"Yeah, uncle?" Mr. Gold smiled when he heard his salutation. It felt good to be called something second best to a father figure..."Uncle."

"I am in need of some paper, can you go grab some?" Mr. Gold handed him a five.

"Yes, right away. I'm grabbing something from the bakery, want anything?" Mr. Gold shook his head.

"No , thanks anyway. Hurry on now. I have a lot of spreadsheets to sift through."

Mr. Gold turned back around to his screen. _Oh, how I hate this piece of junk…I'd rather be polishing or pricing…."_

"Hello Mr. Gold," a womans voice said. That voice was so familiar, that velvety, low, unintentionally seductive voice. _No…she isn't even in the story book. She was a princess though…well sort of._

He turned around to greet his customer. One look, that's all it took, he dropped his pen. She sighed, averting her eyes to the counter.

"Your looking at my eyes…aren't you? She asked. Her eyes weren't a monstrosity, it was farthest from that. They were hypnotic, so dark and exotic. Something you'd see in your nightmares, but something so beautiful. Her pupils was black, as others, forest green iris's, with flicks of metallic violets and gold's. but not completely there, it looked as if she had a black ring around each iris. All of it, crowned by long thick lashes.

"I…ugh, i'm sorry miss. Where are my manners, your eyes, there very breathtaking."

"There not contacts, it's a condition," she said, knowing he what he wanted to ask, but dare not say. He looked up, back into her eyes, smiling.

"It certainly seems like a nice problem to have…that is the first thing when you see someone, is their eyes. You should be proud, makes you a rare creature, or think of it as a grand entrance." She laughed.

"Thanks for being so kind, Mr. Gold, I have gotten worse reactions."

"How do you know my name, dear?" She smiled, feeling awkward, pointing down at a stack of his business cards. Mr. Gold laughed at his odd moment.

"Don't know why I have those, 99 percent of this town knows me…which brings me to next question, what is your name, dear?" She held out her hand.

"Jade, Jade Miller, or "Dear", if it's easier for you." He shook her hand. She pulled away and took out a necklace. It was an onyx circle, encrusted diamonds in a filigree type pattern, on oval plate of gold, hanging off a beautiful braided chain.

"I was wondering if you wanted to buy this…I have been detached from it for years now. Just one day, I quit liking it. I prefer silver anyhow. He was urged to ask, _But gold is so much better and it lasts longer," _but he didn't want to come off as "the creepy old shop keeper".

Mr. Gold looked at it, he had to grab his cane tighter, in case he fell. This wasn't a regular necklace, this was belonged to someone he knew long ago, and still may know…the evil queen. What on earth was this stranger doing with it? He needed this necklace; he needed something of hers, that could possibly be precious, or maybe a good ol' scare to that hag.

"How about 200.00?" Jade smiled.

"Sounds good. Didn't think it was worth much in the first place. Deal." He took the necklace out of her open hand and handed her 200.00 out of the register. He leaned in on the case, so interested.

"So…Miss Jade, are you new in town?"

"Yes, I am. Well, sort of, only 2 months. I've been hiding in my house, I am a music teacher, and I am in a band for part time. So, I can get pretty busy. I am still in the process of moving in, that's when I found that necklace. I hope someone enjoys it…the necklace." She smiled. She continued her rambling. Why was she so nervous, it was as if he held this intimidating aura around her.

"Well, I will be back. I'd like to find some décor for my house. This looks like the right place to be for it. I will see you another time. Nice to meet you Mr. Gold. As she turned, her hip length, very thick auburn hair swished, nearly knocking a small sculpture." She looked at him and giggled.

"Whoa, close call. Sorry, she said" He smiled.  
>"Accidents happen," he replied. "That's why your in this town, and you just met me," He thought to himself.<p>

Evan walked in, nearly bumping into Jade. He didn't really have a good look at her. He was to distracted by her figure, so tight in her curve hugging knee length dress, and so tall in those boots, he looked down, it was the heels, then catching a quick glimpse at those soft, thick, perfect smiling lips. She giggled again as she left_. "Such good looking men in this shop,"_ she thought to herself.

"Wow, who was that?" Evan asked, entranced.

"Jade Miller, she's a pretty little thing, isn't she?"

"Yeah…isn't she a music teacher?" Mr. Gold nodded to answer. He slid the necklace towards Evan.

"This is what she sold," he stated.

"Be a good boy and put it in the back," Mr. Gold said, taking the paper stack out of Evan's hand.

"Be a good boy," Evan mocked.

"Okay…Dad," he laughed. Mr. Gold gave him a smug grin and went back to his charts.

Evan came back out, munching on a muffin.

"Seriously though, you need to get her to pawn something…I wouldn't mind her coming in more often." Mr. Gold looked at him like an idiot. Then he put in his two senses.

"That's funny…I saw her first. Get in line young man." Evan playfully jabbed him in the arm.

"Really…you think she'd pick you, over me? You seem old enough to be her dad." Mr. Gold looked at him, challenging him.

"She needs a man, not a boy, it all counts on the experience you have," he smirked.

"Ugh, you can be such a pervert sometimes," Even retorted. The two men laughed.

Mr. Gold thought about her. He felt that feeling, like when he first met Regina Mills, the mayor. He knew she knew him, they were not meant to be in this realm. They came from elsewhere. It was the elephant in the room. The auburn haired girl looked so much like the Jade he knew…the one who constantly denied him, for someone else, for a mere man. He remembered when he was Rumplestiltskin, the most powerful man in the land. She came to him, so slick with her tongue, so clever, confident, and eager to get things done. He felt like he was looking at a female form of his personality. He remembered the little chats they had, how she carried herself with dignity, how she seemed to portray good and bad at the same time. How bittersweet that girl was. Jade remarkably looked like her, it had to be her! Why would she have that necklace in her possession? How on earth did she even get here…and why? He couldn't figure out why then…why he was so obsessed with her, when he met her, it was 8 years after he lost Bealfire, when he did the math, they were five years apart. Could have she made a perfect protégé, a perfect replacement of what he lost? When he met her, Bealfire had to be at least 29 by then. He wondered if his son even lived after he left at only 15…


	3. He's a flirt

**OK peeps, not sure where i'm going with this story. Anyone want to send me ideas, I will be open minded. This is just a fun little chapter of when Jade is walking alone and someone comes to annoy her becuase he had soooo much time on his hands that day. Like my other storys, I will be going from Fairytale land time to Storybrooke time and vise versa. Let me know, and if you want, messege me. Thanks! BTW, I am not bored of the Rum/Belle pairing, I just wanted to use a different leading lady this time. Still working on I waited so long for you...I don't leave people behind. hahaha**

It was a nice sunny day. Jade was enjoying the walk…the walk of freedom. It's been nearly a week since that wonderful, impish, strange man creature helped her. She wondered if he survived the Queen's attack, but then it quickly flew out of her mind. Jade assumed he already forgotten about her. She slid her fingers around the handle of her sword, just to confirm it was still there. This sword was the first thing she earned with her first batch of golden spun hay. She smiled in approval knowing she made the right choice, to go ask him for that power…

Jade was loving her life. Fighting thieves with her cunning mind and sword, sharing flirtations with gaurds and nobles passing by on horses, living anywhere she wanted, if she needed funds, all she had to do was find a spindle wheel and hay, simply making gold, doing whatever she pleased. She enjoyed the independence.

Seeing a puddle, she gathered her skirts to hop over. She grimaced knowing her beautiful, knee high leather lace up boots would get wet. She only had them for two weeks. Suddenly, four flat boards appeared, stretched over the small puddle, intricately. She looked around, no one in sight. She tapped her left foot on the board, seeing if they would disappear. She scanned her surroundings once more, and then crossed, raising a brow, feeling cautious.

For the rest of her hour, she felt like she was being watched, constantly her hand on her sword. She realized she was tired. Until she found an inn, she would seek a nice shady tree to lean against. She knew of a secret small cluster of trees in the meadows. Unfortunately, it was a mile away.

"_I have my work cut out for me." _Jade kept walking. She started feeling she was by herself now, the paranoia subsiding. Jade took off her cloak, holding it in the usual way on her arm. After words, tilted her head up towards the sun and closing her eyes. Enjoying the rays, and the warm, sweet, summer air, blowing through her coppery, mahogany locks. She simply stood there, reveling in the warmth. The forest was nice, but it was so cold and dark sometimes, even on the sunniest days.

Little did she know, someone was watching her; watching how she worshiped the sun, watching the wind throw her hair around, looking as if a coppery fire was blazing around her shoulders, how she spread her arms out, welcoming the wind, her chest sticking out of her tight corset, her black velvet gown, billowing about, looking like a sheet of metallic black glitter. It was as if she had a special bond with Mother Earth. She slowly got out of her moment and kept walking, cloak still in her arm, fiddling with her necklace with the other hand. Her attention abruptly went to something else…her hair. She grabbed her sword, twirling around, had it aimed and ready…nothing. What was that pulling her hair?

Still on guard, she let out a sigh and continued her little journey.

"You hair is to pretty…dearie." She grabbed her sword again, twirling faster, ready to fight. Her greeter walked closer to her, slapping the blade down. She slowly put it away, but planning to quickly use it without hesitation if needed.

"Rumpelstiltskin…what do I owe the pleasure," she asked, her brow raised. He walked alongside her.

"I was in the area." He laughed.

"Thank you for the compliment by the way," she stated. He swiftly ran his finger through her hair once more, before she could react, he jumped back, looking at her playfully.

"Do you mind? How would you feel if I started touching you?" He smirked.

"I wouldn't mind at all," he giggled. Jade sighed in defeat.

"Pervert," she muttered. Jade tried to ease the awkwardness and tension away with another random question.

"Can I do something for you, Rum?"

"Rum?"

"Yes, Rum, will all due respect, your name is quite a mouthful."

"I'll let it slide, anything pertaining to my name, coming out of your mouth, is divine." She looked at him like he was a loon.

"What do you want?" Jade stopped and looked at him, he looked back at her, eyes wide.

"Wouldn't you want to know, dearie?"

"Must we make so much small talk," Jade retorted. Rumplestiltskin tugged lightly, and quickly at her hair.

"Rum…don't." He laughed and did it once more. She pulled her hair to her other shoulder, exposing her neck. It was too tempting for him to resist. He grasped his hands around her arms, behind her, startling her to where she lost her balance, he kissed her quickly on her neck. She turned around and grabbed him close, and bore daggers into his eyes.

"Listen you imp, I will knock you off the little ass if you…oh, if you." Jade had a change of heart all of a sudden, realizing he wanted such anattentive reaction out of her. She pushed him back, carrying on her stride. He continued as well, giggling, implying of being a sneak.

He tugged her hair again. She brought her arm up, ready to smack him, but closed it in a fist, back down to her side, to control her temper. She was never good at controlling her temper.

"Have you come to bother me like a smitten little teenage boy?"

"yes…actually," he laughed. Jade wasn't sure how to reply to his remark, it was the last thing she'd expect.

"Well…keep your hands to yourself and I will keep my blade at my side."

"Is the a threat dearie?" She glared at him from the corner of her vision.

"Gee, Rum, you seem like a smart man, why don't you figure it out…"

He was about to say something , but stopped when they looked into the distance. It was the Queens black carriage, let by six enormous horses. The whole set up looked to be something you could ride into hell in. Fear rose up in Jades chest…but she portrayed being calm as well as she could. She quickly tugged at Rumpel's sleeve, he look at her, still smirking.

"You may want to disappear, it's my m-…the queen, she corrected herself."

"She don't you who you are Dearie." Jade shook her head, still looking at the carriage.

"She knows who you are though…"

"I think I will stick around, have a pleasant chat. I am feeling very…social today," his big dark eyes popping out and lighting up.


	4. shot down

Jade walked down main street, just leaving from a violin lesson with her newest student, Henry Mills. struggling to walk in her new boots. She was a strong woman, could handle anything life threw at her, but there were two things she couldn't handle…breaking in new boots, and men.

"Jade…Jade, please, stop!" Curious to see who it was, she turned around. Evan Gilt ran up to her. It made her feel flattered some guy actually ran to her, let alone one who looked to be under the age of 40.

He stopped two feet away from her, catching his breath.

"_Wow, he is one hell of a good looking guy, I wonder if he's related to Mr. Gold?" _Jade studied him quickly, trying to get in a look while he was getting air. He had thick dark hair, going in many directions. Very dark eyes, nearly like Mr. Gold's, from a few feet away, they looked almost so black you had to be very close to realize they were a dark mahogany brown, his iris's nearly blended into black. He had such a strong jaw line, and a nice mouth. His nose was slightly broken, he had to be at least six feet tall, he nearly toward over Jade by a head. He had a similar paleness to Mr. Gold, judging by his tone, he was in the sun hardly ever. She looked at his tight, toned arms, slightly indicating through his sleeves he had to be in very good shape.

He looked at her, then realized he was just staring.

"I am so sorry, Jade," he blushed, then laughed. He handed her a small diamond stud. Jade put her hand up to her right ear, feeling her earlobe…no earring!

"I.." he began. "when you went to the shop for the first time, I noticed the next day it was sitting on the floor. Iv'e been trying to find you…I looked all over town." Jade was a sucker for words like that, it was her weakness to hear a man speak of how he would go through such depths to find her.

"Am I coming off as a stalker…I didn't mean to…your earring looked very valuable and I assumed you were looking for it. My uncle said you were wearing them." 

"No…your fine…but, your uncle?"

"Yes." It dawned on him, she was new in town, she didn't know his association to Mr. Gold like everyone else.

"Mr. Gold", he replied" Jade smiled.

"So…that's why there are two good looking men in that shop…your related." Evan didn't want to correct her, he was basking in her flattery.

"_Good god…she is so pretty, so sweet…what I'd give to spend an hour with her. She's probably taken. What would she want with me anyway?" _He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Eh, heh, yeah…well, there you go, I hope you didn't rip your home apart for it." Jade had a sad look on her face.

"What is the matter," he asked.

"I just realized," she said as she put in her earring, then smiling. "Iv'e been wearing one earring the whole week!" They shared a laugh.

"What are you doing right now, I was about to have some coffee, if you wanted to join me?" Evan looked at her, unintentional pleading in his eyes. Jade remembered her problem…with herself.

"Id love to Evan…but I have a lot of organizing to do, and I was thinking of going on a hike, there's only three hours of sun left, then I have to write a lesson plan down for my new student…sorry." Evan tried to hide his disappointment.

"That's ok. Another time will work. Glad I found you though." There seemed to be hidden context in his last five words.

"Well thank you, Evan. I appreciate this very much. She gave him a smile before turning around the corner.

At The shop

Mr. Gold looked up when door ball rang. Evan looked grim. Mr. Gold was curious but he didn't ask. It wasn't his nature to ask so many questions.

"Got anything for me to do before I leave, Uncle?" Evan sighed. He had intentions to get coffee, but he felt so shot down and un wanted he just came back to the shop.

"No Evan. Thanks for asking." Evan saw his uncle handling that chipped cup. He always wanted to know what was the story behind that broken cup, but Mr. Gold would never tell him. Evan noticed his uncle was a little down in the dumps as well. Not a good day for the two, lonely , lovesick men.


	5. He just wanted kiss

The carriage stopped, Rumpel did his best to quit giggling, but he didn't seem to care on the other hand. Just to make things interesting, he put his arm around her. Jade gulped. Not sure whether to stay or run. Out of instinct, she placed her hand on the handle to her sword. It was hard, as much as she hated her mother, as much she wanted to be rid of her forever, she felt horrible on the inside. The queen stepped out of the carriage, dressed very similar to Jade's. It was time to see if Rumpelstiltskin really kept his word now…

"Well, Rumpel, what are you doing out in my neck of the woods," she said, admiring her rings on her right hand, then closing it, looked back at him for a reply. Jade was still at loss for words. She still was considering fleeing away, but she felt like her legs were rooted to the ground, mentally, or from his power.

"I'm making a deal…" The queen looked at Jade, so evil but friendly all at once.

"So dear, are you going to say something, or act like a statue?"

"Hello…your grace," for the first time in her life, she addressed her mother as if she never was related at all. It felt…lonely. The queen looked back at Rumpel.

"What is she in need of?"

"We were about to get to it," he lied. The queen lost interest, climbing back into her carriage. Without even a good-bye, she left. They watched her leave.

"She is a snob, isn't she," he asked.

"You have no idea how many horrible traits she has, along with that," Jade replied. They continued on walking.

"Rum, if you came out her to see if I was using my new found ability for wrong doing, im not, you don't have to worry." He shook his head.

"No dearie, I know you wouldn't…that's what I do!" He giggled.

"Then what are you here for?"

"You're a curious little one, aren't you," he teased.

"Well, I was enjoying my day until you came and pestered me…" she retorted.

"Well, I was bored, and now that you have made a deal with me, I can find you, anytime I want."

"That is so fucking wonderful," she said out loud. In an instant, she was held by Rumbel. He leaned in.

"I do like a woman with a dirty mouth, especially one that looks kissable. Hey eyebrows furrowed, venom in her stare. 

"If you value your life…you will not do it." He dipped her and laid one hard quick kiss upon her lips, then dropped her, her back to the ground, hovering over her on all fours. She slipped out of his reach, and stood up. He jumped up and jumped around. She wanted to laugh, but her rage could not be unkempt within no more. She slapped him in the head, nearly knocking him over. Grabbing her sword, ready for a fight, her arm swung away from some invisible force. Her sword floated out of her belt, to his hand. She wasn't sure to retrieve it out of his grasp, or brace herself to fight. For some unknown reason, she didn't know how to fend for herself.

He simply stood there admiring the sword.

"Im telling you dearie, you should know better, I am always one step ahead." He went up to her and handed her the sword. She looked down at it, then back to him. He was gone.


	6. dark and bitter

Jade went into Granny's for a late lunch. She was feeling weak and tired. Been up since six in the morning, teaching how to read music, guitars, flutes and violins. Her head was screaming for merciful silence from the horrid sounds of the new students, and the mental exhaustion of explaining the music notes. It was almost as she was teaching a whole new language. It was pleasant with more experienced children, but when they started to learn, it wasn't a very good time.

A tall, scantily clad girl in her twenties took her order. Her name was Ruby. Jade ordered her usual breakfast, two pancakes, three turkey sausages, a bowl of fruit, and a heaping cup of coffee. She was in dire need of substance.

Ruby came back with her order. Jade thanked her and began to eat. After she finished her pancakes and sausage, she heard footsteps moving towards her table. It was Mr. Gold. He smiled down at her.

"Hello Miss Miller, it's so nice to see you. Are you all alone," he asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hi Mr. Gold, would you like to take a seat," she implied to the other side of the booth.

"Yes, thank you, I'd like that," he said. Ruby came back, almost startled seeing Mr. Gold with someone, usually by himself. 

"Ruby dear, the usual. I will be dining with Miss Miller today."

She looked at Jade to see if she needed anything. Jade smiled shaking her head no. Mr. Gold observed how she was so kind, to anyone and everybody. Jade looked back at him, finding herself blushing for no reason.

"Thanks for sitting with me, it gets awkward how people look at me being by myself everywhere," she laughed.

"I know the feeling dear. Do you not have a husband?"

"No, been by myself for a while now. I had someone, he left on some bad pretenses." Mr. Gold placed his hand on top of hers."

"Bad mistake on his part." He looked from his hand to her eyes. "May I ask what happened, if it's too hard to share…I understand.

"His parents didn't like my field of profession. They felt a music teacher and musician isn't sufficient stability. He never encouraged me anyway. I'm glad it happened. I like where I am now. I make just enough to have a decent life, and this town, so charming. I'm sorry Mr. Gold, what about you, are you married at all, have sons or daughters?"

"No, with shades of gray. I had a son, lost him, and a wife. That was a long time ago. I take it you don't have children?"

"No, thank goodness. My scheduale can be so hectic, I don't even think I would be able to ever give the poor thing attention, if I had one. I see the kids I teach. Ninty eight percent of my students, are children. There is no need for me to want one, being I can see all of them everyday! Somedays, it get's hard, some of them are hard to work with, usually it's from frustration. Music is not easy, but once you figure it out, your united with others, in so many ways. It's like, a universal language, it's hard, but once you get it, life can be so much better. When I have bad days, and I see my students have a break though, their smile, and the happiness, and satisfaction emerge from them, from their small victories, it makes my day. That's why I do what I do."

Ruby came by with a black cup of coffee for Mr. Gold and refilled Jade's, then walked away.

"That is such a interesting theory, I would expect such a statement from a interesting women."

"Such a flattering statement from such a flattering man." Jade swept back her hair to the other side.

"Oh, this hair, it gets all over the place." She laughed.

"Why don't you cut it?"

"I…I kinda like to hide in it, my hair, it's a mental thing.

"_How entertaining this woman is, she's not the way she used to be, but how interesting she is in this realm. I could adjust to this. Thank goodness she isn't aggressive anymore, don't know if I can handle her with the state I'm currently in," _he thought to himself. He remembered in his old life, how he used to terrorize her so, for his own sick pleasure; the visits on her trails, the self invites to her castle, just sitting in her window sills at night watching her sleep. He felt delight, his reminiscence in making her uneasy and giving her unwanted attention.

Mr. Gold observed that she didn't put any creamer into her coffee, she left it the way it was. Jade picked up her cup, her face hiding behind it, only her eyes were in view. She put it back down.

"So, drink your coffee black as well," he asked.

"Yes, I feel the sugar and cream block the whole flavor." Jade tried to muster up some courage with what she was about to say. Did he possibly see a glinter of playfulness in her eyes…or, did he see the old Jade possess her body for a moment? 

"There are some things I prefer when it comes to being dark and bitter… my coffee, my books, my songs, and men." She let out a flirty laugh. Mr. Gold raised an eyebrow, seeming very interested.

"I see." Jade looked at her watch.

"Oh, gosh, I have to go. I have to get to practice. Sorry Mr. Gold." She put three ten's on the table.

"Coffee's on the house, thanks for the visit." She patted him on the shoulder, then left. He watched her leave, well, her rear view was more like it.

"_That woman still has the body of a goddess, what I'd do, too feel and touch…she is making it so difficult to control myself…was she implying what I thought she was?"_

Mr. Gold was never so astounded and confused from a woman, or left lingering, until he met her. That's when he had a good idea…what was the mayor's background? She was her mother in the other life.


	7. Mr Gold's shady good deed

At the station.

Emma looked up when she heard the tapping of a outside in the hall. Mr. Gold emerged into the doorway.

"Mr. Gold, who did what today?"

She gestured for him to sit down. He simply stood there, looking down at her. This bothered Emma, but it entertained him to endless bounds. She had a pet peeve of people standing over her desk, down at her. She felt it was abit disrespectful.

"No one did anything, I am more curious, seeking answers so to say." She raised her brow, tapping a pencil on the table.

"Alright then…go on?"

"I wanted to get some info for a friend of mine…Jade Miller, do you know here, she's new in town."

"Music teacher right…I met her briefly at the grocery store. She wears nothing but dress's and boots right, long hair, pretty face?" _"And the body of a athlete, lucky girl."_

"Yes, that is her," he replied

"What would you want to know?"

"Well…" Emma tried to not grit her teeth.

"Mr. Gold…please sit down!" He smiled at her tenderly, then sarcastically. He was a older man, little occurrences like this were fun to him.

"No, Miss Swan, I think I will stand here, still. Sat around too much at the shop…to answer your question though, she seems curious to see who her parents are. Like you, she was given up for adoption." This infuriated Emma to no other being this town had nothing better to do then pry into each others lives.

"Mr. Gold, she had to come to me to find that info. I don't know why you want to help…I don't see you as someone who wants to help , I recall you trying to take someone's baby before. So I don't really see where your coming from." She waited for a reaction…nothing. She hoped for a facial expression…only serial killers had the same calm look on their face…this man was a his own deadly creature.

He was about to leave.

"Miss Swan…check her back round, I am pretty sure you will find something very…interesting. Good day." He left.

_Why would he be so interested in this…doesn't make sense. Just for the hell of it, to get into that crazy man's mind._

Emma typed Jade Miller into the database. Only one came up for her in this town.

"Holy shit," she exclaimed. No wonder Mr. Gold was so eager to get this info…how did he even suspect? She double checked the screen twice to make sure.

_Jade Ivy Mills , birthdate October 31__st__, 1985, birthplace…unknown_

_Mother : Regina Mills, born February 14__th__, 1969, Birthplace: Storybook Main._

_Father: Unknown_

What in hell was going on. Emma had to know. This could break Regina…Emma would have loved it, but not at the expense of a person. Emma did the math, Regina was very young when she had this girl. But why would she adopt Henry years later, and not look for her? Something didn't add up.

"Mr. Gold…you evil, vindictive, son of a bitch."

Storybrooke park 5:30 pm

Emma and Henry sat at the usual little tower at the dingy park. She went to see him; it was an operation cobra update.

"Emma, Miss Jade is the forgotten princess." She raised her brow.

"Say what kid?" Henry opened up the book and gave it to Emma.

"look, it's her! Just…longer hair. The weird thing is, she didn't change much, did she Emma?"

"_Oh shit, were going to have a war on our hands, a war between the most powerful people" _Now Emma was picking up the pieces and putting them into place. It all was a slowly making sense.

"Did you tell her Henry?"

"Yeah."

"How did she handle it?"

"Pretty well actually…like a real princess." He laughed. Emma gave him a quick, playful rub on the head.

"Kid, you have no idea what you just opened up."

"But, were getting close to breaking the curse."

"Indeed, you are on that." It was dinner time, they decided to get on home. Regina would be looking for him.


	8. Oh awkward seeing you here the peep show

Jades House. 7 pm

Jade nodded her head in approval, tapping her foot, writing and she watched Henry Mills play his violin.

"Good job, keep going, keep up the treble. You can do it!" Henry remained playing. She loved having him as a student. He was born with the talent. Nothing ever seemed to break his momentum.

She had her eyes closed, still tapping her foot, enjoying the melody. After the music stopped, she opened her eyes, looking at him disappointed.

"Henry, why did you stop, you play so beautifully?" He laughed.

"You are so nice," Miss Jade. She patted him on the head and sighed.

"Did you want to take a break, you are playing more than usual, I'd hate to see you burn out from this." He nodded.

"Miss Jade, I want to show you something." She crooked her to the side, interested.

"Oh? Sure, please, show me." Henry hesitated. He looked around to confirm his mother was out of sight and away of hearing them.

"I have something going on called operation Cobra…I want to make sure you won't tell my mom." She nodded. The one bittersweet benefit of this job, was the students telling her things they didn't want their parents to know, some of them funny, some of them sad.

"I promise…scouts honor!" She crossed her fingers. Henry smiled, and then he began.

Henry took out a large antique era book out his back pack. It picked her interest.

"Whatcha got there Henry?" He opened it up, to a particular story. He then looked up all serious at her.

"This town isn't a normal place. It's cursed. We all are not really supposed to be here."

"Go on…." "_Ah, the crazy imagination of a child."_

"My biological mom, Emma Swan, she is Snow Whites daughter, I'm…I don't know. Snow white is Mary Margret. Mr. Gold, I know he has to do with this, but I don's know how, but he really helped the Evil Queen screw things up around here. The Queen is my mom, the mayor, and your mom as well."

"Henry, you little cutie, she is not my mom. I never met my Mom."

"That's because you asked Mr. Gold to put a "forget spell" on her. You are Snow white's half-sister, King Leopold is your father…sorry. I'm working on it." _"Now it's time for me to play along. Clearly he is bothered at something."_

"And why would I wish my own Mom away? Matter of fact, I'd love to have a mom right now."

"Well, she's coming home soon to pick me up." She looked at her watch.

"Why, you are correct Henry, we have ten minutes left.

"But, she didn't love you, she was too busy making life hard for Snow white, and she didn't think you were evil enough. It made her sick of you. Sorry, but I'm just being honest. You actually lived in the enchanted forest for a while, you were known for your rare beauty, and being a kind woman , since you came from the evil queen, your name was Prinsess Jade Ivy." Jade nearly chocked. How did he know her full name?

"Henry, you do know I was always an orphan right?" He nodded.

"Yes, it's because my Mom, the evil queen pretty much abandoned you. See, your right in here, he pointed to the story. Jade looked at it. She almost fell off her chair! There was a drawn picture of her running through the woods, her hair billowing in the wind, with a sword at her side, as if she was running from something sinister. Her crown lay upon the ground, left behind.

Then she read the right page.

_The forgotton princess_

_Once upon a time, _

_There lived a beautiful kind princess, which like her sister, was also the fairest of the land. She was the evil queen's daughter. The evil queen treated her poorly, locking her in a tower, never letting her out, telling her she wasn't worthy of being happy, and making her wear the queens hand-me-downs, just to name a few._

_Fed up with her life, and seeing her beloved sister disappear from the hands of the queen. She seeked out Rumplestiltskin, the most powerful man in the land. She asked him for a curse. It was a "forget" curse, to make the queen forget she had Princess Jade Ivy as a daughter, in which Jade Ivy would be free to live out her days without fear and not being a prisoner of the queen." _The rest of the page was torn out.

"hymmm," was all she could manage to say.

"Can…I meet you're Mom?"

"Our mom," he corrected. "Yes." Jade helped him pack away his belongings. They went to the driveway to meet the mayor. It was the day Jade was getting paid after her first two weeks of lessons for Henry.

Jade saw a brunette, medium height woman with a slightly tan complexion in a white suit get out of her car, her black heels clacking underneath. When she went up to the porch, she took off her sunglasses. For a second, she was taken aback. Why did this girl remind her of a younger, paler version of herself?"

The Mayor put out her hand.

"Hello Jade, I am Henry's mom. Jade tried to study the mayor's face without coming off suspicious.

Jade shook her hand.

"Hi there, it is a pleasure to meet you." Jade exclaimed with a smile. Regina gave her a check, Jade put it in her pocket.

"How are his lessons coming along, the Mayor asked. Jade smiled.

"Oh, you have a little Mozart on your hands. Please keep him doing this, he is so talented. You should be so proud. I look forward to having him over. Actually, there is a competition in a month…if he keeps up the work, he will be a shoe in!" Regina seemed interested.

"I will think about it. By the way, are you sure we haven't met before," Regina asked.

"Oh no, maybe I seen you at the market or something of the sort. I'm still trying to remember names and faces. Sorry," Jade replied.

"Well, alright then. Henry will see you next week. Enjoy your weekend Jade." She watched the two get into the car and leave. Jade needed to go to the beach and relax in the sun…she had a lot to think about.

Enchanted forest

Today was a long lonely walk. Deep down inside, she kind of wished he would come to annoy her. But most of her begged to differ. Jade was frustrated, hungry, and tired. She was on her way to the nearest inn, in her mind, trying to make a plan. She had half a mind to settle down. Maybe a cottage, or a small castle? She wasn't sure. For starters, she had to inquire a spindle wheel. Instead of making small amounts, she could just sit for days, making enough to get a small home. It would take a lot of patience and devotion, but she had all the time in the world. The nearest village was 6 miles away, plenty of time to do some thinking.

All Jade really felt at the moment was disgust. Disgust for the fact she missed her Mother, as badly as she treated Jade. Why couldn't she accept her for who she was…a good hearted person? She always took after her sister Snow White, a year older then her. She loved her family. Jade recalled running into the forest with her when they were young, pretending to be anything. The world was their oyster.

Jade remembered how things got complicated when they grew up. They both grew up to be lovely, sweet hearted woman, always joined by the hip. Then one day, Snow had to do chores around the castle, while Jade was confined in her room. Neither of them could understand what was going on. Jade and Snow spent as much time as they could together, out of the paranoia the two sisters would be separated by their own mother. Snow never really figured out the Queen until it was too late. Jade recalled getting up one morning. Snow and she were planning to pick a basket of black berries to make a pie, and go on a picnic with it. But Jade went up to Snows room. Her bed was unkempt, an unusual thing for Snow, being she was the prompt and tidy type. Jade checked the other rooms, the halls, the library, the court yard…then with the queen. She simply laughed at Jade, then had the guards throw her in her room.

Tears fell down Jades face. "My sweet sister, where are you…I miss you, my only true friend."

Jade felt worse when she thought of the last time she saw her mother.

The queen was sitting at the table, looking into the mirror. Her brows furrowed, as if she was not happy with her reflection. She was now in completely black from head to toe, not from mourning King Leopold's death, but because she wanted to show what her soul was made of, or whatever was left in her body…darkness. Jade actually tried to talk to her mother, also, to see what happened to Snow.

"Mother…"

"Yes."

"How would you like to go on a walk today…it's so sunny out, and perhaps Grandfather as well?"

"Go ask a guard to escort you."

"So…I'm assuming your very busy today," Jade asked.

"Yes. To busy for you. Now go somewhere and amuse your tiny little brain." Jade became angry.

"Why are you so horrid? My sister is gone, my father is gone, you are all I have! You cannot take a half hour out of your day, for me, your own daughter?"

"Quit your complaining, lady's don't complain."

"That's all you can say…is complain? You have me…all to yourself, I want to spend time with you, you never spent time with me. You always seemed so alone as well, even though we were all a family. I understand Father didn't love you as much as he should, but I am here! I am your blood! You should be proud of me! I want the best for this kingdom. I want to thrive…what else could you ask of me!" The queen put down her mirror, then glared up at her.

"What else could I ask of you, Jade Ivy? Ever since I had you, I wished I NEVER had you! You are my ball and chain, a pathetic, kind, weak, ball and chain. Nice people don't get what they want, you have to take it by force! You are weak, just as your sister, I have rid of her, and soon you! I won't have your whiny, pitiful existence in my way!

Jade then felt like someone ripped her heart out, her spirit, her will to live. From that day on, she went from Princess Jade Ivy…to Jade, a simple girl with nothing left in her heart.

Jade was about to walk out, then she wanted to share some insightful last words with her mother.

"You have your wish, Mother…I am leaving. You will never see me again. When you go to sleep at night, and I know you will weep in my absence…remember, I will not give a damn about you. When it comes to being a heartless, selfish, vain, evil, worthless existence…I can learn a lot from you. Good-bye."

Jade walked out that day forever, into the forest. That's when she went to see Rumplestiltskin. She should have made a third deal…for him to cast a spell, so she could not feel emotion, sometimes the sadness, hurt, and the feeling of being left behind consumed her to almost a breaking point.

Jade's memories and thoughts abruptly stopped when she was grabbed and hauled into the trees.

"Shhhh, I won't hurt you, the ogres are down 85 yards behind you. Please, don't scream, you'll kill us both," a masculine voice whispered behind her, in her ear. She had the oddest instinct to listen to this man. He gave off a safe, secure aura. She didn't have a choice being he held her to his big, tall, frame. They stayed still as the monstrous, oversized black , fanged, razor sharp creatures walked by. Jade and the stealthy stranger simply stared at their backs until they were out of view. They both then took a deep breath and departed. Jade turned around to look at her "rescuer". "My goodness, he is handsome," she thought.

"You should be careful, well, more alert, they are sneaky creatures, he said as he dragged her down the hill back to the path.

"Do you need an escort," he asked.

"No, I am fine. But thanks for pointing them out. I am in debt to you…what's your name?" He looked at her, his dark eyes lit up.

"Baelfire." She nodded her head.

"I am Jade." Suddenly, Jade's day became uplifted.

At the beach

Jade woke up smiling. It was nice to dream of a hot guy. That's the closest she's ever gotten to one now a days. She didn't realize she woke up, sweat all over her body from the blistering heat. It was a good 98 degrees out in Story Brooke today. She felt so content, she was right, all she needed was a good sunbath, under her big umbrella.

She leaned back and closed her eyes, hoping that guy looking like Evan would come back into her mind. Her fantasy was gruffly broken when she heard a familiar voice, and chuckling from another.

"Well, Well, Miss Miller, are we getting in a nice sun tan." She opened her eyes and took of her black rimless sunglasses. Oh, how she wanted to bury herself in the sand. Mr. Gold and Evan staring down at her. Evan was hypnotized by her toned, in shape body cladded in a black hipster and her perky, full breasts, held up in a push up bra bikini top. She didn't even want to think of what Mr. Gold was staring at.

"Eh, heheh, hello you two…" she fidgeted with her towel, throwing it around her body, feeling more embarrassed that she was indicating well aware of what they were checking out.

"How is your day going," she casually asked. Evan was at loss for words. Mr. Gold jabbed him with his cane. Evan spit out a answer.

"Um…nice out huh? I was …how was your hike?" Mr. Gold's mouth twitched. _How did Evan find out about a hike?_

"Oh, it was lovely. I'm loving the weather. Ugh, I am so sore though." She smiled, then looked at Mr. Gold, by the look on his face, he was fantasizing on how he would help her relieve those sore muscles. He realized what he was doing.

"Well Jade, I hope to see you shortly. We should catch up at the diner again, it was lovely." Jade was glad she was sitting on the sand, because her legs felt like gel when she heard that sexy accent of his. She said bye and watch them walk off in the distance.

"When did you see her at the diner, iv'e been trying to get her to have coffee with me!" Mr. Gold laughed softly, and victoriously.

"She invited me, like I said boy…a man. Woman want men, not boys." She heard Evan bickering at Mr. Gold until the wind blocked their voices out. She laughed herself until she fell down. She was loving the attention. She took off her towel and ran into the lake for a quick swim.


	9. Rum's compatition a new love

**OK WARNING...FLUFF CHEESY WARNING! By the way, I want to apologize for my errors I fixed, the facts, OOC's, and who's who's Babydaddys. lol. While, or after you comment, please put in your vote, I have a good assumption youd like to win here...ahem..."Mr. Hot Pants ". Put in Evan or Gold. I feel like im making Evan look like a pussy in Storybrooke life...but, it's my story, and im progressing him. I feel more intact with grown up Baelfire. Yeah, let me know who you want to win. Thanks you! Enjoy! OH, I want to thank my best helpers, Squirmberry, LIfewatcher, Theslytherin wolf, and Anscombe. You want your name in the heading as well, my Inbox is open! :) Mr. Gold may get some booty in a future chapter...just might. Oh, the song is not mine, it is by The Cival Wars, a beautiful pair with pure talent. The song tittle is falling. Has nothing really to do with the story, it was just so beautiful I have to incorporate it in something.**

Baelfire was out hunting today. It seemed so lonely in this forest. It's been almost a decade since he left his father. Often, he wondered if Rumplestiltskin was still the evil being that drew him away. Every day got easier, but still to this day it was somewhat of a difficulty. All of these stressful thoughts, making everything to difficult.

Baelfire knelt down in the trees, ready to aim his arrow…then he heard something…a women, singing? He tried to follow it, it was in the distance hoping the source of the voice was in obtainable reach. That beautiful high alto voice. He decided he would rather hunt down the voice instead of the deer. He wasn't very hungry and still had leftover's in his cottage.

_Haven't you seen me sleep walking... _

_Cause I've been holding your hand  
>Haven't you noticed me drifting?<br>Oh let me tell you, I am?"_

He crept in close, as discreetly as he could behind the trees.

_Tell me it's nothing  
>Try to convince me<br>That I'm not drowning  
>Oh let me tell you, I am<br>Please, please tell me you know  
>I've got to let you go<br>I can't help falling out of love with you_

_Why am I feeling so guilty? _

_Why am I holding my breath? _

_Worried about everyone but me _

_And I just keep losing myself _

_Tell me it's nothing _

_Try to convince me _

_That I'm not drowning _

_Oh let me tell you, I am _

He finally saw her emerge into view, her back to him, singing to herself. It was that woman he met yesterday. It was a luxury to hear some form of another human besides him.

_Please, please tell me you know  
>I've got to let you go<br>I can't help falling out of love with you_

Won't, won't you read my mind?  
>Don't you make me lie here<br>And die here

Please, please tell me you know  
>I've got to let you go<br>I can't help falling out of love with you  
>With you<br>Haven't you noticed? I'm sleepwalking.

She took a breath, and then remained silent, picking up her stride.

"Jade?" She heard him call her voice. She turned around, and then took her hand off her sword. He didn't seem to threatening to her.

"Oh, hello Baelfire." She was hoping he didn't hear her singing.

"Your voice is beautiful. It was nice to hear it." She blushed.

"Oh, thank you. I…do it so I don't go mad from boredom." He smiled. He offered his arm to hers, slowing his stride.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Dinner," he replied.

"I see. I was just taking a walk, I tried to relax for a day, but it's too hard! I cannot sit still." She looked down at his belt, and eyed his sword.

"Your sword…where did you get it?" He wondered why she asked such a random question, but he remembered she had one as well.

"A man in the village, well, this one at least. Where did you get yours?"

"Same as you, " Jade replied.

"May I see it," he asked. Jade was reluctant to hand her only weapon to a man she just met, but he didn't seem to mean any harm. She took it out, giving it to him, handle first. He admired the silver handle, etched with a filigree pattern; her name was tightly woven into the elegant lines. Black jewels were on the handle as well. It was light, yet so sharp, as if it was made for a woman."

"How much did you pay for this thing, it's so well crafted, and why would you need one?" He looked at her, amused. She blushed. After she put her sword back, she looked up at him though her eyelashes.

"I…it was for a spool of gold." Dread filled Baelfire's chest. How did she, where did she, even obtain a spool of gold? The only person he knew was his father. That's when he had an urge to look at her eyes, was she a evil witch or sorceress with powers. He hoped she aquirred this spell from her family. She seemed so kind, an evil woman couldn't act like that. He decided on a tactic.

"Jade, you have something in your hair…mind if I?" She stood still. He brushed her hair back, and took a quick glance at her eyes…she was evil. _So much finding an innocent woman to talk to._

Her heart fluttered then seemed to explode into a million pieces when he simply touched her hair. She wanted more. Why was she so into him so heavily?

"Excuse me if I am coming off to nosy but…are you a witch," he asked.

"No Baelfire, I am farthest from that." She knew what he was implying when he looked at her.

" I come from evil blood, but I will not stoop down to that." He smiled, the gestured her to keep walking, he put his arm around behind her waist in a gentle man like manner.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" Jade felt ecstatic when he asked to be with her, but she did her best to hide it.

"No, I'd like it actually." She glanced up at him quickly, he met her gaze. She laughed and turned back.

"Is something wrong Jade?"

"No…I am sorry about being so bold, your just so handsome I had to look twice." She giggled.

"Thank you…I think that way when I look at you as well." Jade couldn't believe how honest and sincere he was.

"Tell me, where did you get this…gold spool?"

"I…I make it…I make gold," she said.

"Interesting…I have heard of someone who makes gold…but he isn't as interesting and lovely as you." She playfully jabbed him in the arm.

"Oh you…stop it!" she laughed.

"Who is this dull and homely man you speak of," she asked.

"Rumplestiltskin, have you heard of him?" It was hard to pretend he was speaking of the man, as if he was a mere stranger, that raised him. But he didn't want to scare her off with his association.

"Yes…he gave me the power." His walking suddenly felt like trudging…what on earth was she doing with him? What compelled her to make a deal?

"I…he gave me this power for a very valuable piece of information. From sources I heard his home was going to be under attack…so I made a plan, and here I am." He looked at her from the side, bewildered. Baelfire hoped she didn't see his expression.

"You're very brave then. I have met him, and I do my best to stay out of his way." Jade felt like it was none of her business to ask, yet she was so curious.

"Did he…hurt you?"

"No…but he scared me pretty well," he said with a full truth.

"I see. That's odd, he visits me sometimes." Jade felt like she revealed too much, but she only wanted to prolong her time with her new friend.

He stopped and blocked her way. He cupped her face in his rough hands. It was hard to tell this sweet woman what to do. But he couldn't live with himself if he didn't help her protect herself.

"Jade…please don't offer anything else to him…he is a dangerous man. I'm assuming he's been kinder to you, but, please, don't provoke him. I know you just met me, but you have to trust me." He let go and they continued walking.

"How often does he visit you?"

"Well, he did a week ago. Iv'e been hearing his voice here and there. I hate to admit it, but I think I hear him speak to me when I am trying to sleep. He doesn't hurt me …exactly."

Baelfire wanted to offer her to stay at his home, but he didn't want to be tracked down either.

"Do you know why he can find me," she asked.

"I believe it's because, once you make a deal, he can track you down. He didn't tell you, did he?" She shook her head.

"No." Then she looked up at Baelfire. "Did you make a deal with him?"

"No, I will die before I have to succumb to the likes and mercy of him, I wished I met you sooner Jade, I could have helped prevent this mess."

"It's alright…my fate is sealed and I have accepted it."

The two walked in silence for a good half mile, yet they had so many questions for each other. Not sure to ask of not.

A wolf howl rang out. He jumped behind Jade and grabbed her, like when they first met. It was hard for her to hold herself firm. feeling so safe in his arms, she wanted to melt to his touch.

"Don't be afraid of the wolves, I'll walk you home until your safe." She laughed.

"Baelfire, I appreciate it, but…can you kindly let go of me, so we can get moving?"

"Oh, my bad…sorry."

"It's quite all right," she said.

"Where is your home anyway, I want to see how much farther we have," he asked.

"Um…I don't have one at the moment. Iv'e been staying at Inn's. There's one up a mile, if it's too far, I understand."

"No, I will walk you there and make sure your safe."

They had such a good time conversing with each other. Their last mile passed by quickly.

Jade stood in front of her door, not sure what to say. Baelfire was at a standstill, just looking down at her.

"Well…I hope I run into you again. Where are you heading to next," he asked.

"Probably north... I just bought a spindle wheel, I need a good place to stay for a few days, need to make some more gold. Going to finally find a home."

"Well-" he took her hand in his, then kissed it upturned.

"It was so nice to meet you, I wished this night would continue…"

"Me to…but I am so tired." She laughed then looked up. She saw him clearly now, the weakness in his dark, beautiful eyes. He seemed to be entranced. He stepped in closer. He didn't realize what he was even doing.

"Are you sure you will be safe…alone, I can stay here with you," he offered. Jade still looked up at him. She wanted him to stay, he wanted to be around her. They both were very lonely individuals. But it seemed loneliness was not the case her, it was something stronger… true love perhaps? But they just met each other, yet as they spoke the whole way to each other, they felt they were friends for a lifetime.

"Im, not so-" Jade was cut off when his lips were on hers. She grabbed him closer, returning his kiss. She rested her hand on his back , while the other opened the door behind her. They walked to her bed, almost in a slow agonizing dance, falling back onto it, not even missing a beat.

The thing they felt tonight, besides lust and loneliness, was the old bittersweet curse…True love.


	10. coffee and a offer

**Ok peeps, new chap. It's not the biggest one, but something a bit fluffy...remember my request, dearies, *giggle*, put in Mr. Hot pants, or Evan...you will see who wins. I am probley almost to the middle of the story.**

Walking home from another lesson, she passed up the pawn shop, waiving into the window. Mr. Gold met his gaze with hers, waving her in. Jade did as he requested, entering, the bell clattering behind her.

"Well Miss Miller, aren't you in high spirits today?" She smiled.

"Yes, I am, one of my students just excelled their first full song, no mistakes…and open mic nights in two days!" He gave her a interested look.

"Oh… are you singing," he asked, polishing a silver tray.

"Yes, I am. So nervous, but so excited. I have some of my older students playing as well, keep's em out of trouble," she winked.

"Sounds like fun-" he lost his words when he saw her in a gauzy, brown off the shoulder, mid thigh length dress, her tight sleeves flaring out at her wrists, matching her suede boots, the look garnished with her perfect make-up and feathers in her hair off a long braid. She looked almost like the old Jade he knew, so beautiful, yet wild and untamed.

"How is Evan doing, is he working today?" He felt a pit in his stomach hearing Evan's name out of her mouth.

"Oh, no, he's at his other job. He's only here three days out of the week." He told her he'd be right back and went into the back room. In a few seconds he came back empty handed.

"Are you in the mood for a drink, I was about to go to the diner, would you mind accompanying me," he asked. _"Gosh this man loves to trap me into being around him. Eh, it's not like he's crazy or anything of the such."_

"Yes, I'd love to," she answered. He went around the counter, to the door, holding it open for her and followed her three doors down to Granny's.

Ruby looked surprised when she greeted them at the door for a table. He was often never seen with someone, let alone a woman on his arm and the same one twice in a one week duration. Mr. Gold told her their order after they sat down. She left to get it. He smiled at Jade, almost like a sweet, mischievous child, not really sure what to say." Jade looked up at him though her lashes, "you're a very nice dresser, Mr. Gold. Always, you look like you leaped off the pages of a men's suit catalog." She laughed at her joke. He smiled as well.

"I believe in good impressions… are you making fun of me, dearie?" She leaned in closer, elbow to the table and hand to her chin, looking so innocent and playful.

"What are you going to do about it," she teased.

"You don't want to know dearie, you may actually like it," he said in a suggestive tone. Eyes rolled up into a playful tort, then back at him, "hymmm, that sounds like a good proposition," she said half- heartingly in a flirtatious tone.

"Deal, you mean," he corrected.

"Nope, proposition." Mr. Gold grasped the edge of the table, knuckles white, going unnoticed by her. His memories of when she first saw him that day at his home. His heart pounded, a rapid pulse running though his body…she's doing it to him again, that weakness, the urge, the need, something awakened inside him, only it happened when he was with her. He struggled to get back to reality when she spoke.

"I honestly don't like to dress up all the time…for you it's probably easy, you don't need to do your hair, nails, make up, and decide between 20 pairs of shoes to wear."

"That is true. I really liked your "outfit", at the beach, if I may be so bold." She jokingly rolled her eyes.

"I thank you for that, I figured you'd say that, but I think Evan liked my outfit as well." She giggled.

"Yes…that Evan, he is something. He's a good boy, just very shy," he stated. Ruby came back with their coffees. She took a tiny sip, setting her cup back down.

"Yeah…he sure is. Poor thing asked me to, wow, this is awkward…have coffee with him. I said I was busy. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings…did I," she asked with concern. Mr. Gold had to react quickly. _What was he doing pursuing her…that's not how this is all supposed to play out! _

"No…didn't hear anything about it. Why did you say no?" He was hoping to hear what he wanted to between the lines.

"Well"- she began, tracing the rim of her cup with her finger. "He is sweet, good looking, and everything else a girl could want…but, I had this problem since I was young. I just can't bring myself anywhere near a date, or, giving a man my time…period. Even with my ex…I really didn't feel anything. I think I cared more for the relationship…not the bond. You know?" Mr. Gold knew why, but he couldn't have the heart to tell her, not at this moment.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope this problem goes away."

"I'm thinking maybe it's from not …I'm sorry. You're not a psychiatrist, clearly something I need." She let out an embarrassed, nervous laugh.

"No, no, no, go on, I have all the time in the world, especially for someone in the likes of you." She reached across the table, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, you're too sweet, Mr. Gold. Well, like I mentioned, I don't know if you knew this, I never met my real family. They never pursued me, so I wonder if I am the way I am because I've never really experienced love. It's silly but, you have to really be in my shoes to understand." _"Trust me dearie…I am responsible to why you can't love…it's not you…it's me. And I am glad I did it." _He held onto her hand across the table.

"Well, this is the second time you've taken, to be with a man, so, I think your progressing. Things will get better, also you need to find people you trust, I will be one of them…if you let me," he offered.

"What's in it for you," she asked coquettishly.

"Just…you," he answered back. She nodded in approval.

"I think we can work that out." She began sipping her coffee.

There was a clattering of the front door slamming shut. They didn't even notice amidst their conversation.

"Oh, hey there," Evan said behind Jade. Mr. Gold gave him a half smile, slightly annoyed. _Goodness, this boy really likes to interfere with my plans," he thought. _

Jade felt like she needed to leave, being around these two at the same time seemed...not right at the moment..

"Well, I guess I will be going. I have to practice. Good-bye Mr. Gold, and you Evan. As she was turning around to leave, Mr. Gold gave Evan the meanest glare he could possibly produce.

"What," was all Evan managed to say.


	11. lovely to see you

**Not much, but im working on the next chapter. Here is alittle kink for ya. lol**

Mr. Gold was closing up his shop, he heard the doorbell clattering, realizing he forgot to lock it. He saw her, just staring intently at him, as if she was trying to read his mind. He then looked down and noticed how nice that mid-thigh length snug, sweater dress fit her, along with those boots. A playful smirk appeared on her face…she wasn't here for typical business. Something was so different about her, as if her whole being was filled with darkness, more than he could imagine.

Mr. Gold…can we talk so where, in private? All he could manage to do was nod. Why did she make him act so intimidated? They went to the back. Before he could say anything, she pushed him back into a chair, surprising him.

She knelt over him, knee leaning on the chair, between his legs. He saw the evil and bitterness in her eyes.

"Sooo. Rumplestiltskin, you're the reason I can't love…aren't you?"

"Y-"he started to speak. She put her index finger on her lips. She let out a sinister laugh, as she pulled his tie toward her, almost a millimeter between their mouths.

"That was a rhetorical question," she whispered. Grasping his hair in her hand, pulling him back, she seemed to enjoy him whimpering in pain. He had no choice but to hold his head back to tolerate the discomfort. She leaned into his neck; it was too much for him to take, feeling her dominating him, her breath on his neck, and her hand in his hair.

"You like this…don't you? I sure hope you do, I'm back, and I'm going to have some fun and scare the hell out of you…paybacks a bitch." She then went over to his lips, forcing a rough kiss, he was enjoying the moment. Abruptly letting her go and pulling away, it was cut short. She jumped off of him, walking away.

"How did you know my name," he asked.

"I remember," she replied.

Mr. Gold woke up in his bed, drenched in sweat. It was just a dream, which made him wonder. Did she know something?


	12. a new begining

Hey all...new stuff. Remember, give me your vote!

Fairytale land/ Temporary Inn

Jade woke up to the sounds of the songbirds gathering from the tree outside. Feeling well rested, she quickly sat up, eager to go to the pub next door and get something for breakfast. Feeling the other side of the bed shaking, she turned, dreading to see what was there, but then she calmed down and remembered last night…which brought a smile to her lips.

Baelfire snored softly, still in his pants and boots, shirtless. That quickly answered her question in which did they, or didn't they take it fully to the highest level last night. All she recalled was how they spoken about anything, and everything, sharing those passionate kisses, holding each other, looking into each other's eyes. She just observed in what she could, watching this handsome, lonely hunter as he slept; his long, black eyelashes resting on his sun damaged, dried, nearly tan complexion, his already thick, crazy hair, more chaotic than ever, the way his tight, powerful, chest heaved up and down, she remembered touching him there last night, recalling how he closed his eyes, almost in ecstasy. Then those brawny arms, how good it felt to be embraced in them, judging by his frame overall, he must have been active most of the day.

For once," she thought to herself, "it was nice to feel loved." Careful not to awake him, she crept out of bed, to go sit on the bench in the corner and brush her hair. Rummaging though her nap sack was quite noisy, hopefully all the clattering of her things wouldn't wake him up.

"oh…good morning, Jade." She tilted her head towards his voice, trying to hide the scarlet in her face.

"Did you sleep well," she asked him. He sat up, throwing his feet over the edge of the bed, trying to pat down his out of control hair.

"Yes…haven't slept this great in ages." He looked at her, just watching her. He asked her to come back to him. Setting down her brush, and then leaving the bench, she did as he asked. Intentionally going down to sit next to him, she was started when his rough hands grabbed her by the waist, setting her on his lap.

"My goodness, you are heavy," he joked. She playfully kicked him with the back of her heal.

"That's not nice, Baelfire," she giggled. He tilted her by the chin with his index finger and thumb, giving her a sweet, short kiss. He smiled when he saw she had her eyes shut.

"So…I have some venison in my pouch on my belt…sorry, I normally don't plan on meeting the perfect woman and staying with her the whole night." Jade laughed.

"Actually, I was getting some breakfast at the inn, then going to the market for some thread. Would you like to join me," she said with a soft plea.

"Anything for you," he replied.

A couple months past

Jade now was in her very own castle. Rumplestiltskin quit the visits, she thought perhaps he caught on she was in love with someone.

She thought it would be difficult to find someone willing to take spun gold for payment when it came to paying for a home…but she didn't realize how many people would have loved to have spum gold. She found a very wealthy lord on the outskirts of the town that needed to rid of some land and a small castle. She made sure it was at least half a day's journey from the Queen's palace. Deep down, she hoped Rumple wouldn't find her. She hated to admit it, but she did sort of miss that pest, but then there was Baelfire, ever so the gentle man he was.

Jade invited him to live with her in her dark, elegant, 4 story , 20 room castle, but he felt it was too soon for that. He wanted to give her space. On the other hand, it made her wonder if he slightly distanced himself from her being she was part evil, but he didn't understand what they had in common either, which could have brought them closer. They both left their parents, one from fear, and the other from hate.

Jade desired him very much to stay with her, she loved getting affection and attention from him. Those nights when she would crawl into her bed alone, so cold, she would think about him. But…he had to be a gentleman and live in that tiny cottage, hunt for his food, and sell his pelts for an income...when he had a wealthy woman under his nose offering him shelter and the best meals possible. _"Men," she thought," I will never understand them, such complicating creatures."_

Later on in the night

Jade sat at her wheel, spinning her thread into gold, a usual 3 hour habit in her evening. Baelfire wouldn't be back for a few days. She had more gold then a wealthy woman could ask for. Looking at her wheel, she huffed in annoyance. _"Maybe I will work on that basket," _she thought.

Jade went to a chest in the corner, taking the partially finished basket, making herself comfortable in her chair. All her worries of Baelfire eased away as she weaved. She didn't know what this big basket would be used for, she just have found weaving a nice little hobby.

"Ello Dearie," a voice said near her doorway. _No…it couldn't be!_

She spins herself towards him, still weaving.

"Seriously…really? How in hell did you manage to find me? I am in this place, the walls are nearly 3 feet thick! How did you even track me down? I didn't even think you'd visit me again…haven't seen you in a couple months, Rum." He stood there, struggling to stand still, as usual.

"So you missed me then, my sweet?" She raised one brow.

"Let's not discuss that," she replied. Then she went back to her work.

"To answer your questions Dearie, I can do anything, like a God." She put her basket to the floor, clasped her hands together in her lap, showing him her undivided attention.

"I actually never believed in God's or the Afterlife…until I met you. You have to be some form of the devil," she menaced. Rumple walked over to her, slightly bent in, hands on knees, to be eye level with her.

"Awe…cheer up girl!"

"I'm assuming you know my next question," she said.

"What do you want," he mocked. She hesitated before replying.

"Yes." Jade hated it when he was right, or even correct. He pulled her out of her chair, taking her into a waltz like dance, against her will. He held tight on her hand, and the other on her waist, she tried to not show her discomfort, he'd like that.

"I came to extend you an invitation…to my home, 6 nights from today. Dinner perhaps?"

"So…you've come to call on me," she replied.

"Precisely, Dearie." She was taken aghast at his request. Baelfire warned her, but then she felt she needed to remain on his good graces for survival.

"Why," was all she could manage to say.

"Can't I ask a lovely women to keep me company one evening…maybe the whole night?" He gave her a naughty stare. Jade broke off their dance, nearly hitting the wall from her bad break off.

"Why Rum…why? I know you, there is always a motive, or agenda with you." He was about to say another excuse, but then he saw her expression. A kind of look that called him bluff.

"Alright, I have a proposal…you couldn't resist." Now her heart echoed through her whole body. _"Don't offer him anything else," _Baelfires statement lingered in her head. She was so curious though, as to what he would have to offer her.

She didn't realize it, but he walked her into a corner, playing with her hair, almost feeling his breath on her neck.

"You imp, you drive me to madness sometimes. But I guess I could tolerate you." Lovingly, he smiled.

"You know you like it," he retorted.

"I guess…not quite sure," she replied. He held her in closer, crushing his lips on hers, giving her such a sweet kiss, something she wouldn't expect from someone like him…a moment like this.

She looked up at him, not sure how to react. For once she wasn't compelled to strike him, that freighted her, how she could let her guard down around him right now.

"What time," she stammered, distracting herself from the denial, at the thought she could have cared like that for him.

"Seven o'clock…Wednesday night. He took her hand, kissing her knuckles, and then disappeared.

_Later that night_

There was a knock at her door. _"Who could that be at this time."_ She thought to herself. She took her sword, then ran to the door.

Carefully opening it, it was a tall man in a cloak. A surge of excitement grew within her when she realized it was him…it was Baelfire.

"Come in," she welcomed. He entered, taking off his cloak, hanging it on the wall.

"I…I'd like to talk to you, Jade." She wasn't sure what to think with that statement.

They sat down in her main room, he grimaced when he saw her wheel. In his eyes, it symbolized his father.

"Jade, I want to ask you this question…but there are some things you need to say yes to, in order for me to ask you this question. But…there is something I have to tell you above all." Now she became worried.

"There is a reason why I know Rumplestiltskin."

"Oh?" was all she managed to say. He took a deep breath, then exhaled, acting as this was his final statement before dying.

"He... is my father." She really didn't know how to adjust with what he just said.

"How is that so…he, he is nothing like you!" She had to deny it, it didn't make sense.

"He used to be a good man, cared nothing but for the best of his family. It all came to the end, when they took my sister off to fight, then I a couple days later. He did something…have you ever heard of  
>"The dark one?"<p>

"Yes, I have," she replied.

"Well, my father killed him, to possess the power. He had intentions on using it for good, but he didn't realize how enormous of a task is was to have it." He sat on the chair next to hers, taking her hand.

"He became such a nightmare to live with, he dealed, what he asked for wasn't money, it was more of a precious possession, examples like first born's, souls, you name is, he's dealt it. I felt like I was living with a stranger, I didn't even see my father in that monster anymore." Jade sighed, still not knowing what to say.

"and to think, he knows you…"

"Small world, isn't it," Jade replied.

"I felt like you deserved to know where I came from, but, if you could keep your connection to me under wraps. I may seek him and tell him, but in the meantime, not now…not yet. I hope you don't think differently of me." Giving him a reassuring stare, she shook her head no.

"Now…for the questions." She couldn't understand what he was getting at.

"This question I ask you, it's very important to me, but I need to know your answers to the others. I never believed in love until I met you, and it's been the best few months I could ever ask for. Do…you love me?" He looked at her, in a timid way.

"Yes, Baelfire, I love you." He turned in to her, this time holding both her hands, tighter.

"Now…now, would you be willing to be with me…until you die?"

"Yes, of course," she replied, still oblivious to what his context was.

"Would you be willing to see me when you first awake, and the last one you see before you fall asleep every night?" Jade smiled and gave him a look like he was an idiot.

"Of course I'd want that."

"Well then," he said and he got up, then kneeling to the ground, taking out a silver, etched band with a filigree etched print, with a heart shaped diamond. He offered it to her.

"Then, would you be willing to m-marry me?" Jade chocked back her sobs as she nodded her head.

"Yes, I will." He slid it on her finger, and then he rose up, grabbing her off the bed, into his arms.

"Thank you, thank you, you have no idea how happy you just made me," he said between kisses.


	13. Jade isn't a morning person

**Alright Dearies...new material. Alot of flashbacks. Go on, rip me to shreds, or commend me on the reviews. Reviews motivate me...Thank you for reading, and enjoy!**

RIIIINNNNGGG! RIIIIINNNGGG! Jade was woken up in the early morning, to be six am exact, by her doorbell. Being she usually, slept in the nude she scrambled around to find her robe, slipping it on, then running down the stairs to the front door. "_Why can't people knock? What I'd give to live in the past when doorbells didn't exist!" _

RIIIIIINNNGGG! RIIIIINNNNGGGG! DING-DONG!

"I'm coming…QUIT WITH THE FUCKING BELL! She was not one to be woken up early in the morning. By the time she got to the door, she heard footsteps scamper off her lawn. Furiously, she opened the door, hoping to have an ass to kick. No one insight! But there was something left behind by her instigator. A very long, big box, had to be 8 inches wide, and almost 3 and half feet long to be exact.

"_What in hell is this, it can't be from my coffee of the month club, I wouldn't know what to do with all that coffee…did I win something from them? I really hope that's not coffee, so…much…coffee."_

While holding her robe shut, it was a challenge to pick up the parcel; it had to be about 12 pounds.

"What in hell is in this box?" Curiosity possessed her, she ran into her house, box in arm, almost forgetting to shut the door.

Immediately after throwing it on her table, she looked for a knife. Jade opened it, amazed at its contents…

The most beautiful sword she'd ever laid her eyes upon. Long, thick blade, barely a scratch, the handle was etched in a filigree pattern, a design she fancied. Encrusted on the tips of the handle were small black sapphires. What chilled her to the bone was, her name "Jade," was etched onto the right side of the handle, along with a scripture on the blade that read "To forget love, is to forget a life and try again." Something in white was tucked in the corner of the box. She took it out. Someone's elegant cursive was on the note, it read "_Here is something you've had long ago, I thought you could use it for inspiration, my lovely songbird. Sincerely, you're Muse."_ She looked around, paranoid to see if the "gifter" was watching her through the windows. She appreciated having a few fans here and there…but this was all too strange. But then her thoughts drifted elsewhere…she's seen this sword somewhere…the storybook! Was this some sort of sick joke?

She carefully lifted it, it was so cold to the touch, a unusual thing for a hot day. She took it out, feeling a familiar urge, something of de'javu, as if she was powerful and invincible. Suddenly she felt compelled to hold on the nearest chair with her hand, as if she needed to steady herself. Visions filled her head, visions she never seen before; her running through the forest, in an elegant black velvet dress and a leather corset, green cloak in her arm, her hair billowing behind her, Rumplestiltskin's laugh in the background, the queen, who looked like Ms. Mills,, glaring at her, going back to Jade, as if she was out of body, a vision of her, tears in her eyes, those monstrous ogres, then emerging into a large castle, seeing that man again, this Rumplestiltskin, her speaking to him, her mouth moving, then him grasping her arms, the power running through her veins, her in a castle, then in the forest again, a man around her age, known as Baelfire, putting a ring on her finger, kissing her, leaving, then Rumplestiltskin emerging into the picture, taking her for a small dance, cornering her, kissing her, running his hands in her hair so possessively…her visions stopped when she dropped her sword. A loud, clattering thud, hitting her wooden floor. She jumped back, nearly falling on her back. Panic driven tears, streaming down her face.

"What is going on!" Her alarm went off upstairs. She frowned. As much as she wanted to go see Henry Mills for his lesson, she desired sleep. All thanks to that loud, obnoxious stranger trespassing, she lost a good hour.

Jade planned to not touch the sword until she was about to leave.

After she jumped out of the shower and styled her hair, she slipped on a off the shoulder, violet top, then her jeans, tucking them into her boots. She felt the oddest urge to show Henry this sword. Maybe he would tell her who's behind this joke. It was a small town after all, he probably was friends with students she already taught. Kids are cunning little beings…

Standing at the table, she opened a large guitar case. She felt the visions and reveries attempt its way back within as she threw the weapon in the case. She hesitated at first, to even touch the container. Finally, she grasped the closed case, checking her watch with the other hand. She really had to get going.

The Mills's house

Jade did her best to keep a critical eye to Henry, but she was so conflicted with thoughts. She felt so guilty about it as well. _"Am I going crazy? Am I so bored with my life, which I am creating this imaginary past? Why would I? Life has been hard, but not enough to get some sort of a post traumatic disorder. I wonder if it runs on my genes…oh God. I really should concentrate on him, I hope he doesn't notice. Those visions, I am sure I was awake, I couldn't have been dreaming, I can't be that much of a zombie in the morning. Who in hell would even think to drop such an item off at my doorstep? Why in hell was Evan in my head like that, in that get up, the pelts and suede, that sword, why would he propose to me? Who was that freighting man…he looked a lot like…Mr. Gold?" _

"Miss Jade!" She snapped out of her moment when Henry called her.

"Yes Henry?" He put down his violin, and then looked at concerned.

"Are you ok…you look, scared. Do you need a hug?"

"Your a sweetie, you know that," she replied

"No Henry," she continued- it's grown up stuff"

"I am not a grown up, but I may be able to help." Jade wanted to laugh at herself, student offering help to the teacher. She felt awkward discussing her personal business with this young boy. Right away she changed the subject.

"Henry, remember that pretty book you showed me?" His eyes lit up.

"Yep!"

"Well, I'd like to show you something…it looks like the sword, I figured you would find it interesting being you're a young boy who likes adventures." Jade leaned in to grab the guitar case, placing it on the coffee table in front on him. Opening it up, she heard a gasp from him as she revealed the sword.

"That's Princess Jade's sword! I mean, your sword!" _"Oh, that poor boy, still fixed with that idea…"_

"Can I hold it?" Jade looked around, and then checked her watch. She'd hate to have Regina come in, seeing her son holding a deadly weapon.

"Yes, but be careful! Grab it by the handle." Henry eagerly grasped his small hand on the handle, in awe as he completely dragged it upwards out of the case. He inspected every fine detail, the he decided to get the book, to compare the sword. He offered it back to Jade, telling her his plan. Jade grabbed it, shaking, quickly dropping it in the case. _"What on earth…" she thought. _She looked back at Henry.

"What's wrong Miss Jade, did you see something?" She gulped, not sure how to handle this game of her's anymore with her favorite student. It seemed fun, but now it was just damn right scary.

"Henry, do not judge me, ok?" He shook his head, assuring her he won't.

"I get these visions…it has to do with what you told me. But they don't make much sense." She paused her speaking when she watched him take the sword out again.

"Who did you see," he asked.

"Well, you may find this hilarious…possibly Mr. Gold, but not how he usually looks, he looked, scary…and diffidently his nephew was involved.

"Evan," Henry asked. _"How does he know Evan_," she thought_. _She told him about running through the forest, in her castle, describing how the Rumplestiltskin look, and about Baelfire, that ring. She couldn't get over how Henry was so amused.

"_Doesn't that women give this poor boy any attention," _she thought to herself, watching Henry having so much fun listening to her.

"Miss Jade…you said you kissed this Baelfire, who looks like Mr. Gold's assistant, and you seemed happy?" She nodded her head.

"Yes…why do you ask?" He touched the sword.

"Maybe he's the prince to rescue you, maybe it's" he laughed, even as a nice boy like it him, this was to fluffy for him to say, "a true loves kiss, you know, how characters are awaken at the end of the story." Jade laughed.

"You have too much of a imagination…like all great musicians." She rolled her eyes in a comedic manner.

"So, I guess I will just have to kiss Evan Gilt huh, help me break my spell?" She giggled.

"Yeah, I think you should," he agreed.

"I wonder how Mr. Gold plays in this problem, I am curious to know who he was, if he was anyone", Henry mentioned.

"Maybe he was Rumplestilitskin, he loves making deals, and he owns a pawnshop," Jade joked. Henry and she laughed. "He could pass for a Rumplestiltskin in my mind," she added.

"It wouldn't be hard for you to kiss him, people talk in this town," he began. She poked him in the shoulder.

"Spill little boy." she joked.

"Evan really likes you; he thinks your sooooo perfect! He always asks about you." Jade looked at him stunned.

"When did this happen?"

"At the diner the other day, when Emma, oh, the sheriff took me out to lunch," he answered.

"Well, that is news I didn't know." She looked at his violin.

"Ok young man, we have some music to do…I feel like I am the most horrible teacher right now." She laughed as Henry picked up his violin.

After he finished his song, and Jade filled out his quarterly report for his mother, she looked at him.

"Nice job Henry, as usual, well done. Unfortunately, we are coming to a close. She closed up the guitar case.

"If you ever want to talk about your operation Cobra, or look at this sword, you are welcome to stop by, ok? Just tell your Mom where you're going, alright?

"Yes Miss Jade." She patted him on the head.

Mayor Mills OFFICE (just for fun, do the Ding Ding Ding thing like on CSI) lol

The mayor looked up, almost started. Mr. Gold stood in front of her desk.

"Mr. Gold, what can I do for you?"

"Hello my queen…" She clenched her jaw, she hated when he addressed her with her former salutation that usually was followed with a problem.

"I have come to bring you a gift…and I want you to open it, I want to see your smile," he said in a menacing tone in his voice. Her rival placed a small red jewelry box on her desk. She tried to remain as calm as she could, this was not going well…

Regina eyed him suspiciously, taking the small lid off, placing it on her desk. The necklace Jade sold him laid neatly inside on the white silk. She realized it was hers, from when she was the Queen of their other realm.

"Where in hell did you get this?" Mr. Gold laughed; he almost wanted to dance at her response to his vengeance. But, he remained graceful, simply standing there, leaning on his cane.

"From your daughter, you stupid woman." Glaring at him, so confused, she spoke.

"I don't have a daughter." He snickered.

"See, I put a spell on you long ago, to have you forget. I guess it still works! Good for me."

"Are you mad, Mr. Gold? I will say it again, I have no daughter," she exclaimed, denial in her tone.

"tsk, tsk, tsk, I know you do. Jade Ivy…she ran away from you. She cared for her sister more then you, and you were her very own mother…makes me wonder how well your parenting skills were…now, touch the pendant, you will remember." She glared at him.

"I don't have to obey you-", she started. Malice in his eyes, he commanded her.

"Touch the pendant, you vile stubborn woman…please!" She remembered that deal they made so long ago, carried into their next life. She did as he commanded. Some memories filled her mind; her as a young queen in a silver dress, hair pleated high up on her head, holding a dark haired newborn, a king walking away from them, a little girl with fair skin and black hair, standing before the queen looking at her new sister. Remembering, looking into her baby's eyes. Her thoughts,_"Finaly, someone to love me in return, my very own precious, beautiful child, what shall I name her? Those eyes, so beautiful, just like two round stones…and the ivy on the castle walls…I will name you Jade Ivy. A beautiful name fit for a beautiful green eyed princess as you. My sweet, darling, Jade Ivy." _Tears of happiness fell down the queen's flawless tan complexion.

Then she remembered her growing up, into a beautiful kind hearted woman, as the queen aged into a vile one full of hatred in her heart, detesting everyone in her life but her father.

Her last, important memory followed. Jade walking into her chambers as she looked into the mirror, the two women exchanging hateful words to one another, then the Princess leaving…forever. Then the next day, the Queen woke up, as if it was a normal day.

Regina woke out of her trance, smacking the necklace to the floor.  
>"GET OUT," she screamed. Mr. Gold laughed as he turned away to leave. Regina took a vase of tulips off her desk and whipped it at the closing door, footsteps and the tapping of the cane fading away in the hall. Something dawned on her…Jade Ivy was Jade Miller. Her son's music teacher.<p> 


	14. The horrible homecoming

**Hey all. New flashback. Oh, I will get to Jades Dinner date with Rumple...patients my dearies! lol As every realtionship has it's ups and downs, so will my characters. Read below to find out. Oh, my sister was very bored in art class, so she drew some Jade cartoons for me. There really tiny on my avatar. lol I just thought they were soooo adorable, and being I am writing about my OC, why not post the two cuties up right? You guessed it, reviews pretty please? A bone, something? Oh, my boyfriend is being an ass, so, this is why this is a couple bicker scene, you can thank him for the inspiration!**

The night before visiting Rumplestiltskin (Jades Castle)

Jade walked about her castle, simply dusting, bored out of her mind. She left earlier to the town and shopped for fabric to make some new dresses, found some things, but didn't have the heart to combine pieces and sew them together. She attempted making a shirt for Baelfire…but to avail, she didn't know his size, resulting in failure. Jade attempted to read, but her mind just wasn't that devoted to a story. After polishing every piece of silver, scrubbing every inch, taking her horse for a nice walk, cleaning the stable, she still felt nothing of an accomplishment… which brought her to the task of dusting. The thought crossed her mind of maybe spinning more gold. There were still bundles of it in her recently finished basket. The one she worked on from the other night when Rumplestiltskin came to visit.

"_Wow…am I actually hoping Rum will show up and bother me…am I that desperate for entertainment?" _

The door from the front opened. It was Baelfire. Couldn't have been better timing.

"Hello sweetheart…I missed you," he called from the down hall. Well, that's what she made of his echo's.

"I missed you as well, come here, by me," she yelled back. Jade dropped her duster on a shelf when she heard footsteps and a tea tray clattering.

"I brought some tea," he said, setting it down on the dining table. Jade smiled as she walked to him with open arms, holding him, her head leaning into his chest.

"I missed you, how was the journey?"

"Good. I sold them all. I have some not so good news by the way," he said. She sat at the head of the table, him nearest at the right. She took her filled cup, squeezing some lemon into the dark brew.

"What is it?"

"Well, I am going to help a family friend out, he needs help building a fence for his farm." She looked up at him, confused.

"So, what's the big problem about it, it's a favor. How far could he possibly be?"

"Well,my nosy little sweet heart,-" Jade gave him a "I really dare you to do that again" look.

"It is going to involve a week away from you, and it's not a favor." He fidgeted, looking into his tea to avoid her gaze.

"See, I could really use the funds." Jade cleared her throat. That's it; she wasn't beating around the bush no more.

"Bealfire, you don't need the funds anymore, you have me. Let me take care of you. I have more money than a single noble woman could have. My power will keep us in stability as long as I live. You don't need to struggle; we will be husband and wife. Wouldn't you enjoy doing anything you want, no worries? Just think of how nice if will be, to live here with me, you can still sell pelts if you like, heck, I can give you anything you desire."

He looked at her, what he desired at the moment from her didn't cost a thing, only her time and participation, observing how her corset flattered her womanly features, her small waist, big hips, her breasts nearly popping over the edge… but he made himself wait until marriage for that. Secondly, he needed to argue a point.

"But, I am supposed to take care of you, you will be my wife. Why do you think iv'e been doing more work than usual? I will be a laughing stock if word gets out I am controlled by my wife." Jade was taken back, nearly shocked at his light insult.

"Baelfire…" she took a breath. "We will be a team. You can still go hunt, to find food for our meals, you can stay home all day and be with our children, I will stay at home all day as well, if we ever have any, it's up to you really, I'm fine either way. I only want to take care of you, because I love you, and luckily I have more resources then I need. Whoever would say such a thing to damage you self-worth doesn't deserve to be in your life." Baelfire quickly looked up at her, then his tea again.

"Yes, about that my sweetheart, id like you to get rid of your power. I am not content with the fact you have something…of his." Jade couldn't believe it, she felt an emotion she's never felt before with him…anger. Why was he attacking her like this?

"Well, first off, it was a deal Baelfire, not his, rightfully mine. I traded something for it. Secondly, I will not get rid of it. It has helped me survive. Lastly, I get a satisfaction when I give some of my spun gold to others, so they can survive. It burdens me with the thought that, while I am so conferrable, in the nicest dresses and jewels, in this place, others are starving; it makes me feel good to redeem myself. You asked me to marry you; you knew I had this power. Hell, I told you the first day we got to know each other." She did her best to remain calm. She always was a feisty woman, and the egotistic, pig like thinking of his was getting on her nerves.

He pushed his tea away, interlocking his fingers together on the table, looking at her sternly through his big, dark, beautiful eyes.

"Jade, I ran away from evil, and power. I will not be involved with it in anyway. You are connected that…Dark One ." Jade couldn't take it no more, her heart pulsed heavily in her body, seething in hurt and anger.

"Bealfire, do not bring me to what I have to say, it will hurt you."

He stiffened, looked more raptly at her, making her nervous, it seemed he stared into her soul, reading her mind, he did it the same way, head cocked slightly to the side, his big dark eyes gazing intently, his lips tightly together, even his strands laid the same way, just as Rumplestiltskin, like father, like son. Jade began to speak.

"It sounds as if your trying to control me, you are my equal, we just have different views when it comes to power. What I have can't hurt anyone, and you don't have to be so traditional!"

"I do not want my children with even the slightest chance of being evil, you told me where you came from, I remember, hell, you still cry for your Mother to love you in your sleep! The fact you have this power, it could be devastating on the both of us. I don't want that thing, the dark one, coming and terrorizing the two of us, let alone our future! I have spoken."

Jade finally lost control of her tongue, he was speaking to the woman who dealt with the dark one, on a weekly basis. He had no idea what she had up her sleeve, or what she was capable of.

"I am glad you spoken…because it's my turn!" she exclaimed, slamming her fist on the table. Baelfire became uneasy. Her eyes appeared to be turning darker, almost black, no hints of green at all left. _Is this what happens when someone like her became angry or provoked? _

"That monster, dark one, thing, is your father! Whether you like it or not. From what I concluded, after all youv'e told me the last few months, he caused all of that hell and terror, for you! To protect you! I understand he is not pure and righteous in any way, but damn it, he did something for you! He went so far for you! I wouldn't know of having a parent going to the sky for me, to even kill for me! I don't support any kind of violence, or his practices for that matter! You were shown some love from a parent in your life! I barely saw my father, I was away for years, in someone else's home! Why…my mother did it! When I finally got to know him…he died! At the hands of my mother! I am not fond of your father either, but I know, deep down underneath all that evil, all that hard, callused skin, that sinister smile, the slyness, he holds something in his heart for you! He has to!" Baelfire got up quickly, almost knocking his chair back. As nervous as she was, she still held her ground.

"How could you say such a thing to me," he retorted. "I thought you were on my side?"

"I am Baelfire, I am. If I ever see him again, I will tell him to leave me. But, you have to be able to live with my gift. It is part of who I am, just as he is your father. I love you now, and I will love you until death, but you are being so idiotic right now" She got up, pushing her chair in, so calmly, her iris's still completely black.

"I am going to retire for the night. Pick any room to sleep in, just not mine," she said coldly.

Jade pretended not to see the hurt in his eyes when she mentioned those last three words. She wanted to touch him, to kiss him, to show him she cared, after all, he was gone for nearly a week. But he needed to learn the hard way, she was not a woman to push around and tame. Baelfire still stood in his spot, not even looking her way. He just listened to the clattering of her boot heels until the knocks faded away, then a door shutting.

Jade lade into her bed, to angry to sleep.

_How dare he ask, no command such a thing! What on earth has possessed by sweet Baelfire, this wasn't him. Why must he have so much pride? Expecting me, to be his little wife, waiting for him to support everything? If my mother could run a kingdom as a widow, I can certainly run my own household! Perhaps I am rushing into this marriage, this forever bond, too quickly. But I want to be his, and he, mine. If it weren't for my power, I would have never met him. _

Suddenly, she had a change of heart.

"_I will see that vile, demonic, man, at least he makes me feel wanted and encourages me of having any sort of power! I am going to dress in the tightest, most seductive dress I have, what does that damn boy care anyway!" Thank the god's he is leaving early in the morn! _Jade drifted off to sleep, off to nightmares.


	15. safe in arms

**OK Peeps, I want to thank KAYLEETHEPETE for helping me edit this. I learned so much along the way. To all: I know your going to harp on me Mr. Gold is slightly OOC, but you have to understand, my O.C and him developed a special friendship, and he was being sarcastic, my character doesn't recognize sarcasm. OK? Now that we have got the air cleared up. I am working on a new flash back at the moment. Thank you, and review! :) **

After a nice five hour nap, Jade awoke in better spirits than this morning. Her stomach grumbled.

"_Oh…I am not in the mood to cook. Maybe I'll head to the diner." _Jade's cell phone rang, an unknown number popped up. She quickly answered it, sitting up in bed.

"_Hello. Oh, Hi there __Miss (Mayor)__ Mills, how are you…something wrong? Wait…what? __You're __letting me go…why? Did I do something… __N__o reason__? Y__ou just don't need me to teach him? __W__hy would you deny him of such an education __? H__e is so talented-" _her voice was raised now, angry. _"So, you just don't have a reason __? I__f you don't like me, that is between us, but Henry is succeeding__. D__on't take this away from him…he is a brilliant boy. Ok then…good bye!__!__"_ She slammed her phone down in a huff, staring back at her reflection from her dresser mirror.

"That bitch," she screamed. _What is with my temper today_? It wasn't that fact that she'd lose money, business was more then she could handle. But she needed him right now, with all of this fairytale chaos. She felt so attached to him as well, like a very much younger brother.

"Poor Henry, I hope you can go beyond your Mother, you sweet little boy."

She didn't feel like wearing "happy, cherry" clothes. Going over to her closet, she put on a black off the shoulder tunic, leather skinny pants, and then her knee high boots. She felt evil today, and that's how she would dress. "The hell with people", that was her motto of the day. She grew tired of being nice and pleasing people. It was about time she needed to take charge of herself.

At the diner (yep, you guessed it, "ding ding ding, CSI style.)

Jade walked in, with a journal and pen in hand. She had some serious song writing to do. This was a theraputic habit she resorted to when she couldn't keep her feelings down.

Ruby brought her over to a table…Mr. Gold's usual table. She asked for a cup of coffee, 2 pancakes, a bowl of fruit, and 3 sausages; Ruby hurried back to the kitchen.

Jade grumbled. "_Ugh, what a sucky day, I really, really need to get a hold of myself,"_ she thought. She stared out the window for what seemed like an eternity, but it was for only 5 minutes. Jade turned her attention at the clattering of Ruby placing her food down on the table. She thanked Ruby and began to eat. It was hard to eat, sick to her stomach, not from hunger pains, but from her day over all. The best part of her day was being with Henry for a half hour.

The door clanked open. She didn't bother to see who it was, too preoccupied staring into her coffee. Then that voice…that sweet little boy voice, put a smile on her lips.

"Emma, look, look, it's her, Miss Jade!" Emma looked up at her, smiling, then turned back to Ruby to place an order. Henry asked if he could go Jade.

Jade watched him, eager for him to come over. He gave her a hug, and then stood back.

"That was a fun lesson today Miss Jade, can't wait for next week!" She cringed. _oh, no, he had no idea…_

Emma walked over to Henry. Henry who looked at Emma.

"Emma, can we sit with her, just today…pleeeaaassse?" Emma looked at Jade giving her the look that said "kids, they have no idea." Jade smiled, nodding her head.

"If you two want to sit, you're welcome to." Henry slid into the chair across Jade, Emma sitting on the other at the edge.

"Hi there, Emma. I feel we weren't properly introduced, I'm Jade Miller, Henry's, well, _ex_-music teacher as of today." Henry looked at her, as if he was about to cry.

"What? What happened, what's going on ", Henry begged.

She thought about hesitating to tell Henry the rest of what happened, with that phone call, but the sad look plastered on his face was too hard to deny.

"Your Mom, with no reason, told me I can't teach you anymore lessons. She is finding another."

"No…I want you to be my teacher Miss Jade, and we're so close to figuring out your curse!" She looked at Emma expecting a weird look, she looked…completely fine with it!

"He told me the theory," Emma said.

"Oh," was all Jade could manage to say.

"Well, I am going to be the most annoying student this future teacher of mine has. I may…I may just play horrible!" Jade nodded her head in disappointment.

"Henry, I know your angry, but whomever this teacher is, they didn't do nothing wrong to you. You know better now," Jade warned.

"Yes Miss Jade," he said in a pouty tone. Emma tried to not laugh at how he became softer than putty when it came to his teacher.

Emma handed him two dollars. "Henry, why don't you get some ice cream"? Emma said.

Henry quickly got up to go get his treat.

Emma looked at Jade, pulling out her card. "This is my card, if you ever need anything, just stop in." Jade took the card out of her hand.

Henry returned with his ice cream, happier than a clown.

For another hour, they sat there and chatted, mostly discussing Regina, Henry, and the open mic night Jade was participating in a few nights... since she slept through the last one.

Henry and Emma said their good-bye's and left. Jade decided to make a visit to Mr. Gold, maybe he knew about the sword. It was dropped off at her home so suspiciously, that it made her wonder if it was stolen. She ordered two coffees to go. After all of the talking, inspiration, and anger, she wrote her song out by the time her order was ready. Her day went up slightly at that moment.

Closing her journal, and putting her pen in her pocket, she got the coffees and left.

Mr. Golds shop (ding ding ding)_ having to much fun, damn you CSI!

Mr. Gold looked up when he heard his door open. He composed himself, still a little spooked from his dream of her a couple nights ago.

"Hello Jade, how are you?" She walked up to the counter, careful to not trip.

"I am good…coffee?" He took it from her offering hand..

"Thank you, so kind. What brings you here today…you look stunning by the way." Jade blushed.

"Oh, thanks. I actually was at the diner to get off some steam, not having the best day. If your busy…I can come back another time-" He placed his hand on top of hers, looking at her curiously.

"No, no, I am fine, please, enjoy yourself," he said. What troubles you then?"

She looked at him, at the same time, wondering what to say.

"Well, let's see…someone rudely awoke me at the crack of dawn, my neighbors probably heard some foul words out of me, and I was, I don't know, dismissed from my services to my favorite student." She took a sip of her coffee.

"May I ask who your favorite student is", he asked.

"Oh, his name is Henry, the mayor's son," she said, venom in her tone.

Mr. Gold loosened his tie "Oh, yes, I know her, we go back years."

She felt humiliated "Oh, awkward. Sorry."

"No, you don't understand dearie, we go back years, with very odd feelings for one another. She makes my skin crawl."

"Oh, now I see we are both on the same page," she laughed.

"Now, what about you were being awoken so early this morning?"

"Oh, yes, that's part of why I came here. You see, someone rang my door bell a bunch of times, to where it was not usual, as if they really, really needed my attention. That did not make me too happy. They left me something; it was the most random thing."

"What was it," he asked moving around the counter, to be closer to her.

"It… it was a beautiful sword. It looked so old, and you know what's creepy about the whole thing…I am getting weird vibes when I even touch it. I self-diagnosed myself…I think I'm going nuts. Oh, sorry, back to my point. I was wondering if someone stole it from you, being you are the only one that comes to mind owning something like that, or even if you sold it to someone, to direct me towards them because I don't want a haunted sword in my house!"

Mr. Gold wasn't sure how to handle this. He hired someone to place that sword at her home, but not to scare the daylights out of her. That would be taken care of later…

"No, I would be thrown off a bit too if someone left an antique like that at my doorstep, in such an obnoxious manner. As for you being dismissed, I am sorry to hear that. As much as I speak to her, I never heard her say a word about you in a bad tone. Tell me dearie, do you need a hug?" he asked sarcastically. He chuckled at what he said. It wasn't like him, but he was having too much fun.

"Yeah…I could actually Mr. Gold."

He wasn't ready for that answer. After all, she never really was good at detecting sarcasm. Unfortunately for her, he was a walking book of it. He quickly embraced her. He didn't realize how short she was, even though she was the same height as him, but in her heels, he had to wonder how tall she really was without them compared to his 5'7 frame. Or how her hair smelled like lavender, and her skin like strawberries, the way her heartbeat seemed to slow down when she sighed. He didn't want to let go. It had been so long since he held a women like this. This change of heart from how she used to be. Back in the day she would make him work for it, he'd have to corner her, or grab her. In this day, she simply just let him, how sweet of her. She leaned her head in, enjoying the embrace as well. Still holding her, he spoke. "Is this alright? my dear ?I will let go if you want me to-"

"No, just, - I'm fine," she said, in such a relaxed state. Slowly, he stroked her hair, waiting for her to resist. She did the opposite and sighed.

"So…tell me more about the "Haunted Sword?" He tried not to laugh, knowing why this sword was giving her those visions, that's what happened when you touch something of yours you had from the old realm.

"Please don't judge me, Mr. Gold, you wouldn't even believe me if I told you."

"Dearie, don't be so close minded, you're in my shop, and I am holding you."

"Point taken…well, whenever I touch the sword…I see these people, they look like some people I know in town, including you, but everyone is not as they seem. I thought I was sleepwalking, but I am sure I wasn't."

He moved some strands behind her hair. She heard him sigh with contentment.

"Oh Mr. Gold, you seemed to have put me in a spell," she giggled.

"You're welcome," he replied. Jade laughed at his smart mouthed retort.

"Well, about that sword, sorry, so relaxed. It gave me quite a scare. I thought I was dying when those scenarios came to my mind, you know, when I held the sword." She was about to tell him who represented who in her dream, but Mr. Gold tilted his head up, seeming to get lost in her eyes, making her seem to forget what she was talking about when she saw his gaze as well.

"My god, you are so beautiful, I've never seen anything like you before," he couldn't help saying what was on his mind. "You're so perfect, everything you do, everything you say, I missed you." She was thrown off at his last words, listening to the context, he meant something beyond her understanding. He leaned in towards her, seeing if she would pull away, she didn't. As soon as he locked his lips with hers, she went into a trance, fading away...

NEW ALTERNATE ENDING TO THIS CHAPTER (sorry guys, I needed to do it, long story.)

Rumple came to her in her mind, holding her against the wall, his hand neatly placed on her hem of her corset by her hip. His other hand softly tugging her hair. She couldn't even fathom what was behind this dark, mysterious, evil brown eyes.

"Kiss me."

"No," she replied.

"Please."

"No."

"Why not," he asked.

"I...I just can't, it wouldn't be right."

"Who's going to see...the animals and trees?" she glared at him.

"No."

"well, why then?"

"I will not, that's that, don't question me you crazy fuck." He pushed himself tighter against her. He always had a fetish for women swearing.

"Please...I need you. I am being a gentle man, asking you nicely".

"That's great, but there are others far more offering then I, Rum".

"But you offer what I need, and more,"he chided.

"No! Don't ask me again!" She pushed him back. She expected him to cause havoc to her. He simply stood there, grinning, as if he had a plan up his sleeve.

"Rumplstiltskin...what on earth are you conjuring in your mind?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Dearie?"

Jade went back to reality. Breaking her kiss from him. She looked at him with new light, staggering back, almost falling, luckily her back landed into the wall. Mr. Gold did not seem concerned, but as if he had a slight idea of what she just thought, in the form of a vendictive smile.

"Jade...dearie, what are you thinking about at the moment?" She simply stood still, panicking, frozen, like a deer in the headlights. She stuttered, not understanding what her mind made her say.

"R-R-R-Rum-Rumplestiltskin." Jade shoke and tremored hard, not sure what happend, it was just like the sword, all those dreams, but instead, his kiss triggered it. Mr. Gold decided to play along.

"Yes?" Why My dear...what is ever the matter?" _Why did he acknowledge himself to that name? why wasn't he calling me crazy? _She pried herself up the wall. Trying to speak a complete sentence.

"I-I am sorry Mr. Gold, I have to go, something is bothering me. I, I will see you around." She nearly stumbled walking quickly out of the shop. Mr. Gold's simply stood there, watching her leave.


	16. A plea of forgivness

Jades p.o.v (in case your having a mind numbing Tuesday…) Oh, I used Pink's song (heartbreaker) as a motivational kick in the ass while writing this.) Remember, review! Purdy please?

I laid in my bed. Trying to bury myself deep into the layer of protection, in this soft cocoon in the form of my blankets, head in my pillow. I wanted him to come, but then I wanted him to leave for a while. Is this what will become of us, every day, the constant desired change within one another? Am I wrong to want to see him happy, secure, and safe here with me?

Why can't I have someone to accept me and love me for me? Am I such a horrible person after all? Iv'e done it for him. What has brought him to be like this? This wasn't the man I knew, this wasn't the man I planned on being happily ever after with. "Happily ever after," what a joke."

Hearing footsteps, I hunkered in deeper in my quilts. Trying to hide my self as best as I could. How I hated myself, I normally would have jumped out of bed and blew his mind with my arguments and insights. But what he seemed to be doing was working…breaking my spirit. I had a life of adventure, and freedom, and it seems as I am letting it slip out of my fingers, for him. Love is so blinding.

He called my name. Hearing him walk around the bed to face me, I closed my eyes, pretending to sleep. It was hard, since my chest heaved quickly, my jaw hurting, chocking the sobs. I must not show defeat. I can't let him win. This was what I often did all my life as a survival mechanism. The voice in my head telling me "_I am fine, I don't deserve this mental wreckage, things will get better_", but the voice never came.

He called my name again. I didn't acknowledge it.

"Jade...my sweet, please"? Hearing him plead to me, it made me so weak. I felt him lay down beside me, arm around my waist.

"I know you're not asleep, I can feel you moving." My eyelids stung as I opened them, from weeping all night. Suddenly, I was getting lost in the sunrise outside my window. He began to speak.

"My sweetheart…I love you. You know that. I did some thinking last night. Your right, I knew you had this curse,"- he groaned. "I mean talent, before I asked you that life sealing question. We will get through this. Hell, I think you're the braver one, and I am a hunter." I heard him laugh softly at his statement. I felt his hand in my hair. I wanted to lean back into him, but then I needed to stand my ground.

"We seem to be two lost people, and we found each other, as fate planned for us. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I was so wrong to ask you such a thing to do…to get rid of your gift. If that's what makes you happy, then I will live with it. I can't have everything I want. No one can. And what you said about those people making fun of men being controlled by their wives, your right. It's not them I need to please, it' you. You are to be with me for the rest of my life, the mother of my children, the one who will be there to experience anything I encounter. I am sorry. You will never hear me speak like that again. I feel horrible I have to leave. After this, I will come back and make it up to you."

I felt him leaning in closer, laying a kiss on my head.

"I'll have to say, you gave me quite a scare last night, not sure if you know this, but your eyes darken up…a lot. I wonder if you got that from the dark one…his eyes would turn like that as well when enraged. You are probably the first woman ever, to frighten me." I smiled at his twisted compliment.

"Well, I will let you rest. I assume you'd like me out of your hair for a couple days. I will be back before you know it. I love you," he said. I felt his kiss on my head again, a quick rub on my shoulder, then heard him walk down to the main floor, the giant entry doors shutting, then locking.

That's when I let the tears fall…

Jade woke up from her dream. She was expecting a nightmare with Mr. Gold, or that imp like version of him known as Rumplestiltskin. Instead, she got a bittersweet dream of this Baelfire, who seemed to be a dead ringer for Evan.

All she remembered was coming home hours ago, frightened beyond her own breaking point, near to tears. She didn't like how Mr. Gold handled her reaction. He seemed suspicious, as if he expected her to act like that, like he wanted her to realize something.

Jade decided to get out of bed and dressed, slipping into a dark pair of blue denim skinny jeans, an off the shoulder red and black striped sweater, and her favorite knee high boots. She had a rehearsal with a bunch of high school seniors and juniors, remembering how it was to be younger; she did not want to be kept waiting. She was eager to be on that stage tonight, as much as them. "Thank goodness for teenagers," she thought. They could be running around town tonite, causing gray hair or baldness to their parent's, but they decided to help her out with her song. Such a winning bunch. Jade smiled at the thought.


	17. You belong to me

**Kay peeps, the chap you eagerly waited for. No pressure. ahaha. I was listening to "Nights of love," by Papa Roach, and Snow white Queen, by Evanescence. Please read, it's very lengthy. And review. It's a very important part of the story...leave your vote, Mr. Horpants, or Evan... Oh, I have a drawing of them (Jade/Rum) on my avatar. Be kind, havn't drawn in a while. **

You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.  
>I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.<br>You don't know me.  
>You belong to me,<br>My snow white queen.  
>There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.<br>Soon I know you'll see,  
>You're just like me.<br>Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you.

The wicked game  
>That you play so good<br>I'm falling hard  
>Just like you knew I would<br>This won't last, it's too good  
>I can't stop, but I know I should<br>Days of war, and the nights of love  
>Hands on Fire and I'm on the run<br>Dancing with the devil in the midnight sun  
>I'm falling in love, I'm coming undone<p>

**************************************.

After what seemed like a long hour of a journey, she stood at the gates of Rumplstiltskin's home, looking up at the castle, and balancing herself on her horse as best as she could. On their own, the gates opened, owner and pet trotted though.

He waited for them at the main doors to his home, dressed in the most elegant, golden coat, shirt, leather trousers, jerkin and boots, his unruly, curly kinked hair, actually looking in place.

"Right on time dearie", he said then grinned. She looked down at him while her steed remained still. He held out his hand, she declined it, simply leaping off the horse, landing gracefully on her heals.

She then took his hand, as usual; he upturned her hand, brushing his lips quickly against her knuckles.

"Rum…it is nice to see you." She flipped back the hood to her black velvet clock.

"Where can I put my horse, I'd hate for him to trash your front courtyard-" He walked past her, then whispered into the horses ear, ever so playfully. In astonishment, she watched the horse casually turn around, and slowly trollop to a small unit of stables 75 yards away. She turned to him, at a loss for words.

"How did you…did you-" He smiled at her defiantly.

"Yes Dearie, I can command animals…any of them." She raised her brows, still impressed.

"Oh, I see." . The both of them walked into the castle, arm linked in arm.

They stood in the entranceway, the one Jade saw months ago. He offered to take her cloak, she removed it, handing it to him. He nearly dropped her cloak inches away from the hook, when he saw what she had on. A off the shoulder, red velvet dress, barely any sleeves, a dark leather corset starting at the tip of her chest, to the lower hip, held in by gold ties, fully accentuating her womanly features and shape. Her blood red skirt hung gracefully around her hips, the hem revealing a little of her boot heels. Her long straight stands of hair loose, cascading all around her. Her dark green eyes full of curiosity.

"What is so interesting, Rum?"

"Oh…nothing Dearie," he laughed, trying to ease away his dirty thoughts of loosening the ties to her corset.

He pulled a chair out for her, she sat in it, watching him bring over the tea tray. He took a chair beside her, doing the same of making tea. She liked this side of him, being so gentle man like, and a host. Such a nice change compared to his over ecstatic, bouncy personality.

He noticed she simply poured tea in the cup, adding nothing else, even though there were small bowls filled with sugar cubes, and lemon wedges.

"You like your tea plain eh," he asked.

"Yes, I feel the garnishments block the real flavor of the extract," she said while taking a quick sip.

"Tell your help they make wonderful tea, a lot of people never make it strong enough, this is perfect," Jade complimented.

"Compliment taken" he grinned.

"Oh, you made it then?" He leaned in looking at her in a silly way.

"Yes, I did my dear, I don't like others messing with my things, so I do it myself." He let out a small giggle. Jade smiled at him, she found it adorable and charming. She took a few more sips, trying to warm up from the cold night weather of the Enchanted Forest.

Rumplestiltskin was hypnotized by how her arms closed together, around her chest, appearing to have her bosom even larger, all to have her hands both clasp the small cup. The poor man…he hasn't seen anything of the provocative sort in so long, and here this beautiful young woman, with her curvy assets and pert, tight chest, with that enticing cleavage, sat right next to him. She didn't notice he was staring while drinking her tea. She put her cup down as she got a glimpse of his spindle wheel from across the room. Setting her cup down, she got up and walked over to it, simply touching the wheel with her eyes. He followed.

"Is this your only wheel…it is so beautiful…did you make it?" She looked over at him. He tried his best to convey her question, but to distract in awe of observing her.

"No…made a deal with a woodworkers wife." She laughed, hunching in a little to admire the frame work.

"And what did she give you…her first born…her soul, her farm?"

"No, I gave her a potion. Her pet wolf cub was very ill."

"Oh, I hope it is well now." Rumplestiltskin stood straight up proudly.

"Oh, you silly girl, it is I who made the potion, that cub is probably a strong wolf now…leading a pack." She turned back to him, nodding her head in amusement.

"Abit cocky, are we, Rumplestiltskin," she teased. He moved his hands in a graceful, odd way, twitching his fingers in delight.

"Yes…a bit." She laughed. She went back to admiring the other half of the wheel. She began to speak.

"I had to pay a hefty sum, almost five things of 2 pound bundles of gold spun straw, for mine. I had to find a spindle wheel beforehand. It was a horrid treasure hunt, I will say. But I finally made enough to get myself one, it isn't as exquisite as yours, but as you know, I am inexperienced when it comes to things of this. But it does the job, my friend."

"_My friend_…" Those words echoed in his head, those sweet friendly words, nearly tore him in half. He didn't want to be "her friend," he wanted to be her prince, her equal, her lover. If only she knew of his needs of her. It was an added benefit that she was the Evil Queens daughter as well. He could cause so much havoc with her at his side. He felt hesitant as well, if she would even want him with the way he looked. She looked so young, she had to be in her mid-twenties, he was only in his late 30's, but his evil and power aged him rapidly. It was odd, he could have put a love spell on her. He could only imagine the possibility of her doing anything, to vie for his attention, to satisfy him. At some point, he didn't want to enchant Jade in anyway. He always did enjoy a challenge; he loved how she seemed to be startled when he popped out of nowhere, in her surroundings, the teasing, the touching, oh, how she hated it. He loved a good chase.

Those things he could have done to her. It wouldn't even bother him knowing she wasn't his true love. He knew that, when that other brown haired princess, the opposite of Jade, so sweet, timed, eager to please… when the curly haired, teal eyed princess kissed him, nearly turning him back into a normal man. That was almost 5 years ago.

"_She is gone, dead…move on, quit thinking about her, the dead don't hear you if you are even dwelling of them," _his voice screamed in his mind. He closed his eyes, fighting the negative voice with another, arguing with himself, the mad man he was

"Rum…are you alright," she asked. He opened his eyes. He saw dark green eyes gazing back. She was standing in from of him, a good two feet betwen them.

"Yes, I..i'm good, just having a moment of insanity." Jade nodded in agreement.

"Wondering if it's the power, I often have moments like that as well," she suggested.

"It is, I'm presuming you have it as well because you have a part of my power running through you," he mentioned. Something exciting ran through her when she heard his last statement. It must have been the connection. She turned around to refill her cup. By the time she was done pouring, she felt his hands lightly grasp her bare shoulders. It seemed to be such a sweet agony, his rough, hot hands on her cold shoulders.

"Jade, can I ask you something?" That was not a likely statement from him…

She turned around, sipping her tea. How she loved that tea.

"Jade, do you ever…regret your choices?" Not understanding, she asked him to go on.

"Do you ever wonder if you were better off, never meeting me, never leaving the queen, and eventually being one, ruling a land? Or do you prefer how things are, my dear"? She looked down at her cup, then back at him. It was so hard to adjust to the vulnerability he seemed to hold in his expression.

"Well, first of all, I like, no love my life. Things are going well at the moment. I have everything I need. But what sickens me to my soul…I still miss that vile woman. I feel bad leaving, she is my only mother, but then, I did everything I could for her to love me." She trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"_If only my Bae had the same outlook as her's, eager to be with me, in my good graces. Seems those women had the opposing problem. Parent doesn't want the child, child wants the parent around."_

"But, some people are more fortunate to be born to devoted parents. I wouldn't know, all I have to love was a sister whom is probably dead now. But, my point is, no matter what she would offer to me, it wouldn't compare to what I wanted from her, a mother's love."

Her statement gave him a pit in his stomach.

"I am living a life most women would want, I can do anything I please, I do not have to listen to no one." She gave him a playful, soft yank to his now kinked curls, with a wink. He jumped, giving her a delighted, surprised look.

"Not even you," she laughed. He wished this side of her would come out more, she going out of her way to touch him.

She saw a painting in the corner that held her curiosity. Giving him a small, quick smile, she walked over to it. He followed.

This painting was of his castle.

"Did you paint this?" She waited for an answer, not a sound. She turned to check her host. He was standing there, smiling. He walked closer to her, before she knew it, he had her back to a wall, cornered. She felt his hand on her, in a form of a playful restraint, his hand neatly placed on her hem of her corset by her hip, his other hand softly tugging her hair. She couldn't even fathom what was behind those dark, mysterious, evil brown eyes.

"Kiss me."

"No," she replied.

"Please."

"No."

"Why not," he asked.

"I...I just can't, it wouldn't be right."

"Who's going to see...the animals and trees?" she glared at him.

"No."

"well, why then?"

"I will not, that's that, don't question me you crazy fuck," she said very angry . He pushed himself tighter against her. He always had a fetish for women swearing. She must have forgotten.

"Please...I need you. I am being a gentle man, asking you nicely".

"That's great, but there are others far more offering then I, Rum".

"But you offer what I need, and more," he chided.

"No! Don't ask me again!" She pushed him back. She expected him to cause havoc to her. He simply stood there, grinning, as if he had a plan up his sleeve.

"Rumplstiltskin...what on earth are you conjuring in your mind," she asked with her brow raised, her face full of worry and concern.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Dearie?"

Jade felt like her body was being possessed, she having control what so ever. She walked over to him, frightened as her arms betrayed her, enveloping around him.

"That's a good girl," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist so possessively.

"Are you doing this to me," she said trying to hold any lingering composure in her tone.

"Yes…and I am enjoying it", he replied. She leaned in closer, not sure this time if it was her own choice or against her will…so many mixed feelings at the moment.

"Please, don't do anything to far", she begged. He was enjoying this new side of her, so timed, so vulnerable.

"I wouldn't do such a thing, my lovely. He held her tighter, leaning his head down to hers, claiming her lips with his. She couldn't resist no longer, giving in, feeling so guilty, and a wanting all at the same time. She let out a gasp and moan when he held on tighter to her hair. She loved this small form of playful torture, being held so roughly, her hair being pulled. Baelfire never showed her that when he held her and kissed her, he was simply to kind. Rumplestiltskin knew of her preference, and how convenient it was, being he had the same preference of affection as well, moving his hand from her hip, to her waist, then a daring direction to her chest, stroking his fingers up and down the crevasse between her breasts.

"Please, don't, you promised," she pleaded between kisses. He sighed in defeat and obeyed, moving his hand softly around her neck, to playfully hold her in place.

"If you say s so," he said moving his lips to her neck. He let his force of possession of her body leave. She didn't realize it, still letting him hold and touch her. She took his hair in her hand, laying a very aggressive kiss, she shuddered in delight as she felt his tongue dancing with hers. How delightful it felt when his hands moved up and down her back. His right holding her bottom, the other grabbing her in closer, as much as they could touch together, it didn't seem enough. He pulled his mouth away…he wanted to do more than that silly kissing and touching. Then she would never want to leave. But he was a man of his word. She looked up at him, his expression indicated the lust that begged to be fulfilled.

Suddenly, she realized she was free of his spell, quickly breaking away. Heat seared though her body, her cheeks blushing a dark red, she felt ashamed. She came here to tell him she was betrothed, and no more of his nonsense of following her. Obviously her plan backfired…the opposite was happening, kissing him, embracing him, letting him in, with her guard down, kissing with the devil…her betrothed's father. How she hated herself at the moment. She ran, not sure where to go, in a new environment, not knowing what hall led to what. She just ran as quickly as her heels would let her.

He stood there watching until the flash of coppery fire and red disappeared down the hall. He simply laughed. This was his home; he knew where she was through their bond.

Jade looked around her sanctuary. It was a dreary, dusty dark room. She felt guilty running through this man's home. But she didn't know how to escape her own personal humiliation.

Nothing in this room but a few pieces, a dresser, floor length mirror, partially covered, and an armoire.

Jade walked up to the mirror, uncovering it. She looked at her reflection.

_What I see before me is nothing but a dishonest whore…who doesn't deserve him." _She thought of Baelfire. She held back the urge to cry, now was not the time.

"I'd cover that back up dearie. The queen see's though all the mirrors in this land." Startled, she turned around. Then she bent down, taking the blanket to cover the mirror.

"Really, how," was all she could manage to ask.

"Yes, mirrors are her thing, I'm surprised you didn't know being her daughter and all." Jade remembered a few times her mother was always handling a mirror. It all made sense now.

"Rum, just so were on the same page, I am no one's daughter, were going to pretend I don't know The Queen. There is no sense of me even thinking about her. I am a mere stranger to her. Thanks to you, and I will appreciate it to the day I die." As much as she tried to say it proudly, he detected the broken heartedness in her voice. He went up to her, taking her hand.

"Now come with me Dearie, I need to speak with you." She grew suspicious. Then she remembered the whole reason he invited her here.

They stopped when they were in the same room from earlier. He stood in front of her, taking both her hands in his. This was harder then he thought. But how could she turn him down? He was the Great, powerful Rumplestiltskin. She looked up at him, wondering.

"There is a reason I asked you if you were happy with life. It's been almost a year since we met. I know you only came to me for one thing,-" he remembered the up change of the terms of their deal when he asked her for an answer. "No, two things I mean. He paused for a moment, and then continued.

"As you know, I have a fondness for you. We are bonded forever; I know where you are at all times. You will always have me. I normally don't go around kissing women I make deals with…well, maybe a select few." He let out a silly soft laugh. In reaction, he ruby red lips upturned to a smile.

"But, as I know, and you as well, I know you have it in you to be great, you just have a limited amount of power, and me, I am the most powerful one in the land. It will always be that way. But with all this great power, comes at a price, no one wants to be around you." He felt his lied abit, thinking of Belle at his side. On the other hand, Jade didn't know of her as well.

"People avoid you of fear," she stated.

"Yes, my thought exactly dearie", he replied, thinking of Baelfire leaving that day, when he woke up out of instinct at sunrise, to find his son missing from his bed, and a farewell note on Bae's pillow. Rumplestiltskin went back to reality.

"I am going to quite speaking of nonsense. You have a choice Dearie, and feel lucky; I never give choices in most situations." Jade was taken back a bit at the aggressive change in his voice. He held onto her hands tighter.

"You need someone; you are alone, as I. We both detest the queen. Be my equal, I will give you more powers then you could imagine, not as strong as I though. We will battle that vile woman, and rule this land, really getting things in the right order. But trust me, the amount of power I can give you, it will be sufficient to battle anyone and anything. Could you imagine having those powers? Almost being able to do anything? You will live with me here. Your castle is such a tiny sight anyhow. I will give you anything you please. No longer will you have to spin, or do anything for income in that matter. I will never seek out another, you can even have your own room, or what I want…a place in my bed. When I get done with you, everything you own will even envy a queen. I may not be the most handsome man, but I would be very beneficial to you. Imagine…anything your heart desires…my beautiful little Jade.

That's when everything went wrong inside her; her stomach churned, her throat burned, and her eyes dry, knee's buckling, her whole body shaking. Holding her tears back, she asked him something.

"Are you doing this…hurting me?" He raised his brow suspiciously.

"No, that is all you." He let go.

"See," he proved. Jade still felt horrible. Now she really felt like a whore, a heartless one.

"Rum…I…I." She took another breath, trying to get her nerve back and her wits together.

"It sounds very tempting, don't get me wrong, but I came here with different intentions." She quickly raised her hand, brushing it against his face, then stepping back.

"I am sorry I kissed you. Let alone, showed you any promiscuity for that matter. See, you are wrong, I am not alone…" He stood stiff, assuming that she was with someone, but he kept denying it.

"I am betrothed to someone, I met him a few months ago. I love him." "_I love him_," those words coming out of her mouth, and not directed to him, made him sick. He clenched his fists, his dark eyes turning grey, looking almost sinister.

"Who is this man you deny me for? He must be quite the prime if you prefer him over me! What is he, a prince?"

"No," she replied.

"King?"

"No, lower than that." She looked at the ground, dreading how this could end.

"Lord,"

"Lower."

"A knight?"

"No, less then."

"A servant, count," this time spite and some slight pain.

"No, lower."

"A baker, black smith," he did his best not to grab the nearest object and throw it at a wall. The rage started to run in his veins. He was never used to being rejected since he became the dark one, always getting what he wanted.

She was a little nervous when she saw his eyes were almost black now., his golden hued skin turning to a morbid gray.

"What then, a hunter?" _She couldn't have succumbed to a beggar, not her. _

"Yes," she answered. "He has no powers, nothing", she added, just to prove her love for Baelfire. He stepped closer to her, she stepped back, really wishing she had her sword, which was attached in her cloak, unfortunately hanging down the long hall. He walked closer, she stepped backwards more.

"I will ask you this again, you would deny me, for a mere man, who can give you nothing! "

She knew her answer, but didn't want to provoke him more. All she could do was nod her head. Then something took over her, courage perhaps?

"Rum…you came after me, you kissed me…you pursued me! I know it was you on my window when I slept alone…how could you not know he was there?"

"Bad coincidences. Good thing, I would have turned him into a roach, and crushed him! " She tried a different approach. This wasn't working.

"Rum"- she said softly. "You deserve love, but I am not the one to give it to you. You will just have to wait for it, like I have, sometimes others find it later." He walked up to her, arm outstretched, holding her by the neck.

"That's the problem Dearie! I had found her, she's gone, and you will do instead!" She could barely breathe. He grasped her close to him; she was shaking from the paranoia of being murdered. If he killed her., no one would know. Fear consumed her whole body.

"Rum, I care for you, regardless, but not that way." He held tighter now, the spots on her skin nearly burned. She yelped in pain. Then he shook her, nearly screaming.

"You will be mine, no matter what, I will see to it…GAURANTEED! I will not let you out of my grasp again, some day, I know you will succumb to me. I will kill him! Yes Dearie…HE WILL DIE!"

"You don't even know who he is."

Shacking her harder, he retorted.

"I DON'T NEED TO, I WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN, I CONTROL FATE, YOU WILL SEE! " He let her go, stepping back. She looked at him, tears falling out of her eyes, bewildered. He gave her that look, as if he was created something in his mind, then he waved his hand. Jade couldn't figure it out. Then she fell down.

"I will never let you hurt him…I thought you my friend!"

"Aha-ta-ta-ta", he laughed so menacingly.

"Are you stupid or what, lassie? Do you honestly think I want to just be your friend with everything iv'e shown and offered? Heed my words girl, enjoy the time with your little hunter. I will come back and take what MINE!"

"What are you doing," she managed to say. The pain she experienced was excruciating. She felt so many emotions running through her, as if her soul being taken away, she felt hate, the happiness, then saddness...then lonliness. Her chest burned. Was he killing her? He walked over to her, looking down.

"Just to show you how serious I am, I just put a curse on you." The pain still lingered, but slowely dissapearing. She couldn't even comprehend what went on.

"What is it," she chocked out. He laughed.

"I just made it impossible for you to love anyone...except me. This will become very interesting," he said in a sinister tone. She stuggled to get up, as weak as she felt.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" She screamed out her words with hate, then turned and ran to the main hall, to get her cloak and sword. He didn't follow, but she kept running.

Her pulse surged though her body, her lungs burned, but she didn't care, running to the stables to fetch Midnight, her horse. Her motive was to get the hell out, save Baelfire from his wrath.

She threw the door open, climbed on her horse.

"Go, now, Midnight!" The horse obeyed. She whipped the ties to his nuzzle, indicating for him to run.

As she held on tight to her running horse, she could hear his laugh. Then those chilling, haunting words.

"I'll always take what's mine."


	18. The death of her hunter

**Just a warning, if you are prone to cry very easily, or have major PMS, please reading with caution. Evan will still be in this story. I feel like such an ass for doing this. Just read, and review. Im cringing at my inbox right now...:/ Song to help write, holding my last breath, evanescence**

_**hold on to me love  
>you know i can't stay long<br>all i wanted to say was, "I love you and I'm not afraid"  
>can you hear me?<br>can you feel me in your arms?  
>holding my last breath<br>safe inside myself  
>are all my thoughts of you<br>sweet raptured light it ends here **_

_**Say goodnight,**_  
><em><strong>Don't be afraid,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Calling me, Calling me as you fade to black.<strong>_

_**(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath**_  
><em><strong>(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Calling me, calling me) Are all my thoughts of you?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sweet raptured life, it ends here tonight<strong>_

Jade quickly sat up, panting, frightened, reaching in her nightstand for her gun…realizing it was morning, she was in her room, not in a forest, or a castle, running from him…this Rumplestiltskin to save her beloved.

"_Why am I getting these thoughts and dreams…especially after I see that Mr. Gold…maybe I should see Evan, that way, if I don't get more visions from him, I will diffidently know it's in my head." _

But her thoughts drifted elsewhere. What if people who believed in past lives were on to something? What is she did have one, with those two men, in a different time? That had to be too farfetched as well. Jade was open minded when it came to spirituality, but this was too much for her to take in. The actual possibility of reincarnation?

She went down to the kitchen, prepping her coffee and toast. While waiting for it, she went over to that sword, just staring down at it. Giving into the temptation, she picked it up, the last thing she saw before she blacked out was her reflection in the sword…

Enchanted Forest

She ran on her horse, she needed to find him, get him out of harm's way. She had a bad feeling he returned early. She could feel it. Jade kept looking back, to see if that evil being was watching her. It's been an hour of running. Her steed growing weary, she wore the creature out too quickly.

Deciding she was close enough to home, she slowed down Midnight. After making out certain carvings in the trees, she realized was already half a mile to her castle.

Seeing a man in the distance, she instinctively covered her sword underneath her cloak. After what happened with that Imp, she was very hesitant to trust another, except Baelfire.

It was a tall dark haired man…it was Baelfire! She reined Midnight to march faster. A smile across her face, near to almost tears of joy. Oh, thank goodness he was alright!

When she got close enough behind him, she jumped off her horse, trying to surprise him. Then something stopped her. At only 30 feet behind him, she saw what jumped between them. A dark, tall, 8 foot ogre. Not noticing her, it had its mouth open, saliva dripping down it's razor sharp teeth, sneaking up so quietly behind Baelfire, ready to attack. Jade wanted to scream, but she knew she had to surprise her opponent when it came to her survival. Jumping off her horse, she made a leap for the ogre, sword high in the air, then she knew now was the time to get this monsters attention.

"BAELFIRE, BEHIND YOU!" He turned around, nearly hesitated, not sure how to react seeing his fiancé, then the monster behind him. Before he could take out his sword, the ogre had him by the neck.

Jade gave all her strength to slice through it's back. The creature yelped out in pain, dropping Baelfire, and then the monster twirled around to get to her. She stood her ground, breathing heavily. Now was not the time to be scared, her Baelfire was in danger. She lunged at it, her sword pointed straight outward. Baelfire came at it, it's back to him.

Jade impaled it's abdomen, the she saw a sword blade come out from the other side…Baelfires blade. The beast kneeled down in defeat, soaking the earth with it's blood, screaming now in pain. As much as people in the land detested these creatures, they had thoughts and feelings like humans, as much as people couldn't accept.

Out of mercy, waiting till it laid on it's side, Jade pulled her sword from the body, nearly gaging seeing it was soaked in black Ogre blood. She brought it up, crashing it down, swinging it to the creature's neck. She executed her goal, to behead it. No more suffering. Bealfire pulled his out, looking up at her in astonishment.

"Wow, I will never anger you anymore," he said. Jade simply smiled at him. He quickly ran to her, lifting her up, twirling her around, and giving her small kisses. As she was lifted in the other direction, she saw him. Rum was standing proudly, far enough to make him out, but not enough to see his expression. She assumed it had to be him. Dread filled her whole body.

"What are you doing out here alone, Sweetheart?" She leaped down from his grasp to answer his question.

"I…I save your life and you ask me what I'm doing out here?" She let out a small laugh.

"Eh, you know how strange I can be. I assume I should Thank you?" Jade gestured him to walk over to her horse.

"Come, let's go home. Well be safer. I was just taking a walk," she stated. He followed, and then she heard something to make her stomach heave, compelling her to turn around, screaming at the sight before her.

Baelfire let out a groan, knees sinking to the ground…his blade stuck through his chest. Another ogre stood behind him, but it was a greyish golden hue…like…Rum. Could have this been his doing? Instinct kicked in again, Jade charged at the ogre, sword out. When she got a mere inch away from impaling it in the chest, it vanished.

"_Oh no. It was him! Could he even manage to create monsters now!" _Jade quickly turned around to Baelfire, he lay limp, barely breathing. Jade knew his blow was fatal. She could do nothing but stumble to him. She couldn't take to misery that ran though her body. She bent down, cradling him in her arms, not caring of his blood staining her dress.

He looked up at her, heavy lidded.

"My love…I," was all he could manage to say, he was too weak, rapidly bleeding to death. Jade sobbed.

"Stay with me Baelfire, we'll get through this. Our love will help you survive." He took all the energy he could, just to look at her one more time. Smiling, he closed his eyes. Jade didn't feel any life left in him. She knew he was gone. That's when she broke down, sobbing, crying, chocking, shaking. Her sweet Baelfire was gone, who gave her nothing but love, and a future in return…all of it gone, taken from her. How would she go on? All alone, her true love gone…

But then, she realized something! Hope emerged within her broken heart. He was her true love, and how can you bring back your true love? With a true loves kiss of revival. Taking a deep breath, she smiled, observing how peaceful he looked.

"My sweet Bealfire, everything will be okay. He can't separate us, he never will. I am your true love, a kiss will fix all of this." She bent down, laying one firm kiss on his lips. She leaned back, expecting him to stir… nothing. _Maybe I didn't do it right. _She kissed him once more, this time a little longer. Eagerly she watched him, expecting him to awake…a minute went by. Nothing. Then she started to panic.

"Baelfire,-" she sobbed. "Why won't you wake up, this is how it's supposed to work, you need to wake up, I gave you a true love's kiss." "Why won't you awake for me," she sobbed. She bent down, her tears falling into his face in the process, kissing him again. He still remained lifeless.

Then she realized something…that spell Rumplstiltskin laid on her…if she can't love, therfore she couldn't be anyone's true love. Then it hit her, the acceptance she was doomed. Her lover was dead. She wished that golden ogre would appear and kill her to.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL RUMPLESTILTSKIN…I WILL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" She simply just broke down again, crying until she couldn't breathe, until she was exhausted.

A week passed since his death. Within a week, Jade turned into a bitter woman, but nothing near to her mother, the queen. She confined herself in the castle walls, doing nothing but weaving baskets and spinning, anything to help her forget. She moved anything he had to a far room and shut the door. It was too painful for her to be reminded of him. She had the curtains drawn open, always, so she could see the sky he was in, if the heavens really existed, just in case he was looking down at her, he didn't have the curtains blocking his view.

She wore nothing but black, her iris's no longer green. Just black. The evil finally consumed her, as if did to her mother. It didn't really bother her anymore the Rum put this spell on her now a days.

She remembered some village men lifting Baelfires coffin down into that gaping hole in the ground, she silently vowed to herself she would never love another man. He was her first love, and guaranteed her last. Then she turned around, to pained to see the first mound of dirt on his coffin. They said she could throw the first batch, but she couldn't do it.

Jade looked from her window, at the mightiest tree, in which Baelfire was resting eternally. She picked that particular spot being they would sit under that tree reading, picnicking, watching clouds, sometimes the stars.

Jade came up with a plan, it was risky, but it was the best closure she would ever get to mourning her love's death. She was going to go to him…the monster, the devil, the fate maker, the imp. She will lie to him, and then destroy him. He needed to pay. She looked over at the corner of her main room, 2 medium bags packed, one with clothing, the other with her brushes, mirrors, and other daily things a woman would need. Her most prized possession was always on her….her sword. She looked down at her note she got three days ago,

"_Please be ready in 3 days time, by nightfall I will come get you, my Dearie. Sincerely, Rum." How kind of the heartless bastard to give me a week to mourn away someone that would take years to accomplish. _

Jade crumpled up the letter, tossing it to the side. She looked down at her hand, playing with her ring, she planned to wear it out of spite, even if the beast gave her a one as well. Whatever ring he would give her will never deserve to be on her one ring finger. Rum could have her body, Baelfire had her soul.

"Now, now, Dearie, that paper isn't easy to make, you shouldn't ruin it."

"You hush, monster," she said coldly. Even though she heard him stepping closer, she didn't turn to look. She was too broken, she needed to keep all her energy to carry out her plan.

"Are you ready Dearie?" She got up, looked him in the eyes with hate. He smiled as he saw that she finally transformed.

"Lets go," she commanded.


	19. a dysfunctional tryst

**Warning: slight smut alert, here's another WARNING...the dark one gets some action, a very, very hard thing to portray. I did my best assuming he'd be a freak in bed. hahah. Well, a quick summery for the impatient readers/ In story brook: Jade is starting to accept the visions and dreams she is having are trying to tell her something. Mr. Gold recently scared the crap out of her, but she will come back. Lets face it, it's Mr. Gold, and who would leave his cute skinny rump behind? lol. In Fairytale land:After Jade recently becomes engaged to Bealfire, he leaves on a trip, Jade goes over to Rum's home to break off their strange friendship. He doesn't take it so well, casting a spell on her, basically she cannot love anyone but Rum. Selfish, right? Yup. Oh, and Bea gets killed by the hands of a ogre Rum created. Being Rum was so far out when he killed Bea, he doesn't know it's his own son that got killed. **

**Oh, a song of motivation :I dont care, apocolytica. OKay, I shall shut it. Read, enjoy, review. :)**

She sat at her wheel, spinning away with her thread. The scoundrel was right…spinning did help you forget. But it would only last for so long, her therapeutic trance with her wheel. When she finished, she was surrounded by those stone walls behind the beautiful tapestry, so many statues, paintings, vases, and other random pieces strategically placed about in this room. It was the main room of the monsters home. She couldn't even refer him to a man, he was a monster, a cold hearted, son murdering, selfish monster.

She sat back and stared at her wheel. She recalled the scene between her and Rum, trying to persuade him to take it with her.

"_Really, you want to take the wheel," _he asked in an annoyed tone_. You don't need to do any more work, you are with a very wealthy man now." _Jade turned to him, leering, hands planted firmly on her hips.

"_I want it. I will take it, I will even carry the heavy thing myself. It is mine, and goes with me. Whether you like it or not." _She proudly walked over to the wheel, and then sat down like an arrogant queen on her throne.

"_I will not leave until you agree. Remember Rum, you can only possess my body with your powers for so long…and I am a very determined woman!" _He stood there, arms folded together, shaking his head. He felt as if he was arguing with a wife within a long marriage.

"_Fine, take your precious wheel, waste your time working and not enjoy the benefits of leisure." _

Jade went back to her spinning. She wiped the sweat away off her neck. It was a very warm day, not even the stone walls with their shadows couldn't keep her cool. Assuming he'd be gone for a while, she ran around in her petticoats. It was nice to wear something so much lighter. Ever since he sent her to the best, most expensive dressmaker, the things she wore now were so uncomfortable. Her corset was the least difficult thing to endure compared to some of the things she found herself wearing. Out of spite, she still made sure every piece of clothing she wore around him was dark, after all, she was mourning a man who was meant to be her husband, and she made sure the vile imp noticed from the first day, which was yesterday, for the rest of her trapped life.

"Really dearie, is this what you frolic about in, when you have those lighter dresses and robes I have for you? This is what you wear while I am gone?" Scarlett filled her face, she felt so exposed at the moment. He wasn't supposed to be back for 8 days!

"Yes, it is hotter than hell in here. I wasn't expecting you to be back so early," she said bitterly. She felt his stare through her halfway exposed back, hearing his foot tapping.

Still spinning away, she spoke to him.

"Rumplestiltskin, is there something you need?" Rumplestiltskin felt abit of hurt when she said his full name, it was her subtle way of showing him her angst. When she was not happy with him, she used his full name. At other better times, his nickname she choose for him, "Rum." Even when they were on better terms she only said his full name once or twice, now it was always, on a daily basis. He never despised his full name so much until she started using it in the form of spite.

"Are you going to get dressed, or walk about indecent," he teased. She kept up her habit, meticulously, not falling out of place, getting lost watching the string flow through her hands.

"As I said before imp, I wasn't expecting you for eight days, and I am now going to keep that a reality. Please don't make your presence known to me." She then sat up, looking out into space.

"Allow me to help guide you in the right direction…that involves you disappearing, as in walking or vanishing away out of my presence."

She felt his hands moving her hair over her left shoulder, his breath into her exposed ear on her right side.

"So, I presume you still hold this little grudge against me?"

"Yes," she spat. "That's the reaction you will get when you kill my fiancé and hold me captive by a spell, you idiot!" He simply laughed. Her statement stabbed though him, but he did love her so feisty.

She felt him whisper into her ear, disgusted at the same time for the fact she actually felt butterflies in her stomach as soon as he touched her. It must have been the workings of the spell.

"For someone that is attempting to drive me away, you are doing very poorly; calling me an insult…you know that makes me go insane for you, sitting in your undergarments-" he quickly untied the bow on top of her bodice. She willed herself to not turn around and throw him to the ground, to restrain him, to kiss him and rip his clothes off. She closed her eyes, trying to fight the urge of the spell.

"Trying to turn me away…it makes me crazy," he stated.

Startled, she nearly lost her balance when his powerful hands gripped her waist, dragging her off the bench. She tried to get up and free herself, but for as much of a slender man he was, he had too much strength.

He whipped her around, this time making sure she couldn't push him back. Jade was at loss for words when her new dark eyes bore into his even darker ones. He subtly licked his lips. Jade just stood there restrained, staring blankly at him.

"Goodness, I didn't think you could get any more lovely…until your eyes took full affect. Your transforming perfectly into the perfect evil woman I envisioned. Perhaps it's time for me to give you a part of your deal." Jade realized she needed to persuade him to do it quicker, and then she could end him and be free.

"Yes…id like that, if you could, I have so much to learn, that's if you're willing to teach me…Rum." He smiled down at her. Knowing she said his name like that, all could be forgiven.

"I will, soon, later actually dearie, there is something else I'd like to show you at the moment."

He held her in closer, tightly, pulling her in by her lower backside. That's when he took her lips with his.

Lust overcame her, the need to be touched, the need to take him, to be so intimate and show him how much she wanted of him. The curse was working again, she couldn't fight it, and her inner voice screamed at her to stop, the curse grew stronger than her conscience.

She kissed him back, letting him slip his tongue into her mouth, she pulled his hair back, just enough for his lips to hover so close to hers, she smiled as he uttered a gasp. He hurled her up into his arms, they disappearing into a cloud of black smoke.

Seconds later they appeared in front of his bed. She never seen this room before. It must have been his. She felt him envelope her from behind, feeling his hands undue the loosened ties to her bodice, so quickly with his long fingers. She felt a draft, then looked down realizing she was nearly exposed. Then a long sharp nail came back to her chest, tenderly scraping across her collar bone, then feeling his lips kissing softly on her neck. She didn't want him to stop, her voice still screamed at her, with disgust. But she had to…for her own survival, and selfishness of her forbidden needs he brought within her.

She let out a startled gasp and she found herself thrown at the bed. She looked up at him, on her back, chest out , slightly propping herself up on her arms. He walked over, taking off his coat, undoing his shirt. When he finally got to her, she pulled him viciously towards her, quickly getting on top of him, throwing him off by surprise.

He again attempted to undo his shirt, she slapped his hands away, then grasped his shirt in each hand, knuckles white, ripping it, threads tattered, buttons flying. She looked at him hungrily before she bent down, taking his mouth with hers.

He lifted her top off, then immediately he slid his hands on her bare skin, enjoying and acknowledging the fact he had a half naked woman on top of him. Not even caring to notice, she was to occupied giving into her urges, hunched upwards a bit, kissing him so hard, loosening his pants. She broke their kiss, lifting herself up gasping for air, as she pulled his pants off of him. As she leaned forward to continue to their kisses, he pulled her by the wrist, twisting her down on her back. He was now the master of things. He bent down, leaning one hand, removing her skirt, yet still having his mouth intact with hers. After he completed his task of removing her skirt, he laid back down on her, tightly grasping her wrists, moving his head up, just hovering, just looking down at her.

She felt a slight change of heart when she his eyes above hers. She didn't see a monster, she saw a man, a miserable, but happy one. His eyes were somehow a very light gold, just like the bundles in her basket, and his smile…it was sincere, not sly, not conniving, not sneaky, or devious, or planning…just, a genuine, happy, fulfilled smile. No tension at all in his facial features. Could this have been the key to making him happy, just her alone in the room, on this bed, touching him and holding him, showing him some form of affection?

But then she remembered why she was here, he needed to go. He needed to be destroyed, he killed Baelfire, and along with his son, her happiness. He did all of this entrapment, so he could have her to himself. She didn't even feel like he did it out of having love for her, it was a sexual obsession, and he was getting what he wanted at this very moment. He manipulated her, casting this curse on her, for his own selfish needs, resulting in her giving up, and sacrificing the life she was content with.

She smiled back at him, softly kneeing him in his pelvis, he got up just a little to tolerate the pain, just enough for her to sneak in and flip him over. Before he knew it, was back on top of him, looking down at him. He laid on his back, panting, in disbelief, wondering how she managed to do it, to get him that way.

She smacked him hard, across the face. Leaning in close, her lips hovering so near to his.

"I fucking hate you, you repulse me in so many ways, Rum, tonight were going to fight, and you're going to let me win" After she gave him such a bitter statement, she smiled.

He smiled back, his once beautiful golden eyes back to those blank onyx's she was so used to seeing so often. She could see her motivation of insulting him worked. Then she leaned down, giving him a fierce kiss, her tongue fighting for dominance with his. He lifted her hips up, to align him with her. That's when he took her into ecstasy.

********************PAGE BREAK

He woke up and grinned as he realized what he woke up from…from her wearing him out. He turned towards her on the bed.

"That was one of the best nights I had in years…thanks to you," he said. He went to put his arm around her, feeling nothing but a void of space above his sheets. Come to think of it, he didn't hear her breathe at all. Where could she be this time of night?

Sighing, and going back to laying on his back. He stared out into the dark. He assumed she'd come back, hell, he'd let her run for awhile, wear herself out, then he would go fetch her. All he wanted to do was relish in the after moment of making love to a woman.

His thoughts abruptly stopped when he felt something sharp and metallic lay on his thoat…a blade. He saw the large blade glimmer in the moonlight… the inscription read JADE in elegant engraving. The hand around the blade held by a very beautiful naked woman, her facial features contorted with pure hatred.

He was going to die, and the hand of his unwilling lover. It was too late for him to use his powers. She had them as well. He could feel the possession she put over his whole body. All he could do was wait, for her mercy, or to get his neck slit.

"So Rum…being the decent human being I am, I wanted to give you a good night before I end your life. Don't worry, I will carry on your reign. I know enough already. It's too bad you won't be alive to see it." She laughed at her following statement, he shuddered at that laugh, it was almost like his, so high pitched, and haunting.

"Hell, I am young, I may be carrying you child right now, you should have been alittle bit careful Rum. What makes you think that I want any child of yours?" He flinched at her cruel words.

"Good-bye your wretched Imp…I'll see you in hell." After that he felt a quick sharp sting, then everything faded to black.

PAGE BREAK

Rumplestiltskin woke up. He felt his neck, nearly slapping himself with the speed of his hand. No sticky blood, not indentations…nothing? He looked over to his right. She lay on her back, completely asleep. He tried to calm himself down. Watching the naked woman halfway covered in his sheets, basking in the moonlight certainly helped him ease into a carefree state…


	20. Dreams revealed

**Kay peeps, long chapter. Really, long, chapter. Please read, and REVIEW! *in a squeeky voice * Pretty please?**

**Oh, songs of motivation**

**No matter what/Papa Roach**

**Meet you on the other side/Evanescence **

**The song im using is Oceans by evanescence. Why don't I use my own songs...I don't know. To lazy I guess.**

**Oh, just to really unleash my inner nerd, I drew a pic of Bea and Jade, also, please don't be offened if Bae is not to your like, keep in mind, he is in his late twenties in my story, and it is hard to envision someone older. Also, being the avatar space is so tiny, the details I put in do the picture so much justice, sadley, you can't see it in the avatar. :(**

She looked out into the crowd; the lights were so bright, blocking everyone's faces. She could hear them, their muffled noises underneath the sounds from her band mates, the clinking of glasses, trays and footsteps. She was so nervous, but so excited at the same time. After all the visions, after all the time spent dwelling, wondering, and contemplating…she wrote it.

The crowd hushed, she could feel their unseen eyes on her. She walked up to the mike, taking in a relaxing breath, she grasped the standing microphone.

"hi everyone…I wrote this, lets just say iv'e been inspired the last 2 weeks. I hope you like it. Behind her, a piano introduced a beautiful slow, haunting melody. Then the violin. She began to sing. So many things running through her mind, yet she flawlessly remembered her words without a hesitation.

_Don't wanna be the one to walk away  
>But I can't bear the thought of one more day<br>I think I finally understand what it means to be lost  
><em>The womans voice drew over the man in the entrance of the ball room, he stopped chatting with his friend when he heard her, so drawn to the figure on the stage, like a moth to the flame.

"_Is that her? Could it be?"_ Evan looked over to the stage to confirm his thoughts. Ii was her, more mesmerizing than ever, her hair loosely all over, wearing the most enticing get up. He noticed her beautiful red, strapless, hip length corset, so many small intricate patterns of black. Over her very flattering to her figure, leather pants, tucked into those boots she seemed to always walk in. Her face…with that smoky eye makeup over her entrancing, unique eyes, and red, almost burgundy lips, she looked like a dark, fallen angel. He couldn't handle the sight before him. He nearly lost it when he heard her continue. Her voice seemed to hold power over him.

_Can't find the road to lead us out of this,  
>A million miles from where we burned the bridge<br>Can't keep pretending that every thing's gonna be alright…  
>With the whole world falling down on me…"<em>

Her high alto voice rang out so flawlessly. But what was she singing about, he didn't understand. He observed the way she stood, singing with so much emotion. It seemed as if she was telling a story, with words between those lines.

_Cross the oceans in my mind  
>Find the strength to say goodbye<br>In the end you never can  
>Wash the blood from your hands…<em>

_Blood? Was she singing about a murderer who didn't know the extent of what damage they done…was she running away from them?  
><em>  
><em>Falling so far from where we were before<br>You'll never find what you've been searching for  
>Something to fill the void and<br>Make up for all of those missing pieces of you…"_

Her tone sounded of "I told you so," what was she exactly thinking of?"

_Like I could only dream to do  
>Cross the oceans in my mind<br>Find the strength to say goodbye  
>Everything we believed in was a lie<em>

_After that, he knew she was singing of someone close, but so far away, as if she was scorned._

_Cross the oceans in your mind  
>Find a way to to blur the line<br>In the end you never can  
>Wash the blood from your hands<br>_

Evan felt dejavu, as if he's heard her sing before…he dreamt of it once, but brushed it off for the fact he felt compelled to think of her almost every day the last month, as if he wasn't whole until she crossed his mind.

_Oh, we never learn  
>So we fall down again<br>Hurt me, hurt me  
>Find your way to dream within this nightmare…" <em>She closed her eyes as she sang the last line, as if it pained her so much on the inside. Then she opened up her eyes, staring so blankly at the audience, taking it all in, the excitement, environment, the anxiety, her adrenaline.

_Cross the oceans in my mind  
>Find the strength to say goodbye<br>Everything we believed in was a lie  
>Cross the oceans in your mind<br>Find a way to to blur the line  
>In the end you never can<br>Wash the blood from your hands_… She simply smiled. People clapped before her, as she smiled victoriously. He simply stood there dumbfounded, feeling so small, to the strong aura she created. That's when he realized how much he really wanted her…no, needed her.

He watched in admiration as she turned around, hugging all of her band mates, smiling sincerely at them, her drummer, a short black haired girl with a piecing in every possible place on her head, wearing a plaid dress, then going to embrace the spiky black haired boy, the guitarist, wearing what appeared to be a ripped vest on top of a white t-shirt and jeans, after that, her violinist, a tall blond headed girl in a classy black dress, wearing to much dark make-up for her very pale complexion, lastly, her lead guitarist, a heavy set, long haired boy, in all black, his bondage pants jingled from the chains as he strode over to her to share their victory.

Evan never realized until now, how rewarding it was to her to be with these younger people, and she was right, music can bring anyone together. He witnessed it with his very own eyes.

It was now or never, he felt so compelled to be near her, he couldn't understand the emotion he experienced at the moment, obsession, infatuation, in awe, love?

He watched her carefully descend off the steep steps off the stage. He gave it his all to move through the crowd to get to her.

Searching after making his way through the droves of people, he saw her at the table with the rest of the band. He took a breath before walking over, before he could tap on her shoulder, the girl with the facial piercings looked at him.

"Jade…your groupies here," she teased. Evan wasn't sure how to handle that statement. All he could do was simply smile.

Jade turned around, expecting to see a lonely, drunk old man…it diffidently wasn't what she envisioned, standing behind her was a very handsome, timed, sober, man, about her age…Evan!

As easy as it was for her to be on stage, it was hard for her to speak to him, and he was only one person!

She smiled at him with curiosity in her eyes. _Here's my chance, I can't fail, I now have the opportunity to prove im crazy…I can see it now, Hi Evan, do you dream of being my true love battling monsters and running away from Rumplestiltskin in an enchanted forest?" _She nearly laughed at her sarcastic thought.

"Hey um, Jade, are you busy at the moment?" She looked up at him, observing those begging puppy dog eyes.

"No…are you here with anybody," she tried yelling over the noise.

He looked over at his two buddies, chatting with two women they just met. He shook his head in disappointment.

"_Seriously, how in hell does every man in town manage to get a woman's attention but me?" _He looked over back at Jade. He had to try, she finally was giving him a chance!

"No, would you want to go somewhere quieter…diner maybe?" She nodded her head in agreement. She said good-bye to her band mates one last time.

Evan lightly grabbed her wrist, helping her through the crowd. He felt victorious as he saw all the jealous stares of the other men in the bar, knowing he got first dibs on the beautiful lead singer.

As soon as they hit outside, Jade took a nice inhale of the mid-summer night air. Evan still didn't know what to say, he was too enthralled in the moment that he had a woman like her, in that get up, looking like a rock star, at his side.

"_DAMNIT MAN…QUIT LOOKING LIKE A MORAN AND SAY SOMETHING…ANYTHING!" _He looked over at her, hoping she didn't notice how red his cheeks were, or how he was shaking.

"Eh…heh…yeah, n-nice night out, huh?" He wanted to kick himself when Jade laughed. She linked her arm in his, it felt so right to do it. She wasn't sure why_. _

"Yeah, I couldn't ask for a better night…performance went well, my band is happy, my clothes fit ok…long story." She looked at him and giggled again. She didn't feel anything of the sort, when it came to love, but it was something nice she was feeling.

"Oh, and a sweet boy asks to hang out with me", she playfully said. Evan felt like his legs were drenched in a pool of cement, him struggling to walk. _How on earth is she so laid back? Im more stiff then…ugh, I can't even think straight!" _

"_COME ON, BUCK UP YOUR FREAKING COWARD!" _That voice was back, that mean voice of his, the mental nuisance.

"Oh shit!" Jade exclaimed the profanity as she stumbled. Evan swooped down and caught her in his strong arms, effortlessly lifting her back up into place. She still stood there, looking at him, her arms interlaced with his.

"Evan…i'm sorry, I seem too had got my heel wedged in the crack of the side walk….thanks. Now if you just could stay like that, I can-" She wriggled abit, successfully pulling her heel out of the crack.

"EH! There we go." She laughed at herself as she got out of his hold.

"You very quick Evan, good reflexes, like a hunter almost."

His felt the color drain from his face. Such a random character to use, being he dreamt of being one his whole life_… Must be an odd coincidence," _he thought.

She now observed her stride, making sure it didn't happen again.

"Oh my, as much as I wear boots, I barely stumble. It becomes second nature, you know? When you wear higher heels for so long. I probably will regret it when im older, my back will pay."

"_Oh my gosh Jade, seriously? You have to mumble like an idiot? What is with you? Keep this in mind, 1. He's hot, 2. He is so nice. 3. He is not a creep, what you usually attract, and 4…he is HOT_!" Jades inner voice screamed at her.

He still couldn't say anything, he tried to even mouth out words…nothing would come out. Then he finally managed to say something.

"You…you look so pretty Jade, I…I-" he trailed off, feeling more humiliated by each second lapsing by. Jade stopped, he did the same. She stood in front of him, giving his a reassuring look.

"Evan, are you nervous?" Subtly, she rubbed his arm, trying to hide a satisfied grin feeling his hard, chiseled muscle underneath his sleeve.

"Well, it's just that, I hardly ever talk to women."

"Don't be afraid of me…I don't bite. Unless you want me to!" He was startled by her last remark, then realized she was joking.

"Oh…eh, heh, hahaha." All he could manage to do was laugh.

"Oh, come on now Evan, where almost there." She went beside him, playfully nudging him in the arm to move forward, leading them three doors down to the diner.

Ruby greeted them at the door, smirking when she saw the mismatched couple…"the dull man in jeans and a black sweater and the rocker chic." They got ever more startled stares from the crowd, Granny behind the counter, two random guys in the corner drinking coffee, a red haired girl in a green top, and the one she would not even want to see…Regina Mills, sitting across a man with a darker hue of skin, dressed to the nines in a suit and hat, appearing to be a reporter.

"_Oh, this is so awkward, I can see it now, the Music teacher that became a prostitute, on the front page of the paper" _She didn't realize how bold her stage outfit was until she came into this cushy diner.

Ruby led them to a both by the window. She smiled at Jade, and then went to Evan.

"Hey Ev's… the usual," Ruby asked. He shook his head positively and smiled. Jade found it adorable how he portrayed a timid little child at the moment, eyes wide, and shoulders sunk in. But then she felt so bad for him, the poor guy, he was to shy.

Ruby looked back at Jade.

"Oh, I will take a black coffee." Ruby nodded as she went to complete their order.

"_Nice to know I'm not the only scantily clad chic in this place…" _the waitress thought to herself.

Jade realized how different she felt around him, as if he was someone she's known for years, feeling so at ease Never has she felt so conferrable and safe around anyone like him. How could she just instantly take to someone?

Jade gave Evan a teasing look.

"Ev's, that your name here eh?" He laughed.

"Yes," I've been here that long. Somehow…I can manage to get my order placed, without even a word!" He smiled. Now he was starting to feel at ease.

"Tell me Jade…what made you move out here?" She leaned in closer, feeling so compelled to be near him.

"I got tired of the city scene, had a fall out with a fiancé. There was too much…out there to remind me of him. I needed a new start, so, I packed what I had, my guitar, clothes, shoes, jewelry, books, savings, and moved out here. It was so strange, once I saw that sign "Welcome to Storybrooke," I just had to live here. I did pass the sign, but then, I had to, it felt like an instinct, to make a u turn, and come here. I got settled in pretty quickly. I'll have to say, the real estate company in this town, they get things done. I had a house in the matter of a month."

"Does it happen to be the black one, with the reddish trim, and the fish for the mailbox?" Her eyes lit up.

"Yes, it is! How did you know?" Evan shuffled himself to be more comfortable.

"Oh, I know the realtor; people thought your house was haunted."

"Huh…aint that something? Nope, just me, perhaps a goldfish in the near future, but just me."

Evan chuckled at her reply. There was an awkward silence between them. Saved by the waitress. Ruby came by with their order. She winked at him as she walked away, and not so much of a friendly stare towards Jade. Jade came up with a crazy theory.

"Um, do know her more than just as a waitress, I'm getting this vibe." Evan tried to hide his awkwardness from what he was about to say.

"Yeah, we went on a few dates. Let's just say…were not compatible."

"Oh…I see."

"Tell me Jade, was there a reason you left your fiancé behind? I am sorry if i'm being to forward, but your just so…I don't know…perfect. I couldn't see why?" She took a sip of her coffee, then setting it back down on the table.

"No…your not. See, I was just never in love with him. No matter how hard I tried, no matter how much I tried to see the light in him, I just couldn't…love." She looked down at her cup.

"Actually, it made me, down right miserable," she confessed. Even suddenly got the courage to do something he would have never done.

He sat up straight, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Love is a strange thing, you think it have it from someone, then it disappears," he mentioned.

He thought about his parents, his adoptive parents. They had good intentions, but never gave him the attention a child or teen that felt so alone growing up, deserved. He thought about Mr. Gold, how he would come bug that man on a daily basis, it was the best thing he had to a father figure. Even though Mr. Gold was rough, and calloused, with a hard to deal with cold personality, Evan seemed to understand that pawnbroker, always learning a break though, looking up to him, wishing he was his real father. His real parents were dead, he knew it. All he had now was Mr. Gold.

"Must have been nice to even have the experience in order to know what you lost," she recited. She looked down at his hands slightly folding atop of each other on the surface. His hands even looked the same in her dreams. The most vivid memory of his hands was when he slid the engagement ring on her finger.

Looking up at him with mischief in her eyes, she asked him.

"So Evan, let me ask you a personal question." He smiled, looking curious.

"Why don't you have someone, your perfect, why, you're so sweet, you're very handsome, and you're sane, a big plus in my book" He laughed softly.

"I…just never found someone worthy of falling hard for." He looked at her, that pleading look again, like there was context she was supposed to understand.

"Makes me wonder if I have to wait, you know?"

"Yes, she agreed."

"_That's the thing Jade, I know where meant to be together, I can feel it, you can't keep running through my head like this, all day, and all night making me feel so weak," _he thought with agony as he watched her. She haunted his dreams, and plagued his thoughts during the day.

"_Good luck dude, as usual, your Uncle has his claws in her, like every other chic in this town."_

Evan tried not to furrow his brow in annoyance at the thought.

"_Really, seriously, how is it even possible…the guy can't even walk right and he's 45!" _He went back to smiling after arguing with his not so helpful inner voice.

After Jade finished her coffee, she started to yawn.

"As much as I enjoy being here at the moment…would you mind walking me home? I am so exhausted. Standing and performing in front of all those people, it sucks the energy out of you, I just don't seem to have it in me."

In agreement, he nodded his head.

"If you like, we can continue at my home, if you will tolerate my roommate, the ghost," she joked.

"Sounds like a plan," Evan replied. Jade attempted to pull out a ten dollar bill when Even beat her to it, placing two fives on the table.

"I asked you, I pay for it," he grinned.

"Such the gentleman, thank you." They left the diner.

While they walked, he just observed her; how she took in all the things around her, briefly closing her eyes, enjoying the wind blow through her hair, breathing in the fresh air. It seemed as if she preferred being outdoors more than anything else.

"Oh…actually, I have a spontaneous idea," she suggested. Her turned to her, smiling, brow raised.

"And what would that be?"

"Why don't we go in that gazebo over there in the park, no one's around, the night is so beautiful, I would hate to waste the weather, sitting in my house."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind," he replied. "But…didn't you say you were tired, Jade?" She chuckled.

"Yeah…but I think the coffee is kicking in."

After they entered the gazebo, they stood before the big bench in the middle. Even jokingly bowed to her slightly, waving to the bench.

"Your throne, your highness," he mocked. Jade let out a big laugh.

"Why thank you," she playfully said. Even then sat down beside her, purposely created a foot of room between them. He didn't want to overstep their boundaries, as much as he wanted to.

She wouldn't have it. She scooted as close to him as she could get. A jolt ran through him as soon as they made contact.

"Don't be so scared of lil o'l me." She nudged him playfully in the shoulder.

"It's hard to, your very friendly," he joked. Jade turned to him, looking at him with concern. He could see the gold and violet flecks in her eyes flickering from the moon light.

"Evan…I really regret I didn't have coffee with you that day. I'm sorry, but I honestly was busy. I, I hope it didn't make you feel small that someone turned you down."

He wanted to tell her how belittled he felt with her answer that day, to show her how much she really mattered to him. How, what he felt for her was more than a small infatuation. But he assumed he was pushing himself enough.

"No…don't worry about it. I usually go there every day. But it's nice to know you worried about me," he grinned.

She played with his sleeve, he found it so amusing.

"Evan...I feel so laid back around you. I don't want to come off as a oddball, but, I just never felt at ease around someone so quickly before. Do people often tell you that?"

He leaned back into the frame.

"No, but it's nice to know, nice to hear it from you," he said to her. Evan noticed Jade was a bit twitchy. Maybe he shouldn't have asked for shots of espresso in their coffee.

"Are you…twitching?" Jade laughed at his question.

"Yeah…that coffee is strong!" She now seemed to be giddy.

She grabbed his hand, turning it up.

"You know Evan, I can read palms." He looked at her interested, and amused at how silly she was.

"Oh really?"

"Yep, I'd do it for you now, but it's to dark. Darn." Continuing to play with his hand, she asked him a question.

"Tell me Evan, do you believe in dreams…or fairytales?" He was thrown off at her random question.

"Fairytales…no. But dreams, they provoke my interest. Why do you ask?"

"Well…do you believe when you dream, your sub conscience is trying to tell you something?"

"When you put it that way, I guess it could be." He answered. Jade couldn't stop the ticks and jitters. "_What on earth was in that coffee?"_ Still twitching, she managed to give him a somewhat serious look.

"I don't mean to be a odd ball, and I'm not hitting on you-" before she could continue, he felt a pang of hurt, he wanted to be hit on by her. _Why couldn't she see me in that light? _His disappointment melted away when she continued where she left off.

"See, ever since I met you at the shop…you have been appearing in my dreams...a lot." She let out a small laugh, to ease away the awkward feeling in her stomach. That provoked him to lean in a little closer to her.

"I don't find you a oddball, it's not often I hear a pretty woman telling me I am in her dreams…please, go on," he said, seeming eager to hear more. _  
><em>

"_Please, go on?" I am hanging around him too much, he realized, thinking of Mr. Gold and realizing how often he found himself speaking like him._

"Well, here's the kicker, we seem to be in a different world, time, in the past maybe? But, I am sure we are in a place where magic exists…to be honest…I like it," Jade stated.

"In these dreams, you are a-" she trailed off.

"Hunter," he confirmed, filling in the blank. She looked up at him.

"Yeah…how did you figure that out…but then, I have a vivid moment of you warning, no, more like commanding me to stay away from this evil being, whom, in a odd way iv'e grown close to. The twist is…he's your father!" Jade looked back down at her feet.

"Did he sort of have, rough skin, very dark brown eyes, cladded in the most unique leather coats, boots, crazy, curly hair? He looks like something you'd see in a nightmare of a child's mind? In my head, he has a huge thing for making-" Jade looked back up, surprised this time.

"Deals," completing his sentence. "Yes! I couldn't describe him any better," she flatly said, to stunned to even show any remote expression. Feeling this mental guard down, slipping away, he placed his hand on top of hers, smiling, his brow raised, trying to not laugh at Jades attempt to control herself to quit shaking.

"So…where does that leave us? Not too often, hell, never have I shared dreams with someone," he asked. He was hoping to hear a good conclusion from her.

"I want to mention one more thing, Evan." She tried to compose herself, so nervous at the moment. He wanted to just close his eyes, to relish in how it sounded when his name was pronounced from her lips.

"We…we met in a forest, well, the first time you seemed to save me from a few scary looking creatures. Then, the second time-" He held onto her hand tighter.

"I heard you…singing, that's how I found you."

"Yes, that's right," she agreed.

"We became good friends…then it turned to something more, from what I recall, you gave me the most beautiful ring to wear. It was so unique, so beautiful." He let out a exited breath.

"I dreamt of giving up my best sword, in exchange for this ring. Did you see it as well?"

"No," she said, disappointment in her voice. He tilted her chin up to his, making sure she saw him while he spoke.

"You were the most breathtaking woman iv'e ever seen…you appeared to be my everything. Um…not that your ugly or anything."

Jade laughed at himself digging himself deeper into a hole.

"I just remember, when I first saw you, I was astounded by how you looked, the way you carried yourself, how nothing seemed to throw you off." He felt compelled to kiss her, to see if he could recreate that moment when she let him stay the night at the inn, from his memorie.

"I found myself leaving you for little periods of time, for obligations…I just can't recall from what. You kept telling me I didn't have to go do those obligations, you appeared to be wealthy and wanted to take care of me," he recalled.

"I dreamt that to, Evan."

"Why…are we seeing these things?" A smile slipped her lips, she saw he had one as well. They weren't sure what the next move could be. He leaned in, he didn't care if it went down from here, and he needed to reclaim her, his lost love. She wanted to reclaim him, to show him she needed him.

As their lips were about to make contact, a twig snapped, making the two pull away. They both looked around.

"What was that," he asked. Still looking around, she then stopped when she saw a masked animal scamper across the grass.

"Oh, it's just a raccoon." They laughed.

"By the way Evan, I think this may make me sound like a lunatic, but in my dreams, I had this sword…" His eyes lit up, pulling her in slightly, still giving her space.

"Was it all silver," he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Did it have blue sapphires on the handle and the tip?"

"Yes!"

"Was the handle etched in some sort of dark, delicate, elegant pattern?"

"_Was he the one to drop my sword off?_

"There was something etched on the blade." She asked, trying to see if he knew.

"It said "Jade", he answered. She got up, tugging her with him.

"I need to show you something," was all she managed to say. Her home wasn't very far being she lived on Main street. All they needed to do was walk half block.

He watched her place her key in the lock, twisting it to the right, then hearing a soft "click." Pushing it open, she gestured him to come follow.

He looked around as she led him down the hall in her small Victorian home. He could tell a bachelorette resided her, nothing but appliances, beautiful art, guitars strewn about in every room, some on stands, some on walls, stuffed owls here and there. He stopped when he heard her shuffling a box towards him.

Quickly, she moved the tabs up, revealing something that made him wanted to gasp. It was the sword, the sword in their dreams, in solid form, right before him.

"Holy shit," was all he could manage to say. She sighed as well.

"Yeah," was all she could muster.

He looked at her, then going back to the sword, tempted to touch it.

"How did you get this," he asked

"I…someone left it at my door step about a week back."

"Did you speak with my uncle about this?" She shook her head, confused.

"Yes, he doesn't know a thing about it. I thought it would be his considering it looks like an antique. You know?"

"Well…I hate to be the bearer of bad news…but, we've had that for years, in the shop. It was always tucked away in the back, sometimes next to this chipped cup. Don't know why… he was always so territorial about those two things. He would kill me if I touched either of them….and now it's in your possession? What in hell?"

Jade held onto him. He replied with his arms around her.

"I'm scared Evan… I don't know what's going on, but it's beyond our understanding. I feel your uncle knows something, we don't."

"That's what I wonder." For some unknown reason, he had the urge to call her "Sweet heart."

"Do you…want it? It's beautiful, but, I can't touch it," Jade said, almost disgusted.

"Why," he asked.

"I get these…eh, I can't tell you, you'll think I'm crazy. He looked down at her, his arms still wrapped around her.

"I promise, I wont judge you. If people got a whiff of what just happened with us, they think we are the crazy ones."

"Sadley, true, she agreed.

"Oh, but when I touch that thing, I black out, and a source of what I told you, that I dream, comes to my mind, after I black out."

"Let me try something," Evan said. He quickly let go off her, then he went to pick up the sword. Paranoia swept in, of the thought he would black out. He felt nothing. Maybe it was because the object was meant to be in her possession.

Carefull to not cut himself, he inspected every fine detail.

"Would you want me to do something with it, for you?" A idea popped in her mind.

"Acutally, how good are you, of a handy man?"

"Pretty well…why do you ask," he said.

"I would really appreciate it, if you could nail that thing into my wall. I have some hooks and a hammer here…I do hate keeping such a beautiful thing like that hidden away."

He set in back in the box, turning around to face her.

"no problem, give me the tools and show me the spot." Jade smiled as she walked over to her junk drawer for the hooks, then over to a cabinet, taking out a large tool chest. Evan felt emasculated when he saw all the tools she had stored away, compaired to his collection at him home.

She took out a very expensive looking, top of the line drill, then walked over to him, handing him his supplies.

"Here you are!" She smirked.

After a few minutes, he effortlessly had the sword on the wall. Jade was impressed at his accuracy. Little did she know, he was a full time handyman.

He looked back at her, observing her admiring his work, and the sword. She turned to him, meeting his gaze.

"Oh, thank you, Evan. I feel bad asking someone I just met to do something for me."

"It's no problem, im a sucker when it comes to helping out a pretty girl." He took her hands gently in his.

"Jade…I am going to be a dork now." She was curious to see what would follow a statement like that.

"As you know, there's, the coming of fall…harvest dance, ball, whatever you'd like to call it." Jade couldn't hide her smile, acknowledging how adorable he seemed at the moment, so confused and timed.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

"As a date," she asked.

"Yeah…if you would like to be," he forced out.

"Sounds like a date," she said so quickly.

"Well then, Jade, I guess I will see you in a couple of days. Do you want me to stop her to pick you up?"

"Yeah, how about 6 pm, it starts at 5:30," she suggested.

"Sounds like a date," he mimicked. He quickly turned, letting his way out of her home, locking the door behind.

Jade fell back on her couch, feeling so happy, excited and satisfied. She felt like she was just asked on a date to the best , single man in town.


	21. why dont you carry me?

**Hey all, just a slight song fic...enjoy. New chapter coming soon with Jade in Storybrooke life...Please...review! **

From the large entrance way to the main room, she stood there seeing he was spinning at his wheel. She marched over to the large dining room table, to obtain the tray for her morning tea.

Before he could turn around to confirm her presence he felt, she was gone. Confusion ran though his mind. _"Didn't I just hear her…what in hell?"_ Absentmindedly, he went back to spinning.

Then he heard footsteps again, getting closer, stopping when he felt echoes next to him. Footsteps trailing with the clinking of 2 porcelain cups clattering to a silver tray.

"_The woman runs though forests in heels…yet she can't balance two cups on a tray…the irony," he thought._

He craned his head slightly to the left, watching her set his tea down at his feet, by the leg of his stool. In the middle of her rising back up from bending down, she met his gaze.

Remembering the pact with herself, she bent down, tenderly cupping his chin with her hand, then leaning in to lock her lips with his, giving him a sweet, subtle kiss.

_I've been looking for something sacred  
>Running away from the light<br>Gotta burn all the bridges in my head  
>That lead me away from my life<br>I question my own existence  
>Question the meaning of life<em>

Her voice came back into her mind…the good one, screaming at her to stop. As usual, her curse overpowered her conscience, giving her a enjoyable fulfillment of a feeling…love perhaps? She removed her mouth from his, looking at him. He stared at her with shock. He wasn't expecting the woman who dominated him, beat him, having carnal interactions so aggressively with him the last night, to give him this kind of affection.

_It takes horns to hold up my halo__  
><em>_And strength to get through the fight  
>Now I'm playing my cards on the table<br>Praying everything will be alright  
>I question my own existence<br>Question the meaning of life _

"Good Morning," was all she could manage to say, as she sat on her bench in front of her wheel.

As she ran her string through the right places, she spoke, so concentrated on her task.

"I noticed your eyes are a golden hue, yet there so dark at other times…is there a reason for that," she asked.

He began to speak, fiddling with his string as well.

"At other times, there dark. But it's when I'm happy, I find them very light. A seldom thing I experience. Why? Are they like that now?"

"Yes," she answered, still arranging her string. He sighed realizing what he was about to say. He hated saying anything relevant to letting his guard down.

"I believe it's from your kiss then, that makes me…happy," he confessed. Jade hated to admit it, but realizing something so small from her could make this wretched monster so happy…made her heart break. She felt her theory wasn't provoked by the curse, it was her own mind creating those thoughts. Still, she was in denial.

"_It has to be the curse, it has to be the curse." _

She continued spinning, trying to get her out of this trance he seemed to trap her in, using his words.

He noticed her slaving away at her wheel, appearing to have a hell of a good time.

"You seem to really enjoy doing that," he mentioned, speaking off the wheel.

"It helps me forget," she replied.

"Forget what," he asked. From her peripheral vision, she saw him looking at her, waiting for an answer. She ceased her habit and looked at him. Hoping he could see the answers that lay in her eyes.

The hardest ones to love  
>Are the ones that need it the most<br>The hardest ones to love  
>Are the ones that need it most….<p> 


	22. So many answers, so little time

It was a beautiful day out, and 4 in the afternoon. Jade awoke feeling excited for what was to come. The sunlight filled her room. She didn't expect such sunny weather compared to the muggy sky from this morning.

Between the horrible weather and her hectic schedule of 4 guitar lessons and 1 voice, from 7 in the morning, she fell asleep into her nap with little effort. Now revived of a much needed nap, she woke up refreshed. Today was Thursday, her jogging day.

Bent over at her dresser, she rummaged through her third drawer, where she kept her active wear.

_Let's see…Jacket…eh, not in the mood for a black jacket, something more fun and light. Oh…this is perfect! _She threw the white fitted cotton jacket behind her, landing on her mattress.

_Now for some pants…_ She took out a red pair of spandex cotton pants and threw it behind her as well.

_Now for a tank…eh, to heavy, it hot, _ she thought, gripping a purple tank in her hand. She rummaged through the drawer more, quickly finding a simply sleeveless white tank. But then she saw something red…dare she? A red sports bra…Evan could have been walking around town, she would have loved to look good running into him. _The sports bra it is! _

"_Oh my, I can be quite the whore when I want to be_…" she laughed out loud to her opinion.

After brushing her teeth, hair, applying make-up and deodorant, she got on her outfit. She scrambled down to the kitchen, remembering her keys were on the counter. After she grabbed her keys, she walked past her front room, eyeing the sword. Being in an odd happy mood, she greeted it.

"Good afternoon, trusty sword."

She went out, locking the door behind her.

She began walking at a brisk pace for about 3 blocks, until she felt flexible enough to start jogging. Thoughts in her head began to string along.

"_So…Bealfire…I mean, Evan knows? How would he know? How did he manage to deal with these drams all those years until he met me? What did he even feel when he saw me for the first time. That had to be quite startling…I wouldn't know how to handle seeing someone for the first time I dreamt about for a long time… _

Jade reminisced at the time when they first saw each other at the shop, when he was coming in, she leaving. Come to think of it, she really didn't put in the extra thought into it at the moment. But he seemed to not simply look at her. He look at her in a different way, in new light…like an angel coming to save him, or how he seemed to be taken back, and so eager to know her, as if he was always expecting her to appear, yet he wasn't sure if she even existed.

She slowed her pace, realizing she didn't pay attention to her pulse, until her chest felt as if it was about to explode from the pressure. She was too distracted with analyzing to realize she was in pain. A habit she often did when working out.

"_So, Evan knows about us, I to him. If he died by the hands of that evil man, then how in hell is he here? Then Henry…he shows me the book, helps me figure it out, well, to an extent. Then that sword mysteriously shows up on my doorstep. Evan knows the sword as well. _

_But what irks me is Mr. Gold's reaction…why would he act like he's never seen it before. Also, why did he seem so strange when I said that name…now, what was it? DAMN! I forgot already. I love how I can memorize 20 songs, and not remember a 4 syllable name. Ugh!" _

Her thoughts were broken when she saw Mr. Gold walking down the sidewalk, his cane in his hand as usual. He stopped her.

"Hello Miss Miller, how are you feeling today?"

"I am fine, just blowing off some steam. You?"

"I closed the shop early, wanted to enjoy this lovely weather." She unzipped her jacket a bit, unintentionally revealing cleavage.

"_Damn that temptress, always seducing me and not knowing!" _His angry voice was back. It's been so long since he touched a woman, the way she looked, the things she wore, even the way she did the most simplest things, such as standing, even made it difficult for the man to restrain himself. That's what got her into the trouble in the first place with him, in their other life….lust.

"Mr. Gold, I am a hurry, but, I was wondering if you could stop by, I have this antique and I was wondering if you could tell me about it," she asked as she completely unzipped her light jacket, revealing her tight abs and her pert chest tightly supported in her sports bra top.

Mr. Gold wanted to slam his knuckles into the brick beside him, anything to distract himself from the urges he found himself containing.

"Yes, of course dearie. I know where you live as well…small town. People know everything about anyone." She shook her head, smiling.

"Ok, how about 7 pm?"

"Seven it is, Dear."

"Great, see you around, Mr. Gold." She took off running.

"_hahaha, got you right where I want you, Mr. Gold."_

6pm

After Jade showered and slipped into a simple off the shoulder, knee length dress, she ran downstairs when she heard the doorbell ring.

"It can't be him…he's not supposed to be here for an hour!"

She looked though the peep hole…no one! Then she felt the knocking again. Realizing the person was to short to be even seen through the hole, she opened up the door. It was Henry. But he didn't have his usual grin, his eyes looked blood shoot, his color drained from his face. He looked as if he was crying for a long time.

Jade held out her arms to embrace the sad child. He leaped into her, hugging her around her hips, his face on her waist.

"Henry, what is the matter? You look so upset. Where is Emma?" She wondered why he wouldn't go to her, he seemed to have a special bond with the officer she couldn't quite understand. He let the tears fall, nearly chocking sobs.

"She…she knows Miss Jade. She knows about you, that's why she fired you!" Jade swept back his shaggy bangs out of his face. Then she looked down.

"Know what Henry? Please…tell me." He looked up at her, his wet, glistening, eyes, blood vessels red and swollen and looking to be in pain.

"She knows you're her daughter, when she was the queen, and remembers you now. That's why she fired you. I miss you Miss Jade, along with Emma, you are all I have.

Jade knelt down, not sure how to comfort the sad boy. She just held him close, giving him a motherly hug, trying to balance and kneel on her boot heels.

"Henry…why don't you come into the kitchen, I just made some chocolate covered pretzels, and I can get you some milk to go with them. Let's talk in there, ok, cutie?" He nodded his head. Henry followed her to her kitchen, hopping on a bar stool. Jade assembled the small dipped pretzels into a smiley face pattern on the plate, knowing a gesture this small wouldn't ease the situation, but it was better than nothing.

Then she took a gallon of fat free milk out of her fridge, pouring some into a big glass, sprinkling some cinnamon on top. She took the two items and placed it in front of Henry. He let out a small grin when he saw the chocolate smiley face of pretzels grinning back at him. She gave him a loving pat on the head and sat across from him, slowly munching on a hand full of pretzels as well.

"Now Henry, take a breath, and tell me everything you can remember, ok?" After he swallowed a pretzel, then taking a sip of the milk, he began.

"I got my first lesson with my new teacher today." She nodded her head in interest.

"How was it?"

"He's nice, but he is kinda scary. His names Erik."

"How is he scary?"

"He's big, and tall. He doesn't seem to be kind either. He is very strict." Jade tried to not bite her lip down in frustration. She strongly believed patience was the fundamental of teaching. Everyone succeeded at different levels.

"Well, after Mr. Erik left, I told my mom I wanted you again as my teacher." He cringed, almost dropping the pretzel before he popped it into his mouth. She threatened to hit me if I spoke of you one more time. Jade threw her hand over her heart. She wondered what she could have possibly done to became slandered like that in their home.

"Go on," she kindly requested.

"Well, I asked my Mom why. She said it's "Grown up stuff," and for me to go away." Jade really wanted to slam her fist down in anger. No child ever, ever, should be told to go away by a parent, no matter what…especially this sweet little boy.

"I asked my mom again why I couldn't know. She just got up, and got ready to go out. She left…well, I thought she did. So I went into her room, I wanted to see if I could find a clue. I did, I found two of them." He took out two things, when Jade saw the two items on the table, she now had less color in her cheeks then Henry.

Out for display was a important looking document, and the necklace she sold to Mr. Gold nearly a month ago. _"What the fuck is going on here?"_

"She saw me in her room, I didn't hear her. She got mad, then she hit me!" Jade lost all interest in the two objects on her table when she saw the bruise on his temple. It broke her heart. She moved over to the other side of the table, giving him another hug.

"It's ok Henry, your safe here with me. You need to tell Emma she hit you. Children should never be so violently hit, what you experienced, you didn't deserve. If Emma isn't around, come find me. I will always be here for you. Ok?" Henry sighed, and then smiled. She looked back at the folded paper.

"Henry, what is that document anyway."

"You should see for yourself Miss Jade." Jade eagerly grabbed the paper, hesitant to open it. She had a feeling this document was life changing. Her suspicions were correct. It was paper work stating Regina Mills was her mother. It read: **Birth information for Jade Ivy Mills**

**Born October 31****st****, 1985**

**Mother : Regina L Mills **

**D.O.B Feb 14****th****, 1969**

**Father: Unknown **

** Birthplace :Storybrook hospital. **

Jade did the best she could not to slam the paper down on the tabletop. She didn't want to scare Henry. Her head was spinning. _What…why?_

So many questions spun through her mind…why didn't Regina look for her, she was way over 18 now. Why didn't Jade feel compelled to look for her mother? Why did she have to find out through this boy? How did Regina even get this document? She needed air, she was suffocating, having some sort of a anxiety fit.

"Henry, I have to get some air, I will be right back." She went out the sliding door, inhaling the summer breeze, nearly ripping her hair out, trying to fight back her tears. This was far from how she imagined it would be like, reuniting with her parents.

After a few minutes of collecting her thoughts, and taking in much needed deep breathes. She calmed down, she needed to stay sane. Henry needed her. Calm and collected, she went back into her home.

The doorbell rang…it had to be Mr. Gold.

She took out her phone, giving it to Henry.

"Henry…Mr. Gold is here, I will explain everything. I need you to hide, ok? Take my phone, and call for help…call for Emma, if you need to. Hide in my bedroom, it's upstairs, to the right. OK? Can you do that for me?" Henry looked at her confused, wanting to ask so many question, but he did as she asked, running up the stairs to her room, phone in hand.

She quickly took the paper and necklace; shoving it into the nearest thing she could find…her owl cookie jar. Then she opened the door. An older man with a cane, dressed perfect as usual, dark magenta silk shirt, tie, and in a black suit, leaning on a cane.

"Hello Mr. Gold," she greeted. "Won't you please come in."

"_Oh no, the pretzels!" _ The smiley face pattern would indicate a child was around. She looked back towards the kitchen, they were…missing? She tried not to utter a smile realizing Henry really did like those things_. That little bugger managed to sneak them, stealthy little one he is…_

Jade tried to get herself to speak, feeling so intimidated from Mr. Gold marveling at her as usual, with a small pleased smirk on his face.

"You look mesmerizing as always, Jade."

"Thanks," was all she could say.

"Mr. Gold…there was something that was bothering me…I want you to prove me wrong."

She took him by the hand, then she quickly stopped, feeling a vision popping in her mind, only him and that sword somehow brought those dreaded visions on.

"You felt it…didn't you dearie?" She heard his voice speak to her, not Mr. Golds…the monsters. She turned around back to Mr. Gold, startled.

"Ugh…no, I didn't," she answered him. He looked confused, brow raised.

"Didn't what, dearie?"

"You didn't ask me a question?"

"No…you must be hearing things." She nodded, turning around to lead him.

"Yes, I guess I was hearing things". Mr. Gold smirked at her back; he did push that voice in her mind. Oh, how fun it was to mess with her in this life as well.

They stopped when they were in the front room, she pointed at the sword on the wall. There was a reason she dressed in one of her shortest dresses, she would do whatever she needed, to persuade him to give her information.

She pointed to the sword.

"I want you to tell me about that thing. I know it was yours, I know you had for years. Don't ask me, where I got the info, but why do I have it? I went to your shop, and asked you, you…lied to me. Now, tell me why."

Jade sat on the edge of her couch, legs crossed. He looked at her legs, admiring how those thigh high boots flattered them so well. He snapped back to her eyes when she spoke again.

"I have all day Mr. Gold. Then I have another question for you." He laughed lightly, looking down at her.

"Jade…you know the answer. You told me yourself…that is your sword."

"Maybe I am not making myself clear, why did you send this thing to me?"

"You needed to know," he simply stated. 

"Know what?" She got up after her question, standing beside him this time.

"You know what you saw Jade, accept it."

"I can't accept it, Mr. Gold. You have no idea how that thing frightens me!" If only he could fathom how much she wanted to strike him at the moment.

"I want to know why you kept this, and then sent it to me! I can tell…you know something, and damn it, I'm entitled to find out, NOW!

He turned towards her, almost so close…

"I always did like that about you Jade."

"What?" He skimmed his long slender finger down her bare shoulder, and then looked back up at her.

"How you always took charge, getting what you want. You don't do it so well in this life, but, it's still there."

He looked up at it, then back to her, with a sinister grin. He leaned in and kissed her, pulling her in, not letting her out. _Visions of her in the forest with him, attempting to attack him after he kissed her, the other time when she ran to grab it on her way out after he cursed her. _

Then he let her go, still smiling. For a moment, she saw his old self, quickly fading away back to his newer form.

"I could remind you again, my dear. I'd be delighted to. I kept it for years; it was after all, a possession of a woman I loved very much. Now that she's back again, I wanted to return it to its rightful owner."

He laughed again.

"Now what do you have to say about that?" His eyes bored through her. Her anger seethed.

"Mr. Gold…what's your name," she said, changing the subject. Now she knew what she was dealing with, these weren't simple dreams at all. This was her past life, and that sword was solid proof.

"Silly girl, you know it, you just said it…Mr. Gold."

"No, that's your last name. Your first name… why haven't I known it by now? You kissed me twice already; don't you think I'm entitled to know your first name by now?" He looked at her, slyer then a fox. Oh, how he loved to watch her squirm! 

"I am pretty sure you know it by now Dearie." She shifted her weight around, this game exhausted her.

"You know it, you said it, or did you already forget," he teased. Her fists closed, firmly at her sides.

"I may…I may not…now what is your bloody name!" Jade remembered what happened when they kissed.

In a rage, she stepped in, closing the distance between them, planting her mouth on top of his, grasping his hair in her hands. Attacking him in the most intimate way. _Her vision of holding Baelfires dead body in her arms, exploding in her mind, screaming wrath and vowing to kill the monster and her master…Rumplestiltskin._ She ripped her mouth from his. She looked at him, both catching their breath, both from surprise.

"No…no way in hell, no. That cannot be your name."

As calm and collected Mr. Gold often was, he wanted to beat the sense into her with his cane. She staggered back, nearly stumbling.

"Why do these thoughts, visions, memories, what-ever they are, happen when I come into contact with you and that sword?

"Aha-tsk-tsk, one question at a time dearie," he said, sending shivers down her spine.

"The only two names I can think of…you would find me a lunatic if I told you," she replied.

"Oh, I can be pretty open minded," he said seductively. She stomped her foot on the ground, so hard the action hiked up her skirt. Obviously, it was noticed by Mr. Gold.

"I am as well, but I will not be contributing to an answer", she said, as she yanked her hem back down.

"It's your name, now tell me…what is it!" He walked up to her, caressing her cheek with the palm of his hand.

"You shouldn't command me dearie, it is a dangerous game to do, especially with someone such as I." She swallowed down the rage.

"I am not afraid of games…especially one with the heart, if you can recall."

He looked at her, for a moment, that tone, the way she leaned in, looking at him firmly without blinking, her eyes so dark for an instant, it was as if the old Jade possessed her body. Mr. Gold grabbed her playfully by the neck, bringing his face near hers, inches between them.

"Say it," he said through gritted teeth.

"No," she refused.

"I…dare…you."

"Never."

"Please," it sounded more like a deadly threat then a request.

"Dark one," she whispered.

"That's acceptable my pretty little Jade, but, not my actual name. I'm pretty confident the other is the correct answer."

"No…it can't be what I'm thinking of." He grabbed her close, leaning his forehead on her, closing his eyes.

"Allow me to help you…you said it to me before you ran out of my shop." She couldn't endure the madness anymore.

"Rumplestiltskin," she uttered.

"Good girl." He leaned back, giving her air.

"Now, for your next question…it's because you belong to me, that sword belonged to you. And when I say you belonged to me…if was wonderful, in a way, you still do."

"And how," she asked, sounding skeptical.

Remember the dream where I put a curse on you, because you betrayed me?" Dread filled Jade's chest when she realized he knew she did dream it, and how she quickly recalled.

"Yes."

"Well, that is why you can't love anyone. You might as well stick to me. Nothing can be done, if there was, I wouldn't even fix it. I can be such the selfish man. There you go, dearie. Now, I'd love to stick around more, but there is work to be done. I have vendors itching to pay me to borrow my land for a day at the fair." He strolled off to the door.

Something evil took over Jade, she felt brave and so confident.

"Oh, that works out for me Rum, I have to go shopping for a dress. Seeing one of the best bachelors in town is going to be my date at the Harvest fest…goes by the name is Evan Gilt…does that ring a bell?" He gripped his cane so hard, his knuckles etched white.

She laughed as the door slammed shut. Her self-amusement and mental victory ceased when she saw a shocked Henry walking down the stairs.

"So…he's Rumplestiltskin," he simply asked.

"Yep, he is Henry. I think I figured out the rest of the ripped out page in your book."

"What do you think it would say?"

"Rumplestiltskin killed my true love, and I was forever his prisoner." He shook his head in disappointment.  
>"That doesn't sound like a very happy ending, Ms. Jade."<p>

"No cutie, sometimes happy endings don't exist for certain people." She thought about Evan.

"Sometimes, we have to make our own happy endings." She led him to the front door.

"Now…lets go find Emma."

*PLEASE REVIEW *


	23. Domination of evil

**Besides Ans...CAN YOU LEAVE A REVIEW? **

**Thanks for reading, luv you all! :) By the way, BAE is coming back 3 chapters from now...**

Jade was in the forest again. She needed to relive the experience of the past, when she was a free woman, not bonded to Rumplestiltskin, or engaged to Baelfire. It infuriated her how she barely even had to chance to be free for even half a year. It seemed odd to her, how men in this land were so eager to catch a woman for their own.

It was nearly a month since she's been his prisoner. She needed to get away from him. It was becoming too difficult to hate him. Every day he kept showing her kindness, and now he was asking her if she loved him. _What was the matter with that lunatic?_ She recalled the moment from this morning.

_Jade sat at the sofa, peering into a book. She normally spun right beside him, but she felt she needed to place some distance between them. She had to focus on her plan. To learn the monsters secrets and weaknesses, so she could end it all and be free._

_Lately, he was making it to difficult, as if he knew of her plotting. In the morning, he brought tea to her. Something she normally did for the both of them._

_Then there was that smile he now often gave to her, staring back from his wheel. If only his eyes weren't so golden when he met her gaze… it made her weak. He rarely gave attention to anyone while he was spinning away at his wheel._

_Then the night before, he observed she was cold. Before she could even say anything, he took her shawl from upstairs and draped it over her. Damn him….damn that sweet monster. Was he really trying to redeem himself?_

_Earlier in the evening last night, he noticed she was reaching for a book, a mere 2 inches out of her grasp, even standing on her toes. Using his magic, he pulled it off the shelf, it neatly landing on the table behind her._

_As she turned the page, she felt a slight transition in the sofa. She looked up, his gaze meeting hers. Then he looked down, fiddling with his fingers, then looking back down at the book. _

"_What are you reading?"_

"_Tales of mythology." _

"_Oh…what story are you on now?"_

"_The one of Persephone," Jade answered._

"_I don't recall that one, what is it about?"_

"_Its about a woman, getting taken against her will, because she somehow managed to earn the affection of Hades, a very powerful being, and the lord of the underword. Very selfish…don't you think, Rum?" Jade knew he got the context of her words. Feeling a light pang of guilt, he quickly changed the subject, which didn't benefit him at all, his motive to ease the tension. _

_He took the book out of her hands, then folded her page, slamming it shut, placing it on the table in front of her. Then he took her hands in his, looking at her very seriously. He needed to know, needed to hope. He knew he could start over with her, but would she partake? He was almost desperate for a family again…_

"_Jade…are you with child?" She huffed at his inquiry._

"_No, why would I be? Have I appeared to gain weight? " He laughed at her. _

"_Well…do I have to really state the obvious? We have lain with each other quite a few times, no, your fine. Lovely as ever." She shook her head in annoyance, feeling he insulted her intelligence._

"_Well, if you took this wretched spell off me, you wouldn't have to worry about it. Now would you?" _

_He smiled, assuming her implication of how his curse controlled her actions, working against her better judgment, more to his benefit most of the time. Then his expression changed, at which he appeared to be disturbed._

"_But, what if I wanted one-" She pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger, indicating frustration._

"_Rum, I wanted a child... with the man you killed! You cannot treat people so cruelly and get everything you want in return. It doesn't work that way. No matter what, I will always be your friend, but I will always have a grudge against you as well." _

"_So, what you think between us is a mere friendship," he confirmed, failing at hiding the disappointment in his tone._

"_Yes…a friendship with benefits, I suppose." For some unknown reason, it was too difficult for her to give that as an answer. He took her left hand into his right hand, leaning in, and then giving her a sweet, somewhat long kiss on the lips, touching his forehead to hers._

"_Well then, I guess that's a problem," he stated, _

"_Why?" That's all she could manage to say. She was angry at herself for the fact she seemed to crush this monsters heart more and more by the second. Shouldn't have she felt victorious?_

"_Because… I think I am in love with you," he dragged out._

_She felt the curse acting up again. She felt the urge to wrap her arms around him and tell him the same thing. But for once, her inner voice prevailed. Ripping herself out of his grasp, she looked him sternly in the eye. _

"_Rum…you can't do that."_

"_Do what?"_

"_Love me." He straightened up his posture, hands clasped in his lap, looking at her confused._

"_And why not, Dearie?"_

"_Because…I am not your true love…you destroyed mine. From what iv'e heard from you, you had her as yours…so long ago….and to think I'd ever forgive you? It doesn't work like that." _

_Immediately following her statement, she got up, walking to the hall, throwing on her cloak, wrapping around her belt, and sliding her sword though._

"_I'm going for a walk. I need to think…alone." She left, feeling guilt when she noticed his misunderstood expression, his brows slightly furrowed, his jaw clenched, eyes full of hurt, disappointment and rejection over all. _

Jade went back to reality.

She looked at the trees, realizing where she was. Half way to her old castle. She wanted to pay Baelfire a visit, but not when Rumplestiltskin could track her down. She dreaded even thinking of what chaos would ensue if he caught her visiting the grave.

Her plans for a mind easing walk came to a halt when she heard something she dreaded. Those familiar sounds…the clip clops of what had to be six horses, a whip, four wheels of the carriage. She turned around to confirm her fears. It was the evil queen. Jade moved to the side of the path to let them though. All of a sudden, she heard the head horseman yell "Halt." Then she heard boot heels alongside hers. Jade made it a point to keep looking ahead, as if she didn't notice.

"Jadie Dear, slow down, I am going to walk with you, to get some fresh air."

"_Oh gods…now, really?" _She looked to her left. A beautiful, raven haired, older woman, in her early 40's cladded in a beautiful black dress, boots, and a habit, beside her.

"Hello your highness." Jade got that same pit of her stomach as last time she's seen her mother.

"What are you doing out here alone, my dear?" The queen looked at her with curiosity.

"I…I am just taking a walk, contemplating a lot at the moment."

"Oh…what is it then?" The queen linked her arm with her forgotten daughter. _Why was she being so chummy all of a sudden?_

"Oh…just silly little things, compared to what could be issues for you, my Queen." The queen gave off a giggle, as if she had something planned.

"So…mirror has it your Rumplestiltskin's mistress?" Jade nearly choked remembering she forgot to recover the mirror in that one room in the castle.

"Oh…no, just his companion. I am more of an assistant , actually…your grace."

"Hymmm, I'd be careful if I were you, he really cared for his last one…what was her name…Belle? Some silly little French princess. Poor thing killed herself." Jade found it eerie how the queen could casually mention a suicide, with no compassion what so ever.

"Oh, my."

"Better be careful Jadie…you're a very pretty girl…you actually resemble me quite a bit when I was younger, you just seem paler, it appears he likes them pale…"

"Thank you. But, I appreciate your concern, but it's nothing really. Only assisting in the small things, listening to his rambles." Jade laughed nervously.

"_I love how you go out of your way to talk to me…as a mere stranger…you vile bitch!"_

"Jadie Dear, why do you work for him? Do you even care for him?" The queen seemed to be digging for information with that question. Before Jade could answer, she spoke again.

"Why don't you leave? Oh! I have the most brilliant idea! Why don't you come work for me? I will match everything he offers. I could use a lady in waiting, or, a seamstress. I could put you somewhere." She looked at Jade, expecting a reply.

"What do you think Jadie dear?" _"Oh gosh…someone kill me now. I'm going to slip!" _

"I appreciate the offer my Queen, but…I can't escape him. He is my master." Jade felt the bile rise in her throat, she hated the fact someone "owned" her. The queen rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I can't be nothing I can break…whatever is the curse?"

"He can find me. Where ever…I go. There is no use, running away," Jade said grimly.

"Hymmm, sorry Dear, cannot break that one unfortunately….now, stop for just a moment, and look at me."

"_What on earth does the queen want to look at me for?" _Jade complied, turning around.

The queen saw her eyes, which roused interest in hers.

"Who is your mother…I see you have evil blood running through your veins."

"Oh, if only I knew. I have no family." It tore Jade up on the inside, her own mother, not even knowing she was her daughter, standing in front of her.

"I take it you harness some sort of power?"

"No, I don't actually. I presume my mother was a witch," some truth behind her statement "_A horrible, selfish, vain witch." _The two women continued walking.

"Now tell me Jadie Dear, does he even let you be with another man?" The queen linked her arm with Jades. Jade forced herself not to roll her eyes at the catty woman who took her for an ignorant maiden, knowing very well her lost mother only wanted some information to do something lethal with.

"No. I cannot be with another. He's all I see, every morning, every night. "

"So you haven't met your true love?"

"I have…the bastard killed him," Jade answered. "I saw him do it," she added. The queen tsked her.

"Such will power you have, I simply kill people who anger me…I don't think twice about it." Strangely, the queen smiled.

"Us woman put up with so much, don't we?"

"Yes my queen…we do." Jade didn't like how close the Queen was at the moment.

"Well…if you ever change you mind, I will be waiting. I'd love to have you on my side, I see so much in you from when I was young…such a waste. Ta-ta Jadie dear! The queen turned around hoping in the carriage. Oddly, it turned around, going the opposite way.

"_What a waste? What in hell is that supposed to mean?"_

Too angry to even enjoy her walk, Jade quickly made it back to the castle.

Rum looked up from the book she was reading earlier, appearing happy to see her. She turned around, facing the hat stand, about to take off her cloak.

Suddenly startled, feeling hands on her shoulders from behind. It was him removing her cloak and pulling her sword out of her belt, to put it away.

"What is the matter Dearie?" Jade cracked her neck, then just looked down at the ground, she wanted to pace in anger, but he held her planted down on the spot. She lost It…bursting in anger.

"NO MATTER WHERE I GO I GET PESTERED BOTHERED, BY ALL YOU POWERFUL, EVIL BEINGS! IF I SEE THAT WOMAN ONE MORE TIME…YOU ARE SMART NOT GIVING ME ANY POWER, I WOULD HAVE RID OF HER ON THE SPOT! IF I SEE THAT WOMAN ONE MORE TIME... I WILL DESTROY HER, I WOULD HAVE SUCKED OUT HER SOUL, I WOULD HAVE MADE HER MELT!" He twirled her around, hands around her wrists. He suffered her wrath last week, over something small, she nearly decked him in the face over the matter.

"The Queen…my ex mother. Now she is all friendly, once she forgot about me! Knows me as a simple aqaintence! She knows my name, yes…call's me "Jadie!" Don't I feel fucking special?" Rum was about to say something.

"SHUT UP IMP! I AM SPEAKING! WAIT YOUR TURN!" Rum just stood there shocked. The last woman to tell him to shut it was his wife, and he obeyed at the time, being he was only a mere man. He could feel the red hot rage radiating off her body.

"She is probably coming after me because I am associated with you. She asked me if I had any power. I don't." He noticed her shaking. He smiled, and was amused at how his "pretty little Jade" couldn't handle the evil slowly taking over her, a side affect from her the evil she inherited from her mother, along with the curse Rumplestiltskin placed on her, all settling in at once. He knew her good nature was losing control to the darkness growing inside of her.

All of a sudden, his insticts felt something wasn't right, as she walked to him, her iris's black, her hands outstretched to his neck. Jade took him by the collar, shaking him violently, he was in her warpath after all, and something he could not get the concept of, no matter how many times she lost it in front of him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WALKED THERE? ISN'T THAT PART OF THE FOREST YOUR TERRITORY! I NEED SOME SORT OF PROTECTION; I COULD HAVE BEEN TURNED INTO VERMIN, OR WORSE!" She realized what she was doing, and all he wanted to do was help. She backed off, letting him go, nearly stumbling backwards, a stunned expression, her eyes glazed over, ready to shed tears.

"I'm sorry Rum…I, I am just so angry. You didn't deserve that." Ashamed, she sulked off to her room, even though there was no bed. That was his ploy to get her to sleep beside him; the only bed in the castle was in his room.

Rum went back to his wheel. To be honest, he was abit startled by her. He never actually seen the ultimate wrath of a woman before, but she was the daughter of the most evil murderess in the land, so why was he so surprised?

"_She is so adorable when she gets angry…perhaps I should provoke her more often. I do enjoy getting shaken up like that. Oh, how fun it is to be grabbed by the collar with her hands…I should interrupt her more often. I should let her calm down…now…that isn't like me, I'd rather annoy. Where did she go?"_

Smirking, he loosened the ties to his shirt, just in case she wanted to take her frustrations out on him again, in a way he loved the most, also, preventing her from ripping his shirt, something she often did before they became intimate with each other. She could never remove his clothing gently, she tended to destroy.

She looked up as her door creaked, him standing there in the open doorway, looking at her with a smug grin.

She simply laid across the lounge, tapping her fingers on the wooden armrest.

"Not now Rum…I hate to be so selfish, but you need to leave. I cannot be held accountable for the actions I will do if you get me angry. I need time to be in peace, so I can calm down…all right?

Her vibrant green eyes looked up at him, pleading, but warning as well.

He took a few paces to the lounge, looking down at her, infuriating her further, effortlessly taking a handful of her very long hair, rubbing it between his fingers.

"But…what if I didn't want to leave you alone?" He smiled. He always loved being a pest, especially to the ones who were easy angered. She stared off into space.

"You…really…should…leave."

"I see you're frustrated."

"No…I'm happier than a bride marching down the isle… No shit Rumplestiltskin!" She repositioned herself, sitting up now, looking up at him. She felt ridiculous in the compromising position.

He knelt down, balancing on both knees. They were now at the same eye level. His stare seemed to be obnoxious, her's daring him to challenge. He ran his hands up her skirt, his mouth to her ear.

"I can rid you of the frustrations… if you'd like," he offered, then kissing her neck. She tried to push him back, attempting to push his hands down onto the cushions, which now were running up her waist.

"Get…out," she said. He moved his hands up her torso still, slowly over her chest, until they were in her hair. He peered in closer.

"Nope, I think I will stay here," he said, following by a laugh.

"This place is big enough to house half the land and you insist on being here, with a woman who uses you as an outlet for anger?" He leaned back a foot, making sure she could see the mischief in his expression.

"YES!" He laughed again. She tried to get up, but he had her pinned, with his hands on her wrists.

"Don't make me hurt you…"

"But what if I liked it when you hurt me?" A growl escaped her throat. This wasn't working. She closed her eyes. Rumplestiltskin became annoyed. She couldn't be irritated if she didn't see him.

He did his best to stay in place when she took him by surprise. She quickly opened her eyes, which were black again. To distracted by her freighting stare, he realized it was too late when he found himself viciously in her hands, by his scalp. He yelped out in pain.

"I guess you will have to learn then," she said. Laughing so sinister as she threw him down, her crawling on top of him. She pulled at his hair, harder this time, whispering in his ear, her other hand ripping open his shirt.

His chest exposed, she moved her hand from there to his pants, pulling them off in the process. Leaning her head down, then trailing kisses up his torso, stopping at his neck. While shuddering in delight, he opened his eyes to take it all in. As he expected, dark eyes stared back at him, coming in close, to close to focus. She then forced a ravaging kiss on his mouth, one he passionately returned. She ripped her mouth from his, giving him a wicked grin, then she spoke.

"I warned you…" she whispered.

Jade woke up, shivering on the stone floor, realizing she was naked, he fully clothed. He looked down at her, leaning on his elbow, a satisfied grin on his face.

She rubbed her head, groaning in pain.

"Ugh…what in hell, I have such a headache," she moaned.

"Well Dearie, there are two things you can have that from…" She looked at him awkwardly

"I am aware of the first possibility, what is the other? He laughed. He took some of her hair, twirling it between his fingers.

"I gave you your powers while you were sleeping." Jade looked disappointed.

"Why didn't you wait till I awoke, I assumed it would have been a special moment between us, right?"

"No dearie, it would hurt too much, and it would frighten you as well, it was quite traumatizing what I experienced."

He recalled years ago, when he stabbed the dark one, the power…so dark, making his skin so translucent, the black undertones coming though his veins. The hot pain running through his body, making him want to scream, the fear he experienced, at first he thought he was dying. That was just the regular experience of a transformation. His attention went back to her. This time she sat up, slowly lacing up her undershirt, then slipping on her skirts, then her corset.

"So…where do we go from her Rum…should you teach me how to use them?" He snickered at her, so naive she was.

"It will come to you instinctively." He lay on his side, pulling her in.

"You feel like destroying something, or someone, do it. You want to create, do it. Anything you want, you are not powerful as I though, but you are more powerful than the queen. I cannot wait to plan it all out." He let out a happy , eerie laugh. She leaned into his chest, dozing off, the headache was too much to bare.

"And what would that be, Rum?"

"Well, plotting against the Queen and taking over the land of course, you silly girl."

"Oh…sounds good to me," she muttered before drifting off.

Ahem...please click that review button, I will be happy if you even type the alphabet...


	24. Madamemayor Gets OWNED!

**Just something to tide you over until I get my new chap done... Regina comes to talk to Jade, actually, start a fight with Jade. How would you handle it if you found out your biological mother, who didn't even try to find you, fires you, and knows you know about her being your mother, oh, and punched a little boy you really cared about?**

There was a knock at the door. Getting up from the table, Jade went to get it.

"_Who could that be?" _

Jade lost her enthusiasm of curiousity when she saw who was on the other side of the door.

It was the mayor.

""Oh my, if it isn't the queen on Storybrooke? What can I do for you? Jade looked down at her watch, and then back to her.

"At 12:35 on a Saturday?" Her tone bitter. _"God…the nerve of that woman appearing on my doorstep, she has so much…nerve."_

"I'd like to speak with you and give you your last check," Regina said.

"Hyyymmm," was all Jade said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She noticed the Mayor giving her outfit , consisting only of jeans and a belly revealing crop halter top, a judgmental once over.

"_What has gotten into that woman, she is nearly looking like a whore, behaving like a jerk, does she know? " the mayor wondered. _

After what seemed like an eternal stare down, in reality was only 6 seconds, the Mayor re composed herself, handing Jade the check. Jade looked at her, about to say something, but the mayor beat her to it.

"If I could come in just for a moment, i'd like to speak with you…this will not be regarding Henry, or our past professional connection, but it does involve us-" Jade then cut her off.

"Hymm, penny for your thoughts"- she started to say when opening the check. Jade raised a brow when she saw there were four hundred dollars written on the check instead of her regular 200.

"Oh, ok, 400.00 for your thoughts, Miss Mayor?" The Mayor wasn't sure how to even handle her riddling statement.

Jade's vibant eyes looked at her with disgust.

"I am to busy at the moment. I have a book lying on my table that requires my attention. Why do you ask why I prefer to direct my attention to a book, you wonder? Well, it's simple…I have more respect for the book. It doesn't beat children, fire a teacher over their own personal problems, and lie! Jade laughed at her silly anology.

Let me make this clear, I know everything now, about our "association," and I am not referring to the professional one either mayor. You seem like a somewhat intelligent woman, you'll figure it out. I do not want you around, for nothing. To late."

Jade laughed, ripping up the check near to confetti sized pieces, throwing the peices back at the Mayor.

Regina stood there, her face red with anger, yet she managed to somehow hold some grace.

"You are making a mistake Miss. Miller, I think you will would want to hear what I have to say, do not mock me, you do not want to be on my bad side." Jade looked up, then back at the woman.

"Eh…no. I don't think I do. You do realized I am not scared of you. Iv'e dealt with worse. Youv'e been scarcely around for quite some time in my life, and I prefer it that way. Good-bye, and keep your money." Jade slammed the door in the mayors face. Then laughing as she walked back to finish her lunch.

Eversince the last meeting with Mr. Gold, anything and anyone was so easy to tackle. Something great took over her, making her feel so confident and brave, lately.


	25. The Dark One watches her sleep

**Hey all, I just happend to be listening to Vermillion, part 2 by Slipknot, and instantly, I came up with a scene. It is a sweet one, Rum is just observing how lucky he is to have Jade around, just his thoughts while watching her sleep. If it doesn't make you feel fluff...I f&*ked up. PLEASEREVIEW! I SEE THOSE STORY STATS...I reviews ur stuff! :)**

She seemed dressed in all of me  
>Stretched across my shame,<br>All the torment and the pain  
>Leaked through and covered me<p>

It was dawn when he awoke. He never really slept, he only did it as an excuse to be around her. Ever since she came around in his life, he was exhausted. After all, she was a handful, but he enjoyed it.

_I'd do anything to have her to myself,  
>Just to have her for myself.<br>_

Propped on his elbow, hand to his head, laying on his side, he looked down, through the shaggy, curly, dark locks in the way of his eyes, at the woman sleeping on her back before him. Her profile so exposed breathing so softly and slow.

_She is everything to me,  
>The unrequited dream,<br>The song that no one sings,  
>The unattainable.<br>_

Jade looked so peaceful, just sleeping; her thick long eyelashes against her light beige , clear complexion. He wondered how she managed to have no wrinkles, at the self-assumption he was a stressful person to be around.

_Now I don't know what to do,  
>I don't know what to do<br>When she makes me sad.  
><em>

Gazing at her full, soft looking scarlet lips, it was temping to give her a soft kiss. He would hate to wake her at the moment. At the minute, he wondered if she could have heard his thoughts being she appeared to have a slight smile.

_She is everything to me,  
>The unrequited dream,<br>The song that no one sings,  
>The unattainable.<br>_

All in all, his theory and hopes were were wrong. All the powers she now had…her beauty unharmed. Deep down he was paranoid that his gift would ruin her physical appearance. He always wondered if him, the "Dark One", giving some of his powers to another being, would ruin their features, all to show what they were made of on the inside…darkness. But he was wrong, and this time, glad he was incorrect. He assumed she still looked the way she did because she wasn't the dark one…he was, with his twisted, scally, dark, sinister features, but still somehow revealing the man he once was.

_She is everything to me,  
>The unrequited dream,<br>The song that no one sings,  
>The unattainable.<em>

He would have cared for her no matter how she looked after her powers, his gift, came into full affect. He did appreciate the fact a woman with the features and likes of her, running through his home day and night. The acknowledgment made him feel like a regular man, with a wife like figure, always around.

Another cluster of reasons…the way he felt for her, it made his spirit soar, and broke him down all at the same time. Something similar to what he felt towards his last love…the brown haired princess…Belle. Bit this time around, it was so much stronger. He never thought he would find another woman to fill the broken hole in his heart.

But this…these feelings, what he felt for Jade, whom was a whole another creature compared to Belle. What he felt for this sleeping woman beside him, wearing nothing but his shirt from last night, was more than he could ever fathom. It was nearly overwhelming…never has a woman weakened him like this. Reality set in.

_I don't know what to do,  
>I don't know what to do when she makes me sad.<em>

_"But…she wouldn't even be here, willfully, if it wasn't for that hunter she met, or this curse I bestowed upon her." _An unsettling void overcame his heart. He pushed away the negative thoughts, trying to enjoy this moment…watching the maiden sleep. Well, she wasn't exactly a maiden anymore, thanks to him. He smiled at that thought.

_But I won't let this build up inside of me._

With his other arm outstretched, caressing her cheek, down past her neck, stopping at her chest, then lastly, leaning into her fully, resting his head on her chest, listening to her slow heartbeat.

Careful not to awake her, he took out a ring he crafted in his lab, just for her. A gold band, with the sharpest, most black, translucent vibrant diamond, so dark it gleamed off blue reflections. Along the band, red specks made of rubies. He slide it on her ring finger on her other hand. He could never figure out why she didn't take the other one off. Sometimes he wondered if it was from that hunter, but he dared never to ask.

He felt so satisfied and proud watching her sleep, with his ring on her finger, a symbol of her belonging to him.

_A catch in my throat, choke,  
>Torn into pieces, I won't. No.<em>

I don't want to be this but  
>I won't let this build up inside of me (won't let this build up inside of me)<p>

"I know you don't care for me as I do to you, but I love you dearie…and that is that."

_She isn't real.  
>I can't make her real.<br>She isn't real.  
>I can't make her real.<em>


	26. The darkness within her

**KAY peeps, new story. Sorry it Mr. Hot pants is out of character, but you will see why. Lets just say, after you read about how Jade is portrayed, your going to want a huge from sweet Belle, who isn't a crazed sex addict thanks to her master, like Jade. hhahaha Please review. If you don't like something, let me know. As you can see, I never beat up anyone for negative feed back. But I am a firm beleiver in sugarcoating. If you don't review, I will have Bae win...laterz, and enjoy. Oh yeah. this is Rum's p.o.v.**

I was spinning at my wheel as usual, not aware the sun came up. As much as I wanted to watch my sweet girl sleep, I needed…no, I was compelled to tend to my wheel. Was it an addiction perhaps? Don't know. But the object has served me well throughout the years, and more trusting the any human. The wheel never asked for anything, easy to fix, and most of all, never argued.

I got lost into the dull yellow straw transforming into shiny, golden strands, the clicks of the spokes, and the feel of my palms against the gliding wheel. My trance was broken when I felt her hand roughly grab my hair, from behind me. As much as I loved pain, it was too much to endure. I leaned my head back in submission, expecting to see green eyes looking into mine…it was her face, but not her eyes.

Honestly, it did startle me. Yet, I was drawn into her at the same time. When my head was tilted back enough, she kissed my forehead, laughing as she let me go. I turned around to see what has taken over my lovely, shiny, Jade.

As usual, she was quite the vision alright, this time cladded in nothing but black velvet, her corset was immaculate, must have been new, never seen that type of leather before. Was that…gold weaved into her ties, etched into the boning and the trim? As usual, her shoulders were exposed; her sleeves fell to her elbows, her chest slightly dipping over the rim of that tight corset. I swear the woman did it to taunt me. But, she was my little temptress, and no one else's. I felt so satisfied I made it that way…thank goodness for my curses.

But my fears came back…she was indeed changed by my power, not her physical looks, but her inner being. There was something about the way she acted, the way she moved, and how she stared at me, which made me long for her further. Through those dark, piercing, hungry, demonic like golden eyes. I'll have to say, it complimented her auburn hair very well. Her crimson, devious smile made my heart jump, my whole body tremble. Her very long hair, simply raced down her back, looking like a stream of dark fire.

This was how I envisioned the perfect woman…

She looked at me, brow arched. "Rumpel darling, aren't you going to say "Good Morning" or some sort?" She laughed, not in her normal way though, it was a haunting laugh, almost high pitched, ending in sheer delight.

"_Oh dear…what have I done?" _The ex-princess had me speechless. I still couldn't believe what transpired of her. Before she was aggressive, but somewhat passive at times, well, when it came to me, it usually was. I always did like that about her, her fiery personality, constantly rebelling, but once I got my hands on her, my lips on her skin, my hands in her hair, my body against hers, she was usually so cooperative. At the times she wasn't, I loved it as well.

I found myself staring off, thinking of when we first lain together, how she said those hateful words, restraining me, battling me, yet letting me win all at the same time.

Now, she has transformed into this lovely creature before me…far from innocence. I wanted to take her here, now, on the very floor of the room. But I had to keep staring, keep analyzing, to figure her out. She was now a powerful witch…well, sorceress I should say. We were now the most powerful couple in the land. I had to say it in my head again, I loved the realization we were. Everything would soon be ours.

I nearly chocked when she took one step closer, looking down at me, still smiling. Placing her right hand on my shoulder, with the other, caressing my exposed flesh from the shirt I wore today.

"What's the matter Darling…why so shy?" She laughed again, this time more intense than before. She bent down to my face. I closed my eyes feeling her soft lips on mine. I was expecting a more adventurous form of contact, being she seemed so bold. Disappointment and shock consumed me as I felt her break away our short kiss. I found her staring down at me again once I opened my eyes

"You should converse with whomever speaks to you…I never did like rude people, Darling." She tore whatever contact she had with me by turning around, walking out of the room. I simply sat there dumb founded, just watching until my Evil Enchantress, the one I created, disappeared.

My inner voice told me to leave her, for my own sake. But I was always a curious person…

I followed her, not knowing where she went. Doing my best to listen for the clacking of her heels, and rustling of skirts, I heard nothing. She did she get so far?

I suddenly felt her nails grip into my shoulder, shots of pain in my nerves, whipping me around. She simply stared at me, smiling, head cocked to the side.

"Aw…are you lonely, my darling? You had to come find me eh?" She quickly gave me a kiss on my check, laughing as she walked over to the stove.

She was assembling our morning tea. Normally, she was so klutzy, but she handed the kettle effortlessly, not spilling…no even a drop! Next she held up her arm, flicking and waving her hand all at once, the cabinet opened.

"_Oh, she is using her magic now…good." _Honestly, it humored me how she did it so lady like, almost like a princess waving her hand. Hate to say it, but I honestly think I saved her mother a hand full.

I was impressed how she managed to take the whole tea set out with her to the dining room, not even a sound. She was so graceful. I wondered if it was the magic. In the past, I found myself to have an easier stride becoming the dark one.

I hated to admit it, but when she smiled at me, I saw a little of the queen in her expression. Her smile, just like the queens, so kind, yet her eyes twinkled something quite different. Made me wonder, staring at that woman, how I went from my wife, the betraying kind, then Belle, the innocent, then her, my Jade…I couldn't quite put the term on her…evil? But, I didn't mind evil in this form. That is the type of woman I wanted at my side, once I took over everything. I cannot have a weak woman, I needed one who would be reasonable, to rule with her head, not her heart. Finally, I found her.

She sat there, in her regular spot, the chair to the left nearest to the head chair, which was mine. As daring as she seemed to be this morning, I'm surprised she didn't try sitting there.

"Now now, Rumpel, don't be such a coward, come over here and have your tea." If only she knew how I felt about being called a coward. I will never tell anyone, but like her touch, it was my weakness…it ripped me in half, down to my soul. My hurt eased away when I saw her grinding her nails on the table, then inspecting them…what a loon! She looked up back at me, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Come on now Rumpel, you are making me impatient…I don't bite, unless you want me to, Darling." That laugh, she did it again.

"_I now have this crazy woman, with all of this dark power, and I…her punching bag_." The next month would be very difficult. I hated myself. Was I actually afraid of a woman? Well, it wouldn't be the first time from was I recalled, my wife beat me with a shovel when I came back from the war. But I was only a pathetic man. After that, I knew, unless you had strength to back yourself up, do not taunt these emotional creatures.

Jade on the other hand, she now was lethal as I…and we weren't a bickering married couple… we were far more deadly than that. We would have killed a whole village in minutes if we wanted to. At one point, I wished she knew what she was capable of, at the other, I hoped she didn't.

I went over and sat, dropping 4 sugar cubes into my tea. I did the best I could to keep my grip steady.

My enchantress beckoned for my attention, leaning in, her fingers tapping the table top. She then rose up and stood next to me, bending in while running her hand down my shirt.

I closed my eyes from the pleasure It was too much to take in.

"You know Rumpel, I never did thank you for you "gift."

I had a bad feeling about what she meant. I didn't know if I could handle it this time, she seemed abit to crazy at the moment.

I shuddered as I felt her bring her hand back up my chest, this time her nails scraping into my skin. She stopped at my neck, tightly grasping me with her hand.

"I want you to do something for me, Darling." I looked up at her, her eyes were dark again, filled with something iv'e seen before…lust. It made me smile.

"I want you to make love to me."

I couldn't see how we could do such a thing, being she had me restrained on my chair.

"Well, why don't you let me get up and we can go upstairs in our room." She rolled her eyes, then back to me with a devious stare.

"No…I want to right here, on the table."

"My…table, the one we eat on?" She laughed, holding my neck tighter.

"Awe…come on now Darling, I know you want to. I need to thank you in some way." I felt her moving, but still with her hand on me. She forced my legs to divide, her knee in between, other foot on the floor.

She hovered to close to me, I could almost smell her perfume , so crisp. I'll have to say, she did impress me with her multi-tasking, kneeling over me, restraining me, and undoing her ties to her corset all at once. I watched in astonishment as she quickly loosened up the article of clothing, until it sunk lower to her skirt.

"Ah, much better." She took her free hand, moving some unruly curls out of my view.

"Wouldn't it be, uncomfortable for you, it is a hard surface Dearie…"

"No, it wouldn't, Darling. Why are you being so stubborn, don't you love me?

"Yes, but-" she cut me off.

"Don't you…want me, Darling?" I shook my head in a positive manner, I couldn't speak being she grabbed my hand, moving it along her body, paying extra attention to her chest area. She moved away, slapping the empty tea assembly off the table. She smiled at me as I saw a silver tray, two silver cups, and spoons fly about in the corner of my eye. She then loosened her dress in the front while speaking to me, well, commanding was more of a better term.

"Then show me, Darling."

That's when I rose up and threw her down on the table, hiking up her skirt, so she could feel me. I heard her squeal then laugh.

Suddenly I went back to my old self.

"I think we can strike some deal," I said before I crushed my lips to hers.


	27. I remember!

**Hey all, long chap. I appreciate the reviews, please keep them coming, it motivates me and makes so overjoyed you are reading my creation and taking the time. Bealfire will come back in fairytale land. Just be patient. I know I turned Jade into a sex addict psycho, but that unfortunately, is the Dark One's doing. I always wondered how a woman would be similar to the dark one. If she is not disturbing enough, let me know…PLEASE…REVIEW! This chapter was very hard to write, that's all I gotta say…. Remember Peeps…review karma. **

**Jades House**

She called Evan. He picked up on the second ring.

"Oh, Hi Evan…yep, it's me…I'm fine, thanks. Oh, I have a last minute thing that came up; can I meet you at the fest? Okay. Great. Sorry. I can't wait either." She hung up, then sinking into her couch feeling pathetic and ashamed.

She was ready, she's been dressed to the nines, nails and hair done, and make up perfectly in place…for a few hours now. She just couldn't muster the courage to let him pick her up. She needed to procrastinate.

"I hate myself," she said out loud.

**Harvest Fest***yes, I stole this event name from another fanfic, I am sorry, can't think of the author to give recognition to.* If your out there, I'm sorry. They live in a tiny ass town, what can they do for fun? Lol

"Come on Miss Jade! Just go over there, he is right there!" Henry and she stood over in a cluster of trees, hidden away from the view of most patrons at the fair. What alarmed her the most was the big wooden floor temporary placed on the grass, behind the floor, a small orchestra playing.

Jades mouth and throat went dry from simply looking at the beautiful set up. She should have told Evan beforehand…she couldn't dance to save her life.

"Miss Jade…he is right over there, come on already!"

"Exactly," was all she could manage to say to the boy. She gulped as she looked across the grounds to a tall, lean man wearing a brown, elbow length, nicely pressed dressed shirt, and a pair of nice black pants. His unruly, very thick, straight, dark brown hair, somehow looking managed.

"_Wow…he went through all that trouble…for me," _Jade thought. What made her lose her train of thought? He was holding a blood red Calla Lily, attached to a long, vibrant green stem.

"_How did he end up picking out my favorite kind of flower?" _This time, it was Henry's impatient voice that broke her thoughts up.

"Why are you so scared…he doesn't bite," he said, poking her in the waist, to get her attention.

"I…I don't know Henry, just nervous I guess. He looks so…perfect. Like a prince charming. I…I don't know if I would look good enough to be with the likes of a guy like him."

Henry rolled his eyes, poking her again.

"Miss Jade, you can do it! Quit being such a chicken!" She looked down at him, noticing his annoyed stance, arms crossed, eyes looking up. She felt like she was being pimped out by a ten year old…

"I am not being a chicken," she whispered.

"Yes…you are." The idea of a 26 year old arguing with a 10 year old made her feel foolish. She stepped back deeper into her sanctuary, in the form of the casted shadows from the trees. She looked down, playing with her silver charm bracelet.

"I…I just can't bring myself to it, Henry." She looked over at the boat dock in the distance. "Oh, let's go over there, yeah…we can hide!"

Henry went over to her, this time tugging at her waist.

"Miss Jade, you have to kiss him, remember? He could help break the spell; he could be your true love! Maybe you'll remember something important!" She nodded her head in disappointment.

"You no idea how much I remember, I am freaked out by it all ready." She looked down back at Henry, this time his foot was tapping.

"Oh, come on now Henry, what is it?"

"Miss Jade, I don't get you right now…you fought monsters, lived in a forest, stood up to Rumpelstiltskin, and here, now…you're afraid of a simple guy? You act if Mr. Gold is standing there waiting for you."

"No…but it could be his son, were looking at." Jade immediately regretted uttering that piece of information.

"What?" Henry couldn't believe what he just heard. He repeated himself.

"Wait…what?"

"Well, he his name was Baelfire, we kept it a secret, I promised not to tell Rumplestiltskin. I kept his secret…for Bealfires protection." Henry turned to her, still trying to process it all.

"So, your saying, while you were trying to make a happily ever after with him…um, Evan, his own Father took you as a prisoner," Henry confirmed.

"In a sense…yes." Jade felt like an idiot at the moment. She couldn't even deal with the confused look on Henry's face.

"Evan is his nephew though!" _But then, Emma is Mary-margrettes daughter…If that sort of relation exists, and they don't know, then Evan's relations to Mr. Gold could be a strong possibility…oh boy this is crazy", _he thought.

"Ok…now you really need to go to him! Miss Jade, you are officially being a chicken!"

"Excuse me little man," she playfully said. Henry threw her hands in the air.

"Ugh…that's it!" He yanked Jade by the wrist, wish all his strength, pulling her over to Evan. Startling Jade didn't help her resistance either.

In a matter of seconds, Evan turned around to hear rustling of 2 pairs of feet. _It was her!_

"Found her Mr. Gilt!" Jade smiled at Henrys salutation to Evan. It was weird hearing his last name, beginning with Mr. But that was Henry, ever so the little gentleman.

"Thanks Henry! What do I owe you?" Henry laughed. _How could this be Rumpelstiltskins son…he offered things to owe. _

"Oh, nothing, just treat her right, she is my friend you know!" Henry giggled as Evan playfully roughed his hair with his fist. It touched her how he seemed to be so at ease around Henry.

"You know I will treat her like royalty, little man."

"Ok, cya later, have fun!" Henry jogged off over to Emma from the boat dock.

Jade looked over to Evan, brow arched.

"What do you mean…"what do I owe you?" Nervously, Evan shuffled his feet.

"Well, I couldn't find you…and who better to help me, an energetic kid who knows you." He gave her a sweet look; she playfully slapped him on the shoulder before she hugged him.

"You stalker," she joked. He looked down at her as he moved a few lose strands from her neck to her back.

"You like it," he winked.

"Perhaps I do…" He stepped back losing his words as he looked at her in awe. She looked flawless in her new, strapless, dark violet dress, a simple black sash around her waist, leading him down to the dress's asymmetrical hem. He looked lower at her feet, adorned in a pair of elegant black sandals, a big change from her boots.

"Damn…you look gorgeous. And you are my date! I am the luckiest guy here!" Jade laughed at his modesty. They stopped conversing when the small band began to play the perfect melody, not to fast, not to slow. With hope in his eyes, he held his hand out to her.

"Can I…have the honor of dancing with you," he asked. Jade nearly squeaked trying to hold back the laughter. She took his hand as they walked to the floor.

"I can't dance Evan…I'm sorry, and I should have told you sooner", she confessed to him.

"That's ok, just follow my lead, ok?" _"I really hope he knows what he's getting into, dancing with Miss two left feet." _

As soon as they emerged the floor, Evan gently put his arm around her waist, then taking her hand in the other.

Nervously, she took a breath. All she managed to say was "alright". Her knees nearly buckled when he moved closer to her.

There were other couples around them, this intimidated her, and how they all moved with each other in perfect unison. For once, she felt like the nervous newbie on stage, for all to see and judge.

His voice broke her away from her self-judgment. Everything faded away when she looked up at him, into those dark, striking eyes, the ones that were with her at all times, in her dreams, her thoughts, and reality.

"Okay, now remember, just follow me. Do the best you can. Go left , go right…back up only 4 steps, now I'm going backwards, that's right, 4 steps to me…good!" He smiled down at her after he spoke to ease the tension.

She did the best she could to listen, knowing he was watching her every move.

"Alright, now let's try something slightly different. "Go left…now go right, good, good, now back up two paces, and let me pull you in." He grasped her, softly reeling her in. They continued their dance. Her nerves eased up. It was apparent she could trust him.

"I'm going to twirl you out, can you handle that yet?" Jade nodded her head.

He twirled her around, people watched as her skirt spun with the edges of her sash flying about, he pulled her back into his chest. She gasped from the soft impact and speed. He took her out once more, this time making her fall slightly backwards, dipping her down. She let out a happy laugh. He brought her back up, being sure she could make eye contact with him.

"Don't look down, always look at your partner…that way I can see your pretty face," he said as he winked.

He held onto her as their first phase of the dance.

"Okay, as we first did, to the left, then to the right, nice, good job, now back up, remember, 4 steps, next one will be two, great…now come towards me, I am going to twirl you now." Again, he spun her out and quickly spun her back in. She softly landed into him, a sincere grin plastered across her profile. She wanted to laugh at herself being so out of breath, compared to his composed demeanor.

"How…how do you dance so perfect" she asked. He held her in close, tilting her chin up. She felt butterflies assuming he wanted to kiss her.

"Remember, look up at me, not your feet, "out of sight, out of mind", remember that saying, OK?" Disappointment hit her, he was only correcting her.

He realized she was abit out of breath. He slowed down their dance as the melody did the same.

"To answer your question Jade, my guardians were dance teachers, if you couldn't tell by now…I have a fondness for teachers." He laughed.

"Oh…I had no idea you knew so much, you're a good teacher yourself."

"Oh, thank you. I only wanted to make you look good," he said.

The melody moved faster, he looked at her, challenging her. She smiled, holding on to him tighter.

"So…how do you know Henry?"

"Oh, I helped remodel the Mayors home last summer. He's a social little guy isn't he?"  
>She laughed.<p>

"Yeah, I agree. He is so talented; I got to know him when I was his teacher. He is an excellent violinist. Rumor has it, he doesn't like his new teacher," she smirked.

He closed the gap between them, slowing them down, purposely, to get close to her.

"Well, considering his teacher probably looks nothing like you, I could see why."

"Your too kind, Evan. Are you sure you're not taken?"

"Yeah, I am sure. Trust me, I can be quite a weirdo when you really know me." She smiled before she said "I love weirdo's. Makes the world go round".

He twirled her out, drawing her quickly back in.

"Did your sword ever fall off your wall?" He opened their gap up, so they could move faster.

"No, it's pretty secure." She blushed at the vision she had when she touched it last.

"Sorry to change the subject so quickly, I take pride in my work." She softly giggled.

"That's ok," she simply replied.

"So…how have your dreams been, dream buddy?" He laughed.

"Wow…still weird stuff going on in my head."

"Like what B-, Evan." _"What the, close call. I need to be more careful with names." _She looked up at him, he simply smiled, not noticing a thing.

"Well, I dreamt we were sitting in a castle. I was reading on a sofa you were…wow, can't believe I'm saying this, spinning hay into gold on a spindle wheel. The odd part, it well, annoyed me. Like there was some symbolism behind the wheel I didn't like. Then I thought about that Rumelstiltskin fellow. I woke up from that. Then I feel back asleep. I also remember being a younger boy, I am guessing 15? I remember running off from my own home, hating whoever was with me. This feeling I had…it was the darkest, guiltiest, ugliest feeling I could ever measure. It was like I wanted to leave, but I didn't at the same time. I left a note on a pillow. Then I dreamt of you again. We were just underneath a tree conversing about random things. It was a beautiful day. Then I woke up. Truth be told, I didn't get much sleep. It didn't help that I was excited to see you." He twirled her around once more. They didn't realize it, but a lot of people were observing them. Jade didn't feel timid; she danced so perfectly alongside him, as if they did together for years. They appeared to be the best looking couple on the floor, waltzing so impeccably.

"When you told me you could have trouble sleeping over me that was corny, but earned you some points."

"Oh!" He snickered. "Please, tell me what I can redeem these points for!" She nearly tripped at his response.

"Why don't you top of the corny line. Do you have something up your sleeve?"

"Hymmm…well, Henry believes in this book…don't tell anyone." He seemed confused.

"Go on…"

"Well, he thinks I'm in the book, and you…oh, I can't bring myself to say it." He waltz her all over the floor, hoping she would say those words.

"Please…tell me."

"Eh, don't know Evan."

"Please…" He brought her in close, looking at her in such an intense manner.

"Well, he thinks you may be…my true love. Funny stuff, right?"

She didn't think it was funny, she hoped with all her heart this was true. He dipped her back, then pulled her back up, she smacked into him with a thud, usually he stopped her. He smiled, she said it!

He realized people were still watching them. He moved her around once more, this time at a steadier pace.

"Well…that is corny…but, not as corny as I." She laughed; relieved she didn't humiliate herself so badly.

"Now, how do we figure out if I am your true love?" She looked up at him stunned, knowing how to answer his question, but hesitant to as well.

"Well…see Evan…I need to kiss you." She looked down at the ground. He tilted her chin up. They still moved with each other.

"Remember, look at me." She did as her teacher commanded.

"So…I can kiss you."

"Oh," was all she could say. Somehow, as they moved so perfectly together, he tilted his head down, hers moved up, their lips met. Then something odd happened. The stood still. They couldn't move no matter how hard they tried. They saw the same thing.

_She was kneeling on the ground, holding her bleeding, dying hunter in her embrace. She kept telling him, "Our love will save us Baelfire, things will be alright." She kissed him, so many times, chocking the sobs. Trying to not lose it, so she could fix this catastrophe she created. He was dying because of her. It was her fault; she caused all of this by association. "I love you Baelfire, I love you, I love you Baelfire, you are my true love, I will see you again. That's when she looked up at the sky, cursing his murderer, vowing vengeance, turning back to her sweet Baelfire, finally screaming…_

After they pulled away, they looked at each other in a new light. They both were tongue tied, but Evan was the first to break the silence.

"Sweetheart?" _That endearment, I've heard it before…not in this life though" she thought._

"Baelfire?" She looked around, trying to figure out what happened. He grabbed her one more time, giving her one more kiss. It felt like he was dreaming, it was all too familiar. He looked back at her.

"My sweetheart", he whispered.

"Evan, Bae-", she was cut off by him. He finally realized what happened. He was starting to remember things clearly…to crystal actually.

"There may be people here that could hear us…just call me Evan still. Please." Her heart broke. She loved to say his real name. She wanted Baelfire back…

In a way, he was back, so protective and aware of his surroundings.

"Okay," was all she could say.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Let's just stay here and…dance. I finally have you again," he kindly requested. She did as he asked.

"Evan…you can't do this to me…what did you see? I know you saw something! Please…tell me." Nodding his head, he went on.

"I was dying; you were there, trying to revive me. But what boggles my mind is…you were screaming at my father, as if he was to blame for my death." She closed her eyes, dreading what she was about to say.

"He was." He looked at her, pleading.

"I…I don't understand." She sighed. She could lose him again, not by death, but by anger this time.

"He…he knew me before I met you. He enchanted me, trapped me, he made me into a horrible person. I eventually…was enveloped in the dark."

"What exactly are you referring to when you say…"enveloped in the dark"?

"I mean, he cursed me the night before you died, took me, I didn't have a choice, then gave me some of his power. I became a evil, very powerful woman after you died."

"No," he denied.

"Yes, that's what I've put together." She looked around making sure no one could hear their hushed conversation.

"That's why you died, he found out I was in love with you…an ordinary man."

"Why would he kill his own son though, Sweetheart, I mean Jade. Sorry, old habits die hard."

"Don't kill that one, please. No, but he didn't know it was you. He created a beast, to kill you, he watched from afar."

"My gods…"

"Is he…around in this realm?"

"Yes, there is a possibility, I have someone in mind. He is very close to you as well. He has no idea, that's my assumption. We should keep it that way…for now."

"Yes…we need to sort this out. Take our time. But there is something we don't need to sort out."

"And what is that," she asked.

"That we love each other…right?" She smiled at him, giving the best poker face.

"Yes, that's how it's always been", she lied. _"If only he knew of the curse", she thought._

"Evan, would you be willing to come over, spend the night, I can tell you everything?"

"Yes. I feel I need to know."

"Ok." They stopped speaking as soon as an older man's Scottish accent…could it possibly be?

"Mind if I cut in?" She gave Evan a pleading look. He let go of her stepping to the side, once again, her going back to the monster…Mr. Gold. Again, he took her away from her beloved, this time in the form of dance.

He twirled her around. Looking so interested, as if he suspected she was up to something. She looked him dead in the eyes.

"So…I take it your conversing with Evan…not such a good idea. He's bad news. I know your type…you need to go through the incident to learn your mistake. Trust me Dearie…don't go through with this one. You're wasting your time." She looked around; people were staring in shock, wondering how this woman went from kissing a man, to dancing with his uncle.

Distracting herself from the shame, she broke Evan's rule, "_never look down at your feet when dancing_".

"How are you dancing so gracefully with me? Don't you need a cane?"

"Ah, medication Dearie, wonderful substance, he laughed, than continued on.

"So, are we going to learn our lesson, or falter?"

"Cut the crap Rum, I know why you-", she couldn't say it. He can't know until Baelfire decides. She observed over her partner's shoulder, her beloved, standing there, looking at her so confused. It broke her heart.

Mr. Gold grinned, he almost made her crack. Suddenly, that feeling came back, she felt so heroic.

"You may have won before Rumplestiltskin, but not this time. I can break you in an instant. I could crush you." His dark eyes lit up.

"Na-ah-ah-ah, Dearie, correction is, I can crush you. I could do what I did before…take everything you love, and guess who you will succumb to again, for survival…me! I could do it if I wanted to. I own damn near everything in this tiny town."

She pulled him closer, whispering in his ear.

"I'd like to see you try." She tilted back, swaying with him.

"I noticed you are turning back into your old ways…good."

"I'm doing it to rid of you." He raised his brow, smiling, looking so sinister.

"Oh really? From what I remember, you didn't want to get rid of me…you couldn't get enough actually."

"You fucked me up, Rum, you did that. I was fine until you came back around…stalking me, taunting me, ruining me".

"What can I say Dearie, when I want something, I go after it." She smiled. He could have sworn he saw the gold in her eyes glitter.

"See, that's where you're wrong. I changed, see Rumpel Darling, I am persistent as you, especially when I want something…or someone gone. If only you knew the secrets I kept from you, I could ruin you in an instant." He looked at her; this time his stare sent shivers down her spine.

"Is that a threat, Dearie?"

"No…it's a guarantee. You had your fun with your selfish ways…now it's my turn."

They both stood still. He raised his hand, Jade stood there not blinking, expecting a slap. He did the opposite of something violent, he place his hand gently behind her head, pushing her forward, then kissed her quickly. The flutters came back. Her body fought her mind. She wanted him, her mind screamed for her to run. He walked off, a satisfied smirk on his face. If only the daggers she shot him could kill him, he'd be slaughtered in an instant. She stood there, hands balled in fists at her side. Evan ran to her, glaring at the onlookers.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"He knows," that's all she needed to say. She grabbed Evan by the hand.

"Let's go. I can't stay here anymore. Damage has been done." Evan smiled. She was slowly sounding like the woman he once knew.

They made their way up her porch, she unlocked her door. They went inside.

She held him by the hand, leading him up to her room. She didn't want to tell him anything. She would have rather lain beside him, to stare into his eyes. They needed to make up for so much lost time.

She stood by her bed, her eyes glazed over. She thought she saw his eyes wet as well. He walked up to her, saying nothing, just wrapping her arms around her.

"My sweetheart…why?"

"Ssshhh, were together now, worry later." He held onto her tighter, careful not to choke her. He was paranoid she would slip away.

"Let's just say Baelfire…you're here alive because of me."

The two looked adoringly at each other. Not caring anymore about the false pretenses, standing there, or being different, hiding herself from others.

She glided her hands around his waist, taking off his shirt. He looked at her, so surprised. She was aware he had the body of a god, but she wasn't looking at the perfectly chiseled man before her. She seemed to be in a trance. The tears finally streamed down. She closed the gap between them; he wiped away her tears with his thumb. It killed him to see her cry.

She took of her dress, and then sat on the bed, unbuckling her sandals. She was left in nothing but her matching black bra and underwear. He watched her curl under the sheets. She looked at him, he knew what she wanted. He slid behind her, his face nuzzled in her hair.

"Just…touch me Bealfire, I need you to really show me you're here." For the rest of the night, they simply held each other. They would figure things out in the morning.


	28. She finaly said yes

**Okay…this is more of a happy fluffy chapter. Enjoy, I rarely use Fluffy…hahah. Yes, and this chapter will confuse the heck outta ya. Want to know who wins…keep reading Dearies! Oh, remember, Review Karma…you review me, I shall do the same to you. **

He sat at his wheel…again. Jade grew tired of his attachment to the object, she wished she was in that wheels place. She sat at the table drinking her tea.

Rumpel's eyes shot open as soon as he felt invisible force tug at his shoulders while Jade snickered. He threw off the force with his power, going back to his hay.

"You can try Dearie, but it won't work, I'm stronger, remember that."

"Well, what will I have to do then for you to come over and chat with me, Darling?" He quickly stood up, walking over to the dining table, taking his usual spot. He began making a cup of tea.

"It's a lovely day out, Darling. I would very much love to take a walk to the village, or ride even." He looked at her, taking a sip, then placing the cup back down.

"Then go", he replied. Jade rolled her eyes.

"No…" Jade looked at her long nails, and then grinned back to him, giggling.

"You men never get context…do you?" He took another sip, trying to figure her out.

"See, I'd like you to come with. We should...make our association known, we've been getting threats you know, from measly, little armies. We need to show them we are not a force to reckon with", she stated, then sighed.

"And Darling, I'm just itching to destroy something…" He felt so proud of his beloved. She was becoming quite the devious one.

"Now, now, Dearie…control yourself," he warned. Her brows raised, she wagged her finger.

"Last time I checked Darling, we never were good with self-control."

"No…we weren't." He giggled. He looked her up and down.

"You dress looks lovely by the way."

He noticed her whole entire dress was cut in leather, her bodice laced up with gold strings, her sleeves trimmed with the gold as well. This time, her shoulders weren't so exposed, only a little peeking out. He always did admire her fashion sense. Now they officially matched.

"Thank you…I had a villager make it for me. Makes me feel good to make deals with them. I have all this gold, not knowing what to do with it."

"Yes, such a shame," he laughed. Rumpel got up, walking to his room.

"Well, I'd better be getting ready then, my Dearie", he stated.

"That's a good boy", she said. He gave her an amused look before disappearing completely.

They walked through the village, arm in arm. Jade had no expression what so ever, only observing.

Rum had a proud, evil grin on his face, not because the villagers were gazing in fear at the matching, leather cladded couple, but for the fact he had a beautiful woman on his arm, that desired him to be with her in front of others.

Jade heard the hushed whispers, all coming from a tent selling baskets. There were three older men, a middle aged woman, and a young girl, appearing to be 15. "I thought she was single", One man said. "I heard she is Rumpelstiltskin's mistress", from another. "I don't know, they seem like they were meant for each other," said the older woman. "How could a striking woman like her go for a man like that", the first man said "Are they lovers", the older woman wondered out loud. "Is she as powerful as he, if so…we have a problem," the third man said.

"Don't let them hear you, he can kill you with the snap of a finger," the young girl said. They didn't know, but Jade observed them from afar, with her powers, she acquired very good hearing. The young girl seemed to be more sensible then her whole family.

"They are pure evil…our land would be perfect without them," the second man said.

"But no one is brave enough to defeat them! But what about the woman? Where on earth did she come from? Is she from hell as well?" The words of the woman angered and hurt Jade all at once. She so badly wanted to make the woman explode into a million pieces. What stopped her…Rumpel whispering into her ear as he gave her a reassuring squeeze on the arm.

"Don't kill them…save it, there mere ordinary people."

Jade heard the young girl speak.

"Mama, papa, my brothers, leave them be, so what if there evil…I seen the woman by herself, she conducts ordinary business, she pays well to, so I hear from the dress makers. Let them be, look how happy they are!"

"Are you mad Clara," the mother spat.

"No…I just feel we shouldn't provoke someone that hasn't provoked us." Jade looked down smiling. That Clara reminded her of a young version of her half-sister, always looking for the good in people. It's a shame how this smart girl was brought up in a family full of idiots.

Jade faced Rum, leaning in to him, kissed his cheek, then spoke.

"I'm going to have a bit of fun with these small minded folk." Her whole body shook of pleasure as she felt him quickly grasp her waist, his wasn't aware of his nails digging into her fabric.

"What do you have planned, exactly Dearie?"

"Of, nothing harmful of the sort, Darling." She winked at him before turning around back to the basket tent. The whole family stopped speaking.

He shook his head in amazement. _"That woman…thank the god's I'm immortal, she'd be the death of me if I were a mere man." _

She stood in front on the tent.

"Hello darlings…" Everyone stood there dumbfounded, except for the girl.

"Good afternoon…madam?"

"Yes, "Madame", that's right," Jade acknowledged. The girl grinned at Jade's approving smile.

"I wasn't sure if you were a princess…you are dressed so beautifully…ouch!" The girl got kicked in the leg by a man, his way of telling her to hush.

"May I see your most expensive basket my Darling?" The girl nodded her head, going to the far corner, getting a rather large one. She handed it to Jade, she girl stared in wonder at her ring on her right hand, the one Rumpel made. She found it so beautiful.

"Hymmm, ok…nice…well," she said critiquing the basket.

"Who made this", Jade asked.

"Oh, my mama," Clara said.

"Okay…just from one basket weaver to another," she said gesturing for the woman to come over." The old, heavy woman was a bit hesitant, but eventually marched forward.

Jade pointed, then moving a particular strap on the basket. "See here Darling…you need to weave tighter here, I notice a lack of strength in this strap here." Secondly pointing to the edge.  
>"See, you need to use all of tension you can get into this kind of particular weave, you could add so much more endurance for the weight, almost 15 extra pounds really."<p>

Clara giggled, not used to her mother looking like a fool.

"I see," was all the mother could say.

"I weave at my home to pass the time…it can be quite boring," Jade said.

"Would you be interested in buying a basket, Madame," the girl asked. 

"Yes, this one actually," Jade stated, referring to the one in her hand. She took out five gold coins, placing the small pile on the table.

"I thought you didn't like it," the old hag retorted. Jade simply smiled at her instigator. Jades calm demeanor and her now black iris's startled the woman.

"I could use a project," her come back sliced through her instigator.

"Clara Darling, hold your hand out for me please," Jade commanded. Clara was abit nervous, why such a request, and how did the woman know her name? Clara held out her hand, palm open.

Jade went into her pocket again, this time taking a bigger handful of gold coins, placing gold in her hand, and then closing her fingers so elegantly.

"Madame…I don't know what to say." Clara was speechless, this was enough to live off of for almost a year for her rank of peasantry.

"You are a sweet girl Clara, you remind me of how you aren't a product of your environment, something us two have in common." Clara's family looked at Jade, wondering if she heard their cruel gossiping. Jade looked up at them.

"Oh yes, I heard you all, Darlings." Jade laughed so erringly. She looked back at Clara, her eyes golden again, her lips into a sweet smile.

"It pays to be kind, to overlook the close mindedness of others, such as your family. Being non-judgmental pays off, you just wait, my dear girl. Now…use that wisely, better your life, with others in it." She looked back at the cluster of scared doubters behind Clara.

"Good day my dears," Jade said, before turning around. Rumpel waited for his love to come back.

She laid her hand on his chest, she wanted to show everyone he was her possession.

"So Dearie, would you like to walk back, or I can bring us home the quicker route." He was referring to taking her and transporting them to the castle.

"No…we should walk. I prefer it."

"Whatever you wish my Dearie." He looked down at her new basket.

"Why did you buy that, I thought you still make them?"

"It was an impulse darling. That young lady was very interesting as well."

"Would you like me to carry it for you?"

"No, but thank you anyhow," she replied.

He took her hand in his, he felt silly, but he was going to let himself be happy for once. As much as he didn't like the sunshine, he put on a bright show for her. He did it all and only for her. He was abit persuaded to actually like the sunshine being how it basked onto his lover, making her look so radiant.

Halfway through their walk, he spontaneously decided to grab Jade into the trees. Laughing as she felt him grab her, following him into the forest. From a distance they could have passed off as love stricken hyper teenagers.

He leaned against a trunk, she stood inches away. All she could do at the moment was smile at him.

"You have many different sides Darling…I like that about you." He smiled back, his dark eyes lighting up.

"How so, Dearie?" He took her hand, playing with the ring he created.

"You can be annoying, to where I want to beat you bloody." He chuckled. She stepped back, taking a quick glance at the scenery before her. "Actually, I recall you tormenting me in this area."

He moved a kinked strand out of his eyes, swaying his arms in a whimsical manner, then closing his fists.

"You liked it, I know you enjoyed it Dearie!" He cocked his head to the side, and then grinned.

"Yes, I did Darling. But…I am not finished!" After her statement, she placed her hands on her hips. She paced about, moving her hands along with her words.

"But then, you can be sweet, well, before you lose your mind, because you seem to have a temper, if you weren't ever made aware. On the other hand , I like it when you are crazy…it gets me going." She turned slightly towards him, her expression so playful.

"Furthermore, I like it when your weak as well, I never liked someone taking charge over me." She suddenly laughed.

"What is so funny," he asked, now fiddling with the ruffles on his sleeves.

"The look on your face from yesterday, it was priceless. Matter of fact, you seemed shocked." She marched up to him, her arm leaning on a tree, doing her best to be eye level with him.

"It's as if you didn't know how to handle me. Am I to much for you, you old imp?"

"nooo…" He grabbed her playfully, turning her around, this time she was against the tree. He leaned into her neck.

"Nothing is ever too much for me," he whispered.

"We'll see about that," she responded. She brought up her hand, so she could gently play with his hair.

"I love your hair…I always longed for curls, or…whatever really you have going on up there." She laughed.

"My sister and I always joked about how we wanted each other's hair, she had the most beautiful mass of curls…I miss her so much." His happy expression turned into a concerned one.

"Darling?"

"Yes, Dearie?"

"Is there anyway I can find her with my power? I would love to see her again, you'd like her, well, she is the opposite of me, but very understanding. She wouldn't judge us."

"No, unless you give her power, it's the only way to find her. Your…sorry my Dear, the Queen could tell you, but…that is a territory I advise against. Fate will bring you two together someday."

That's what Rum figured when it came to his son, but now his hope slowly faded, day by day, year after year. He didn't believe in fate anymore, but what could he tell her?

"Please don't be sad, dearie." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Your right, I can't do anything about it, it's out of my control", she admitted. He smiled as he caressed the side of her face. She closed her eyes at his soothing touch. This was a new side she saw of him, and she treasured it.

"Rum, why didn't you ask me that question?" His expression became confused.

"And, what question is that?" She playfully yanked his hair.

"The one you ask me every day, and I give you a negative answer."

He giggled, and then spoke. "Oh, that question. Why do you want me to ask…so you can crush my pride again, Dearie?" She rolled her eyes giving him that annoyed look he received from her daily.

"Well…ask again, you may like the answer," she commanded. That reply nearly sucked the air out of him. Reality set in, now that he was put on the spot, he thought about his other "love", or his last princess.

_He remembered the frightened look on her face as she backed up, terror in her eyes, brows raised, her mouth open in shock. All he could recall was the words that set her off._ _"I knew it was a trick, I knew you could never care for me…" _ Was she behind it all with the queen? Who knew?

But this time, he knew what her intentions were, Jade was here for real, when she asked him to use a curse , to have the queen forget her…he knew at that instant her hate for the Queen was legit.

"Well, I don't have all night, Darling." Her voice broke his thoughts.

"_Oh what the hell, I should be used to hearing "No" by now", _he thought. He twiddled his thumbs…well, until she held him in place.

"Ok Dearie, if you want to hear it once more...Do you love me?" The way she looked up at him, hope sprouted in his heart.

"Yes…I do love you. Now stop asking me." She laughed. That bittersweet statement made the monster feel…overjoyed! He enclosed his arms around her, crushing his lips with hers. The kiss they shared was like one he's never had before. It wasn't forced, begged for, or out of pity. This kiss was sweet, full of love, nothing but pureness. He held her so tight, not realizing what he did until she tried to take a breath.

She broke away, still letting her mouth linger by his. Leaning his forehead onto hers, closing his eyes as he spoke.

"Can you say it…please. Please let me hear it." She smiled.

"I love you, Rumpelstiltskin."

"Say it one more time."

"I love you, Darling."

He couldn't figure what he felt, but it was nice. It was a familiar feeling, something he hasn't felt in years; it was a mix of joy, pride, love, happiness, care, so pure. He thought those feelings were gone when he became the dark one.

"Please, just one more time," he asked.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love"- she lost her words as soon as her placed his lips on hers, giving her the best kiss she would ever have.


	29. Oatmeal and kisses

**Hellowz...please review. Thank you. :)**

Evan, well, Baelfire actually ,woke up. He found himself smiling, realizing whose bed he was in. But where was the owner of the bed? He heard tinkering downstairs. Throwing on his jeans, then he crept down to the kitchen. She stood there, prepping two bowls of oatmeal, and then placing them in the microwave. Afterwards, she tended to the coffee maker.  
><em>"Quite the hostess," he thought. <em>She heard footsteps in the door way. She peered over in his direction, smiling. She felt a little awkward to the fact she had on no make-up and wore only her undergarments under a silk , short night gown. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was without all that make-up.

"Hello…" She wasn't sure which name to use.

"Please, use my real name."

"Bealfire," she corrected herself. "How did you sleep?" He broke his trance.

"Oh…not to well", he answered. She suddenly appeared unhappy.

"Oh…did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no sweetheart. I was going to say, I was too busy watching you sleep, and helping you relax."

Jade blushed recalling last night, how he held her, massaged her, gave her kisses…so many kisses, anywhere and everywhere.

She laughed to ease off the awkwardness.

He walked up behind her, grabbing the coffee out of her hand.

"Let me do that for you…"

"You always like taking things away from me, when I am doing something for you." He smiled as he spooned the beans into the maker.

"It's my nature to help…and what do you mean I take things away from you?" The confused expression of his made her giggle.

"Oh, well, in my dreams, visions, memories, whatever you'd like to call them. I would be doing something like dusting; you'd take it out of my hand and do it for me. Another instance was washing your clothes, one day, you kind of nudged me out of the way and told me you will do it, not to "tire myself out," or I would always attempt to make tea, and you'd beat me to it. It's as if you wanted to treat me like a queen."

He playfully grabbed her, Jade let out a gasp feeling his muscular, lean body between the silky material of her dress, the only other thing between them were his jeans as well.

He bent down, first kissing her cheek, then her neck, lastly her throat.

"It's because you are my queen, and I am your most loyal subject", he said seductively. She brought her hand up, gliding it over his shoulder.

"You always had the best pick-up lines," she struggled to say, while he still held her close, his kisses making her incapable of doing anything.

He picked her up effortlessly, placing her on the edge on the counter. Gently, he got between her, still holding on to her waist. He closed his eyes, breathless as she moved her cold hands up his chest.

"Oh…Sweetheart", he gasped.

"Mmmmm, I like this side of you," she said. He bent in close, placing his mouth on her. She slid her hand behind his head, moving her tongue along his lips, then kissed him. A satisfied grin appeared on her face while he let out a moan.

"Didn't think I'd get so much gratitude making oatmeal…" He laughed.

"Oh…it's not the oatmeal, Sweetheart, it's just you…in that tiny little night gown."

Again, he locked his lips with hers. She yanked his hair back playfully. In reaction, he let out a small painful grunt. Her other hand raked down his back, he felt her nails dig in, but he didn't care.

"You're so rough…why," he asked.

"That's how I like it," she said while laying kisses on his chest. He nearly lost it when she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his hair harder.

"I'd do the same, but I don't want to hurt you," he warned.

"You could never hurt me, and pain doesn't always have to be so bad," she argued.

The microwave beeped. Jade wriggled out of his gasp, jumping off the counter, to tend to the two bowls of oatmeal. She looked at him, he stood there, flushed, and judging by the bulge in his pants…frustrated. She grinned at her evil victory.

"Well, I'll have to say Baelfire, that was the best two minutes and thirty seconds I had in a while."

"Damn you woman," he mocked. He went over to the small, round dining table.

"How did you know it was that long," he asked. Jades shook her head towards the microwave.

"The timer you dork" she replied. All he could so was snicker.

After their quick breakfast, Evan threw on the rest of his attire, Jade changed into a pair of stretch pants and a black halter top.

There was a firm knock at her door.

"Be right back," Jade announced. She ran downstairs to her foyer to get the door.

Looking through her peephole, she realized it wasn't anyone she knew.

Opening the door, Jade put on a smile. A woman with a short simple hair cut with a pretty face, adorned in a pair of dark blue jeans, and a high colored buttoned punk cardigan was revealed.

"Hi, what can I do for you," Jade asked.

"Hi…I'm Mary Margrette, I live down the street, I somehow got your mail. So…here you are," she said, handing a magazine and two envelopes to Jade. Jade took the articles, holding them at the side.

"Why thank you…you look so familiar though, were you at the fest yesterday," Jade asked. Mary Margrette smiled.

"Yes…why yes I was! Were you with…um, Evan , if I'm correct?

"Yeah, I was! Nice memory", Jade complimented.

"Oh, thanks, he's a great guy. He helped me repair my roof a couple months back when I was tight with money. Sweet guy… I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," Mary Margrette said.

"Oh, Jade…Miller."

"Such a pretty name. How did you like the fest?" Jade leaned into the door frame.

"Thanks, and it was fun…well, almost."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that. I worked so hard, I was on the planning committee."

"Oh, it was beautiful Mary Margrette, it wasn't the décor, more of a man…a very annoying older man." Jade laughed.

"Oh…does he happen to own a pawn shop?"

"You got it, girlfriend…Mr. Gold."

"Yeah, I saw him step in while you were dancing with Evan…that wasn't very polite,"

"No-" before Jade could continue, she looked around making sure Evan was out of view. She leaned in closer to Mary Margrette.

"He's his uncle too…how cruel is that?" The raven haired woman gasped.

"Oh my…that is horrid!"

"Yeah, you're not kidding. But, our date was great afterwords." Mary Margrette smiled.

"I'm so glad to hear it, sorry if I am prying too much, I was only curious, small town, nosy people."

Jade laughed.

"It's ok, I was aware half the town saw our little incident. I had been through worse."

"Well Jade, I am glad to meet you, I don't want to overstay my welcome…we should catch up sometime! Oh…I remember you now! You are in a band with some of my students elder siblings!"

"Yeah, that's right," Jade confirmed.

"You were great by the way. Your songs are so beautiful."

"Awe, thanks. That's what I strive to hear." Evan came down the stairs. Jade didn't realize what her new found friend was looking at. Evan waived at Mary Margrette before going into the dining room.

Jade now wondered what Mary Margrette thought of her. It was now know her date have stayed over.

"Well Jade, we need to catch up, you should let me show you around town. You have a good day."

"You as well Mary Margrette," she said before the woman turned away, waving good-bye.

Jade walked into the room to meet Evan. He looked over at the sword, and then turned as soon as he saw her.

"Hey there Sweetheart, do you know Mary Margrette as well?"

"Oh, we just met actually…it's funny, I feel like I knew her from somewhere, so long ago. Bad case of de ja vu."

He embraced her and gave her a quick kiss, then looking down into her eyes.

"Who knows, she could be someone we both knew long ago. I have a feeling we have much more to learn."


	30. What lies beneath

**Kay friends...half fluff, half insanity...lol. "What have you done" by Within Temptations helped me thoughout the writing of this chapter. Check out the song, it's awesome! Please review, it motivates me! :):) (sorry if I have any gramatical errors, I am very ill at the moment with ashtma, so I am hoppe up on meds, did my best.) lol**

It was nearly nightfall. For once instead of tending to his wheel, Rumpelstiltskin sat next to Jade on the sofa, simply watching her fix the basket, weaving golden strands into the wicker as well. Ever since she told him those three words…he was her shadow. Never leaving her be.

"Why…I still don't understand Dearie, why would you fix something that's not broken?" She looked up at him and nodded her head. _"Men…such confused creatures."_

"It wasn't well made, and it was a pride thing at the moment when I got this thing. I am now making it better!" He tilted his head back, looking at her intrigued.

"Well, alright, if you say so, Dearie." Jade went back to her hobby, the Dark One leaned in, about to surprise her with a kiss. Instead, he was the one who was surprised.

"Someone's at the door", she exclaimed as she moved up, making him fall forward.

He looked up from his seat, on guard in case she needed help. He laughed as he saw her adjust her chest by lifting up her corset.

After opening the door, she greeted the guard with an amused smile. His uniform indicated he was part of the Evil Queen's Regime.

"Hello…what do I owe the pleasure, Darling?"

The guard held out a parchment, beginning to read. Rumpelstiltskin rose up, striding over to the door, attempting to stay out of view.

"On behalf of her Majesty, I am acquired to take you to the Palace as her prisoner on the grounds of Treason." Jade laughed.

"Treason? How so, please, enthrall me, Darling." The guard cleared his throat.

"On the grounds of giving the Queen false information, and the association you have with Lord Rumpelstiltskin." She yawned.

"I am losing my interest Guard, more specific please?" Rumpel smirked at the snarky demeanor of hers. The guard over looked the scroll.

"According to this, you told the queen you have no powers, when you do, and you certainly are the Lord's mistress. "

"So, she wants to arrest be because I am in love?" Rum wanted to jump around hearing her refer to an association like that with him.

"Furthermore…she wants me a prisoner to the fact I have powers? The old witch can't handle some competition?" She let out a disturbing high pitched laugh. The guard nearly jumped.

"Madame, please do not refer Her Majesty as a witch, and I cannot answer her questions," he said as he took out of sword.

"Now,if you'll come with me…"

She touched her chin with her finger, looking to the sky, making a decision.

"Eh, no, I think I will stay her with my lord, and l shall be the "naughtiest mistress"… It's more fun", she said in a mocking tone.

"Madame! Now! Come with me!"

She took four steps forward to the guard. Rum's jaw dropped, was she actually surrendering to a mere man? The guard gave off a timid look at the instant he saw her amused, hungry, expression as she came closer. Inches away from the guard, she looked up, again adjusting her corset, a tactic she was using to distract the guard, which was working. His eyes appeared to be glued to her chest.

"See, I told you my decision, now be a good boy and leave, and I will honor you in return by letting you live."

"Is that a threat Madame? You know you can be executed for threatening someone by the likes of me…such a shame, I'd hate to see a woman with your beauty get wasted in such a manner," he teased as he caressed her arm. She looked back at him in disgust.

Rumpel gave it his all not to turn this man into a snail and cook him alive. No one touched Jade but him, she was his, and always his possession…one of his most prized treasures. _"I worked so hard to get her, no way in hell and the heavens will another take her from me so easily!"_

Jade closed the space between her and the guard, then laying a quick, hard kiss on his lips. Laughing at his startled stare as she stepped back, she waived her hand in the air. Silvery white smoke enveloped the guard, and then disappeared as a "clink" sound hit the ground.

Jade let out a satisfied sigh as she picked up a golden chain with a large black diamond pendant in the shape of a heart.

Rum watched her in shock as she clasped it around her neck.

"Just what I needed for this dress", she said to herself walking back to tend to her basket. Eager to rejoin him, she looked over at the sofa.

"Rumpel Darling…where are you?"

"Behind you, Dearie." She turned around, un startled at his statement. He frowned at the fact he didn't make her jump.

In an instant, he grinned. He did his best to wipe the proud smile off his face while speaking.

"Did you just turn that man into a necklace?" She nodded.

"Well, of course my love, it's so much less of a mess after a kill. I needed something to go with my dress anyway, and I had nothing to match the ring you gave me", she said casually before making her way back to the sofa.

"Anyhow, he was getting on my nerves…" He sat back down beside her.

"That's my girl," he said.

She took his collar, leaning in, giving him a kiss.

"I'm glad I make you proud. You make me proud as well, Darling".

Rumpelstiltskin moved in closer, crushing his lips to hers. She threw her weight on top of him, he complied by laying down on his back.

Her hair tickled his face so bad, but he didn't care.

"Gods…I love you," he said before forcing his mouth to hers again.

"I love you too," she said back.

Using her magic, she transported him to their bed. Still on his back, her on top of him.

"Nicely done," he complimented.

"Thank you," she said, her mouth inches away from his. Taking her hand, she caressed his cheek. She leaned on her side, resting her head on his shoulder, and gliding her palm over his exposed chest. He wanted to laugh knowing she somehow undid his shirt with her magic. It was odd how she mimicked his powers so quickly.

"Rumpel…"

"Yes, My Dearie?"

"You can lift that curse off of me. You don't need it to keep me around. I do truly love you, you know." She closed her eyes, taking in the woodsy scent he always seemed to give off.

He did his best not to shift around from the discomfort and awkwardness she unintentionally bestowed upon him from her request.

"I'm…afraid I can't do that." She opened her eyes, this time simply staring into space.

"Why not?"

"It's not you…I just can't trust someone to give me such a guarantee." She moved her hand away from his chest, then into his hair, softly twirling the kinked strands around her index finger.

"But won't it make you so much happier knowing I don't need a spell to love you? I sometimes wonder if you think about that…"

"No, I don't Dearie. I have my reasons, therefore I cannot." This time she rose up a bit, her hand still in his hair, looking down at him.

"So…it is I…isn't it, Darling?"

"No…it's others, Dearie" Her brows slightly furrowed, her gaze now locked with his.

"Is it heartbreak you cannot take anymore of?"

He hesitated, closing his eyes, trying to kill the pain he felt. He could tell her why. In all, it was the other two before her… his wife and the Princess.

"I promise I won't give you any heartbreak, well, unless I die…that would be out of my control."

"You cannot die dearie; my powers run though you, you will live for all eternity."

"So…I want to be with you until time then stops…so why can't you do this small task for me?"

"I will not do it. I finally have you, I like it the way things are. Please, do not ruin this moment", he replied. For once, she didn't give him a fight.

Jade laid her hand back on his chest, sighing in disappointment.

"How else can I prove that I love you, Darling? I don't know what else I could do."

The Dark One hated to admit it, but it was his selfishness that stopped him. For once he had some woman to love him in return, things were going well. Little did she know, he made her curse far more powerful when he gave her some of his power. He designed it that way.

2 hours later

Jade woke up. Seeing he was asleep, she carefully slid off the bed. She's been feeling the urge to look at this one particular room. It was unlocked today.

"_Why would he leave a room unlocked? That is not like Rum at all to forget even the smallest things…"_

Jade looked around before entering the dark room. She quickly found an oil lamp on a table illuminated in the moonlight. Carefully, she lit it up. She gasped at what was laid before her.

There was a twin bed, the sheets tightly tucked into the mattress in an orderly fashion, as well as the pillows. On the dresser was a pile of folded clothes.

Curious, Jade went over to the pile, carefully lifting the first article, letting it unfold. The mysterious item was a tan, long sleeve canvas like shirt. It was…small?

Why would Rum have a child's bedroom like this, without a child?

Baelfire's voice boomed into her head.

"_He was my father…" _A huff escaped her body. She felt some sort of overwhelming emotion…something so sad and alone…it was sorrow.

"Baelfire, why do you have to be gone?" She folded the shirt back up, carefully placing it on the dresser to its original spot.

Taking a breath, she tried to calm down. _"Stop the worries, he is in a better place now, no longer will he be on the run, you will get your revenge, wait, patience pays off."_

Another feeling over took her mind…him…her companion. The lonely man, the monster, the Dark One, the one who trapped her. Now it appeared to be out of desperation to be loved. But the fact he did what he did, it sickened her to the core.

"_What have you done_?" she thought.

"He was my everything you know…I did all of it for him."

Jade jumped at his voice. How in heck did he always manage to creep around so quietly.

Jade did the best she could to pretend she never met him…it was so hard.

She walked up to him, simply holding his hand in hers.

"Tell me about him…please?"

"I…don't know if I could, Dearie."

"Please, Rumpel Darling, I want to know, I want to know what pains the man I love so much." He knew she knew how to get him to crack…with words such as that.

He leaned into the dresser, skimming his fingers across the pile of folded articles.

"Well, he was something. I would have sold my soul, gave up my life…just for him. My sweet Bae. He was my boy, my most treasured possession. He was with me until I…I emerged into my darkest days. I don't understand…I gave him everything. We were a hair away from beggars, we sold wool actually. It has only been the two of us. One day…he disappeared." Rum was too ashamed to admit Bae left him a farewell note, in this very room. Jade leaned into him, her head on his shoulder, and other arm around his waist. She smiled as she felt his curls brush her forehead.

"He was a smart one, very resourceful. He was my conscience really, stopped me from doing so many horrible things to others in retaliation. I used to be normal man, before all of this became of me. We lived in a tiny shack. He always seemed to be fixing something. When I got this castle, he was always around somewhere, trying to fill in a crack, or mend something. He was quite the repairer."

He tapped the tip of her nose with his finger. Jade gave him a playful glare.

"And that's that…Dearie!" All she could do was nod her head. She did her best not to sob thinking of her lost love.

"Now…lets get out of this room…very depressing!" He tugged her by the wrist, leading her out. Watching him lock the door behind him, she took his other hand, leading to their room.

Before laying down, she removed most of her attire, until she was down to her petticoats. Getting underneath the covers, she pulled him down with her.

She then leaned into him, cupping his jaw with her hand, laying soft kisses on his face.

"I love you…no matter what", she said.

"I love you to Dearie, not matter what," he replied. He was startled by her furrowed expression.

"Something's on your mind, isn't there Dearie?"

"Yes…" She closed her eyes momentarily, taking a breath.

"Really Darling, there is nothing I can do to persuade you to lift my curse?" The way she called his spell a curse seemed to give him a blow. He thought of it as a spell, a curse was such a dark thing to have…more of a punishment in his eyes. Was that what she thought of it, a punishment?

"The spell" he corrected. "No Dearie, I have my reasons.

"But, I want to prove, and show you that I really care." He sighed.

"That's touching…but no." Her eyes lit up, she had an idea.

"But…what if I lifted it," she asked. In reaction to her question, he sat up. For a moment he looked threatened, and nervous, as if his happiness had been destroyed. He couldn't let her do it. She would ruin the paradise he created.

Suddenly, he went back to his whimsical expression.

"You couldn't do it, even if you tried…it's too complex for a beginner such as yourself, Dearie, why ruin something so great in the first place?"

"So…I can," she confirmed.

"NO…don't even try it."

"Why? Both our true loves are gone. We are happy together, so…just lift it, I am not going anywhere." He looked down at her, searching for the truth, expecting it to be lying in her eyes.

"No Dearie, I am not going to risk losing something so…precious. Not again."

She hovered over his mouth, giving him a soft kiss. At least his refusal was for a wholesome reason.

She leaned back down, her eyes closed.

"You won't lose me Rumpel, why would I leave someone I love?"

"Dearie, I will not break the spell…and, if you even figure it out, I will place it upon you again, making sure if is a strong one as well. Irritated and feeling defeated, she turned away from him, her back facing him. He felt horrible about it, but he had his motives.

"Very well then, Darling", she replied.


	31. Revenge to all

**Hey all, lots of disturbing secrets are discovered...Review please.(or Mr. Gold gets it) They keep me going. Thanks. **

"arg…can't write anything!" Jade threw her pencil across the table. She was so bothered lately. She woke up in a bad mood, it was her day off. She decided to spend it writing songs, but nothing came to mind.

Her thoughts were thrown to the side when she heard her phone ring. It was an unknown number. She picked up.

"Hello," she asked. It was Evans voice on the other line.

"_Hi Jade, can you come over, I wanted to show you something_."

"Evan, why didn't you call me from your cell?"

"_I did…what do you mean?" Well, isn't my number on your caller ID?"_

"No , it says unknown."

"_Huh, how strange. Oh, how soon can you be over," _he asked.

"Eh…depends, where do you live?"

"_13 main st."_Jade raised her brow before speaking.

"You own that big old house? What do you do exactly?"

"_I…I like having vast amounts of space."_ She laughed.

"Okay Evan, I can't wait to see you. Oh…your Uncle isn't over is he?"

"_No, he isn't…why do you ask?" _

"eh, I'm still a little pissed at him over ruining our date."

"_Oh…," _was all Evan managed to say.

"Ok, give me twenty minutes, bye…Evan." CLICK. The other line gone.

"_Why didn't he call me sweetheart, and why was he acting so strange…he knows why I can't stand Mr. Gold." _

After slipping into navy blue wrap dress and a nice pair of brown mid-calf length boots, she walked over to Evan's. It was only a block away.

She stood on the stoop, taking a second to admire the enormous house. She still couldn't accept Evan enjoying a house this large, in their other days; he preferred his tiny little cottage. Jade felt something wasn't right, but she ignored the feeling, mistaking it for envy that he had a better home then her's. Rumor had it his Uncle was the wealthiest man in town… maybe he helped him get this mini mansion.

About to knock on the door, she realized it was already open a crack. She stepped into the tri level Victorian, carefully shutting it behind her.

"Evan…I'm here, where are you?" She looked around, so many beautiful antiques, globes, furniture, and trinkets of all sorts scattered about. She was so confused, why would Evan be into all of this? Judging by his characteristics, she assumed he was a minimalist. That's how he was before…

"Evan?" _"Oh, I will feel like such an awkward idiot if I am in the wrong house…even though I never seen Baelfires home in this life…I couldn't imagine it like this!" _Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice booming from the upper level.

"I'm up here, baby!" "_Baby, what? That wasn't his name for me, why didn't he say Sweetheart?" _She ascended the large spiral staircase. _"Oh no…did Rum figure it out?"_

"Over here, baby!" She heard Evan call for her in the room to her left, she walked in…he wasn't in sight!

"Evan…where are you?" BAM! She felt something slam into her skull. Everything turned to black.

Feeling groggy as soon as she opened her eyes, she struggled to see through the blurriness. After what seemed like a cluster of dragging minutes, in reality was only twenty seconds, her clouded vision cleared away, going back into her usual clear focus.

"Well, well, well, did we finally decide to wake up?" That voice…that Scottish accented, velvety, bold voice. NO! It couldn't be!

She looked down, peering at a pair of perfectly shined leather shoes underneath black dress pants, then looking up, a nicely tailored black jacket, with a burst of dark brown silk underneath representing his shirt, a vibrant red tie around her captors neck, then that face…that handsome, worn out, aged beyond his years face, topped with that brown, with a touch of grey hair, those strands, effortlessly always in the right place. She met his mahogany brown eyes. Her worst fears confirmed…. He leaned in closer, giving her a better view. She wanted to scream.

"What's the matter Dearie? Don't like being captured?"

Her brows furrowed, eyes in slits and full of fury, she looked at him with a deathly stare.

"Fuck you , Mr. Gold!" Attempting to move, she felt something sting and burrow into her wrists all at once. She looked down. The sadistic son of a bitch had her bounded with barbwire.

Reality was setting in, her wrists bound in barbwire, a love she ran from long ago, now in the form of a stalker, held her captive, locked in a room. Mr. Gold now had the upper hand, a man without good intentions. Evan wasn't around, he wasn't even coming. It had to be a set up. But his voice…it was his voice.

"Where's Evan", she softly asked. He laughed.

"Where is he…you ask? I don't know."

"He…he told me to come her."

"You silly girl, I thought you were smarter than that, come on Dearie? Unknown number, wanting to show you something…come as soon as possible? Remember Dearie, I am Rumpelstiltskin, I can sound like anyone, being my equal, I thought I would have to devise a more clever method to lure you here…funny how you made it to easy."

"You…you can mimic others?" She glanced around the room, looking for anything to get her out of this situation.

"Yes Dearie, I still carry powers, not as much, but I don't need it all you know. I am surprised you don't have any."

"Let…me…go," she said through clenched teeth. He caressed her cheek, and then traced the outline of her cleavage with the tip of his cane.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Dearie…we have to catch up, have a little chat. Seems you have wondered off the path of figuring things out, allow me to guide back in the right direction." That's when she lost it…

"WHAT IN FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? YOU ARE LUCKY I CAN'T GET MY HANDS AROUND YOU NECK OLD MAN! YOU'LL BE BEGGING FOR MERCY ONCE I GET HOLD OF YOU, YOU WILL BE THE LAUGHING STOCK OF TOWN…KNOWN AS THE MAN SLAUGHTERED BY ME! I WILL BE A HERO PROBLABLEY! LET ME GO!"

She then rose up. Mr. Gold pushed her back down using her shoulder. She was about to yell something again, but he cut her off throwing one hand on her neck to hold her down, and the other on top of her mouth. He smiled as she looked up at him with terrified gaze.

"Now, now my love, I only want to talk to you. Calm down, it's going to hurt getting out of those wires, I suggest you cooperate". Following his warning, he tugged at the wires, tears pooled in her eyes as she felt the sharp frays dig into her flesh. He let out a gasp, as if he was in ecstasy, when he heard her muffled, agonized whimpers. He leaned in closer, licking the tears from the corner of her eyes, savoring the salty diluted taste, and then kissed her right cheek.

"Now, now Dearie, I thought you enjoyed pain, or did you go soft on me? Oh, how I relished those days, what I'd give to have them back. You were the best woman I had carnal relations with…even better than my wife. Didn't even know what I was missing until you let me ravish you for the first time. I was so addicted with how deviant you were between the sheets. You were always a little pistol, in some ways, you still are." He was satisfied to feel her whole body shaking, and then he continued.

"My love, I am quite disappointed, I thought you'd enjoy being tied up by me? Or even the idea of being kidnapped by me…"

She did her best to stay calm. It all came back…he was expecting her to swear. He loved it.

He leaned in again, his hand firmly gripping her shoulder, his other on his cane.

She felt his breath on her neck, followed by kisses and soft bites trailing up and down her neck. It made her shudder and convulse. What frightened her? She wasn't sure if her reaction was disgust or pleasure.

"Get…away…from…me", she growled.

"Hyyymmm, I feel like we've been through this scenario before, Dearie." He laughed.

"_How in fuck did he find this so amusing…torturing me like this?" _Taking a breath, attempting to recompose herself, she began to speak.

"Mr. Gold…Rum, whatever you are…last time was different…I wanted you then. The difference? I don't want you this time. I think it's about time you learn the word "no".

He laughed at her statement, and then he was inches from her mouth as he spoke. She could smell his breath, a mix of brandy, cinnamon, and mouthwash.

"We will see Dearie." He crushed his mouth on hers. The curse came back, the reaction she dreaded most. How it carried on with her to the next life, she had no clue.

Once again, her body betrayed her. The more she mentally pulled away, trying to focus in on her inner good voice, her upper body went forward, making it easier for him to kiss her. She felt a wave of nausea as she realized she was locking her lips with her captor, then her tongue fighting with his.

"Please…stop this," she begged. Then she kissed him again. Ignoring her request, he held onto her tighter. She managed to break the kiss.

"Please, let me go," she panted. He looked down at her, so dominantly, licking the remnants of her strawberry flavored lip gloss off his lips. Then he took 4 steps back, picking up a knife he had by his feet. Her eyes bulged out…what was he going to do with it?

He took the knife to her wrist, slicing the wire apart with two quick strokes, before throwing it back over his shoulders.

He had the look of a killer, as if he was about to close on his pray, his mouth slightly upturned, brows up, evil in his eyes…he came out of view as soon as she realized he was on top of her, laying kisses again on her neck, then back on her mouth, to continue where they left off.

She ripped away from him; he looked down at her, a mischievous smile spread across her mouth. As she raked her nails down his back, underneath his shirt, he shuddered.

"You've been a very bad boy, Darling", she whispered. He sighed. She was back, his evil enchantress was back.

"Yes, I have Dearie, how shall I be punished?" She closed her eyes momentarily.

"Oh…well let me see…" She took her hands off his now scratched inflamed back, going to his neck, squeezing as hard as she could.

"BY KILLING YOU", she screamed.

For a leaner, older man, he seemed too strong for her to hold. Fearful of losing her grasp, she kneed him at the groin in the process.

"I won't show mercy on you anymore", she threatened, observing him in agony. She quickly got up realizing he was in too much pain to even go after her. Just as she was completely up, a hand wrapped around her ankle, dragging her down. She kicked at him, rising up to claw him in the face, and then threw a punch. He was too quick.

His cane was inches away, she grabbed it, then whacked him hard five times in then head. She couldn't believe how those blows only slowed him down. What kind of creature was this man…anyone else would have been knocked out cold!

Finally, she managed to jump up, landing on her two feet. She felt his hand on her shoulder, whipping her around. She was now at his speed, throwing a punch at his head. He caught her fist. His other hand shoved her into the door. Back against the door, she tried to twist the knob, it was locked!

By the time she realized she needed to push in the knob to unlock it, his fingers dug into her shoulders.

"I am not finished, Dearie!"

"What do you want from me?"

"I have some few choice words for you…I hate calling woman names…but you can be quite the bitch!" Her jaw dropped looking at him, he's never called her a name like that. She let out a gasp feeling his death tight grip. His face again, inches from hers.

"I always get what I want, especially my possessions…you lied to me, you deceived me and left me, like those other worthless whores. I let you in, you shatter my heart into millions of pieces! You're no better than them!" She looked firmly into his eyes.

"What in hell are you talking about, Rum?" He dug his fingers in deeper, her knees started to buckle.

"You said you loved me! You have any idea what you did to me…raising me so high, to see me fall so quickly!"

"Let me make this clear for you Rum…I DON'T LOVE YOU, I did it out of survival, you took everything from me!"

"I gave you everything you needed and wanted, I gave you power!"

"I took it to destroy you", she screamed. He staggered back, letting her go. Her cruel truthful words seemed to beat him down more than any violent act could. Realizing she had the opportunity, she then decked him in the face, this time she didn't miss. He was knocked out, his body thumping to the floor.

After taking a minute to get her sanity back, she managed to drag him onto the bed. Taking off his tie, she then securely wrapped it around his wrist. After removing a shoe lace, she used it to restrain his other hand to the other post.

What scared her the most? She looked down at him, laughing. His eyes flew open, his head snapping at her, he looked at her with the urge to kill.

This was the last straw. It was time to crush his soul, give him a taste of his own medicine. Jade grabbed a chair and made herself comfortable.

"Now now Rum, you can't treat me like that. You have no idea how much I could crush you. Telling you I don't love you? I'll to say…those words are a bit harsh. I did love you, to a certain point. It was more of "It's better than nothing" kind of love. She tilted her head, looking at him playfully, his glare hardened even more.

""Would could you possibly tell me that could break me? It's been done." She placed her hand on her hand, looking like she didn't care.

"Oh…let's just say, the information I have…will make you very happy, but break you as well."

"Tell me then, Dearie! I am losing my patients!"

"Now, now Darling, remember, you are now the captured, at my mercy, I wouldn't be so aggressive, I call the shots now." He sighed.

"What happened to you Rum, you used to be so much fun…constantly causing havoc, with a smile plastered across you face. We had so much fun together…didn't we?"

"Yes." He rolled his eyes then cracked his neck. Jade began laughing like a lunatic.

"What is so funny, Dearie?"

"Well…maybe I should tell you. I have a lot of stuff to work on at home; I should just get it over with."

"Do you recall a Baelfire?" At that name, he turned his focus all to the woman in the chair.

"How could I forget him…he's my blood!"

"Yes…good. This will make it so much easier." He then looked so confused.

"See Rum…he was my true love."

"What in hell are you talking about?" She smiled with satisfactory seeing the blood vessels enlarged in his neck.  
>"He was the hunter…now…lets go back and recall the events that took place, shall we?" Mr. Gold thought long and hard, but couldn't comprehend.<p>

"Hym… the Dark One is a bit rusty. I figured a man like you who put up such a fight wouldn't have memory problems. Let me help… I met Baelfire, he was 29. He told me about the monster that claimed his Father's body and soul. Why he left. I met him about a week after we struck the deal. I quickly fell in love with him…then you came back into my life, and ruined everything.

"See, I promised him I wouldn't tell you of our association, being we planned to be married. He didn't want you around. He didn't even think of you as his father. You have appeared to kill, to take over, his Father. You should have been abit more observational, Rumpelstiltskin…that monster you created that day…that killed my hunter, my happiness, my true love…you killed your own son."

Tears welled up in his eyes.

"No…that cannot be!"

"But it was…I put on a whole entire act to you, that I never knew Baelfire." She looked down at the ground, then back at him.

"And it get's worse, Darling…Baelfire exists…thanks to me. In the form of another man, you hold so dear. Not making a very good impression, trying to steal me away from him again."

"But, the only man you seem to be with at the moment is Evan…"

"Bingo!" Your son…is Evan. Mr. Gold was speechless, his color drained.

"How…the dead cannot come here with this curse."

"I brought him back. I had my ways." He looked at her with shock, tears streamed out of his eyes. She let her darkness consume her, welcoming it so kindly this time. She walked up to him, his tears, that pitiful look, it wasn't enough. She slapped him hard across the check, and then bent down, hovering to close, she wanted to see the sorrow and guilt into the depths of his eyes.

"I told you I could crush you into pieces…I leaned quite a lot from you. That's what you get for taking something that doesn't belong to you, Rumpelstiltskin. "

She heard someone walking in downstairs. Her heart nearly jumped up into her throat. It was Baelfire's voice… for real this time.

"Uncle Rodger?" _"Rodger…sounds like a fit fake name for a sadistic fuck such as him…" _she thought as she looked over at the man still staring out into space with shock.

"Bye-bye, Uncle Rodger," she mocked.

Evan looked up at her with a very confused look on his face as she descended the stairs. He noticed her make-up was smeared, her hair messy, but her clothes intact.

"Sweetheart…what are you doing here?"

"Oh…we had a minor disagreement, I think we're all settled now." She kissed him quickly on the lips, then smacking him in the ass before leaving.

"_What…the…hell…is…going on?" _After he saw her leave, he ran up the stairs.

He was speechless as soon as he saw his uncle restrained. He nearly laughed.

"Evan…get me out of here!" He walked closer to the bed. Evan stood there dumbfound, pointing at him, then towards the door, trying to figure things out.

"What happened here?"

"Please, untie me, and I will tell you."

"I…I don't Uncle, I think you should tell me first."

"Are you kidding me," Mr. Gold said with disgust.

"Well, in retrospective, she tied you up, she must have been very angry."

"Please boy, let me out." He sighed then began to unknot his restraints.

"Ok…but you have to tell me." After setting him free, Evan stopped to look at his uncle.

"Uncle…what is the matter, were you…crying? The sudden look his Uncle had scared him. His eyes wide, almost a smile, he looked like he found something he was looking for.

"Uncle Rodger…what is going on with you?"

"Hand me my cane please," Mr. Gold requested. Evan complied, taking the cane from the floor, giving it to his uncle. Mr. Gold rose up, back to his regular self.

"I'd like you to see something of mine, Evan." Mr. Gold walked out of the room. Evan followed.

"I thought you were going to tell me what happened."

"Well get to it," Mr. Gold warned. Evan watched his uncle take a key out of his pocket, unlocked the door to the room that was always locked.

The two men stood before the swinging creaky door. Mr. Gold then flipped the switch. What Evan saw made his jaw drop. This room was filled with so many things from when he was a young Baelfire; a red tapestry he weaved at 12 years old, there were shirts of his, all secured in frames on the walls, books of his in protective clear boxes, even a pair of shoes sitting on a table, in a protective clear case as well. What stuck him the most…a forest green cape, in a plastic clear dress bag.

_Why would Uncle Rodger have all of this? _Evan stepped into the room, not caring what his Uncle would say next. He looked down at the cape, then to his Uncle.

"Why do you have these things?"

"They belonged to my boy," Mr. Gold said. Evan still was confused.

"Evan, do me a favor…take out the cape and touch it." Evan looked at him like he had three heads and horns.

"Okay, if that's what you want, Uncle Rodger." Full of dreading anticipation, Gold clenched his teeth, gripping his cane until his knuckles were white, watching to see if the woman who broke his heart, was correct about Evan.

Evan carefully took out the cape, placing the plastic cover on the tabletop behind him. As soon as he had both hands on the cloak, he fell, losing control of his body. So many things came to his mind.

He and his Father making wool, himself watching in horror and pity when his kind, beaten down Father being kicked by a soldier, How his Father came back one day, looking like a human form of the devil, getting his revenge, slaughtering the soldiers that stood on his property, all under 7 stabs, his revenge on the leader, so brutal, how he broke his neck. How his father looked at him, saying he was "Afraid of nothing."

Then over the next year how Bae did his best to adjust to his Fathers new persona. It was too much to endure, watching him kill so mercilessly, take advantage of others, the way he laughed, the way he moved, even his eyes were different. This wasn't his Father anymore.

Bae then remembered taking a bag with supplies to survive. It was the night before his fifteenth birthday. He could have lived like a prince, as the son of the wealthiest, most powerful Dark One, but he was too frightened, he felt like he was with a stranger. He couldn't do it no longer.

Then he saw himself a man, he finally saw light, when he seen her for the first time, love stricken…the beautiful forgotten princess, almost prey to the ogres. Little did he know she would show him love and kindness could exist with one another…again.

Evan woke up, this time in a unfamiliar pair of arms. Never had Mr. Gold hugged him, the caring was there, but Mr. Gold never did express kindness in any physical way to him.

"Are you alright boy? You took quite a fall." Evan gave him a smile of gratitude, trying to get up, pulling up his uncle as well in the process.

"I…I think I have too much of a imagination Uncle…I just have a vision of being a young boy, but it wasn't in this town."

Mr. Gold looked down at the ground, taking a swallow before saying that word…that word he never mentioned.

"Baelfire…" Evan looked at him.

"How did you know that name?"

"Because…I am your pa."

"No, that can't be right…" he lost track of his words when he really took a good look at his Uncle…how similar he looked to the Father in his mind, but he was a bit more aged now.

"Did Jade tell you anything?" Evan hesitated. But he felt it was too late now. He remembered her words…

"_He knows."_

"Yes Uncle, she told me about us…well, she told me of a fellow named the Dark One, or Rumpelstiltskin, I…" Evan nervously shifted around, raking his hands through his hair.

"This is insane!" He looked at Mr. Gold, eyes pleading.

"Uncle Rodger, please don't think I'm crazy, I experienced things I cannot even add skeptics to, I've seen things, all to familiar, I feel like Jade has helped me as well, I dreamt of her my whole life, as soon as I saw her…I knew I needed her. I dreamt of a being, half man, half monster, he always told me "He will protect what's his." Which brings me to this question again, how did you know my other name?"

"Because…it's what I lost when I became that creature you spoke of…Bae." Baelfire had to back up and lean against the desk. Only one person gave him that shortened name…his pa.

"If I am your son…then why was I an orphan my whole life?"

"It's the curse…we lose what we loved most."

"What curse," Evan asked.

"The curse I created long ago." Evan threw his hand in the air, he had a idea…

"Uncle-"

"Call me Pa, you are my son after all," he said cutting off Baelfire.

"Jade tells me this Dark One was with her in some way…"

"She…we go way back as well. I fell in love with her myself. I had no idea she was with you. You can't have her."

"What? Are you mad? We are meant for each other!"

"Perhaps Bae…but she cannot feel love for you."

"What do you mean?"

"She…I cannot tell you why, just trust me, stay away from her."

"I could never do such a thing, I love her! I am a grown man, you cannot tell me what to do!"

"It's for your own good, Bae." The younger man stood there, doing his best to take everything in. Gold hobbled over and gave him a fatherly embrace.

"My boy, my sweet boy, I will always protect what's mine."

All Evan could do was pat him on the shoulder. This was all too strange.

Main st.

Jade did her best to walk back. As physically ill she felt, she continued to march forward. A familiar blond and short haired brunette stood before her.

"Jade…are you ok," Mary Margrette asked.

"What happened to you," Emma asked. Jade looked at them, mumbling something of Mr. Gold falling forward.

"Mary, hold her safe, I will get the car," Emma said before running of. Mary Marygrette let out a cry when she saw Jade's wrist ripped open, blood continuously spilling out.

:


	32. 2 startling discoveries, and a visit

**I appriciate you all reading my stuff. PLEASE REVIEW it dissapoints me how I only get 1-2 reviews when I see how many people read it from my stats. This is mostly Jade, a treat for you loyal Jade junkies, or what I call my Jade fans..Darlings. lol. (yeah, took the idea for "Dearies" lol.) I did my best with editing, so please be leinent. There is a couple shockers in the chap as well. I suggest you get a heaping cup of coffee or tea considering this chap. is about 11 pages worth. I tried to make the begining kind of funny. Thanks you and enjoy. :)**

Jade woke up, as usual, he wasn't next to her. Annoyed at this habit, she got out of bed, walking to her dressing room. Yes…her room without a bed.

She stripped off her petti coats, now completely in the nude, she walked over to her drawers placing on her petti coats, grunting in frustration realizing they weren't unlaced.

As she stood there basking in her naked glory, loosing up her undergarments, she heard his voice.

"You know Dearie, you can walk about the castle like that…I wouldn't mind." She rolled her eyes, keeping focus on her task.

"You know Darling, at some point you need to learn two things…" He giggled as he walked into her room.

"And what would that be my Dearie?"

"Well, learning the word yes…we will chat about that another time…and learning about giving me privacy." He ripped the articles of white clothing out of her grasp, quickly loosening up the strings.

"Well, you do have a good argument my Dearie, but mine is better." She stood there in front of him, shameless, hands on her hips.

"And what would that be," she asked.

"Well, I usually am the one ripping off your cloths, so why bother putting them on in the first place…hhyyymmm?"

"Hahaha, hilarious, I could never beat that," she sarcastically said. He threw the clothes playfully back at her, a tuft of white airy fabric collapsed on her head and shoulders. Rum laughed hysterically watching her claw out of the pile.

"I am glad you so amused darling," she said as she slid her arms though the loosened petticoat and bodice.

"Tighten me up, will you?" Rum gulped. He now wished he knew self-control. He hasn't been able to do anything to her of the intimate sort in two days…this was going to be difficult.

Hands shaking, he took her ties, to avoid touching her soft warm skin; he shuddered when he accidently glided his hand down the sheer fabric in the middle of her back.

"Are you alright, Darling?"

"Ahem…I think so." Jade laughed realizing what a challenge this was for this sex crazed man.

"Come on, you can manage. Enjoy the fact that I am asking you to help me, something I rarely do, Darling." She chuckled again. Her movement made his hand accidently land over her bottom. An agonized groan escaped his throat as he embraced her from behind, laying kisses and nibbles on her neck.

"Please…punish me now," he pleaded, and then continued his affections. Jade turned around, sighing in annoyance.

"Now Darling…you need to learn some self-control….I have." Arms across his chest, hunched inwards, eyes big, his lips tight, brows scowling, was he… pouting? Jade held back the laughter.

"I have you whipped, don't I," she asked as she laced up the rest of the strings, heading to her armoire.

She grabbed her favorite dress, An elegant red velvet one with gold trim on the bodice, sleeves, and hem of her skirt, she skimmed the off the shoulder elbow length sleeves, checking for any damage. He did rip it off to quickly the last time he ravished her in that dress. How she wished he'd trim his nails.

She slide the dress over her, then grabbed her favorite corset, her new leather one trimmed with gold ribbon. Rum appeared to be very unhappy now, he knew at the fact as soon as she slipped on the corset, no more questions asked about getting intimate. It was difficult enough to remove. But then…he was always the spontaneous type.

As they marched down the stair case to the main room, he again begged.

"Please Dearie…I will be gone for a three days!" Jade grabbed him, he became ecstatic, assuming his reasoning worked.

"Wait…what?" He was then again disappointed realizing her grab was meant for something else…anger.

"Well, I need to make a deal, a very good one actually." She didn't like how didn't give her details.

"With whom…speak Darling…now!" He looked at her with a challenging stare.

"You're getting a bit carried away with bossing me around, Dearie."

"If you want anything of the sort from me, I suggest you start talking."

"My rival, Dearie." She scoffed.

"The queen, really? You mean the woman who commands the guards that will probably attempt to take me on a weekly basis as a treasonous prisoner…oh, you men, stupid, dumb creatures! Makes me wonder how you manage to know how to breathe!"

She quickly ascended the stairs, brushing past him. He looked up at the ceiling, then back down…annoyed and frustrated.

"_Ugh…she turns me into such a fool sometimes."_

From the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of red pacing across the room, the clink of the metal tea set, nearly crashing on the table.

He sat at his regular spot by hers. Furiously she threw in a cube of sugar, angrily squeezing the lemon slice. He felt pity on that splinter of fruit…

She sipped her concoction, giving him a conspicuous stare at him over the rim of the cup. As angry as she was, she did like how he looked so dashing in the royal blue blouse, unbuttoned slightly revealing his chest abit, and his leather vest over his shirt. She already thought about ripping off the leather pants he had on today.

"_Goodness, I can be so pathetic sometimes," she thought to herself._

He looked at her with a twinkle in his eye, his classic smirk that could make a sober gargoyle smile back.

After taking another sip she spoke.

"I take it you have something you'd like to share, from the grin you have plastered across your face?"

"Actually, I do Dearie. I was taunting you. I am not going to see the Queen!" He jokingly twirled his arm in the air, Jade wanted to roll her eyes at his theatrics sometimes.

"Well, are you going to leave then, or was that a joke as well?"

"_Because I really need some peace and quiet. Staring at a wall in peace is a luxury without that love struck Imp stalking me about the castle…"_

He giggled. "Yes Dearie, I am going to call on a few potential clients.

"And it will take you a three days?"

"Yes, a three days, Dearie."

"Alright fine, I can handle that. Anything I should be aware of though?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head Dearie, just if you leave the castle, be very cautious."

"Alright then. So, really, three days?" He looked at her with amusement. He liked where this was going. She got up, and began to unlace her corset, sighing.

"In that case, upstairs…**now**!" She stalked off; he followed her like a puppy.

Later on…

Jade woke up hearing Rumpel stomping around the room, taking inventory of what was in his pockets.

"You have your quill, Darling?" She asked right before sinking her face into the pillow, he exhausted her to much this time , it seemed as if he literally took three days' worth of lovemaking out of her.

"Yes, thanks for reminding me," he replied.

She sighed as she got out of bed.

"Wait, wait, let me throw on a robe, I will walk you out." He smiled at her.

"Your too kind Dearie."

She threw on her black robe. "So I hear", she muttered.

They met at the doors.

"Well, be careful alright," she requested.

"Of course Dearie." After he spoke, he leaned in , one arm around her grabbing her waist, the other intertwined into her hair, and kissed her. She returned it as well, she smiled as she felt him shudder when her hands slid down his chest.

"I love you, have a safe trip," she whispered.

"I love you as well, I will be back before you know it, Dearie."

Jade watched him walk off, sighing as she closed the door behind her.

"_Now for a nice bath and some deep thoughts…" _

After the bath

After throwing on her clothes she barely had a chance to wear, thanks to the Dark One, she paced around her room. With every day going by, her powers coming into a completion of a full affect, she was now realizing why her Rumpelstiltskin couldn't stay calm. The energy they possessed was endless. Could it be from the power?

Jade thought about last night, how his reaction seemed so odd about lifting her curse.

_How strange of him…why couldn't he give me a chance? Wait…I now realize it, he is afraid I won't care for him. That is probably what will take effect if the curse were lifted. But I could put on an act. Do I really love him? I don't know…blasted curse! Messing with my mind! Considering if I never met Baelfire, and he never cursed me, I would have loved Rum truly. He was after all, there for me when I left it all behind, and he must really care for me after how I treated him so cruelly with my words. Why does he even care for me? From what he told me of that Princess that was his caretaker…she sounds so much better than me. She was a princess helping her family, I…running away from mine. From what it seems, this mystery princess and I are as different as night and day. But he said she did conspire with the queen, but why would a woman do that to him? Oh yes, I know! Because he kills people we love! Oh wait, I am being a hypocrite, I am planning on his demise as well. _

She grasped her tea cup, deep in thought, becoming bitter.

_Rum, Rum, Rum, you really had a great thing going for yourself, it's unfortunate you had to kill my Baelfire. Oh, how I miss that amazing man. What I'd give to have him call me "Sweetheart," just one more time. We could have had such beautiful children together, the adventures we could have had, imaging it, the gold spinning ex princess, and the Hunter. We could have been so happy. I know I am immortal now, but if I had the choice of living only so long, and to grow old with Baelfire, I would take that choice in an instant. Rum…why couldn't you find another to love you?"_

Jade gasped as soon as she felt the cup shatter in her hands, feeling warm, thick liquid trailing down her hands.

"Oh my goodness, I seemed to have cut myself," she said out loud. Nursing her hand with the other, she ran to a specific room done the hall. She recalled a pile of clean rags that sat in there.

Leaning against a table, in deep concentration, Jade wrapped the fabric around her hand, then secured it with some twine she found in the corner.

"_I should take off this ring, so it doesn't get caked in blood." _Jade tried to take off the ring. Somehow; it wouldn't bulge, as if the thing were permanently stuck to her hand. The more she pulled at it, the more pain she felt in her whole entire body.

_Did Rum put this thing permanently on me? _

She twisted, gripped, and pulled, until her ring finger felt raw.

"_What the heck? Did they Imp actually do it…permanently cement this ring on me…as if I am his? Oh, wait! I am the most powerful woman now in the land…perhaps I can surpass this odd grip sort of a spell and get it off." _She flicked her hand towards the ring, then quickly opening her fingers, the after affects were of a light quick shock on her finger. Eagerly, she grabbed the piece, it wouldn't budge.

She decided to take off her engagement ring, Baelfire's ring. If the other wouldn't come off, then perhaps her hands were bloated? Gently tugging at it with care, it slid off effortlessly. She compared her two ring fingers, wondering if one was more bloated then the other…no difference at all!

"_Well…that is very _strange_." _Jade decided to move on to other thoughts. Suddenly, she needed to gag, feeling bile in her throat. The nausea was so sudden, occurring without a warning. Strange… ever since she got these powers, she never felt ill from then…

"_The blood…I was never good with seeing my own blood…but I never vomited from the sight." _

_She leaned against the wall, contemplating. "Ugh. I feel like hell, then cut myself, then I lose my snack and tea, oh my…I feel so weak and tired. I must have lost more blood then I thought." _She couldn't figure out why her previous experiences were all happing so quickly, lack of a attention span, her moods, the urge to snap at him more than ever, he was often the annoying imp, but lately she wanted to really get her point across for him to leave her be. Then the other problem, her constant exhaustion, everything was a battle lately, even the smallest things like squeezing a lemon, cutting up vegetables and herbs, or even lifting a basket of spun gold, seemed to feel like an anvil. The nausea she just experienced, how odd was that?

Then something he said last week popped into her mind, creating a rising fear within her whole body.

"_Jade Dearie…are you with child?"_ She then lurched over the sink and vomited again. Her heart wanted to explode; she felt chills, tears pooled in her eyes.

"No…no…it has to be from losing so much blood…it was a lot of blood," she told herself.

The Enchantress in denial ran up to the east wing, her sanctuary was there. The highest room, tucked in the top of the tower, it had a small table, and a chair. It was her secret spot.

In her secret room

Jade rested on the chair, fanning herself with her hand. Even though the weather transitioned to fall, it was a very hot day out. She leaned her head back on the chair, closing her eyes, wisps of hair caressing her black brows. Her hair plaited high on her head, a rarity she enjoyed when Rum wasn't around. She always let it hang down; she enjoyed his hands on her tresses. She assumed putting it up wouldn't tempt him to touch her mane.

She drifted back into her thoughts.

"_I can't be with child…as much darkness I have within myself…I couldn't create such a sweet, pure hearted child. Look what happened to me…my mother was kind…then she eventually had her downfall into evil. Considering him…the father, it would be to tragic to watch the little thing grow up, constantly fighting to be pure. I fought so hard…and the darkness won. It didn't help throwing him into the mix. It would be unfair to bring a life so innocent into this horrid world, let alone into the waiting arms are parents such as Rum and I…The both of us…don't deserve happiness, I would say only him, but iv'e killed two men already…Imagine it...the Dark One and the Evil Enchantress...expecting. _

_I have to lift this curse, I have to stop this…I need Bae again. I need him so badly. _

_I'm feeling so much better, it had to be the bleeding." _Jade took off her bandage; her cut was gone, along with the nausea. She smiled, thanking the god's her idea of being pregnant was false.

"_Now…who can I go see for advice…that bitch wants me for dead now. Who can educate me in lifting curses and the consenquences?" _Jade's curse took over her mind again.

"_The hag is probably jealous…being she knows about him and me, and our partnership, then I could only assume how much fun we have together, mentally and physically." _A smirked crossed her mouth.

"_Oh…again with not being able to concentrate...now…how is as powerful as the queen, knows nearly as much, and wouldn't know who I am?"_

One person came to Jade's mind. The sorceress Maleficent. She recalled hearing the Queen mention good things about her. From what Jade remembered, Maleficent was a friend of the Queens she often visited.

A crazy idea emerged…visit the woman? Yes, it had to be done.

Jade stood up, nearly twirling around like a silly young maiden playing with fairies.

"I shall go pay Lady Millie a visit…"

After undoing and brushing out her hair, she ran to the entrance way, grabbing a black leather cloak trimmed in gold, it was her new favorite this month, then her sword.

She ran to the stables and retrieved Midnight.

Owner and steed dashed down the acres and mountains surrounded the castle, then into the enchanted forest. She realized what she missed out on since not riding with her prized horse in so long; the wind in her hair, watching his mane blow about, the speed and excitement of the running creature, how she was so up high, above all.

She slowed down Midnight, she had a long journey ahead of her. She didn't want to overdue the horse. As unmerciful as she was now to others, she could never put stress on her Midnight.

A half hour later

"Whoa boy…slow, whoa there, Midnight." The horse obeyed, slowing its stride. She tugged at the reins. The beast stopped. Jade hopped off, as usual landing so gracefully on her boots, something other woman dared not to do…jump of a horse.

Hearing the creature breathing as if it were tired, she realized it was time for his meal. Clicking her tongue and tugging him towards the right, she got him over towards the desired spot.

Being the obedient, good pet he was, he simply stood there, looking at her. She was tempted to talk to the animal, but she was abit paranoid to being of what she would hear from him. Rumpelstiltskin could…why not she?

She set out a bucket, filling it with oats and hay. The horse glad fully bent down and ate what was put out in front of him.

She felt another presence. It didn't feel very welcoming. She grabbed her sword, turning around. It was a guard from the Evil Queens palace. A very greedy expression on his face.

"Hello Jade, or should I say Rumpelstiltskins whore…I have been looking for you."

He whacked her sword out of her hand hard with his. She stood there, wide eyed, without her sword, she felt incomplete. He was a very large man, so tall and broad. He was way bigger than the last one she turned into a necklace. Before she could raise her arm up, he grabbed her wrist, viciously pulling her to him, her backside landing into his chest. He took his sword, the blade across her neck.

"Now…are you going to cooperate?" Jade did the best she could to wriggle free, this man was worthy to become a chunk of hay, then she would feed him to Midnight, laughing while he grounded the hay down to bits with his large teeth.

"Let me go," she screamed. Midnight whinnied, nearly a scream.

"I said cooperate, either way, the queen wants you dead or alive, you should keep me in good graces, whore!"

Jade suddenly felt a jolt. Then the guard screamed, collapsing on top of her.

It was midnight, he stood up on his hind legs, then kicked him hard in the skull with his hoofs.

Jade crawled away from him, quickly retrieving her sword. She went back to the guard, thirsty for blood shed. Instead, she tucked her sword back into her belt, deciding on magic this time.

With the wave of her arm, and the elegant flick of her hand, silver smoke surrounded the guard. When the smoke cleared away, a beautiful triple tiered necklace, adorned with black and white marquise shaped crystals, the pendant of an elegant blue dragon on the last strand, laid before her.

"Perfect, just what I need," Jade thought. She laughed when she saw her horse munching away, as if he was completely fine with the fact that he aided in the murder of a guard.

Looking down at her horse chomping away at his mane, she began to speak.

"Your such a good boy Midnight, I could never ask for a better pet. It took me nearly a day to spin my gold to pay for you…but you were worth every drop of sweat I put into the labor. When I first saw you, I knew I was meant to take care of you." The horse looked up at her, nose still in the bowl. She laughed.

"I wonder how Rumpelstiltskin treats you…I feel like he has more tolerance to animals then humans."

She grabbed a carrot out of the knapsack attached to his saddle. She bent down to hold it to his dish.

"_Actually…he is very kind to me, he sneaks me more carrots then I could possibly eat, I am actually quite sick of them, thank you though Master, if you could kindly save it for later" _A higher pitched masculine voice answered back.

Her eyes widened. She looked at Midnight, this time he stood up straight, looked right at her.

"Did you just…so can I?" She was at loss for words.

"_Yes master, I can hear you,"_ the voice replied.

"Midnight…is that you?"

"_Why are you acting so strange master? You can hear me just fine. The food was delicious by the way; I wished you would feed me at least 7 meals a day. I have been hungrier than ever." _

She just stood there, bobbing her head, still having a hard time adjusting to the conversation that took place.

"So….you can speak to me," Jade confirmed.

"_Yes." _

"Well…Midnight…this is quite shocking."

"_Master…could you please scratch my right ear?" _Jade laughed as she reached over, scratching the horse's ear. He let out a happy whine.

"_Thank you so much master, it can be quite frustrating having an itch you cannot scratch."  
><em>

"You very welcome Midnight…please, call me Mother instead…Master seems so cold. You are my pet after all."

"_I agree to the salutation as well, it seems more fitting…Mother, yes." _Jade laughed, she couldn't believe she could talk to an animal. It was amazing!

"Well my boy,are we finished?"

"_Yes Mother, we should get going before the sun sets."_

"Yes, yes, I agree," Jade said, dumping out the food on the ground for the scavenging hungry animals, then placing the bowl back into the nap sack.

"Are you thirsty, my steed?"

"_No Mother, I am content, thank you." _She hopped up on the horse, gripping the reins.

"Alright Midnight, after you," she laughed. The horse whinnied back happily, trotting, quickly picking up speed.

"So…can you still hear me," she asked the steed.

"_Yes Mother, I can. I'll have to say, I don't know why you can suddenly speak with me, but I appreciate it. It gets lonely. I do like the master's horse, but he is sort of a snob." _Jade started to giggle.

"_Well, I will always love to talk to you; I am your friend and care taker after all." _He happily whined again.

"_Indeed you are, Mother. How far are we traveling today?"  
><em>

"Eh, I believe we have almost a half hour. I am visiting a…acquaintance."

Later on…

Jade and Midnight stood at the long road leading to a vastly large black castle. Conveniently, the draw bridge was set down over the moat, giving them easier access.

"_Mother…wait a moment please?" _She raised a brow, concerned. Was he alright?

"Yes my Darling?"

"_You should disguise yourself, if the Master found you visiting with another magical being…he wouldn't be too pleased. Just a mere suggestion." _

"You have a point Midnight, great idea." Jade waived her arm and hand, in the most elegant way as usual. She transformed into a very pale woman, her eyes blue, her hair a platinum blond, shortened to her waist, her dress became a sky blue, her cloak…a green velvet. She didn't like that color combination, but she needed to veer away from her usual look in case she ran into her lover.

"Ok my steed let's move on, shall we? Up that bridge by the way."

"_Yes, Mother."_

Jade was very nervous, judging by the pulse running through her pet, him as well. She petted his mane, trying to comfort him.

"It's ok my Darling, I will leave you here and I will walk to the door, that way you will be safe."

"_I am a mighty animal Mother, it's you I worry more for."_

"Don't fear for me, I will be fine. I can do this."

"_Alright Mother…if you insist, I shall comply."_

They reached the gate, Jade hopped off the horse. Quickly, she gave him a kiss on his nose, as she petted his mane again. Saying goodbye, she turned away and walked to the doors.

She knocked at the door, the large doors opened on their own welcoming her inside.

A older beautiful woman stood a few yards before her. Her hair, so frizzy and blond, in a crazy updo, crowned in a glittering black headpiece, her gown so dark. Jade found the gown so beautiful. She held a staff, topped with a crystal ball like ornament, streaks of rainbow zapping along each other on the inside.

"Hello my sweet girl…what can I do for you?


	33. The visit of MilifacentPart 2

Thoughts of a enchantress…part 2

**Yeah peeps…chap was sooooo long,there is a part two. Hahah. Ok.**

"You are Madame Maleficent, I presume?"

"Yes my girl…I am the very one you speak." Jade nodded her head, and then bowed into a curtsy.

"I am Crystal, I am pleased to finally met you." Maleficent walked closer towards her, inspecting her hair, then facial features.

"I can see how your name fits you perfectly, you are as beautiful as your name, and you nearly resemble such a beautiful Jewel." Jade smiled back.

"Thank you Madame." Millificent strode over to her unicorn, caressing it's mane.

"Now my girl…what can I do for you? You do know I am a powerful witch right?"

"Yes, actually, that's why I came to see you. I am hoping you can give me some advice. You are the only powerful woman I know of besides the Queen." Jades plan was working; her false flattery to the fair haired sorceress was succeeding.

"Your too sweet my girl, would you like some tea?"

"Well…perhaps I could have just one cup, if you are willing to enjoy one along with me, Madame." Maleficent nodded, smiling as she went over to a small table, quickly bringing back a silver tray set up very similar to Jade's tea set. Jade took in a deep breath, trying to relax. She hated lying to others, let alone to this sweet witch, with such hospitality.

Using her magic, Maleficent pulled out a chair. She went to the other one already moved out across from her.

"Please my girl…have a seat, make yourself at home." Jade complied, sitting down and scooting in her chair.

"Thank you Madame, your too kind," Jade said back. "Your castle is so breathtaking, you have exceptional taste.

"Thank you my Girl…now, what kind of advice can I give you. I am intrigued…I never have anyone come for advice…only for deals." Jade sat there, trying to wisely use her words, stealing a moment by sipping her tea. It was very weak compared to Rumpelstiltskin's strong brew.

"Well Madame, I am under a horrible curse, I was hoping you could tell me how to rid of it, which leads me to another one…resurrection of a lost loved one. My soon to be husband actually."

"Hymmm, that sounds like quite the predicament my girl,please…go on." Jade took one more sip, and then continued.

"Well, this evil Warlock, he…he took a liking to me. He actually…oh, it's quite humiliating. He cast a love spell, I call it a curse, it's so horrid! I cannot fall in love with no other but him. I am now smitten with him, but I think it's the curse taking over." Jade looked over at the witch, she simply waited for her to go on.

"Furthermore, I was in love with a…beggar before I fell into the clutches of my curser. He killed him."

Millificent threw her hand to her chest.

"Oh my, how horrible! Did you try True Loves Kiss?" Jade looked down, and then looking back up at her in a somber manner.

"Yes…it is that curse, if I cannot love, I cannot have a true love. Unfortunately, the Warlock cursed me before I could save my beloved." Jade made a gasp, hoping the impression of "Crystal" letting down her guard would gain sympathy from the kind witch.

"Well, that is quite a predicament," she repeated. Maleficent refilled her cup halfway, topping of her brew.

"Alright my girl…answer a few questions for me, that's all I ask."

"Yes, I gladly shall Madame." The witch smiled.

"Now…you say beggar…why a beggar? You look like a noble woman, heck, I thought you were a princess."

"No Madame, I have no title…I am an indentured servant to my curser, he thinks he can bribe me with beautiful dress and possessions to stay. He can find me regardless. But…I would give it all up, to be free. To be with my beggar. He was such a wonderful man. I loved him so much."

"So…you are willing to give up living like a noble woman, to be with a man who offers nothing but love in return?"

"Yes, Madame, correct." The two woman both took a sip, placing there cups back down in unison.

"I presume, in order to even see if True Love Kiss works…you need to lift this curse?"

"Yes Madame, exactly. Would you be able to tell me if any of this is possible?"

"Yes Crystal, it is. But it is very risky. Hold on a moment Girl…" The witch got up, quickly moving across the room, grabbing a tiny scroll with a quill.

"I am going to write down what you need to do, I choose this tiny scroll, so you can hide it well." Maleficent began to write as she spoke.

"First thing is first Crystal, you need to find a vile of some sort, something your curser has touched, place a drop each of your blood and his, then a stand of his and your hair as well. Then…I want you to recite this spell. Do not say it until you are absolutely ready.

Then…as for your beggar. There is hope. If he is truly your destined love…you need a regeneration spell. How long has he been…ahem…buried?

"About a month Madame." Millificent cringed.

"Alright, you may need the regeneration spell as well. I would certainly hate to see a decaying corpse after a month." Jade did her best not to glare at the woman.

"Use this spell as well," the woman said as she scribbled it onto the tiny scroll. She handed it to Jade, her hand grasped the small rolled parchment, shaking. Then the two woman stood up. Jade walked over to Milificent, in tears. She didn't care, the witch thought she was powerless in the first place.

"Oh, thank you Madame, you are to kind." Jade then placed her scroll into the inner pocket of her cloak, then taking out the necklace from the pocket below it, she presented it to the witch.

"I am hoping this will compensate for your time, Madame?" Maleficent eagerly took the piece out of Jades hands, marveling, looking pleased.

"I couldn't ask for a better payment, Crystal. Your taste is exceptional!" Jade bowed, and then turned around.

"Oh, by the way my dear…Congratulations." Jade nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Oh…thank you," was all Jade managed to say. Jade bid farewell, paranoid she would say something that would expose her true self, and then walked out to get to midnight.

The horse looked at her, refusing to speak as she climbed on his back , placing her feet in the stirrups.

"Come Midnight." They rode away from the castle.

"_How was it Mother?" _

"I…I think my worst nightmare is coming true."

"_You mean it can get worse from now?" _

"Yes, Midnight. She said "Congratulations."

"_And by what grounds Mother?"_

"I think as if I were expecting a child."

"_Oh…my,"_ was all her wise steed managed to say.

"One more reason to keep me around," she said.

"Yeah…" Jade stared out into space, not sure what to say next.

"Midnight Darling…I am going to walk with you." The horse stopped, and she jumped off, and then walked beside him.

"_Well, what did you go for anyway, Mother?"_

To lift my curse, I feel I am falsely in love with the master. He makes me do things I am not too proud of, he brings out another persona in me I cannot control. I wished he left me as a friend, and that would be that. No, I have to be the idiot and come for a gold spinning spell…and put myself right in the target. If I broke this spell, we can be back at my estate."

"_I wished Baelfire could be with us…I wished we could be a family again." _A tear fell down Jades face.

"Me as well , Midnight. I still may be able to resurrect him, I'm not too confident, but I'm willing to try. The thing is…I don't know if I could let him keep his memory, as long as that Imp is around, he could be killed again. So it may just be you and I, watching him from afar. There is one more thing I'm worried about…"

"_And what is that Mother?"_

"As long as I have power…he will find me, and if I don't have power, the queen will surely take me with no problem."

"_Would it be possible of a re location Mother? I do have 4 legs you know…I'm willing to travel_." Jade smiled at her pet's reply.

"Yes, I thought about it, but, have two of the most powerful people, well, the Queen would have more power of course, if I were deemed powerless, but, either way…I am in big trouble."

"_Goodness Mother, you have a lot to deal with_." He whinnied as he nudged his snout into her shoulder playfully. Jade hugged him back around the neck.

"Thank goodness I have you, Midnight."

She suddenly felt a jab in her waist.

"OW!" She looked around. Low and behold…the Dark One stood there, his grin falling off his face as soon as she turned to face him. He felt so awkward staring into a blue eyed, very fair skinned and haired woman.

"Oh…Hello Dearie…I-I apologize, I thought you were someone else. What if your name? You shouldn't be out her alone, it's unsafe you know."

Jade was hoping he couldn't hear her heartbeat pounding away. She did her best to hide her hand with his ring, that would have been a dead giveaway. She did her best to keep a serious look as well, finding it so humorous at the fact he looked so confused at the moment.

She did her best to make her voice more soprano.

"I was delivering a message, my name is…Crystal by the way, Sir." Rumpel walked beside her.

"Hym, a message you say?" 

"Yes sir. A message. I am a messenger. Now…I hate to be rude, but I really have to be going."

"Yes Dearie, your right. As so should I! I have a beautiful woman waiting for me, and I am wasting time talking to another! Good bye now!" He giggled as he disappeared.

"_Well, at least I know he's faithful…sort of."_

"_That was a close call Mother." _

"Your'e not kidding, my pet…thank goodness were almost home, right?" The horse whinnied happily in reply.


	34. Exposure of the Villians

Evan was about to walk out of the room. Something, more of, someone stopped him. He felt a death tight grip around his wrist. He turned looked at the older man, then to his grasp.

"Uncle Rodger…please, you're freaking out, it's ok!" Mr. Gold quickly blinked, glaring up at the man a few inches taller than him.

Through gritted teeth and an angry expression, he said, "it's Papa, not Uncle…Papa! I know it's hard to adjust, but you will see soon enough."

Evan didn't know what to do. He felt pity on this man, the man who always helped him, and was there for him. The man who would answer his door at 3 in the morning, at the times Evan would need a protector, from his abusive guardians, or when he needed to talk to someone. This crazy man was always around, and now he was the one Evan had to run from. Everything seemed to unravel at the moment for the two men.

"I…I need to get out of here, I have to go do something, I'll come back…I promise. Okay?" Evan tried to make it as casual as he could, careful not to provoke the lunatic.

Mr. Gold still held his sad and angry gaze. He then nodded his head in disagreement. He yanked Evan forward, he stumbled towards the back wall nearly cracking a display case. Mr. Gold made his way to the door.

"Bae my boy…my sweet and one and only boy…I need you to stay here…with me…your Papa." Mr. Gold's lips twisted into an evil grin.

"What the hell? Are you crazy!" Evan looked at him as if he was a lunatic.

"I will come back, don't worry-" Evan saw the door slam shut, Mr. Gold on the other side. Evan's heart skipped a beat when he heard the lock click in.

"I will take care of you! That's what a father does…takes care of his son," Mr. Gold's voice slightly muffled from the other side of the door.

Evan took a deep breath, not sure how to handle this man. He didn't have the heart to hurt him, but he needed to do something!

"By the way my boy, I am going to the diner, I will bring you back your favorite…a burger with everything, and a side of fries, with some tea. I will be back shortly, make yourself comfortable. Good bye my boy!"

Evan's eyes bulged as soon as he ran to the door, furiously pounding away. 

"LET ME OUT…PLEASE PA, LET ME OUT! YOU CAN'T LOCK ME IN HERE! PLEASE! I NEED TO LEAVE!" Struggling to hear though his gasps and the pounding pulse in his head…nothing. He was utterly alone in this place. Never in this home had he felt like a prisoner, until now.

"_I could call someone…but the man is crazy, he has a gun in every room, itching to use anyone as target! What if he comes back?_

" Evan yanked hard on the knob, it was secure and locked. Looking at the door, he nearly ripped his hair out. This door was built to keep something, or someone in. No locks on the other side, only the outside. _Damn these old homes!_

Suddenly his phone rang. He sighed. _"Good, maybe the lunatic came to his senses." _He wanted to sob when he saw it was an unknown number.

"Hello…this is Evan?" It was Mary-Margrette on the other line.

"_Wait…what? No…are you freaking serious? Please…is she ok? Oh, just a few stiches…I can't believe she lost so much blood….you found her…with the sheriff? Oh, thank you! So you found my number in her phone? Ok…ok, good. How am I doing…eh…well see! She's there all night? Oh, alright. I will come, and what room? 136? Ok. Good-bye Mary Margrette, thanks." _ He hit "end call" on the screen, quickly shoving it back into his jeans.

"_Ok…the woman I love is in the ER…out cold. My "papa" lost his marbles. I am locked in here. I gotta do something!_

Evan searched the corners of the room, looking for something he could use as an axe into the door. Nothing…only old tattered clothes, shoes, and drawings. He then realized something…

"_Uh…Duh! I'm a fucking handyman!" _ He rolled his eyes, wanted to slap himself in the head. Realizing he had on his tool belt from a job earlier. The supplies were limited, but they were enough. He brought out a chisel, and then a pen out of his pocket.

He focused on the hinge. Using the pen tip, he touched it to the hinge, and then used the chisel as a mallet.

"CHINK…CRACK!" Evan smiled when he saw the rod shot up. He eagerly grabbed it, yanking it out.

He then did it to the other, finally maneuvering the hinge. He gave the door a good kick. It tilted, opening just enough for his to drag towards him.

After it was half way open, he dashed out of the room, running through the hall, down the stairs, out of the lawn, into his car. He started it, nearly skidding out of the long driveway, driving as if his life depended on it all the way to the hospital.

At the hospital 

Evan stood at the counter more anxious than ever. Before he could say a word, the receptionist met him on the other side.

"What can I do for you sir?" Evan caught his breath, and then spoke.

"Room 137,or…Jade Miller."

"Um Sir, only family can see the patients, what is you relation…sorry, I am just doing my job, I can see your upset." Evan smiled, he was going to say it anyway, even if he would never really have the title.

"I am her husband," he said as he flashing another quick smile. It made him feel so great saying that simple salutation.

"Oh, alright then, the room is to your right, would you like me to show you-" Evan interrupted her as we walked off, his voice bouncing off the white empty walls in the hall.

"No Thank you, I appreciate the help Miss, take care!"

"Jade-Jade-Jade-Jade-Jade-my Jade", was all he could absentmindedly say to calm him down. He wanted to run, he wanted to fly, walking down that small hall seemed like an eternity. All he wanted to see was those 3 numbers.

He nearly stumbled as he turned too barged into her room…startling the two woman standing near her bed, the Sheriff and Mary-Margrette.

Before he could say anything, all of the tension, anger, fear, and anxiety melted away, all the emotions emerging into one…sorrow. He watched her sleep peacefully; her eyes were closed, her lush, dark lashes resting on her cheeks, a flush to her usual light beige complexion, her long auburn hair, so vibrant with the red flecks bouncing off the light, veiled all around her pillow and shoulders. At the moment, she truly did seem like a sleeping beauty.

He tore his gaze from his true love to the two woman standing there, staring at him.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? Mary-Margrette, Sherriff, Hi there." He stood there, running his fingers through his hair, not sure what to say next

"Um…how long was she out for?" He looked over at Mary Margrette, considering she called him. She was at a loss for words, looking out into space, stricken with sadness. Now looking over at the Sheriff, she bagan to speak.

"Since we brought her in, I would say an hour ago. The doctor checked her out and ran tests. They all were fine. She isn't in a coma, no concusions. She did get into full blown shock. The odd thing is, that we all can't figure out, nothing will wake her up, not even smelling salts. But…she appears to be fine, it's like she's in a deep sleep of some sort."

"Thanks Sheriff," Evan said.

"When did you you see her last, Evan?"

She, well, I don't know how to say this, but the last time I saw her, she was at my Uncle's house. I guess they got into a horrible fight. I have no idea what over though."

The lovely sherriff shook her head confused. She then spoke to him.

"Well, Mary-Margrette and I were just taking a walk on my break, and we saw her walking towards us, she had this blank stare, as if she didn't even know she was walking." The sheriff looked at her with pity, then back at Evan.

"We ran over to her, on our way, she just stopped. I asked her what happened. She was bleeding out of her wrist. She muttered your uncle's name before passing out. I went to get my car while she watched over Jade. But I am wondering now…what happened when you saw her last?"

He hesitated as he bent back down to her. He reached over, playing with her hair. He did his best to hold himself together; he needed to talk to Emma. It was a challenge at the moment to speak, with the tears he held back.

"Like I said Sheriff, she ran down the stairs, said hello to me, kissed me, and told me that my Uncle and she had a disagreement, and it was ok now. I went upstairs, and…and-" He looked down at the ground, not even sure how to subtly disclose the information he had. It was to odd.

"She…she tied him up." He looked over at the two. Emma's eyes wide, Mary-Margrette's brows raised. He continued.

"Yeah..I know. But after she quickly left, I went upstairs, that's when I discovered he was restrained. At first, he seemed very out of it. Like she said something to shake him down to his core. He almost looked…traumatized. He asked me for his cane, I gave it to him, and then he looked calm? He asked me to come see something, like it was a normal day. It was a room he always locked up. I blacked out, woke up. In guess he caught my fall, he helped me back up when I awoke."

"Then something happened, he started going on and on about how I was his son, and how he missed me, and I will be protected forever, how I should stay away from Jade. Um…he locked me in a room. He thinks I'm still there. Then last thing I heard from him, he was going to the diner to grab dinner for us, and he said he would be back. I had a struggle getting out of his home, but then, when I heard she was in trouble…it was all the motivation I needed."

Mary Margrette broke out in hysterical sobs. Emma held her close. Evan took a step over, placing a comforting touch on her shoulder.

"Mary-Margrette, please, it will be alright," he lied. She looked back at him. Tears rolling out of her bloodshot eyes. She struggled to speak through her sobs.

"I-I-I don't know why I am so upset. I mean, the circumstances are grim, but I can't even express how horrible I feel right now, I only met her once, but I can't control m-myself!" She let out some more sobbing, and then finished her statement.

"I…I know I seem so upset, but the poor girl…she is so sweet, I never felt so upset over a stranger before. I wished she would wake up!" Mary Margrette leaned back into her friends shoulder, letting the tears freely fall.

Evan then remembered something. They spoke of true love in their dreams…she couldn't help him because of her curse…but what of him? He could love, she had to be his true love, and could it possibly work in this life? Not caring what the women thought of him at the moment, he went back to Jade, he leaned in, tenderly cupping her face with his hands, planting a firm, sweet kiss on her lips. He stood back. He nearly tripped when he saw the reaction.

Jades eyes flew open, looking around.

"Midnight…Midnight…where are you? Rum…I…" She looked around realizing where she was, but still not sure of how she got here. She saw Emma, Mary Margrette, than Evan. They all were appearing to be smiling, ecstatic actually.

Evan took her hands in his.

"Sweetheart…thank god you're awake! You gave me a good scare there!"

"What…I? What happened?" She looked at everyone, so confused. Emma walked closer to her.

"Jade…what happened, how did you cut your wrist…are you well enough to answer me?" Jade nodded her head.

"Mr. Gold lured me over to his house, I believe he knocked me out in his foyer. I woke up, hunched on a bed, I remember looking at him, then seeing he-" she gulped. "He had my wrists bound in sharp barbwire, he did yank on it a couple of times, perhaps that's how I got the cut? He…he tried to do things to me. I eventually got out, but I did put up a good fight."

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath. All of this information was too much to absorb at once. It didn't help the offender was the most powerful man in town as well.

"So…from what I heard, Mr. Gold held you prisoner, tried to violate you, bound you, then you escaped-" she looked over at Evan. "And then he locked you up? Holding you a prisoner as well?"

Evan nodded his head.

"Wow," was all she said, shaking her head. Mary Margrette stood there, not crying anymore, just with a blank stare, shocked.

"Evan…I'm sorry, I know he's family, but I have to arrest him, what he did was very wrong, and he could have killed the both of you. I don't know what has gotten into him, he can be crazy, but I didn't think it would get to this… but it's not right. I have to go." Emma looked at her roommate. The two woman left, leaving him to be with Jade.

He crawled into the side of her bed, holding her close.

"Sssshh, it's ok Sweetheart, I'm here, it's just you and me. He doesn't know where we are. Just relax."

"He…he locked you up Baelfire?"

"Yes…he knows. He remembers more than we actually do. Relax." She couldn't relax. She still seemed alittle dazed, but still coherent.

"I…I had the oddest dream while I was out." He looked at her then smiled.

"What was it?"

"I…I dreamt of seeing this witch, I disguised myself, and a talking horse, which was my pet." He laughed.

"Oh…a talking horse huh? Are you sure they didn't slip you any meds?" Jade laughed at his reply.

"No…I could litteraly speak to him, I could hear what he was thinking. I actually went to go find a way to break my spell." Evan looked into her eyes, he seemed to be so lost into her at the moment.

"What spell , Sweetheart?"

"Um…you don't know what it is…do you?"

"No, I don't," he whispered. She took in a breath to ease her nerves.

"I…I cannot love anyone besides him, your…well, Rumpelstiltskin. That curse, made me do things with him, I very much regret. Basically, my conscience was not there, when these events took place. If you could only imagine it. I, being so intimate with the man who killed you. I tried to close my eyes, and pretend it was you, that was touching me…but sometimes it was too hard."

A tear escaped her eye as she nuzzled her head into his neck. Evan just laid there, not sure how to handle the idea of what she told him.

"I was wondering, how you seemed to survive with him. I know I couldn't," he said.

"He…he treated me differently. Almost like I was his own queen. I'll have to say, I saw a side of the Dark One I haven't seen before. He was so ruthless when it came to others, but me…he, he treated me nearly as an equal."

"I couldn't say the same Sweetheart, all my memories and dreams when I was a younger teen, he, he didn't hurt me, but I found myself watched by him quite a bit, as if he was a overprotective parent. See, if it was my Father before he lost it, he was such a sweet, caring man, he wouldn't even hurt a snail. But, in that time, kindness didn't get you anything. When the Dark One took over him, I felt my Pa was gone forever. I felt like I was a orphan, living in the most powerful being's home. I saw him do horrible things. You don't ever want to see him angry, he could give you nightmares. I suffered that experience."

Jade thought back to when he cast his spell on her, how he couldn't handle being second best. The way he looked, it scared her for days.

"I understand completely and-" before Jade could finish, he laid his mouth on hers, throwing all he had into his kiss. Jade gladly returned the passion. Her whole body felt like air, as if she would float away. He always did that to her with his kisses. She never felt like that with any other man. She felt so pure and innocent when he touched her, as if she never became the way she was in the past, so sinister and crazy, as if she never did the bad things she set out to do. He made her feel like a normal, sweet woman, with good intentions.

She moved her fingers through his hair, satisfied with the shudders he reacted with. She nearly lost it when she found the touch of his hand down her back, then around her bottom.

He pulled away, quickly looking up at her.

"Why'd you stop," she asked. He chuckled at her question.

"Well, the door is open, and what kind of man would I be to take advantage of an ER patient?" She looked up him, seeing the twinkle in his eye she nearly blushed.

"Oh…yeah, well, would you think I were a lousy person if I said I don't care," she asked flirtatiously. He quickly kissed her, and then stood up. He looked at her, feeling so flattered at how he could make this woman look so miserable and deprived all because of him. He never seemed to put an effect on another one but her.

Standing from the doorway, he looked her with love as he spoke. 

"I am going to ask when you can be released. Oh…for the record, I am your husband, I'll explain later Sweetheart." He then disappeared into the hall. She was confused at his statement, but she enjoyed it as well.

She closed her eyes, thinking about anything that would pop up in her mind. Her eyes shot open and she found herself smiling to the knocks on the door.

Her happy expression melted away when she saw who made theie way into her room, locking the door behind them. The visitor was someone she never enjoyed the company of…The queen of Story Brooke, the Mayor, her Mother. The woman who always put a bitter taste in her mouth, in the last life and the present.

"Hello Miss Miller…I just realized how similar our last names are…so very interesting, yes?"

"How did you get in here?"

"Well, I am the mayor my Dear, I have eyes and ears all over this place."

"What do you want, Mayor? Haven't you done enough to piss me off, you are so lucky the hand I throw punches with is not up to full strength at the moment."

"Well now, is that the proper way to speak to me?"

"I can speak to you how ever the hell I'd like, now if you could leave, my boyfriend will be back any moment," Jade threatened.

"Oh, Mr. Gold? I didn't think you would find him as "Suitor Material." Judging from the fair, I thought you'd keep them both around."

"It's Evan you idiot!" Jade winced at the pain in her wrist once she grasped the bed rail with all her might.

"Oh…can you blame me, you have both the men following you around…like a bitch in heat."

Jade took a breath, trying to control herself.

"What do you want, Mayor, I have better things to do then to be analyzed falsely as such by the likes of you."

"Well, you are a hard one to get ahold of. I just wanted to show you something that may brighten your day," she said waving a folded paper in the air. She then opened it, looking at her scorned daughter, whom was glaring back.

"Well, Jadie Dear…" She wanted to disappear; the memory of her speaking to the queen emerged quickly in her mind.

"Don't call me that…please", Jade requested firmly. The mayor simply laughed looking at the now unfolded paper.

"Accourding to this…you are my daughter I gave up years ago, what are you…26 now? Oh, I don't know, I never pay attention to such things that hold no importance to me."

That statement stabbed Jade in the heart. She tried her best not to show Regina her tears. Knowing how horrible this woman was, she would seem to enjoy the sadness of others.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? I DON'T CARE! GET TO YOUR POINT!" The mayor looked calmly at her daughter.

"Well, I just told you. Now…I have a question for you." Jade rolled her eyes, looking at her enemy impatiently.

"Yes?"

"What is your name?" Jade cracked her neck, something she habitually did when frustrated.

"You just told me, are you losing your mind," she spat to the Mayor.

"Yes, I am aware your name my dear, your middle as well, seeing I gave them both to you. What were you called elsewhere, in…another life, so to say?" Jade now had an unsettling dread in the pit of her stomach.

"What are you getting at?" Regina scoffed at Jade's undesired answer. It wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Oh, come on now Jadie Dear, you know what I'm implying. I know you know." Jade raised her brows, anger washing away, now replaced by suspicion.

"Know what, Mayor?"

"Come on now…we knew each other before."

"I never had another name besides what I use now. The only way I know of you before is because of my nightmares!" Regina grinned; hands clasped together, her legs crossed. She looked so casual, as if this was a book club meeting.

"Good, now were getting somewhere…I knew you were smarter than that." Jade rubbed her neck, clearly indicating she was stressed.

"Look, you insult me one more time, I will hurt you. Ask Mr. Gold…he has been a victim of my temper. Don't mess with me Mayor, you have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Hymm, that's nice my dear." Jade wanted to get up and slap the woman.

"Now please, answer my question, what is your name?" _"What the hell is she talking about? I didn't have another name, or term. It was always Jade. Unless, is she referring to my salutation, as a princess? But how would she even remember, I had her cursed to forget!"_

"Ok Dear, lets go about this, another way…what was my name? What did you call me, when you were no longer a princess?" Jade became shocked, and then looked at the mayor wide eyed.

"H-h-h-how did you know?" That's when the mayor flashed a bright grin to her.

"Answer my question first Jadie Dear, and I will answer yours. I love the break though were having by the way!" Jade shook her head in disagreement. Any second Baelfire would be back.

"No," she whispered. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Being you are my daughter, I can see why you are so hard to work with."

"My mother's dead. That's how I feel about the woman who gave me life. She's dead!"

"Oh, such hostile feelings my dear. Please, what was my address? Hmmm, I will give you a hint…I had a crown, and authority." Jade looked down at her stiches, ignoring the nuisance of a woman.

"Beat it…Bitch!" Jade gritted her teeth, this was getting very difficult to deal with. She observed something in common the Mayor had with Rumpelstiltskin; they both brought out the worst in her.

Suddenly, a beautiful, elegant, hand with well-manicured, red nails went near her wrist, quickly yanking at her stiches.

"Tell me, what is it!" The mayor grinned at Jade's obvious display of agony.

Jade did her best to slap her assaulter's hand away, she was to quick. The pain was excruciating, she wondered if her stiches would be ripped out completely.

"STOP IT MAYOR!"

"WHAT IS MY NAME!" Jade struggled, the pain was now too much to handle, and she had no choice.

"YOUR HIGHNESS! LEAVE ME BE!" Regina stopped the torture, getting up so casually observing her daughter trying to catch her breath.

"That's a good girl, Jadie Dear. It's nice to know my daughter isn't a pathetic one."

The mayor walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Jade rubbed her wound, doing her best to not scream out of having a fit.

"_Oh god…she knows! How did she even know? What is going on?" _

Jade couldn't take no more, this stress was too much. She broke down, losing her breath from crying so hard. She heard the door open knowing Evan came back. She didn't care now if he saw her at her weakest, the just continued the sobbing.


	35. Ressurection of her Hunter

Jade and Midnight emerged the castle, both nervous wondering if Rumpelstiltskin beat them home. She placed him back into his stable, gave his a quick pet and bid farewell.

She walked into the halls greeted by silence.

"Rum, Darling? I am home? Are you here?" She still heard nothing. She felt so lonely all of a sudden. Did she actually miss the crazy bastard?

That horrible bout of nausea hit her. Lucky she was near by the kitchen. She bursted in, doing the best she could do to hold back her hair, suddenly vomiting into the sink. After quickly rinsing out her mouth and popping in a mint confectionary from the bowl nearby, she leaned against the stove.

"What in hell…why do I keep doing that? Why is this happening?" All she could do was speak to herself. She decided to go over to her wheel and spin to rid away the worries.

Looking out into the grand room, she finally confirmed she was alone. He wasn't even at his wheel.

She sat at her wheel, bending down to grab the hay. She spun it through, spinning away, getting lost in her mind, trying to devise a plan.

"_Alright…how do I do this? I need to get the harder stuff out of the way first. Let's see here…Rum can find me wherever I go. So, I need to have him sleeping or unconscious of some sort when I try to revive Bealfire. Alright...now I need to figure out how to get his hair and blood. If I am with child, he would probably be afraid to touch me. Would he even know if I'm with child? Am I? Oh, I certainly hope not! Oh, so many worries. Oh…that is a brilliant idea. Now, how do I get his blood? Wow…this is tough. A whole drop of blood as well. I know…I could somehow knock him out, but how? Wait a second…I can just poison his tea. I could kill him, but now…but now he, I don't know. I just cannot bring myself to do it. Leaving him alone would be a more fitting punishment. He couldn't even suffer the guilt if he were dead. Ok…So my plan is complete. Now I just have to have him come here so I can carry it out. Oh…I am so excited! _

The nausea came back, jerking Jade from her thoughts. As she got up to scurry back to the kitchen sink, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him.

He was sitting content at his usual spot at the table, leaning on his elbow, hand to chin, looking too interested.

"Hello Dearie…I missed you." Jade stood there, surprised.

"I-I missed you as well Darling. How long were you here?" He got up and strode over to her; he looked down at her smiling while gliding his hands from her waist to over her hips.

"A while, you seemed to be deep in thought Dearie, I didn't want to interrupt you. Whatever was so interesting to make you contemplate so?" She backed away, the nausea was too much.

"I, I have to go!" She then ran to the kitchen, doing her regular stance over the sink, washing her mouth out, and then popping in a mint again. She turned back. Her irritated look met his happy expression.

"Tell me dearie, have you been doing this often?"

"Being sick…eh, no. Maybe, I am not so sure." She grabbed her skirts, quickly walking to the staircase.

"Dearie…stop." She turned to look at him. She knew he wanted her to say it, but she dare not would even acknowledge it in her mind. He couldn't know…that would make him happy, and control her in so many ways.

"Darling…I think I am going to take freshen up and take a nap. I am not feeling like myself, as you just observed." He scrambled over by her, guiding her up the stairs with his hand on her waist.

"Yes…Yes, if you're not feeling well," he agreed.

Jade looked over at him from the corner of her eye. She wasn't very content at how he appeared to be hiding a satisfied grin on his face. After she brushed her teeth and hair, she went back to the bedroom. He stood in the doorway waiting for her.

She stood over the bed, sighing knowing how much of a pain it was to undress. It didn't help how he stood behind her.

Her worries eased away when she felt him pull her back, she back leaned into him, feeling his hands roam around her, unlacing her ties on her corset. She smiled knowing he just wanted to help. She leaned her head back onto him and sighed again.

He quickly slid it off, and then untied the back of her dress, lifting it over her. Then unlaced her underskirt, sliding that down. He then loosened her petticoats easing her out of those as well. She crawled into bed. A smile crossed her lips once she saw he had a nightgown in his offering hand. She gladly took it.

"Thanks Rum. I appreciate you helping me. Now spill? Why the tender love and care?" He slithered his way over to her. Now he sat against the head board, looked down at her. She sat up, not happy feeling so vulnerable with him over her like that.

He grabbed her closer, leaving his arm around her waist. She leaned her head on his chest, enjoying how warm he felt.

"Oh…you know why dearie? What could make me more happy then killing the queen?"

"How was your trip," she asked trying to change the subject. She smiled once he took the bait.

"Well, very interesting. Found two willing participants, a pregnant princess and a desperate loon. Now…let's get back to you!" Jade frowned realizing the imp was too smart for those meager tricks.

"Well, just a normal day, took Midnight for a walk, he killed a guard, well, I actually helped. He stomped him to death in the skull, and I turned him into a necklace." The Imp laughed wagging his finger in front of her.

"You won't be happy until there all dead, will you Dearie?"

"That's about right my love." Jade laughed so proudly. He moved his hand on her stomach.

"I see there's something else you need to tell me." She looked at him with a naïve look.

"Of what subject, Darling?" He smiled down at her abdomen, still moving his hand around.

"I know why you're sick Dearie, I don't know why you hide it from me."

"Hide what?"

"Hiding the very thing that will bring us completely together."

"Um…I'm sorry?" He turned into her, giving her a quick kiss on the neck, then looked at her again.

"Your carrying my child," he stated with a big grin, Jade laughed.

"Oh, no-no-no. I don't see how." He raised his brow.

"Do I have to really explain how it's done Dearie," he jokingly asked.

"No, it's just…I can't be. I don't see how you can…" He pulled her forward, she was now on her back, he climbed over her, leaning down, his mouth whispering in her ear, his hands caressing any bare part of her.

"See Dearie, I can. How nice…this wasn't even part of our deal." He leaned in so close, she nearly lost focus.

"Which deal, you made so many of them with me."

"Your powers for being by my side." She wrapped her hands around his back, closing her eyes.

"Oh that deal. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Who knew I could fall for the lands most feared man." She let out a playful giggle.

"I'm not a man Dearie."

"Well, lets' see, you are annoying as hell, you knocked me up, therefore you enjoy sex, you tend to not listen, and you-" she was interrupted with an kiss. He kissed her with such passion, she parted her lips, letting his tongue slip in, gliding upon hers. He wanted to show her how happy and in love he really was. How could things get any better he wondered while holding her.

"Mmm, I love you Dearie. I would kill thousands, millions for you." He leant down again, kissing and raking his teeth on her neck.

"I love you too, Rum," she gasped. He broke her kiss, turning her to the side. She drifted off to sleep from his touch.

"We have many plans to discuss for our child Dearie." That's all she heard before she faded away.

A few hours later

Jade woke up, seeing he was still asleep. She quickly ran to the kitchen to take inventory of what she could use on hand. Searching though the cabinets she found the perfect downer…Laudanum. But how much did she need to just make the man sleep? She couldn't have it in her heart to kill him anymore. She slipped the small bottle in her robe pocket.

"Dearie…where are you, are you making tea?" It was him calling out to her from the wheel. _"How in heck does he pop around like that?"_

"Uh…yeah Darling, I'll be out in a moment," she answered. She took the warm kettle and poured it's warm liquid into the pot, then poured some into the two cups. She looked at the cup on the right, checked to see where Rum was. Realizing it was clear, she squeezed four drops of it into the tea.

He greeted her with a warm smiled as he saw her emerge into the room. She carefully sat down the tray, handing him the cup. She grabbed hers and did the same.

"So Dearie, do you have any names?" Jade threw in a cube, looking at him rolling her eyes.

"Darling, I don't even know if I am pregnant."

"You are, I been through it before with another woman, and I know just from being me, I know all." He giggled. She smiled back when she noticed how his shaggy curls bounced about when he bobbled his head.

"Well, alright then. No…don't have any." She noticed he wasn't sipping his tea. Now she wondered if he knew she was going to knock him out.

"Well, don't do what my father did Dearie…"

"What was that?"

"Name your child "Rumpelstiltskin" because you lost at a gamble. Jade raised her brows and mouth an "oh".

"That…that is so wrong! I could never do that to my child. They will have a beautiful, mighty, great name. A gamble? Your father sounds like a winner. What about your Mother? She must have had a good argument there."

"She died."

"Oh, I'm sorry Rum."

"It's alright Dearie, I never really knew her, she passed on before I was old enough to even sqeak"

"You…you should drink your tea Darling, it's getting cold." He smiled at her as he raised the cup to his mouth.

"Your right, I am just so excited over our joyous news, I completely forgot." He took four heaping sips. Jade did her best not to smile. She was itching to leave.

"Now…where, was…I. Oh, my, I am so tired," he said as he looked so hazed. He suddenly fell forward, his forehead crashing the table, chipping his cup in the process. Jade quickly went over to his chair, cradling his head in her arm.

"I'm sorry Darling, but it had to be done."

She did her best to lift the Imp. For a slender man, he was abit heavy. She transported them to their bed. She grinned realizing his forehead was bleeding. She took out the vile she snuck out of his laboratory.

Carefully, she scooped some on his blood into the vile, plucked a strand of his hair, and threw it into the jar. She took her robe sleeve rubbing the rest of the blood off his forehead. She kissed him quickly on the lips after tucking him in.

"Sleep tight Darling, I am sorry, but it had to be done. I will be back before you know it." 

She quickly threw on her leather gown, and the cape containing the instructions. She ran down stairs.

She shuddered realizing what had to be done. Opening a drawer, she took out the sharpest knife she could find. Holding out her arm, she sliced quickly into her forearm. Content with the small bleeding cut, she held the vile to the blood pooling on her arm, leaking into the glass receptacle.

"Okay,"-she sighed. "Now, for the spell." She took out the paper, and read it aloud.

"_Oh beyond ones, the fate controllers, the ones we don't understand, please comprehend and hear me clear. I summon thee to lift this curse of false love upon and off of me. Please make my heart ever so pure, whatever happens after the gone curse…I shall endure." _

Tears fell down her face. She felt so guilty. Why? All she could think of was Rumpelstiltskin. They happy look he had the whole afternoon, how he seemed so eager to help her. All he wanted…he was getting, a woman, a child, a loving bond. Now Jade was feeling horrible about what she had done. He was selfish…but what he wanted could not be purchased,yet, what he dreamt of, was so harmless, but some meaningful. He vied for love, and a family. Two things others didn't think twice of. At some point she understood why he done what he did. Did she truly love him?

Her thoughts melted away when she was overstruck with the best feelings to have; first happiness, purity, innocence, then…love. She felt like her old self again. Her thoughts so much clearer now, filled with better judgments.

"I…I think I'm free." She pulled off his ring…it came off! She let out a gasp, letting out for tears of joy. She ran out of the castle to the stables.

"I'm coming Baelfire, I'm coming!"

Midnight greeted her at the stables.

"_Mother, are we going somewhere?"_ She stood there in front of him, smiling, trying to catch her breath.

"Yes..Yes, were going to see Baelfire."

The horse happily whinnied_. "Hop on Mother!" _

The two ran into the forest never looking back.

AT Jades Castle

She stood near the tree her beloved slept eternally at. For once she didn't feel sad being at his grave. She felt hope.

She was so nervous. It took her an hour to dig up his grave. It was so much dirt. As exhausted, dirty, and breathless she became, she endured the intense labor with a smile.

After running into her castle, she cleaned up a bit. She didn't want her love to see her dirty after all!

Jade was back at his spot. Nervous as she realized the only thing between her and his dead body was this wooden lid. She took out the tiny scroll again out of her pocket.

She began to read it out loud.

"I wish I may, I wish I might, heal out broken bond, and his soul tonight. Come back to me, so we can be together. Restore yourself, renew from within. Let your new life begin."

She rolled up the scroll and placed it into her cloak. She placed her palm onto his lid while kneeling down. She suddenly felt closure. She flew back as soon as she saw bolts come out for the sides of the coffin.

"Could it be?"

"_Mother, I think you should open it, I think the spell worked."_ She nodded her head in agreement with the horse and carefully lifted the coffin, afraid she would see a decayed corpse.

It was far from what she expected to scare her. It was him, all whole. He looked like he was only sleeping; even his cheeks looked flushed! She cupped her hands around his face. He was cold, but yet he looked so alive.

She bent down, her mouth inches from his.

"Please wake up my love, you have no idea what I went through, and endured to get to you."

Then she knelt down, laying a firm somewhat slow kiss on his lips.

Suddenly, she felt his body stir, his heartbeat stirred, his eyes shot open. She held her hand over her mouth, so he couldn't hear her muffled sobs.

He took a deep breath. It worked! He was alive!

"Jade!" He quickly sat up, throwing his arms around her. She leaned into his shoulder, her tears soaking the fabric.

"I missed you. I missed you so much!" She couldn't stop the tears, she didn't care. It was a triumphant moment for her, she broke a curse, and resurrected someone, all in one day.

"Sweetheart, how, how did you do it?"

"I…some thorough research, and I drugged your father." He laughed.

"Oh…my. How long was I dead for?"

"A while my love. It was so hard for me to endure." He grabbed her, kissing her madly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you for coming back my Sweetheart." She got up, offering her his hand.

"Come…let's get you in the castle. I will draw a bath for you, we have so much to talk about" He rose up as well, holding her close.

"Perhaps one we can take together," he suggested with a naughty smile.

"Mmm,perhaps," she said before giving him a quick hug.

**OK…review please. There is a second part. Bealfires alive, now can we all hold hands and sing "Kom by ya?" hahaha. I love ya guys!**


	36. Goodbye for now

**warninng 1: Borderline smut **

**Warning 2. If you easily cry, be careful reading this. Actually, if you really want to torture yourself, play All I need, then Memories by Within Temptation. Oh...I listened to the songs while writing these. Sorry to be so depressing. **

After laying out some clean clothes for him, she stood in the doorway observing the mesmerizing sight of the nude man soaking in her tub. He breathed softly, eyes closed, head leaning back onto the rim, looking ever so calm.

Jade sauntered over to him. Upon hearing her soft footsteps, he peered up at her now smiling, which turned into a pleased expression once he saw her in nothing but a robe. What suddenly caught his eye? Her hair was pulled back into an elegant loose bun.

"Where's all you hair?" She giggled at his question.

She sat over the rim of the tub, knee deep in the water enjoying the warmth.

Baelfire didn't know that, in front of his closed eyes; how Jade still relished in the sight of him. She enjoyed how the water droplets slowly made their way down his hard chest ending into the bubbles; leading on to what her imagination could supply her.

"I'm curious my love. How does your back feel from laying on it for almost two months?" Baelfire opened his eyes looking at her so lovingly, smiling before he spoke.

"Not to bad actually."

Jade threw off her robe. Then she slid into the water until it submerged her chest. She felt so flattered when she realized how he looked at her, as if there was a goddess before him, from the very excited expression he had on his face.

She crept over to him, then crawling on top of him, wrapping her legs around his hips. He let out a moan then smiled. She began to leave a trail of kisses on his neck.

"Oh…my," as all he could manage to say. He thought he would surely die from the excitement right then and there. He shuddered as soon as he felt her hands wrapped around his waist. She couldn't get any closer contact then this.

"Baelfire, I want you…I wanted you so much, and how I've missed you. Please…let me show you how much I missed you," she whispered into his ear. He was speechless. He arched his body into hers, as she playfully yanked at his hair.

"Yes…that's a good boy." She moved her mouth to his, sliding her tongue across his bottom lip, then his top, finally plundering herself into his mouth. The feel of his rough, calloused palms moving up and down her body, his mouth on hers, his tongue dancing with hers, her hands raking through his hair, her body against his. She wanted more.

"I want you to jade…but I must have my virtue intact." She broke her kiss, panting.

"What?" He looked concerned.

"I want to do that on our wedding night." She caressed his face.

"Why must you be so moral? Does it matter whether we are bonded or not? I lost you once Baelfire, and I want you around. Let me show you how much I missed you. There's no other better way," she chided as she moved her hand across his hips, teasing him so sweetly.

He struggled to not twitch from the pleasure she gave.

"Sweetheart. You gave me back my life, more then I could ask for. But…there was something I always wanted for myself." She leaned her forheard on his.

"A family, a solid family. Morals, you and I married, with children we created from love. A home, the both of us a pair, a marriage. I want our first time to be special, memorable." She sighed as she got out of the tub. What she was about to tell him would kill him.

"I…we can't marry Baelfire."

"What?" He got out of the tub after her. They both quickly dried and threw on their clothes.

"I…I had a plan for you my love." He was confused by her words.

"What do you mean…I thought we were to be together forever, our happily ever after?" Jade let her hair down, hoping it would mask her face and shield the tears she began to shed.

"Baelfire. I love you, don't get me wrong. But…he is still alive, and he is still more powerful than me."

"What, of course he's more powerful then you, you speak as if…" Jade looked down at the ground, feeling so ashamed.

"Yes Baelfire, he gave me power. We are the most powerful couple in the land. I have him knocked out at the moment, as I mentioned before. I am not sure when he will wake up either. If he finds us…your good as dead, and I don't think he will be very forgiving this time on me as well."

Baelfire walked up until her stood behind her, placing his arms around her. She gripped his hands. He felt powerless as soon as he felt her body shaking from the silent sobs.

"I was planning to give you a one last good night. To make love to you, and tell you I will never stop loving you, then…to wipe all your memory's away of me. Rumpelstiltskin still thinks you're dead. If he doesn't see you, if your out of sight and out of mind. You're safe. And he will always find me, having his powers strengthens our connection as well."

He caught her tighter before her legs gave out. He hoisted her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. He sat on the edge, still cradling her, her head on his shoulder, her face buried into his neck.

"D-doing this to you, killing your knowledge of me…the fact your around and within my reach, and I cannot touch you, it's worse than the idea of you being dead." After she spoke, she cried into his shirt.

Baelfire looked at the parchment on the small table. He laid her gently down on the bed then got up to retrieve it.

Jade closed her eyes. The agony, guilt, and what she was soon about to do, was too much. He opened up the letter, reading it carefully.

"_My Dearest Love, my true love, my sweet Baelfire, _

_You don't know who I am, you have been with me so many times. There is a reason you don't know who wrote this letter. For your protection and survival, I have erased your memories. This was my castle. I am giving it to you. Everything in this place is yours, even the things of mine. Do not bother looking around for clues. I removed everything with my initials on it. _

_We were set to marry, and I embraced the idea of it. Everything that would come with it, I would have welcomed it with opened arms. _

"_Don't worry my love, I will be alright. Someday, somehow, we will meet again. We are each other's True Love. Just please be happy knowing I am ok. I love you, no matter what. I will watch you from afar and protect you. I will send funds to you every month when you are asleep. You will never see me again. I'd sell my soul to have you back in my life, but due to current circumstances, I believe that is consumed as well. I will think of you every night of my life. I am now an immortal. Living an eternity without you will be hell. But I will always cherish my memories of you." _

_Sincerely yours, _

_Your true love and wife to be,_

_Ivy._

He closed the letter, placing it back on the table. He looked at her, tears pooling in his eyes. It hurt him the worst when he realized she couldn't even leave the courtesy of her first name, only her middle.

"No, no, Sweetheart, you can't do that to me. You're all I have for happiness. Your all I need!" She stood up, cupping his chin with her hand, gently forcing him to look at her through his still teary eyes.

"Please Darling, don't make it more harder than it already is."

"No-no-no- please. We can get through this," he begged. Tears streamed down her face.

"We-we-we...there is no other way around this. I exhausted all the possibilities." He rose up, throwing her into his embrace. She stood up on her toes, kissing him. He suddenly fell backwards, in which what her kiss was meant to do. She was sedating him with a spell. She leaned on him, caressing his hair.

"Please my love, it will be alright," she whispered.

"No…please, I love you," he weakly protested.

"And I you my love, so this is what has to be done." She conjured her powers, the locked her lips with his. Giving him that fatal kiss. As she locked her lips with his, she searched his mind until she saw no traces of herself. She didn't feel him moving his arms around her anymore. She leaned back, looking at her beloved, whom will have forgotten her when he wakes up. She stood up, walking backwards out of her room, sobbing so hard she thought she would die from hyperventilating.

"_**Give me something I can believe  
>Don't tear it down, what's left of me<br>Make my heart a better place  
>I tried many times but nothing was real<br>Make it fade away, don't break me down  
>I want to believe that this is for real<br>Save me from my fear"**_

Ok, wipe away the tears and yell at me in the review box for making u sad. :/


	37. Jades continuation of a very day

**ok, I totally got carried away. Yes, there is smut involved. But, there is a little bit of scary chasing as well. Basically, you don't go behind Mr. Hotpants's back and break a spell he placed on you for his own benifit. Just read it. Let me know what you think. :)**

By the time she made it back home, she somehow managed to hide the traces of her tears. It was the hardest thing to do. She felt like she practically murdered him.

"_I knock out a father, and then I wipe away the memories within his son. How in hell did it get to this?"  
><em>

Jade placed Midnight back into the stable. The gallant steed could tell she was bothered.

"_It's okay Mother, things will work out. I know they will. If anything, we'll have each other_." She took in a deep breath as she wrapped herself around his big neck.

"I know Midnight, and I hope as well. Are you hungry, thirsty, anything?"

"_No Mother, I am well, thank you. Now, go on and relax. If you could be so kind, I need mine as well." _After giving him a good pat on the nose and a kiss on his eyelid, she locked him up and marched into the castle.

-In the castle-

She called out for him. No sign. Curiosity weighted her down as she ran up the stairs to their bedroom.

Panic rose in her chest once she saw no body lying on the bed where she left him earlier.

"Oh dear," was all she could say.

She ran back down the stairs, she quickly scanned the kitchen…nothing. She peered into the parlor…nothing. She looked into the main room. No one. She jogged over to the window, looking out into the main court. He wasn't in sight.

"Rum…Darling? Are you here?" She fought the urge to scream. Right now was not the time to have a panic attack. He could have been watching her for all she knew.

"Rum! Where are you!" Was all she could yell out. She had a hunch where he could be, but she didn't want to confirm it. Could he be down there? In the basement of the castle…where he kept whatever angered him down there?

She threw her hand on her sword, arming herself as she carefully marched down the swirling staircase submerged in darkness. Never has she felt so paranoid in her own home.

"Rumpelstiltskin…where are you? Why are you hiding from me? I don't like this game."

"Well, I find this game fun Dearie…what's it called, hide and seek?" His voice materialized out of nowhere. She felt hands around her, pinning her into the wall as she screamed.

She did her best to push him off. He quickly bounced back, making her nearly lose her balance.

Furious, she marched up the stairs, doing her best not to smack him across the head.

His laughter followed her. She whirled around really to dig her claws into his shoulders.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," she warned, sounding so sinister at the same time. Dark onyx's blazed in her eyes.

"Where were you the last 10 minutes Dearie?"

"Out with Midnight. Why couldn't you just find me?" In a way, she did tell the truth.

"It's because I trust you."

"Oh, I see." She walked across the hall into their main room.

"That tea you gave me…it was very, inducing so to say yes?" Jade turned around; trying to not show any indication she had to do with his drowsiness.

"Oh, I have no idea what you're speaking of; I was fine after I drank mine Darling. The seasons are changing, perhaps you have allergies?"

"We can't get sick love, you know that," he said suspiciously.

"Well then, I forgotten," she said as she leaned into the window sill looking out, trying to put on a straight face and push her panic down.

"I find it strange how I suddenly became so tired after our very amusing and heartfelt conversation. You know which one I am speaking of, yes?"

"No Darling, I don't." He stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, nearly digging his nails in.

"You know, the one of what we could possibly name our child," he said with some distrust.

"Oh, I am sorry Darling, I don't know how I could possibly forgot something like that."

"Turn around Dearie, let me look at your pretty face." She shook her head, still enjoying the view of the lush landscaping and the forest out on the horizon.

"No, you've seen me so many times. I haven't changed."

"What are you-" she said as he whirled her around, looking at her, fully exposing her.

He looked at her intently.

"You are acting so strange today," he softly accused.

"You…something has changed in you." He spun her around; she lost her composure, struggling to gain her balance for a moment. He gently pulled her in closer, looking into her eyes, as if the answer would lay there.

"I…I am fine Darling, why would you think such a thing? I mean…I am carrying a child. I could see changes happening already." Her attempt to take a step back failed when he grasped her waist with both hands, his head tilted to the side, looking at her so intently. He didn't like how she seemed to shoot out an answer so quickly, or how she was so quickly thinking on her feet. Normally she was calm, always thinking her thoughts out through.

"Something has changed…but it has nothing to do with our miracle." She felt so much guilt when he referred to her pregnancy as something so incredible giving the circumstances that just took place behind her lover's back.

He appeared to be in deep thought, suddenly he had an idea. She watched as he raised his hand, closing it all but his index finger. He slid in against her collar bone, applying enough pressure as if he would cut her, then with his other arm grabbed her at the waist, pulling her in, closing the gap between them. Jade looked up at him, disguising the fear she had in place of a curious, concerned look. He looked so wicked, his smile, so sadistic, as if he was planning something. His eyes, so dark opened wide, his forehead frowning. His grin spread even wider. Her view of his came out of focus she felt his mouth over hers. She ripped her mouth away from his, looking up at him. He peered down to her, still suspicious. She gave him a genuine smile and then gave him a gentle kiss, quickly following her hand caressing his face.

She gasped as soon as he bent down, his mouth aggressively claiming hers. She did her best not to fight him. It was the opposite of the usual. Her body now wanted to escape his hold, to push away. Her mind deciding the same as well.

She did her best to put on an act, and the Dark One knew…

He turned her around, this time her back against his chest. As he placed his hand over half her chest to restrain her. He kissed and playfully bit down on her neck, then up to her jaw bone, repeating his affections. She did her best to not scream. Her pulse running through her veins faster than a hurricane.

"Rum Darling…let me go. I am very tired, I need so sleep." He let go of her. She wanted to run, the fear she felt consumed her. Suddenly, she was stuck, frozen, as if he held a magical hold over her. Using her powers, she lifted his mental grip off of her.

"Please…don't. You know better Darling."

"Why didn't you fight me back, why didn't you show any sort of affection?" She stopped as soon as he finished his question.

"I kissed you, Rum."

"You know that's not enough." She sighed very quietly, still staring at the doorway.

"I love you, isn't that more than anything you could ask of me?" She felt horrible arguing with a statement like that.

"Yes Dearie, but I am very suspicious of you. It appears you have been a very, very naughty girl and did something wrong."

"_Oh Gods, does he know of me bringing back my love? On no-no-no!" _

"Yes Dearie, I love you as well. But…you haven't eased my theory just yet." She jumped when she felt his hands on her shoulders, whipping her around. He bore a hard stare into her eyes, looking so serious.

"You always give me more than a kiss…you give me passion! What makes me wonder? You are very jumpy. One of the things I loved about you, which you don't seem to possess at the moment Dearie; you were never afraid of me. Why are you so timid all of a sudden?"

Jade felt so much remorse. Her thoughts ran wild.

"_I don't think it's the resurrection he knows of…I think it's his curse I lifted. In which makes me feel so much remorse, all he wanted was me. I do love him…just not as much as I want. Could it be pity? I don't understand what I'm feeling…but when I look at those beautiful, dark, golden eyes. I can't help myself to want to nurture him. Show him there's kindness reserved for him. It breaks my heart he feels that he has to curse me to love him. _

Jade braced herself as she saw his arms rise up, fearing of what he could possibly do. She envisioned him shaking her, pushing her back, throwing his fists to punch or slap her. He did the opposite.

He cupped her face with his hands, and then looked so hard at her, as if he was seeking an answer from her expression. Jade didn't blink. She simply stood there, waiting…waiting so long, even though it was only seconds. He shook his head, as if he was mentally arguing with himself, in denial. He stepped back, Jade felt a chill on her face once his warm hands left her. She looked at him. The stunned look of his brought tears to her eyes. Rum's looked glazed as well.

"You…you did it. You broke my curse. How?" Jade still locked her gaze with his, not sure whether to run or stay.

"I…I went and sought out-" Rumpelstiltskin cut her off with the most saddening, heart shattering statement he has ever said to her.

"No…not how you did it Dearie. How…could…you…do…that…to…me?" His voice cracked at "  
>me." As if nothing more shattering has happened to him. He struggled to go on.<p>

"I…I thought you were happy? I thought you were fine with the spell." Jade realized he may have been looking towards her, but it wasn't at her, it was through her. As if he was in some desperate, defensive trance.

"Are you not happy? But…you said you loved me. You shouldn't throw the term around so loosely. Love is the most powerful thing. Love can end spells and curses." For a moment, she saw a glinter of happiness in his eyes, he hoped that perhaps maybe the love she had for him melted away the curs. No…that couldn't be right. Belle did that, she nearly broke a curse. His random happy expression quickly replaced back with that disturbing trance.

"Unless…no. I know it. You don't love me…do you? I knew you could never care for me! Well, it wasn't part of our deal anyway. But it would have been grand…wouldn't it?" He walked past her, staring forward. Jade dropped to the ground sobbing in hysterics as soon as the doors shut behind her.

Once and for all, she had victory over the monster…but it wasn't what she wanted.

_-2 hours later-_

Jade woke up with a sore back. She realized she was still laying on the very spot she cried. She felt so weak. She blamed the loss of energy from her pregnancy and her sorrow. It didn't help her with the fact she broke the hearts of two men she cared about.

She decided that it was best to go upstairs and sleep. Knowing Rumpelstiltskin, he would be at his wheel.

She made her way into the covers. She scanned the room and listened. Silence answered her.

As she began to take off her boots, she felt a presence, his presence. He was leaning on the side of a armoire, , looking at her so curiously, his eyes so golden, his lips pursed, his brows furrowed, as if he was contemplating something very serious. She began to speak. She wasn't sure what to do.

"I..I love you. Obviously you figured it out Darling. Now you don't have to worry about me only loving you because of a spell, it's for real this time." She strode over to him, caressing his cheek.

He threw his arm out, and grasped her neck. With all the power she had, she loosened his grip then ran. Jade ran as fast as she could down the staircase, through the hall, searching for a room, any room as her sanctuary. His laugh cackled behind her, sending chills down her spine.

She quickly slipped into a old dusty room, the one with the mirror, from when she first spent the evening at his castle, the night he cast the spell on her. She quickly locked the door behind her, then jumped behind the mirror.

"Oh Dearie…where are you? My lovely, shiny little Jade?" His voice, it was getting close.

Her heart wanted to explode when she heard the door knob rattling furiously.

His voice was now on the other side of the door.

"I have come to take what's mine Dearie. You are mine, and you will always be mine. Now quit with the games girl."

"And be done with it," he whispered in her ear.

She turned her head to her left, there he was, crouching beside her. She screamed as she got up, knocking the large mirror over in the process. She heard so many shatters echoing off another as she ran down the hall to her room.

She then slammed the door behind her, pacing, hating feeling like pray. She realized he would eventually catchher. If only she could get to the stables in time. Her thoughts broke away as she heared a tiny thunk on the door, and nails scrapping across the panel.

"Oh Jade…my lovely, pretty little Jade…your just making it worse for yourself. Don't make me come after you." She stood there by her sofa, shaking to her core.

She did her best to create an invisible barrier. She didn't feel like she gave it her all being to distracted by the panic.

Her door slammed open with a kick. The Dark One stomped towards her, smaking into the wall she created. He laughed as he regained his balance. With a waive, the barrier was down. He waved his arm again, possessing her body. She did her best to lift it with her mind. To no avail, his force was to strong.

He picked her up, she did her best to move around, she slapped him hard in the face. He held onto her well. She threw a punch at him, he stopped her with his mind again.

"Please! What are you doing! Don't hurt me!" She cried hysterically, using what energy she had left. They emerged into their bedroom. His slammed the door shut with his mind. He let her down gently. She ran to the door as soon as she had to the opporaunity. She tried her hardest to unlock to door. It was magically stuck. She could do nothing.

Jade turned around dreading the sight before her. Her predator stood there, grinning so evil as her, devising such an agenda. With the flick of his hand, she walked over.

"NO! Don't , please my darling, don't!" She broke down, screaming out her pleas. He lifted her, planting her in front of the bed.

He smiled when he saw the confused look on her face. He laid his palm on her shoulder, slamming her down on her back. He laid on top of her, laying kisses on her neck, then licking her, biting her, tasting her, the laying soft kisses up on her chest. He began kissing the top of her breasts, licking right in between the crevasse.

He undid her corset in seconds with his magic. It fell open effortlessly. He ripped a tear into her chemise. Satisfied with his results, he took his hand and glided it across her swelling breasts and stomach.

She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. She realized she couldn't move.

"What…what are you doing Rumpelstiltskin?" He laughed. It wasn't his sweet high pitched, mischievous laugh. No, it was far more darker and deeper.

"I can't Dearie," he said as he bunched her skirt, moving his hand up her thigh.

"C-c-cant what?" He raked his other hand in her hair, yanking her deep into the pillows.

"I cannot trust you without the curse. I want you to always be mine. How foolish of you to think I wouldn't know you would go behind my back and lift this curse. You're such a naughty lass, and you shall be punished."

Wait, I, let me explain-" her protests were silenced once he laid his lips onto hers, furiously kissing her. He tasted her, all of her; he bit and licked her lips, then plundered his tongue back into her mouth, furiously caressing hers. He let his magic flow out of his kiss, into her body. She felt it again, her better, pure emotions being sucked out of her body.

"YES…that's my Dearie, be a good girl, embrace the curse, you want it, you want it all, you want me!"

He took his hand out of her hair, lifting up the other side of her skirt.

She laid there still, looking up , watching him taking off his pants as he kneeled over her, then throwing off his shirt. He then bent down, ripping her clothing off of her. When he leant back down, covering her almost naked body with his, he whispered in her ear, making her so weak, and so desired at the same time.

"You've been a very bad, naughty girl. I'm going to enjoy giving you your punishment." He held his hand somewhat firmly as he slid his man hood into her, shuddering as he felt her completely around him.

"Punish me," was all she could manage to say, not able to handle all the pleasure he gave her.


	38. So much for their happy ending

**Hey all, this story consists of slight, slight, smut. I made it to where it leads to the imagination. I tried to keep it pg 13 being some of my readers prefer it more um...sane. lol. So, I am trying to make everyone happy. BTWThanks for the reviews! There such little inspiration nuggets! Basically, it's all YAY FOR BAE in the beginging, then at the end your like...OH DAMN! THAT MR. Gold is sadisitic! **

After a short walk out of the ER, Evan and Jade made their way to his 72 Challenger. He opened the passenger door for her, waiting for her to seat herself, closing it afterwards. The hinges let out a loud squeaky groan, making Jade cringe and Evan laugh.

Jade watched him get in the driver's side to see if the door would cringe as well…nothing. Evan smiled as he looked at her, and then spoke.

"Oh…I never open the door on your side, being no one's ever is with me in the car." Jade looked at him with adoration.

"Well, you have me now, so the creaks will go away." They both laughed. He laid his hand on her thigh, giving her a playful squeeze. Her heart fluttered hard at his touch. At moment, her chest felt like it were about to burst catching him looking at her the way he did.

She leaned in, giving him a quick kiss on the lips tracing her mouth down to his neck. He threw his hand on top of hers, which lay on his chest.

"Damnit Jade…you make me think the naughtiest thoughts when you touch me. I wonder why?" She tilted her head back with an upturned mouth as she saw his playful expression.

She leaned back onto him, this time turning her body around fully, lifting her right leg up to hoist herself over his lap when she was on top of him. He couldn't believe how she took it upon herself to straddle him like that.

"That's what I want," she whispered into his air. As she moved in closer to kiss him, he closed his eyes, eager with anticipation of their contact.

"Whenever-" Jade shut him up with her kiss, then she let him speak again. He attempted to speak again.

"whenever you kiss me, I have to shut out my memories to focus on you." He gave her an agonized look when she pulled back momentarily.

"Well, I certainly hope there good ones," she stated.

"Well…most of time they are," he playfully said. Jade softly smacked his shoulder and huffed.

"Well, Mr. Gilt, I guess we have a problem we must fix." She went back to his mouth. He groaned when she licked his bottom lip, and then fought herself in.

He felt satisfactory when she let of a gasp as he moved his hand up her skirt.

"Mmm, Baelfire, you have no idea how much I missed you." He sighed.

"You have no idea how long and how much I wanted you, Sweetheart." She kissed him with fury; savoring the taste of mint in his mouth, her tongue in unison with his, the softness of his lips.

Moving her hands up his shirt, she enjoyed the feel of his rock hard stomach, quickly after scraping her nails along his chest then back down to his torso, slowly caressing his hip bone. She smiled upon his moan.

"You can have me if you want, right here if you like," she suggested. He opened his eyes and looked into hers smiling.

"What you just said was the best thing in history I think a man could ever hear from a beautiful woman such as yourself."

Giving him a flattered look, she hunched in over to his ear and whispered.

"Well, that sentence was all for you, and only you."

She then moved back to her side of the seat, she realized there were by standers in the street. Afraid it could have been a student's parent. All she needed was rumors of town how the music teacher was all over the town's friendliest, most loved handyman in a parking lot…

Reaching over, she raked her hands in his hair, yanking him back towards her. Quickly she tended to kissing his neck, softly biting down, taking one hand running it down his whole side, raking her nails, until she got down to his hips, digging her fingers into his waist band, the tease was more of a agony that urgently needed to be fulfilled. The feel of her cold fingers making contact to that area made him whimper.

His eyes shot open when she felt her hand unbutton his jeans. He quickly grabbed her hand, placing it gently on his shoulder, then spoke.

"Jade, have we ever, you know…done it?" She wanted to roll her eyes at how the past hunter now became the sweet timid man he was.

"No, actually. You wanted to be Mr. Morals and save it for marriage. You shouldn't tease a woman like that when you have a body like yours…" He took her hand in his and kissed it. Then he conversed again.

"Well, so let me get this straight. We love and loved each other, wanted to be married, we spent nights together in your cast, and we never went past kissing?" Jade laughed as she still strummed her fingers along his hip bone, enjoying the sight of him squirm.

"We…might have ventured to second base." He raised a brow, all at the same time of hiding the sweet agony she was causing him.

"So what's your definition of second base," he asked. Jade leaned her forehead against his, quickly stealing another kiss.

"I can show you if you like…where almost there you know. Then third base as well Baelfire." He gripped her hard, throwing her into himself. He smashed his lips on hers, his tongue plundering her mouth, cooperating with hers.

Then he ripped himself away, laughing.

"Why'd you do that? I was enjoying that!" Jade pouted after she spoke. He pushed her away back to her seat. She looked even more shocked.

Evan moved his torso towards hers, looking at her as if he was about to laugh. He took a lock of her hair, moving it through his hands.

"So…let me get this straight. We never had sex, and for our first time, you want it to be in a car? Don't you want it to be special my Sweetheart?" Jade winked at him, looking so coy.

"Well, it's an awesome car Baelfire." He huffed at his sex crazed girlfriend.

"But Jade, you aren't some random chic. You are special, and if I wanted to get very cheesy…my true love. You are not the woman I have "sex " with. You are the woman I would make love to." He looked over now at her. She was simply staring down at her nails.

"Wow…you are good." He smiled at her compliment.

"Thank you," he teased.

"So…my home or yours?" Evan was taken back at her sudden, bold question. He thought of his tiny apartment, compared to her charming little house…with that big bed and mirror on the wall. His head snapped to hers.

"What about your house, Sweetheart?" She leaned in towards him, he sucked in some air at the touch of her hair grazing his thighs. Jade reached towards the ignitions, twisting the keys forward. The car instantly growled loudly, roaring to life.

He looked at her so amused as she returned a seductive expression.

"Well…lets go then Baelfire."

-Jades House-

The young couple could barely keep their hands off each other; clawing at one another's clothes, laughing away, not caring who saw them. From far away, the two older twenty something's appeared to be an infatuated crazed teen age couple.

Evan smashed a kiss onto her lips as her back was flush against her door. She did his best to unlock the deadbolt with her keys behind her back. To no avail, she didn't succeeded being too distracted with him. Her keys feel out of her hands hitting her welcome mat with a thud.

He stepped back pulling her towards him, giggling with her. After more seconds of the kissing and the giddiness they managed to catch their breath.

As she was bending down to grab her keys, she gasped once she felt his hand squeeze her behind. She turned up looking at him.

"Evan! I had no"-he planted his mouth of hers, enjoying the moment. As difficult it was, she tore herself away. She needed to obtain a dignified reputation as a music teacher. She didn't want the whole entire Main St. seeing her necking with Evan Gilt.

She furiously unlocked her door, to excited to see what event would take place once she would close and lock it.

They ran up the stairs to her room. Attempting to get onto the bed, she felt his strong hands grab her at the waist, whirling her around and locking his mouth on hers before she could realize it. She reached down at the hem of his shirt, tearing it off of him so aggressively.

Slowly, he kissed and laid soft bites onto her neck as he untied the sash connected to her dress. It opened up effortlessly, revealing her flirtatious, lacy black bra and underwear. He looked down at her nearly bare body.

"Wow," was all he managed to say so mesmerized.

She shook him out of his trance by forcing her lips onto his. Before he knew it, he felt his pants fall around his ankles. Scooting out of his work boots, he stepped out of his jeans in the process.

"How did you unbutton my pants so fast?" She didn't answer; instead she pushed him on the bed. He nearly lost all thoughts when he saw the hungry, devious look in her eyes as she crawled over him, holding him by the wrists.

The tables were turned once he escaped her grasp, firmly holding his hands on her hips he flipped her on her back, stunning her in the process, leaving her breathless.

"So I see you still have the reflexes of a hunter, my sweet Baelfire?" He softly laughed.

"I can acquire those traits when I'm very motivated by certain prey." He ripped his gaze from hers indulging in the vision of her underneath him, wearing nothing but two very small articles of clothing. Never he felt so eager to show a woman so much love, mentally and physically. He realized it was now a reality. The moment he was waiting for, finaly reuniting with his lost love, the woman who haunted his dreams, constantly lingered in his thoughts. She was the one he waited for so long.

He took it all in, her chest cradled so perfectly in her bra, her small waist, her big hips. Her tight, fit, hour glass figure over all. He glided his hand over her thighs as he locked his gaze with hers.

"Your right,-" he smiled. "I did make the wrong choice being Mr. Morals…"

"How so," she asked.

"I meant, if I known I had someone like you to touch, I would had never waited so long to touch and jump you." He laughed at his bold statement.

In the next moment, all she heard was a growl from him, following by his lips slowly kissing at her temple, then her back, his hot breath on her collar bone. She sighed as she felt his lips between her chest, all the way down to her stomach, then lastly working from the left side back to the right along the line of her hips.

Once he dared to kiss her right under her stomach, so slightly underneath her hips, it made her crazy. She whimpered, nearly begging. His nips, kisses, and licks made her want to lose her mind. The things he did to her, it nearly made her vision fade out, taking it all in as she could.

"I love you Baelfire," she whispered. He stopped for a moment and looked up at her with such fondness in his stare.

" I love you to sweetheart, and I'm going to have hell of good time showing you." As soon as she saw his sweet smile turn into a devouring one, and how he seemed too quickly, and effortlessly rip off her panties, she threw her head back into her pillows, smiling with her eyes shut.

-a couple hours later-

Evan woke up drenched in sweat. He looked down and observed that Jade was looking up at him. She simply smiled.

"Sweetheart, do you have an air conditioner here? I hate to be a whiner, but it's a bit hot." She laughed.

"Oh you men, always too hot…yes, it's downstairs by the stairway. I would appreciate it if you turn it on as well." She scooted off her quilt, revealing her naked body to him. He thought his eyeballs would fall right out of his skull. He smiled realizing why she had nothing on being he was the one who stripped her bare before sharing the passion they held for so long to each other.

He threw on his boxers and his t-shirt, and then went down stairs. As he reached the last step, visions of what they did to each other clouded his mind. It was such a shame being someone was lurking around the corner, patiently waiting to close in on him.

Evan spotted the knob on the wall. As he twisted away at the knob, he felt fabric viciously cover his mouth, he fought hard for a few moments, but his assailant was too quick. His vision faded away. Whatever was on the fabric, it knocked him out good.

-Twenty minutes later-

Jade woke up, sweating profusely. The darkness surrounded her. She looked at the clock wondering what time it was. 12:34 at night. Then she wondered where Evan was.

"Ugh," she said in disgust as her hand wiped away moisture off her neck. She looked down at the bed. Evan wasn't around. _"Maybe he left last minute, his job is pretty demanding lately." _She picked up her phone, looking to see if he left a message. There was a voicemail left, but it was from…the Storybrooke Police Department?

She hit 1 for her voicemail, listening away. Sheriff Swan's voice boomed into her phone. Jade listened carefully.

"_Hi there Jade, I am not trying to startle you, but I searched Mr. Gold's home and the diner. He is nowhere to be found. I advise you to stay near friends and family and in public places until he is found. I hope you recovered all right. Have a good night and call me if you have any questions. I will keep you updated." _

Jade tapped the "end call" button on her screen. Her body grew cold. Using the light of her phone, she searched the other side of her bed. His pants, work belt, and shoes were on the floor, that alarmed her.

Jade scurried over to her dresser, throwing on a black satin slip.

"Evan! Evan are you here?" Her echoes answered back to her.

"Oh no, please, oh no." She ran to her nightstand, feeling into her drawer for her pistol. It wasn't there! Something in her gut told her there was more than two people in her home.

She ran down the stairs, expecting and hoping, no, praying Evan was down there fixing a snack or something.

"Evan…Baelfire…my love?" Tears pooled in her eyes. She went to the wall, grabbing her sword. For once it didn't submerge her with memories.

"Baelfire, answer me!" Her pleas sounding so desperate. She wanted to scream, her heart was ready to jump out of her throat. Her whole body shook. She ran into the basement, flicking the switch to on. Nothing. Her power was out.

"Baelfire! Baelfire! Answer me! I'm so scared!" She forced herself to stop screaming. Ignoring her heartbeat, she listened for anything.

She ran up the stairs, she decided to call him, and lock herself in her room. If he didn't answer, she would then climb out of her house and get to the station.

Just for kicks, she flicked the switch. Nothing again. She began to cry. She wasn't the fearless enchantress she used to be. She was a mere woman, hoping that stalker of hers didn't get to her Baelfire.

"My love," where are you, answer me!" Silence still greeted her. Then she heard something…could have it been him? She heard soft breathing, but it was coming out of her guest room to the right. She remembered setting a lighter beside her candle on the table in that room.

She emerged the room, lighting the candle. She nearly dropped it on the carpet once she saw her mighty hunter, now at his weakest and most vulnerable.

He was bound at his ankles and wrists; a cloth was draped over his mouth. She dropped to him, attempting to free him, she heard that giggle, that eerie, happy, yet haunting laugh.

"Nehahaha…." She turned around, looking at her lost lover, the man who held nothing but dark intentions to her. His dark, somewhat grey hair, tussled about, as usual dressed to the nines, his cane held in front of him.

"Don't even bother waking him, Dear. I knocked him out pretty well." She held onto Evan, tears streamed down her eyes.

Mr. Gold smiled as he took in the sight of her wearing practically nothing but that tiny slip, with the candlelight basking upon her skin.

"You look lovely as ever, my shiny, lovely little Jade." She hated when he described her like that. Whenever he said those words, it was led by a chase or some catastrophe.

"What do you want from me? Leave him alone…please, please…" Mr. Gold looked down at her, pondering over something.

"Get up Dearie."

"No, you son of a bitch! Leave him and I be! I love him! Can't you see that! P-p-please, leave us be. I promise, I won't report you breaking in, just don't hurt us! I have nothing to give!" He took two steps closer towards her.

"Hym Dearie, you have gone soft on me, didn't you? You seem like such a coward at the moment…"

Jade clutched onto her boyfriend even tighter. She sighed once she felt a heartbeat.

"Please Rumpelstiltskin, leave. Just leave us alone! Let me have my happy ending! I want him! Can you not see that?" He glared down at her. Chills ran down her spine.

"I can see why you're such a coward Dearie, I found your weakness…haven't I?" He let out a smooth, velvety evil laugh.

Jade got up away from Baelfire. She looked at with hatred. Suddenly a change of heart took over her. She had enough; he has terrorized, manipulated, and used her enough.

Jade walked over to him, she didn't do anything, and she simply stared fiercely into him.

"Leave. Go. Now! I demand it! He is not my weakness. You were my weakness, and it's going to end now."

Taking his free hand, he outstretched it to grab her shoulder, she smacked his hand away, grabbing his neck instead, squeezing as hard as she could. He took his cane and threw it in the room across the hall, her room. He grabbed her laughing. She had no idea how strong he still was.

He grabbed her, her hand still on his neck, dragging her into the room behind him. Ripping her grasp on his neck, he threw Jade on her bed, throwing himself on her. He crushed his mouth on hers, plundering in his tongue, furiously tasting the inside of her mouth. She gave in, she was right. He was her weakness.

He took out his rope he held in his pocket. As he moved his lips all over her chest, neck, face, and lips, he bound her tight around her wrists.

He moved his hand up between her thighs. He gasped in delight realizing she had on nothing. He was so close to doing whatever he desired of her, he could have relived a memory.

But he was a better man then that, he couldn't rape her. Instead, he simply decided to have a little harmless fun. He was here on a different accord after all. She sat up, looked at him, her legs hanging over her bed. Before she could protest, he kissed her again, moving his way to her neck, tasting her sweet flesh by the flicks of his tongue.

"You so endearing, you're so beautiful. Am I ever on your mind?" He let out a soft laugh after he spoke.

She let out a moan once she felt his hand move underneath her slip again, moving it about her lips. He smiled knowing she was still in that trance he always placed her in with his kisses.

She nearly screamed when she felt his hands grasp her thighs, parting them. He knelt down. Once she felt his warm breath, followed by the slow teasing licks of his tongue, she nearly rolled back her eyes, doing her best not to whimper in pleasure.

"Yes, remember Dearie, you are mine. You can have your little flings with whomever you want, but remember, at the end of the day, you are mine. The more you turn away, the more I want you."

He moved his mouth to the other thigh.

"Remember this, you should have killed yourself if you wanted to avoid me like that. But, you didn't, and I know you knew what you were doing, therefore I know you wanted me still."

He outstretched his hand, grasping around her neck somewhat firmly pushing her down, he scooted on top of her, hiking up her slip in the process. He laid another kiss upon her mouth, not sweet, just very sensual at the moment. He needed to keep her dazed, only for a few more moments.

He felt around her taught stomach, up to the crevasse of her easy accessible breasts. He shuddered.

"Oh Gods, you still feel same as back in the day, so soft and firm, so tempting." She fell weaker once she heard that voice, that accent.

"You know Dearie, I could ravish you right now if I wanted to, and it's so tempting. It would be more fun knowing you're tied up." He grinded himself against her. She moaned once she felt his hardness against her.

"It's a shame you're not with me in my castle like the old days. You always did love it when I preyed upon you, bound you, pulled your hair, bit you, hell, I recall how you screamed in pleasure once I drew blood a couple of times."

He made his way back down with his hands, tracing circles along her hips, daring to go lower. She moaned.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you?"

"I'll tell you what Dearie, this is my deal. It's you or him".

"Id like to have you in my life, but see-" he quickly laid a trail of bites on her hips, where he just finished teasing with his fingertips.

"You're a woman, I can find another. You are just such a rare diamond among clusters of gems. I desire you more than any woman in this town, and you know why. You also owe me a child as well. Don't even get me started on that. You have no idea what will make a man as I snap. Tell me you will have my child, and then take that away…"

He quickly kissed her again. He stood up, undoing his pants, leaving on his silk boxers. He moved on top of her, enjoying the sight of her squirm in such a sweet agony as he gyrated his hips against hers.

"I have you so hot and bothered, don't I dearie?" She said nothing, all she did was look at him, she was in a whole different dimension now. Her mind was absolutely blocked with lust, all from his spell.

"Oh, it's been such as long time since I touched you and pleased you in that way. Seeing my son is in the room across from us, that would be so horrible of a example of a father to set. Soon he will realize, you, his little plaything, isn't worth it to him. I will find another for him. Then there will be nothing between us."

He knelt down to kiss her neck, then gave her a good , playful bite.

"It's simple Dearie, break it off with him, and I won't kill you. Remember…I will kill you if you don't break it off with him. Your life for my happiness. That's how it will play out." He gave her one last deep kiss. He quickly pulled up his pants, re buttoning them and then he strode out of her home leaving quietly.


	39. Gone forever in love and spite

**Hey peeps, sorry about hiding so long. Basically you don't piss off and lie to the Evil Queen's Daughter. Hahhaa. At the end you'll say, like mother, like daughter, and poor Rumpel, he's got a hot headed chic on his hands. Lol. I listened to Murder by Withing Temption, the SomeWhere by Within Temptation. Then Poisen by Halestorm. I feel like that was the perfect song of her thinking of Rum as she, well, was doing something lethal to herself at the end of this chapter. **

**Ok…this story is veeery long, I know. Here is a quick update:**

**Jade and Evan were attacked by Mr. Gold the previous night, which brings them to a motel. They now have a very much clearer understanding of who they really are. **

**Meanwhile, in Fairy Tale Land/ Rumpel discovered she went behind his back and lifted his curse he placed on her, now, he re did it, and basically, Jade put up a fight which didn't work to her advantage. This chap she wakes up (later on in the chap and has a little outburst, and yes, her rage induced power takes over her mind, yes, there's evil Jadeness. lol**

-Granny's inn-

They laid in bed. They choose the motel; they couldn't even feel safe in their own homes knowing very well Mr. Gold could break in hers.

"I…I can't believe he did those things," Jade muttered staring blankly into space. He held onto her tighter.

"I never seen him act near psychotic like this since I known him," he said. She turned around to face him, she then began moving her fingers around his newly grown stubble on the bottom half of his face.

"I…I don't know where to go from here. I am so paranoid he will ruin my life, like he did in the last one. Well, what I did to myself was my choice, but he led me to it."

"What did he do to make you do those things," Evan asked.

"He…he made me do things I regret, that I frown upon when it came to him. He is my weakness. That curse…it was so strong it carried into the next world.

"What is the curse exactly," he asked. Jade looked at his throat, playing with his shirt.

"Oh, I can do what I like, be what I be. But once he lays a hand on me, I am powerless along with my mind. As I said before, he made me do things I regret." Evan hesitated for a moment.

"How far did you get with….him?" He nearly chocked, this question was hard for him to ask as much as for Jade to answer. She sat up looking down at the quilt.

"Please Evan, you wouldn't understand. This mess is too big to clean up already." She recalled in her last world when he was so quick to jump to conclusions. Would he be more understanding and open minded in this one? Would he be like the hunter he was, so eager to aim?

"Sweetheart, what are you afraid of," he asked moving his palm on her back giving her reassurance. This threw her off.

"That you're going to leave." After those words, he sat up as well, holding her close to him.

"Sweetheart, I will leave only on 2 conditions; if you want me to, or if you withhold this information from me. You can't keep things from the one you love. It will ruin things. Trust me, there isn't anything I won't believe at this point. I seen and experienced so many things that go unexplained, as if magic could exist here. So please, tell me how far you went with him, so I know what I'm dealing with. Please, for me, Jade?"

She then realized, he was understanding after all. But that wouldn't make her let her guard down just yet.

"As…" she took in a deep breath, doing the best she could to control the tears she felt welling up.

"As far as a woman could be with him. To the fullest extent." He, he made me do things to and with him, it wasn't me. Well, technically it was me, but my body and sometimes mind was manipulated with the curse. " She then sobbed feeling so ashamed as if it were a confession, and to this man, whom loved her unconditionally it appeared.

"So you've…lain with him, didn't you," he dragged out.

"Yes."

"More than once?" Jade expected to see anger in his beautiful dark brown eyes, instead it was sadness.

"Yes." She closed her eyes.

"Have you done those things with him in this life?"

"No, but he tried a few times when you weren't around, he, he is so evil. I honestly don't know who you're his son…you two are polar opposites."

"He used to be good, the most innocent man you could know…but eventually desperation led to his downfall," Evan said.

"Well, clearly we've seen him in different views. He's done so much damage to me, I honestly will do whatever I can to avoid him. He didn't do as much havoc to me as he did in our last world, but, out of all the things, he did the worse…he lied to me, about someone I loved. That's when I knew life wasn't worth living. She was really the only thing that gave me hope she could be alive, that I could keep going."

"What did you do Jade?"

"I tried to kill myself, in his castle, so he could find me." Evan's neck cracked as he looked at her.

"What? Why?"

"I'll tell you why… I still remember, and I often dream it as well."

*Flashback*

Jade woke up cold. She looked down realizing she was nude, her covers twisted along the edge of the bed. She then realized what recently took place, suddenly feeling disgusted and full of regret.

Before she could say anything, she looked around for him. He wasn't anywhere in the room.

After throwing on another red velvet dress with a corset, she scurried down stairs to the main room. He stood there leaning against the table, leering at her as if he knew she'd come. 

"Hello Dearie," he greeted.

"Shut your trap, Rum!" She walked over to the window, this time standing at a slight sideways angle so she could see what he was doing. What ever if took to prevent him from sneaking up on her.

"I'd like to make a deal with you dearie…"

"Haven't you made enough deals with me! I don't even want to go over the hell you've bestowed upon me!"

"Oh, calm down…" She looked down at the ground, doing her best to keep her anger at bay.

"Don't you tell me to calm down, you are lucky I haven't skinned you alive with my bare hands!"

Ignoring her rant, he continued.

"Id like to give some information, in exchange from you, an answer," he proposed.

"I don't care," she argued.

"It's of your sister." The blood drained away from her head as her stomach hurt.

"Snow White…" she whispered. 

"Yes Dearie, who else?"

"What is it then Rum?"

"Naahahaha! Me first Dearie." She glared at him.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Why did you reverse my spell?" Jade thought carefully.

"To…to prove that I can care for you, without one. I don't like to be controlled. There is more behind it, but as much as I'd love to shatter your esteem into pieces, I cannot bring myself to do it" she answered bitterly. He softly sighed.

"Very well. Now it's your turn. I have heard something's…the Queen has hired a huntsman to kill her. And…a few others as well. I suggest you go find her…" Jade tuned and strode over to him with shock all throughout her face.

Little did she know, Rumpelstitskin did know Snow White. She was a vitally important role for his plans of a curse he created and sold to the Queen last week.

"Hym, it's a pity she won't make it, she was doing fine all along living with these dwarves. " Jade stood inches before him. He could see the pain and misery in her gaze.

"How long did you know this?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Mmmm, months? I couldn't tell you Dearie, seeing you sister would ruin my plans for you and I. Couldn't get you prepped for taking your mother down, with you running around the land happy as a clown with your dear sister. Anyway, she was to preoccupied being on the run. " Jade's entire body tightened, rage now coursing through her veins, her whole body shook, her eyes became dark as she grabbed her captor by the collar, shaking and gagging him.

"I asked you. I asked you if you knew her whereabouts…when I told you I loved you, when I showed you my faithfulness and vulnerability! You told me you didn't know Rumpelstiltskin! You lied to me, you tretcherous- she moved her hands to his neck, strangling him as hard as she could.

"lying bastard! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU…AND SEND YOU TO HADES!" She squeezed harder, smiling as he struggled for air trying to pry her hands of his neck.

"YES! CHOKE YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH!" Never has Jade welcomed the evil so lovingly until now. Enjoying the feel of the darkness seeping to her body, she closed her eyes relishing in the tingle.

Alas, he finally mustered all his power to separate himself from his brace of death. Rubbing his neck, he leaned against the railing looking at her in bewilderment. He wanted so badly to strike her back, but he couldn't bring himself to it, she was a woman and the woman carrying his child. He knew it wouldn't solve anything. He hasn't been this enraged at a woman since he killed an old maid of his when he was emerging into the dark one.

"Have you gone insane my dear?" Jade took a step closer still looking at him with intent of murder.

"SHE IS MY SISTER! THE ONLY PURE ONE IN MY FAMILY! MY ONLY FRIEND! AND YOU KEPT HER FROM ME?"

Before the Dark One could say anything, she back handed him hard across the face. He looked at her like he's never been hit so hard before, a gash cut across his face from being backhanded full force with her sharp diamond. Taking advantage of his slowed reaction, she then got close enough pushing him backwards over the railing.

Smiling and laughing she watched him plummet forty feet to the ground. As soon as she heard his skull hit the floor and a slight "crack", she raised a brow, eager to see if he would move.

"OH DARLING…AHHAHAH! ARE YOU AWAKE? Oh DARN! The tone of her evilly delightfully voice echoed through the large foyer. Once again her question was followed by her eerie laugh.

"Oh good, it's about time you shut the hell up!"

"_Thank the god's he didn't ask me to marry him, I surely would have lost it quicker…"_

She gracefully and slowly descended the long staircase. She relished in watching the limp body of her captor and tormenter sprawled across the floor.

Jade felt his neck for a pulse, disappointed that his heart was still beating.

"You are one hard bastard to kill, you know that Darling?"

Once she was over him, Jade grasped him by wrists dragging him by the arms into the dungeon.

"Goodness Rum, for a lean man of your stature, you sure are heavy…"

After a few minutes of dragging the still unconscious man down the stone steps, she cuffed his hands and legs. She knew once he woke up, he would be able to get out, but for fun she choose to give him a challenge. He always did like games…

After washing her hands on her "problem" she marched back up the stairs, locking the door behind her laughing all the way up to her room.

She already knew what she needed while grabbing her cloak, sword, and her boots. After slipping on her cloak, tightening her boots, and sliding her sword into her belt, she took off his ring and set it on the table.

"Hymm, it must come off because the menace isn't awake…who knows?"

Jade went over to the stable still enraged. She hoped her horse wouldn't be so frightened at her seeing she was in her full evil appearance at the moment.

She could hear his thoughts louder and louder as she got closer.

"_Mother…oh! What has happened to you!" _The horse bucked and backed up furiously deeper into the stables.

"_What's with your eyes?" _ She raised her hands up indicating she wanted to make a common ground. Tears pooled at the rim of her eyes.

"Midnight, it's ok, trust me. I was angered by the master. He…we…we need to go look for someone. Please, I love you, you know I could never hurt you." Owner and horse shared a stare for a moment.

"_Well…alright then Mother, if you say so…" _

"Thank you for being a good boy." She quickly threw on his saddle and hopped on.

"_Where to mother?" _

"I Don't know Midnight, try heading west, into the forest. I need to find someone who knows the whereabouts of a certain girl…my sister."

"_Mother, tell me her name, please?_

"_Snow White."_

"_Wait Mother…is her skin fair as snow, lips red as blood, hair dark as the midnight sky? Banished by the Queen?" _Once she heard her pet's description of Snow, something fluttered into her heart that she thought has died with the memory of Baelfire…hope.

"Yes, that's her! How do you know? I'm looking for a home full of dwarves! Do you know anything else?"

"_You're in luck Mother, I know where these Dwarves live, they only ten miles from here. They reside by the mines." The tears streamed down her face. At last, things were finally panning out. _

-The dwarves home- (Jades P.O.V 

My moment, the one I've been only having the luxury of dreaming off. Meeting her again, to continue where we left off.

This inspired new plans. Perhaps I could persuade her to live with me inside the forest. But what about him…I am about near ready to slit his throat. How could he lie to me this way? For someone who lost a son, he sure doesn't seem to understand my importance of finding a lost sister.

But, I am not sure if I could kill him. My poor child wouldn't have a father. But then, would I be endangering my little one as well keeping him around, would he even treat the child delicately what so ever?"

At last Midnight stopped in front of a small cottage. I looked around, it was quite the set up seeing seven men live there. I was picturing things strewn about, a dilapidated cottage. But then, I felt some guilt judging the merciful caretakers of my sweet sister.

As I got off my steed and emerged into the cottage, my heart nearly burst. I haven't anticipated anything more than ever before. Finally, I will find her! I found her! I cannot wait to see the happy look on her face. I often dreamed of her looking for me as well. Now I will have more than memories, I will have her with me. The two great sisters of the enchanted forest.

"Oh, so many adventures we will share with one another! I cannot wait to hear what she experienced in this land on the run."

I knocked on the door. A stocky man with a black beard answered the door.

"Hello Sister, what can I do for …wait, are you Jade Ivy? I smiled. So she did really try to look for me?

"Yes, kind Sir, I am. What is your name? I am her sister, if you didn't know." 

"I am Grumpy."

"No, you're not, I would have to disagree, you seem very friendly actually…" He smiled before chucking.

"No Sis, my name is Grumpy."

"Oh," I laughed." "Well, Mr. Grumpy, I have travelled a hard journey, in hopes my sister is here? I've been searching for her all these months."

I cradled my small swell of my stomach. Thank goodness the nausea went away the last two days. I noticed he saw me slightly pregnant belly as well.

"Congratulations Sister."

"Thank you Grumpy. So…where is she?" I beamed, I swear he could probably feel the hope I radiated.

Suddenly his face went grim.

"Well, technically, she is here…but, it's not what it seems you think." I didn't understand his riddling statement.

"I'm sorry?"

"Me to," was all he said. Once I saw how his eyelids were low, the grim expression and how he shifted his hands into his cloak, a sick feeling hit me, and it wasn't from the baby. It was the realization she was dead. I shook my head.

"No-no-no-no," I said as I started to feel my breath being sucked out of me. He softly pulled me into his home.

"I'm afraid so sister, she was poisoned yesterday." Tears streamed down my cheeks, I wanted to surely collapse at the moment. The only thing I wished that was numb which was working overtime at the moment was my heart.

"Can I see her?" It was so hard for me to say. This was not the reunion I planned. He gestured me to follow him. As I took each step, I wanted to buckle. I felt so lost and very hurt.

He sighed as he opened the back door of the cozy cottage. There were the rest of the men gathered around something long.

He gave me that look. He didn't even have to tell me what they were gathered around. It was my best friend's body. 

I did my best to take a breath which came out into a choke. My head spun, I had the worst headache.

"Brothers, this is the Lady Jade Ivy, Snow has spoken of so often. Please, make way for her."

The men looked at me as they cleared away, their eyes as wet as mine.

I stumbled and nearly feel until Grumpy held me up. Looking at my beautiful sister thought the glass, I did my best not to scream. I found myself moving my head back and forth habitually, constantly repeating "no", as if she was in denial.

I couldn't take it no more. I couldn't stand. I collapsed to the ground, that kind man couldn't catch me in time. I didn't care. I threw my face in my hands, sobbing hard enough to suffocate myself.

I found no reason to live anymore. The only thing keeping me going…she was dead and gone forever. Just as I wanted to be at the moment.

I was aware they could hear my muffled sobs and screams into my hands. I was a powerful sorceress, they didn't know. But I couldn't bring her back. The spell I used on Bae could only work once. I began to wonder whom I should have used it on more now. The love I felt for the both of them was the same great amount.

I rose up, stepping closer to her. I peered through the glass, my vision blurry, but I could almost still see her clearly. She looked like she was sleeping, just like any other day. That's how I saw her before I jumped onto her bed in the morning to surprise her when we were silly little girls. I gripped onto the wooden bench her coffin laid on. I lost it, I completely lost my sanity.

"Snow…come back! Please come back! I looked everywhere for you! I love you! WHY WHY?" I screamed and pleaded for her to come back, so loud, as if she could hear me and awaken.

She still lain there, looking so delicate. My sister, my friend, my partner in crime…gone. Forever lost and gone. Dead. I was brought back to reality when I felt someone's sympathetic hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't look at her no longer. It was far too painful. I turned to the men. They all nodded their heads understanding what my gaze said. I turned on my heel and walked away, leaving Snow White forever to the fates of the afterlife.

It was a long quiet ride. Midnight understood what just transpired.

One the way there, I did some thinking. I decided what I would do with myself. My True Love roamed the land, not even knowing who I was. It hurt more knowing I was the only one who would remember we had a future. My Mother didn't even know who I was.

My lover was selfish, and caused me misery and pain. Now I was carrying his child. I did love him, but it wasn't enough to put up with his vindictive ways. If it weren't for me being consensual last night, he would have raped me. He's done so much damage to my mind I could barely fathom the reasons for living. Then…my sister was dead. I had nothing to live for. That's when I decided what to do.

I wrote out note, placing it into the saddle.

"Midnight, I believe I will never see you again. This note will explain everything. I want you to go to the old castle. Baelfire will take care of you. I am presenting you as a gift to him."

"_Mother, why are you speaking like that?"_

"There is no happy ending for me Midnight. I can't live here anymore, and you know he could find me. I love you my precious pet. Remember that."

"_Mother…"_

"No Midnight, now, be a good boy and go to Baelfire's home, you remember how to get there right?"

"_Yes, Mother."_ I hugged him around his neck all at the same time kissing his snout. I cherished this moment, this was the last moment of my life I would hug such a sweet, pure creature.

"I love you Midnight. I will be ok. You need to stay out of Rum's clutches. He will be very angry once he realizes what iv'e done. Alright? I love you, now go." I felt horrid once I heard him whiny in misery as he turned and ran the other direction.

As soon as I got into the castle, I marched up to Rum's alchemy lab. I took whatever lethal liquids he had laying out. I mixed the violet and neon hued potions together, placing them in a vile. I quickly took out a piece of parchment laying on his counter, scribbling him a small note. He was going to learn, he was going to see, what selfishness will get him when it comes to me.

I took the vile then without hesitation, swallowing every last drop of the sweet poison. I then smiled as I was feeling myself getting lost in the darkness. My body felt so warm as I sunk to the floor. I felt bad about my growing little one, but I didn't want him to have her as well. I knew it was a little girl. She wouldn't go through hell like I did, under the devils control.

I knew my relief came when I was too weak to even grasp the vile. I then laid on my back, enjoying my sweet escape smiling as I heard the vile crack as it dropped to the floor. My vision faded away, as so did reality. I won. He lost.

***Review purdy please? This chapter was so hard to write. Thank you for reading it…more to come. **


	40. The day he found her gone

Short Chap, I know. But I will continue on.

The dark one woke up with a sharp throb in his head. He felt to the back, noticing a rough dried up sticky spot…his blood caked into his hair.

"_Where is that wretched temperamental woman of mine?" _He got up as he massaged the back of his head. He grumbled once he realized he was cuffed. Using his magic, he unlocked the cuffs then went upstairs.

"Jade! Where are you! We need to have a word…now!" He was very irritated about the whole matter. If only he know how seriously Jade took the disappearance of her sister.

"Dearie…show yourself, and I may be kind with my words! You have no right trying to push me over, you could have killed me!" He continued the rants as he now was marching the upper level of the castle.

"Jade! Come here girl! Don't test my patients!" He ascended the stairs, eager to punch a fist into a wall. He has never felt so angry since he could remember. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't feel her presence, he used to be able to hear the murmur of her heart as well if he was feet away, but he heard nothing.

As he emerged his lab, but he assumed she wouldn't be in there, he spoke again.

"Woman, you are really, really, wearing away my patience!" He nearly stopped once he saw her body limp on the floor. He stood over her in shock. He was puzzled. She appeared to be dead, her eyes closed and chest not moving.

"Oh Gods…" was all he managed to say. He flew down to her, feeling for a pulse. It was very faint. His anger eased away, turning into worry. He cupped her head with his palms. He looked at her, taking in the indications she was far from being ok; her complexion so pale, the dark circles around her closed eyes, what irked him the most wasn't how ill she looked, but how her pale pinkish blue hued lips were upturned into a smile.

He grabbed her, again trying to shake her awake.

"Jade Dearie, wake up! Wake up! What did you do!" He held her in close coming into reality. He realized she wouldn't' wake up, nothing could wake her up. He knew he wasn't her true love, and he killed hers. All hope was lost for his auburn haired enchantress.

"WAKE UP MY GIRL! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! He threw his head into her hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please…what happened?" His tone more softer this time. He saw the empty vile, in which led him to gently put her down. His horrid theory that she killed herself slowly seeped into his mind. He got up , quickly taking inventory of what was missing. The most lethal of liquids were all gone.

"Noooo! Noooo! Noooo!" He screamed as he knelt back to the ground, gathering her carefully in his hold. He did his best not to cry. He hasn't cried in years. He thought as long as he had her, he would never be brought down to tears. He found himself in love with her so much; he enjoyed even the pain she gave him.

Something caught his attention at the corner of his eye. A small piece of parchment lay a few feet away from her.

"_I don't remember having that in here," _he thought as he took the paper. He nearly twitched once he saw the writing was in her hand. It killed him once he read it.

"_My other love…_

_You took more from me then I could ever replace; my happy life of solitary, my true love, my hope, my happiness, and now my sister. I gave you so many chances and you let me down in so many ways. _

_Hopefully this will teach you to take things that don't belong to you." _

He wanted to crush the paper as his tears fell, just as she now crushed his heart into a million pieces. Her carefully set it down so he could hold her with both arms. He knew she couldn't hear him, she was so far away now.

"Why…YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! YOU CAN'T LOVE ME AND LEAVE ME LIKE THIS DEARIE! WHY? YOU WRETCHED WOMAN…WHY? I LOVE YOU! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME, YOU PROMISED! After his screaming, he looked at her, touching her. Then he laid her on the ground, still he held onto her.

Rumpelstiltskin burrowed his face into her neck and sobbed. He started to wonder if this was part of being the Dark One…losing everyone he loved.


	41. I promise to come back for you my sister

**Hey guys, I'm not sure how long of the duration between snow's death and when she was revived by the prince. So I am using a 2 week later period of the time bracket. Correct me if I'm wrong. Thank you so much for the review's. I have a few more chaps, and then I am coming to a close! *wipes sweat off forehead.* lol**

If you need some fill in on my drabble, check out His Raven Haired Angel.

Ok…one with Ze Story…nehahahah! Oh, there is a pop up of a very frustrated Snow White.

-2 weeks later-

There was a knock at the door. Rumpelstiltskin got up from his wheel and strode over.

"Knock, knock, knock" again repeated through the door.

"I'm coming, don't have such a fit," he said. His eyes bulged out as soon as he saw a repeat customer of his at his door. This time he knew this individual wasn't here for a deal seeing there was a small army, perhaps 40 of the prince's men standing behind her armed with crossbows and swords.

He looked back at Snow White.

"We need to talk," was all she said. He smiled as he waved her in. He admired the one thing about her she had in common with her sister, she didn't appear afraid of him.

"Come in Dearie, please leave your friends outside" Snow followed behind him.

"Done," she coldly replied.

He led her very near the entrance of the bottom level of the castle…that led to the dungeon. He stopped making her do the same.

"I take it you're here for-"

"My sister you have probably holding prisoner for some time…Rumpelstiltskin." He wondered what thoughts she had in mind. Unlike Jade, she seemed to come off more as a reserved person when it came to her emotions. Thank goodness considering the treatment he got from Jade hearing of the one standing before him at the moment. Snow seemed a bit more…civil.

_Perhaps she doesn't know what happened,_ he thought.

"I didn't hold her prisoner Dearie, she stayed here on her own will."

"Knowing you, she probably had a reason. It doesn't seem like her to be with someone so…different." Snow wanted to say scary, abnormal, evil, sinister, but she didn't want to push her luck. She knew to keep it short with him, and to get the one thing she came for, her sister.

"Name youre price for her, payment is not a problem. I need my sister, she is my maid of honor." Snow flashed a diamond quickly to him.

"Are you still a princess after the marriage?"

"Yes, and my soon to be Duchess Sister… where is she?"

"Well Dearie, she is here,"-he looked down to the ground frowning, the returning to his regular whimsical banter.

"With shades of Gray." Her brows frowning, she gave him a look and tone of accusation.

"Where is she? And what happened?" He couldn't tell if he should tell the found Princess that her sister was out of commission first, or to just show her. He had an idea. 

"Follow me Princess." Snow complied and trailed behind him to the depths of the castle. She stopped once she saw him open the door to the room.

She was expecting to see a dingy room with a bed of hay with barred windows. It was the opposite. There were now bars, just a big window with a pair of French doors leading to a balcony outside. The room was a cream color, with the furniture and belongings…it looked like a queens room.

She couldn't figure out why, him out of all people would give a woman, let alone anyone such accommodations.

Then her thoughts stopped once she saw Jade sleeping on the big sofa in the middle of the room. Snow went over eagerly to her sister.

"Jade, wake up, I'm here to take you away from here." She arched a brow when there was no reaction. He leaned into the door way still waiting.

Snow softly swatted Jade's cheek with her palm.

"Wake up Jadie, it's me, your sister. I found you. Let's go home. Your nightmare's over." He clenched his jaw once he heard her last words.

Still kneeling over the sofa Snow observed her waiting for her to wake up.

"Come on now Jade, wake up, you're not that heavy of a sleeper…"- the raven haired princess's eyes bulged out which led her to shake her still unconscious sister.

"Jadie…wake up! You're scaring me!" She shook her harder. Snow then got up and sat in a very small space on the sofa, taking her sister and cradling her in her grasp. She wasn't sure what to do.

"JADIE! JADIE! WAKE UP!" Did he kill her? She began to wonder as she checked her pulse. Her pulse was barely there, but it was beating. Snow held her in close and brought her mouth near her sister's ear.

"JADIE! WAKE UP MY SISTER! WAKE UP, JADIE! No…No…" She looked over to him as he still leaned into the door frame. She stated at him through slitted eyes.

"What did you do, Dark One?" He stood in his spot as he began to speak.

"Question is…what did she do?" She glared at him still.

"What in hades are you speaking of, my sister is literally in a coma and all you can do is speak to me in riddles?"

"She did it to herself. I found her that way. She poisoned herself. My theory is she tried to end her life."

Snow jerked as soon as she accidently pressed her hand across the large swell of Jades stomach. She looked down, a look of horror crossed her face.

"How is she …is she, pregnant? Who's the father?" She looked up at him as he let out a victorious happy laugh.

"Well silly Dearie, let take a guess, seeing her little plaything was dead long before I got a hold of her, and she's had no other suitors besides me…" Snow nearly gaged as she still embraced Jade looking at him.

"Are you saying…" she couldn't finish. It was too hard for accept. _She would never go for a man like him. She preferred the gallant, pure hearted hero type. How did she end up with him? What in hell is going on?" How could she even touch a man as feared and evil as him, so full of darkness? Does he even have feelings, or a heart?" _ She looked back down at her sister moving her strands over her limp shoulder.

"How did you even get to her?" He strode in closer stopped at the vanity a few feet across from the sofa.

"Well, she came to me one day, very bitter over what her mother did to you. She made a deal with me."

"What deal," she asked.

"Well, simple really, the gift to make straw into gold, and for me, a very useful warning. Seems your Queen was planning a mighty attack on my castle. Jade does seem to keep her word. She was right. He pulled out the bench and sat down.

"Well, I took quite a liking to your sweet baby sister. She really was quite a catch, looks, courage, cleverness, always on the run…such a go getter. Thoughts of her couldn't escape my mind. So I started pursuing her, developing quite the intriguing friendship. I needed more. One day when I thought she felt the same…she lied. A habit I've learned that she's had. So I placed a love spell on her, nehahahahihi!" He laughed. Snow glared at him as she braced her grip around Jade. As she attempted to speak, he cut it off.

"Na ah ah ah, not finished my dear. So, as I mentioned prior, things were great. We had a rough start at first. Got rid of the…obstacle. I noticed she doesn't ease away grudges so gracefully. Took her near a month to come around. She stayed here on her own you know, seeing she knew I could find her. But, as you can see,-" he pointed to her small pregnant stomach," she has come around quite a bit, to where she was intimate with me…quite a few times.

"You monster," she uttered. Quickly she held Jade close enough to where she gave her a light peck on the forehead.

"You're with me now Jadie, you'll be safe. I'll get you out of here," she whispered, still holding Jade close, she looked over at Rumpelstiltskin.

"So, let me get this straight, you manipulated her, you tricked her into thinking you were mere friends when you had ulterior motives. Then you curse her! Then you seduce her!"

"Oh trust me Dearie, the curse made it way easier…consensual actually. I could make her do anything I please…"

"My sister is on the brink of death and you have enough nerve to speak of her that way? Excuse me?"

"Aw Doll, did I strike a chord?" She looked at him bewildered.

"How dare you…" she nearly hissed.

"How long has this went on for, how long has she been here? Did she even tell you of her association with me?"

"Hymmm, nearly a year dearie, yes, she spoke of you often."

"Then didn't you tell her where I was?"

"Now why would I do that seeing I had plans with her as an ally?" Snow quickly closed her eyes pushing away the tears. This was all too much to take in. Carefully she set the sleeping beauty back against the sofa.

She got up, hand on dagger and walked towards him.

"You would honestly over look the fact she was in need of family for your power, and her as an ally? What kind exactly? Tread carefully Dark One," she warned.

"Now now Dearie, I know you for you're lady like etiquette, you couldn't hurt a fly. Obviously you couldn't hurt the queen, as I noticed she is still kicking and scheming.

"So, I was in this castle that day, where was Jade?" Her question sounded more of a demand.

"She was out." He actually knocked her out with a sleeping spell. He knew if she saw her sister, she would surely start uproar.

"Out where?" Snow White looked at him accusingly.

"Who knows Dearie, I am not a keeper." She clenched her teeth as she spoke.

"In a way you were…" She quickly took out her dagger holding it at him.

"Who-ho-ho!" He exclaimed as he jumped back.

"Finish the answer please…you would honestly keep her family from her for you own selfishness? What ally!"

"Well dearie, see, it's simple really. She is the Queen's daughter, so she obviously inherited something useful…her darkness. Now, if she harnessed it, it would emerge into something great, and I took a fancy to her, so, I and her. We were unstoppable."

"You speak as if she was unstoppable…"

"Yes, I gave her some of my power, now the queen has two people far more powerful than her."

"You tuned her towards evil…twice. You bastard." He laughed.

"Well Dearie, politics are shady you know!" She turned away speaking over her shoulder.

"How do you sleep at night knowing you think this way…do you even have a heart?" She then furiously strode off.

After a good 15 yards, she nearly jumped as he materialized in seconds.

"And where are you going Dearie?"

"To get some guards to help me carry my sister out!" He grabbed her shoulder; she did her best to not cringe, or let out a scream seeing how dark his eyes were.

"I feel that is not the wisest choice Dearie. She is staying here." Snow became so angry her whole body shook.

"What do you want for her? I will be in power again, I can give you anything…name it!"

"I have what I want. More than I need. She is in her room, with me under my watch."

"No!" She immediately remembered that he could kill her with the snap of her fingers.

"Wait…just, please let me take her, you can come visit her. Please Rumepelstiltskin. She is so dear to me."

"As she is to I…" he said coldly

"I want to take her, so we can awake her. There has to be away, there are so many people who could help…" He gripped harder into her shoulder.

"OW!" He smiled seeing her flinch. She took out her dagger and pointed the tip into his throat. He loosened the grip.

"Please Rumpelstiltskin…I surely don't want to resort to violence. Find it in your heart. If love something…let it go. You're the one who helped me figure that out."

"But I was wrong Dearie…wasn't I? You two found each other," he sneered.

"Yes…but in this situation, you're right. This one involves all three of us now." Snow put down her dagger. She found it strange how no matter how much he angered her, she still couldn't strike him.

Snow kindly gripped his arm and starred at him with kind eyes.

"Please, can't we at least compromise?" He simply looked at her.

"I know foretellers, they can perhaps find her true love," she offered. He shook his head.

"No Dearie, he doesn't exist." She looked at him intently.

"What are you referring to Rumpelstiltskin?" He clasped his hands somewhat together trying to find the words. But he couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

"He…I killed him. He was the "Obstacle". Her jaw dropped.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Her eyes still were wide open indicating her astonishment.

"Because Dearie, love makes you sick…in your head." She held her fingers across her lips not sure how to handle it.

"You really loved her…didn't you. You did all of those horrid things…so she could be with you."

"Yes Dearie. As you said."

"Did she…did she tell you she loved you?" He thought back to when they had that happy day, when they stood in front of that tree, how she seemed to show a legitimate love. How she looked into his eyes and said those three words…yet, she does this, she attempts suicide.

"Yes, she has. So many times." He hated manipulating the woman who would hold so much value to him with this upcoming curse, but he thought lying wouldn't hurt…just this once. Even though he knew deep down his lies caused Jade so much pain leading to her down fall.

Snow sighed.

"She called me "Snowie" you know…when we were young. Now and then she'd slip up when we were older. Were eight years apart you know. We caused mischief together since she learned how to walk. It's amazing how powerful a sister's love, or a friendship could be. We promised to make each other maids of honor when we got married…whether or not we liked out future brother in law. I…I came here in hopes she would be…awake. I really do need her in my life. Finding my prince, and knowing how my life would turn out…that's a good ending. But with my sister in my kingdom…it would be a great ending."

Rumpelstiltskin began to feel something horrible, dark, and some form of disgust at himself. Was it guilt?

"When do you get married Dearie?"

"In two months' time." She did her best not to smile seeing she made a break though.

"Now…I will make a compromise." She nodded her head.

"Ok…please tell me, Rumpelstiltskin."

"Let me have her for two more weeks. Then you can…have her. I need a while to say good bye. And on one more condition…you let me see her. She really cared for me." He somewhat lied, "but what Snow didn't know couldn't hurt her", he thought.

"Well…alright. We have a …compromise. Please don't back out on your deal. If you truly love her, you will understand."

"I do Snow, I do."

"Well..alright. I shall see you 14 days from now at sun set. Good-bye for now."

"Good-bye Dearie." He shut and locked the door behind her deciding to go back to Jade's room.

As he looked down at her, he somewhat smiled. His heart still ached. He really did love her. He knew she loved him as well, but it wasn't as much as his. In a way, she did accept him for who he was, and she did openly admit they knew they weren't destined by true love. He forgot how it felt to be guilty. The Dark One never felt so guilty since years ago, when his son disappeared.

At that moment, he came to the sad realization…you cannot be "The Dark One," and experience any successful form of love."

As he looked down at her carrasing her cheek, he spoke.

"I will find you, and I will have you Dearie…no matter what because I love you."


	42. It not over just yet

_-Storybrooke police station-_

Mr. Gold looked up from the inside of the cell once he heard Emma announce he has visitors, and it was the two people he'd least expect to seek him out.

Evan and Jade emerged into view once he looked up from the bench. He gave Emma a pleading look. She took the context realizing Mr. Gold was locked up in a cell, assuming safety of Evan and Jade was not an issue.

After all the hell he put them through, he still managed to throw a vindictive smile at the couple. Evan stood behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist to give her a reassuring embrace and to show his father who she choose.

"Papa…" Evan said. He did his best not to shake or flinch seeing it was still strange to call him that. But he knew it was too late. Things were too much out in the open now, and everything was exposed.

"Yes my boy?" Evan took a moment to find the words while Jade looked down at him with a stern look on her face. Little did both the men know, she was brewing a plan in her head. Just like her last life, she always made things happen on her own.

"I want to go over a few things with you," Evan stated to Gold. Gold simply stared up at him with a small smile.

"And what would that be, Bae?" Evan looked down at Jades shoulder, but his eyes went back up to his father.

"You have been my idol, my role model, way before I even knew of our true relation. You have done so much for me, you helped me turn into the good man I am today. Considering all the psychotic things you've done to Jade and me…I still want to give you a chance of being in my life…on one condition….Papa."

Gold tilted his head slightly and now had a half upturned smile, looking ever so amused.

"And what that be?" Jade's body went frigid as soon as she observed his creepy yet calm behavior.

"I…I want you to leave her be. I love her."

"As I to him," she firmly said. Mr. Gold softly let out a muffled laugh before speaking.

" Hymmm…so, I get you, my son, and as long as I leave your little harlot alone?"

"You son of a bitch!" Jade was about to squeeze out of Evan's grasp but held firm onto her preventing her from carrying out her goal…grabbing Gold through the bars and strangling him.

"Papa…what did I say? Now…please." Gold laughed again realizing his Bae somehow picked up his saying; but when he said it, it came out so kindly, unlike when his father would say it.

"Watch out Bae, she's a feisty one…" Just to show him some spite, she kicked the bars.

"Sweetheart, calm down!" Jade turned around and gave Evan a glare which sent chills down his spine. After Jade recomposed herself, Evan returned his focus on Gold.

"So Papa, do we have a deal?" 

"You mess up, just once, you hurt her, just once…I will never talk to you again. In a way, you still are evil, just in another way."

"Deal," Gold struggled to say. He didn't want to the fact he would never go near "her," the one he grew to love and be obsessed with so much. But it was all for Bae.

The couple then turned around. Little did Gold know, that wouldn't be the last time he would be face to face with Jade.

**Ok guys, short chappy, I know, buuuuttt, I am thinking of a LEMON! Lol. My first lemon between Jade and Mr. Gold…like I said, he is a major psycho in this story…let me know what you think. There will be a deal between Jade and Mr. Gold as well, and will Jade get awaken in fairytale land? **


End file.
